Yes Taeyeon, No Tiffany
by kimsooyeon123
Summary: A bundle of SNSD with a potluck of everything.
1. Team Taeyeon

27th Avenue, Downtown Seoul

"Boss! Over here!" Sunny shouted from the throngs of people gathered around the area.

"Okay gentlemen, Dookong is in. I repeat, Dookong is in." Sunny held her walkie talkie as she mumbled orders to her men. Four men immediately began to shove people around, clearing the pathway that led towards the waiting area.

Kim Taeyeon stepped out from the passenger's seat of her limousine. Yuri, her international business consultant/executive secretary/right hand opened the door for her. It was already 1:47 AM. Taeyeon was late. She hurried to where Sunny stood.

"Hello Boss. You have less than 10 minutes before race starts," Sunny politely informed Taeyeon. Sunny was her security supervisor/personal bodyguard/2nd to the right hand.

"I had a hell of a day! Dad just signed the merger with Hwang Banking Inc. and told me that I need to pay attention to my dating life and my brother Min Ho went snooping around again and almost discovered our secret! And now I only have 5 minutes to prepare for the race. Ugh!" Taeyeon ranted.

"Emperor Kim strikes again. Okay. That's good Boss," Sunny calmly stated as she helped Taeyeon take off her business coat.

"What?! Why is that good Sunkyu?!" Taeyeon fumed while she struggled to put on her racing jacket and discarded her stilettos for a pair of sneakers. Her black slacks would have to stay. There was no time to change them.

"You're stressed. You're mad. You're on fire! You're Kim Taeyeon, the girl on fire. And you're gonna be tonight's winner. Another district to be conquered!" Sunny gave a passionate speech and fisted her hands up and gave a celebratory smile.

Tonight was just one of those racing nights. Taeyeon would race again in the streets. Taeyeon was pissed. Taeyeon will win. Taeyeon will conquer another racing territory and lord over it. Repeat cycle.

"Oh hell. Parking that bigass limo was a headache. Remind me to take the Hummer next time," Hyoyeon exclaimed as she made her way towards them, followed by Yuri.

"That was a record Hyo. Took you 3 minutes to park. Wow. You're skills are becoming rusty," Yuri chuckled and slapped Hyoyeon's back.

"Shut up! I hate that limo. If only Emperor Kim wasn't in the office I wouldn't take that," Hyoyeon complained. She is Taeyeon's logistics, operations and financial manager/personal driver/3rd to the right hand. She takes care of Taeyeon's cars and drives them since Taeyeon will only drive motorbikes.

"Shut up all of you!" Taeyeon's voice roared in the air. "I can't concentrate!" Taeyeon walked towards her shining red Ducati 999 FO7, inspecting every single detail of it. She bent down and whispered something inaudible to her bike, her baby.

"Baby, let us win this race tonight. I love you my baby. Don't let me down. Save me from the fires of hell that is my day. And baby, please take me away from these morons..." Taeyeon whispered seriously.

The 3 only looked at each other with a sorry look. Taeyeon, their boss since forever is a very sensitive and reserved person. Not to mention very temperamental. Before every race she would do her ritual, talk to her baby—in silence.

Poke. Poke.

Yuri poked Sunny and Hyo. She placed her index finger in her forehead and tapped it 3 times. Telepathic Sign Language. Their secret code. Yuri, being the international business consultant, knows a lot about languages. Most of the time Taeyeon would want to do things in silence. They have been used to it. But having Taeyeon as their boss requires them to be there for her 24/7. Dealing with Taeyeon requires a special kind of language for them to communicate with each other without disturbing their boss' sacred silence. An unspoken language only known to the 3 of them. It took them years to master the TSL.

"She's so pissed right now. Do you think she can win tonight?" Yuri furrowed her eyebrows and raised them 3 times. She opened her mouth partially and snapped it shut immediately. She then held her ears and placed her pinky finger inside.

"She's still going to win just like before. Whatever happened in the office today? She said Emperor Kim wanted her to date." Sunny clapped her hands in her ear and touched the bridge of her nose down to her lips.

"Yes. But that's not only it. You remember Emperor's best friend? Hwang Jung Min? They're business partners now!" Hyoyeon tapped her nose twice, twirled her hair around her middle finger and shook her own hands.

"Does that mean we'll finally be seeing that Tiffany too? I'm excited!" Sunny placed both her index fingers in her eyes and clawed her face finishing with a 90 degree neck spin.

"This is going to be fun!" The three of them raised their hands up in the air in unison.


	2. Racing and Karma

27th Avenue, Downtown Seoul

"Boss. Here's your ear piece." Sunny held Taeyeon's earpiece and helmet as Taeyeon put them on.

Taeyeon stepped into her Ducati and clutched on her accelerator.

"Key, check the equipment." Sunny ordered from her walkie-talkie.

5 meters away from the waiting area parked a white van. Inside were 4 of Sunny's men, wearing headphones and mics, looking at 40 CCTV monitors.

The race is a serious business. 5 years ago, Taeyeon got into the world of underground motorbike racing. People gathered in the middle of the night and raced till dawn. Bets were everywhere. Winner takes all. Some race for money. Some race for glory. Taeyeon races for escape. Escape from reality. But in the end she got everything, money and glory.

"1-2 check. 1-2 check," Key muttered through his mic.

Taeyeon gave Sunny a thumbs up.

"Good. Ears are a go. Check the eagle Kris," Sunny voiced out.

Kris panned his eyes through the layers of CCTV monitors. All focused on the highway, on Taeyeon's racing route.

"Eagle is awake and flying," Kris replied.

"We're good to go Boss." Sunny smiled.

"How are the bets going?" Taeyeon opened her helmet shield.

"Hyoooooooooooooo!" Sunny yelled at Hyoyeon whose back was turned on them.

"Oh god. I can't believe this! CL, that amateur, raked in 300 bets! That's the first time someone got close to your number of bets Boss." Hyoyeon stated while thumbing through her iPad.

"How much do I have?" Taeyeon asked. She usually gets the most number of bets.

"422." Hyoyeon replied.

"Not bad." Taeyeon answered.

Each bet is equivalent to 50,000 won. All bets collected are then transferred to the winner's bank account. Taeyeon usually gets them all.

CL approached Taeyeon and her team.

"So, this is who they call Taeng Giant huh. Pffft. You're going down!" CL smirked. Taeyeon was known in the racing world as Taeng Giant. Not because of her height but on how she lords over the racing world, winning every race since she joined. No one has yet to beat her, the unstoppable giant.

"How dare you!" Hyoyeon flung herself forward towards CL and shoved her to the ground. Yuri came in between them and stopped her. CL walked away still smiling.

Sunny leaned in and whispered something to Taeyeon.

"Do you want me to take her out boss? My snipers are bored." Sunny grinned devilishly.

"No need. I'll take her out myself." Taeyeon smiled her murderous smile.

"Boss! It's time." Yuri yelled.

"Okay. Everyone to their positions." Sunny said through her walkie-talkie. She, Yuri and Hyoyeon went to the white van and waited for the start of the race.

Bang!

Taeyeon immediately clutched her accelerator and sped away. She got out from the starting line first. She was closely followed by CL, the bold amateur chick who just started racing months ago. Tablo, T.O.P. and Mir followed.

The race was on.

Hwang Residence

"Dadddeeeeeeeyyyyyyy!" Hwang mansion shook as Tiffany's voice boomed.

"Oh my gosh. I almost had a heart attack!" Mr. Hwang clutched at his heart as Tiffany burst into his office.

"Dad, I can't sleep. The jetlag is killing me. Huhuhuhu." Tiffany whined.

"Come here baby. Now, what do you want?" Mr. Hwang motioned Tiffany to sit on his lap. Despite being 22 years old, Tiffany still acts like a 5-year old in front of her dad.

"I want a hug Daddy." Tiffany sat on his lap and hugged her father.

Tiffany's parents have divorced each other 8 years ago. Both are still on friendly terms. Her mom now lives in the US along with her studied there for 14 years, before going back to Korea to help her dad with his business.

"Dad, what are you doing with my Facebook account?" Tiffany noticed her father's laptop open. It showed her Facebook photos.

"Uhmm.. Snooping around? Hehehe." Mr. Hwang chuckled.

"Why? I unfriended you years ago Dad. I should've blocked you! Privacy Daddy. Privacy!" She left her father's lap and sulked at the corner of the room.

"Is that what you learned in America? By the way, I've noticed that you hang out a lot with girls. Don't you have a boyfriend?" Mr. Hwang crossed his arms.

"Hmn. I like girls dad. As in i like them more than I like boys."

"..."

"Daddy. I said I like girls."

"Say that again..."

"I... like... gir-"

"Nooooooooo! Huhuhu. The gods have punished me! Are you gay my child?" Mr. Hwang slumped into his seat and wailed. He gave Tiffany his puppy eyes.

"Perhaps I am. You still love me, don't you Daddy?" Tiffany smiled and walked towards her dad giving him a kiss in the cheek.

"Yes... But... But..." Mr. Hwang tried to reason out.

"Good night Daddy. I love youuuuuuu!" Tiffany skipped out of the room leaving her poor father to wonder if this was his karma for being such a womanizer in his youth.

"This is karma... Karma... Karma I hate yooouuuuu!" The silence of the night was broken with Mr. Hwang's cries.


	3. Code Blue and Emperor Kim

Downtown Seoul Highway

Zooom.

Taeyeon's bike sped past the stop lights. The highway was free from traffic. Races usually take place at dawn on Sundays and holidays.

"Boss, 2 meters north and a curb to your left." Sunny informed her through her earpiece. Sunny's men gave her eyes on the road. The 40 CCTV cameras where strategically installed by her EXO Security Team.

"T.O.P. is behind you, 15 feet." Kris said.

"CL just overtook him. She's 4 feet away Boss.", says Luhan.

Taeyeon heard everything through her earpiece. She was going at a speed of 130mph. She neared the curb and stepped on the brakes. The motorcycle screeched. She released the brakes immediately and clutched at the accelerator kicking it back to life.

"Nice Boss. 4 meters to your right, a sharp corner.", says Luhan.

"CL is at your tail Boss... Oh no dammit!" Key exclaimed as he saw CL overtook Taeyeon through the CCTV.

Taeyeon watched through her helmet as CL sped past her.

"Not tonight bitch. Not tonight." Taeyeon was furious.

"Luhan, tell the snipers to be on standby. We have to take this bitch out!" Sunny barked. Her snipers were not really snipers. They don't shoot real bullets. Only tranquilizers.

Yuri and Hyoyeon watched at the monitors nervously. Taeyeon lost only once in the race, that was before she became the top racer in the streets. It was a moment they would rather not remember, and a moment they would not wish to happen again. God knows how mad Taeyeon can get if she lost the race. Satan can be angel next to a mad Taeyeon.

"No, leave this to me." Taeyeon ordered. She went flying at a speed of 150mph. She already had enough of today's events. She resented the merger with Hwang's but she can't do anything since her father and Mr. Hwang were best friends. She was pissed.

Taeyeon drove beside CL, edging near her. CL was forced to move to the side, nearly hitting the road barrier. Taeyeon was trying to knock her off. CL tried to get away only to be forced to the sides again with Taeyeon fearlessly trapping her.

"Boss, 1 meter before the corner." Key muttered nervously. Taeyeon was still trapping CL to the sides at full speed.

"Boss... pull over, pull over", Sunny gritted her teeth. Yuri and Hyoyeon held each other's hands muttering their prayers. Taeyeon was less than 10 feet away from the corner and still not slowing down.

Taeyeon saw the corner. CL was distracted enough to notice the approaching corner.

BAM!

CL's bike crashed over as she tumbled out just in time before her bike plunged into a boutique in the corner of the road. Taeyeon drifted her way past the corner and sped away towards the open highway.

"That's what you get for messing with Taeng Giant!" Taeyeon yelled out.

The people inside the van sighed in relief. Sunny, Yuri and Hyoyeon shed tears of joy. For a moment they thought they'd lose their precious little boss.

"I'm so proud of her. Huhuhu."

"I am too. I am."

"We raised her well. Huhuhu."

The three hugged each other through tears.

"Boss Sunny, gate crashers! Gate crashers in the east! 4 blocks away from Boss Taeyeon!" Kris yelled. The three broke their hug and watched the monitors. Police cars were approaching the area.

"Call, Psy. Tell him to scramble!" Sunny ordered Luhan. Psy was the underground race organizer. Policemen were a rare occurrence. But once they came in to stop the fun, all racers and patrons would scramble away.

"Code Blue everybody. Code Blue! Ice Cream Truck Team, standby." Sunny held her walkie-talkie.

Hyoyeon and Yuri rushed out of the van to get the limousine. The white van drove out from the area. Sunny's EXO Security Team went to their positions. Taeyeon's team knows what to do with Code Blue. Extract Taeyeon from the scene.

"Sunny! Why the hell are there gate crashers! I'm nearing the finish line!" Taeyeon could feel the taste of victory, only to be stolen from her by police patrols.

"I'm sorry Boss. We're on Code Blue. EXO Field Men are on their way to extract you. 4 meters north the ice cream will pick you up." Sunny apologized.

Taeyeon's motor engine roared. She was more than pissed. But she'd rather flee this time than be caught illegally racing in the streets of Seoul. She spotted the ice cream delivery truck. 3 of EXO Field Men opened the truck and released the ramp. Taeyeon drove her way inside the truck as they got out safely from the area.

Ting-a-ling Ting-a-ling Ding Dong.

Ting-a-ling Ting-a-ling Ding Dong.

The ice cream truck drove innocently away from the highway as Taeyeon sulked inside. Her luck can't go worst than this, she thought.

Taeyeon's Penthouse

Taeyeon, Yuri, Hyoyeon, and Sunny returned to the compound feeling gloomy. It was already 6 AM and everyone has not slept yet. It took them time to scramble out from the streets.

Taeyeon owns a 20-feet building all to herself which she transformed as a commercial space. She lives in the penthouse on top of her building along with her team. Her father and brother lived in a mansion away from her.

"Miss Kim, your father is waiting for you at the receiving room." The building's receptionist informed Taeyeon.

She walked past her team and wondered what her father could be doing at a time as early as this.

"I wonder why Emperor Kim is here. Hmn." Hyoyeon asked her two teammates.

"I don't have the slightest idea. I hope its good news or else we'll be having hell later." Yuri sighed.

"Do you think we should give Boss our leave of absence?" Sunny wondered aloud.

Receiving Room

"Good morning Dad." Taeyeon bowed at her father who was sipping his coffee.

Taeyeon's dad whom she fondly calls as Emperor Kim was a dynamic man. He was a business minded person. When it comes to business, his words are laws. He wasn't scary or harsh, but he wasn't affectionate either. But he loves his children more than anything else in the world, or so he claimed. But despite his dictator attitude towards business, he was crazy.

"Taeyeon my dear, last night I had a dream. A wonderful dream... Do you want to hear it?" He smiled mischievously.

Taeyeon cringed, her dad was being crazy again. She didn't like it when her dad thinks like this. It was creepy.

"No idea." Taeyeon took a seat across him.

"I had a dream. A dream I dreamt even if I'm awake. A dream I'd like to turn into reality... Taeyeon, in my dream you were walking down the aisle in a wedding dress. I was wearing my favourite Valentino suit as I watched you beautifully walking. It was perfect... You getting marrie-"

"Dad. I'm gay. I'm into girls." Taeyeon lied. The truth is she doesn't want to get married. She just wants to shut her father's mouth. She loves being alone and independent. Marriage was a foreign subject for her.

Mr. Kim's eyes shot up. He rolled his eyes.

"...As I was saying, you getting married was the best dream I ever had, oh I'd invite the President of Korea, the Prime Ministers of Singapore, Japa-"

"I'm gay. Not getting married." Taeyeon continued, interrupting her father.

"You're getting married."

"I'm gay."

"Getting married." Mr. Kim covered his ears with his hands and like a kid, he continued to speak non-stop, repeating his words.

"Getting married. Getting married. Getting married..."


	4. In Laws

Club Twinkle

"Min Jong!"

"Jung Min!"

The two men patted each other's back as they sat on the bar stool. They were best friends since they were kids and practically grew up together. They've stuck through each other through thick and thin. They were like brothers. Jung Min was there to comfort Min Jong at the death of his wife. Min Jong was there for Jung Min during his divorce.

The two ordered a glass of Martini before starting their conversation.

"Thanks for meeting me this early buddy." Kim Min Jong started.

"No problem, anytime. Besides I really needed someone to talk to right now." Hwang Jung Min frowned as he took a sip at his drink.

"Something's wrong?" Min Jong asked with a concerned expression.

"I don't even know if it's wrong. I mean, uhh. Remember the time when I had 10 girlfriends all at once during high school? And the time my wife caught me making out with my secretary? The time I dumped that model for that actress..." Jung Min's list of womanizing ways continues.

"Yeah, yeah. I know and I remember all of them. Have they gotten back at you finally?" Min Jong had an amused expression.

"No. But worst. The gods have punished me. Tiffany, my daughter, told me last night that she... she... she's gay!" Jung Min burst into tears.

"Huhuhuhuhu. My daughter is gay... I can't... Huhuhu!" Jung Min sobbed.

"Remember the time I started locking myself up in the office and drowned myself with paper works after my wife died 15 years ago? Remember the time I refused to attend to Taeyeon's school recitals? Remember the time I refused to take Taeyeon and Minho out to the park? Remember the time..." Min Jong's list of neglecting his kids for the sake of business continues.

"Yes. I remember them all. Huhuhu. But why bring this up now? Your kids are used to it." Jung Min wiped his eyes.

"Well, the gods have punished me too... I can't believe this. Aside from my dream of world expansion for my business, I dream of Taeyeon getting married too. Huhuhuhuhu... But she won't. This morning she told me that she... that she... Huhuhuhu... she's gay!" Min Jong cried harder than Jung Min.

"This is karma. I told you this is karma... I told you we should change our ways... This is karma... Karma, the evil bitch..." Jung Min muttered hopelessly.

"Huhuhuhu. The gods have punished us." The two men cried together while drinking their Martinis.

"Uhhmm... excuse me sir. Could you tone down your voices, you're making a scene here." A young male bartender interrupted their dramatic cries.

Min Jong looked at Jung Min in the eyes.

"Do you think that the gods would be pleased if we offer human sacrifices to them?" Min Jong looked at Jung Min with a serious face, before looking back at the bartender.

"I agree." Jung Min blew his nose on his hanky before looking back at the bartender.

The poor lad scurried away from the two men.

"But seriously though. What should we do now? Our daughters are gay..." Jung Min stated.

"Wait, did you just tell me that our daughters are gay?" Min Jong's eyes lit up.

"Yeah..." Jung Min paused, suddenly his eyes lit up too. "Wait a minute. Min Jong, are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Hell yeah. Oh gosh. This is better than what I expected." Min Jong smiled widely at his best friend.

"Business partners. And now, in-laws! Bwahahhahahaha!"

"In-laws! Bwahahahahaha!"

The people at the bar stared at the two laughing men as they walked out of the club laughing and singing happily hand-in-hand.

Kim Financial Group Building

"Secretary Choi?" Min Jong called his secretary through the intercom.

Min Jong was the Chairman and CEO of Kim Financial Group while Taeyeon was the company president. Jung Min was his company's CEO. But due to the merger, both of them decided to shuffle the board of directors.

"Arrange a lunch meeting with President Kim and her team." He stated.

"Are you sure this will work out?" Jung Min asked.

"The change in the executive positions? Or their engagement?" Min Jong asked.

"Both." Jung Min replied.

Positive. Now call Tiffany and let's get this ball rolling." Min Jong sat on his office chair and smiled devilishly.

"Alright." Jung Min picked his phone and dialled Tiffany's number.

"Tiffany darling? Come over at KFG Building... Yes, bring your team with you." Jung Min said.

"We're all set." Min Jong looked smug.

"Hehehehe. I'm so happy today!" Jung Min squealed.


	5. Team Tiffany

Romantic St. Cafe

Tiffany sat on the VIP area of the cafe that she rented for a day while waiting for the applicants of her team that will guide her in helping out with her dad's business.

"Okay. I'm sorry but you're not the one I'm looking for." Tiffany smiled kindly at the woman who's in her late 50s. She was the 120th applicant whom she just rejected.

"Where am I supposed to find 3 competent girls to help me out? It's either the applicants are too boring, too old, or too inexperienced." Sigh.

Just then 3 young women rushed towards the empty seat across Tiffany.

"Get out Jessica!"

"I got here first Seohyun!"

"Respect your Unnies, Maknae!"

The 3 women crashed on the floor as they tried to sit on the empty chair. 3 to 1.

3 girls, 1 chair. Yoona kicked off her heel and pounced on the chair. Jessica took notice of Yoona's flight and quickly moved. She rooted both arms to the ground and lifted both legs for a flying kick, taking Yoona by the waist. Yoona is down. Opportunity! Seohyun, taking advantage of the situation rushed towards the coveted chair. Jessica, still sitting on Yoona's waist, bent backwards flailing her arms towards Seohyun. Seohyun's legs were caught by Jessica as she started to topple down. So close. Yoona grab hold of Jessica's neck and locked it in her arms. No mercy. Seohyun managed to get out from Jessica's grasps. Free at last. Yoona seeing Seohyun walking towards the chair opened her legs wide. Seohyun fell into the trap as she walked in between Yoona's legs. Yoona closed her legs shut, locking Seohyun with her nut cracker legs. Trapped again.

"Oh my goooosshhh! That is so cool! You're all hired! You're all in!" Tiffany stood up, furiously clapping her hands as she smiled from ear to ear.

The 3 of them did not dare to move. They stared at Tiffany who was still clapping her hands and smiling from ear to ear.

"Duh? You've already impressed me?" Tiffany looked at them.

In a blink, they let go of each other as they brushed off the remnants of the battle.

"Are we really all hired?", asked Yoona timidly. She could not believe her ears.

"Yes! Yes! You girls are perfect! So perfect! Now call me Miss Tiffany, and you'll be working for me starting-"

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Oh wait that's my phone." Tiffany answered the call from her dad as she excused herself from them.

"We got hired! We got hired! I'm no longer unemployed!" Seohyun jumped for joy.

"I know right? I'll miss my couch at home. But it's so awesome! Miss Hwang hired us!" Yoona clasped her hands in glee.

Tiffany walked back in and smiled at the 3 of them.

"Well, well, well. It seems like you'll be starting your 1st day at work today. We'll be going to KFG. Daddy wants to see me. But first you should know that I puke money. You're pay isn't gonna be a problem. You gotta have style, you gotta be fly, you gotta get on my level." Tiffany stood up and marched away to her car.

The 3 girls obediently followed along with their cars.

Kim Financial Group Building

Taeyeon's team sat along with her inside her office. Taeyeon crossed her arms and sulked. Her father called for an emergency meeting. She heard the rumors going around the office today that she has been demoted. She fired anyone who dared talk about it.

"Demoted? After all I did for this company?! From being President to just Chairman of the Board of Directors?!"

Taeyeon could no longer hide her anger. She went berserk.

"AAAaaaaarrgghhhhh!" She flung the heavy bronze paper weight the size of a baseball towards the window, breaking it, as it plummeted down the ground below. She threw away her chair, her pen, her scissors, her papers—everything she could get a hand on.

"Sunny! Do something!" Yuri shrieked as she grab hold of Taeyeon's hands.

"Men! Catch that paper weight and chair fast!" Sunny barked through her walkie-talkie.

"Copy. Got them Boss." One of her men replied. Suddenly a helicopter zoomed outside the building showing Luhan holding the chair and paper weight.

Yuri, Hyoyeon and Sunny gave him a thumbs up. For a second they thought Taeyeon could kill someone with the paper weight and chair.

"My father demoted me! This can't be happening!" Taeyeon raged.

Knock. Knock.

"Secretary Choi?" Yuri opened the door as Mr. Kim's personal secretary walked in.

"Miss Taeyeon, everyone's waiting for you at the conference room." Secretary Choi announced.

"I'll be there!" Taeyeon screamed.

Secretary Choi calmly nodded before leaving the office. She has been used to her boss' daughter's tantrums.

"Come on let's go!" Taeyeon screamed at her team as they followed her wordlessly.

Poke. Poke.

Sunny poked Hyo and Yuri.

TSL time.

"Do you think we'll be able to make it out alive today?" Sunny rubbed her left elbow and pinched her cheeks simultaneously.

"I don't know, I don't know. Huhuhu. I haven't even created my will and testament yet. I even forgot to update my Facebook status last night. It says 'I feel happy I'm alive." Yuri massaged her scalp, blinked her eyes 5 times, placed her thumb on her chin, scratched her nose and waved her right hand.

"Huhuhu. Me too. My Twiter account has not even gained a single follower! Huhuhu. It's been a pleasure working with you girls." Hyoyeon blinked her eyes 5 times and rubbed her pinky fingers together while showing her tongue off before biting her lip.

"Huhuhuhu." The 3 of them blinked their eyes continuously while waiting for their death.


	6. The Meeting

Conference Room, KFG Building

"Announcing the arrival of the respectable and noble President Kim Taeyeon, rumoured to be demoted to Chairman of the Board of Directors, heir to the Kim Financial Group, sexy, cute and awe-" Yuri stepped into the door of the conference room, doing her obligatory introduction speech.

"Cut it out Ms. Kwon." Kim Min Jong interrupted.

Yuri bowed before everyone as Taeyeon, Sunny and Hyoyeon entered.

"She's really cute and sexy." Tiffany giggled at the sight of Taeyeon.

Sunny held unto her walkie-talkie tightly, anticipating Taeyeon's every move. She will call out Code Yellow if needed-which is to restrain Taeyeon at all cost.

Mr. Kim sat at the head of the oval table. On his right seated Mr. Hwang Jung Min, his daughter Tiffany and her team. Secretary Choi stood behind Mr. Kim as she handed out folders to everyone.

Taeyeon took the empty seat at the left side while her team followed her.

"Good day ladies and gentlemen. It's a wonderful day isn't it?" Mr. Kim greeted everyone.

Mr. Hwang smiled mischievously. Tiffany was smiling sweetly too. Yoona, Seohyun, and Jessica were still floating in the air thinking about how to spend their salaries. Taeyeon, oh Taeyeon. She wasn't pleased at all. She was having difficulty breathing. Yuri, Sunny and Hyoyeon continued to blink their eyes, crying mentally. Sunny opened the window, just in case.

"Stress ball. I need my stress ball." Taeyeon muttered under her breath as she looked at Hyoyeon.

Hyoyeon panicked as she immediately ran outside the conference room to get Taeyeon's Dookong stress ball from her office. She went back in less than 10 seconds giving Taeyeon her much needed stress ball.

"I believe we're all ready to start the meeting. Secretary Choi, start the presentation please." Mr. Kim ordered as the lights in the conference room dimmed. A power point presentation could be seen.

Slide 1: Kim Financial Group and Hwang Banking Inc.

Slide 2: The Merger and It's effects

Slide 3: Renaming the company - Kim and Hwang Financial Group or KH Financial Group

Slide 4: Reshuffling the Executive Positions

Kim Min Jong – Chairman and CEO

Hwang Jung Min – President

Kim Taeyeon – Chairman of the Board of Directors

Hwang Tiffany – Director

Lee Sooman – Director

Jung Hyung Don – Director

Kim Shing Young – Director

Slide 5: KH Financial Group, A Force to Reckon With

Slide 6: Secretary Choi's selcas?

Secretary Choi immediately stopped the presentation as she frantically opened the lights of the room.

"Oooops. Sorry, I must have messed up the presentation. Hehe." Secretary Choi bashfully apologized to Mr. Kim.

"Not to worry, Secretary Choi. All the important details were already shown." Mr. Kim said.

By the time the presentation ended, Taeyeon's Dookong stress ball was reduced to a deflated piece of plastic. Yuri, Sunny and Hyoyeon nervously watched her from the corner of their eyes.

"Code Yellow! Code Yellow!" Yuri and Hyoyeon were scratching at their left temples furiously.

"But Emperor Kim is here. Let's wait...and pray!" Sunny twirled her hair with her middle finger, tapped her neck and placed her palm at the back of head.

Meanwhile, Yoona, Jessica and Seohyun were watching Taeyeon's team do weird hand actions. Retarded. They concluded.

"Buuuuut buuut Daadddd!" Taeyeon screamed at and stood up from her seat, surprising everyone. "Daaaddd! You just can't reshuffle like that! You need to have a board meeting first with all the directors present and the stockholders too!" Taeyeon pleaded.

"She's hot when she's mad." Tiffany thought to herself.

"Pages 5-12 of your folder, Chairman Kim. All of the signatures and consent of the other directors and stockholders were already taken." Secretary Choi stated.

"Buuuuuuttt! You did not ask of my consent!"

"Ohhh. Fiesty. I like it!" Tiffany smirked.

"Page 16 Chairman Kim, a copy of your signed contract. You signed that provision. It says that you are legally bound to this company, all laws, rules, bylaws, orders, impositions, and changes made by Chairman and CEO Kim should be final and executory. You have agreed that your consent is not necessary." Secretary Choi replied back.

Taeyeon looked at the contract. She did not remember signing something with that provision. She stared at the print. The rest of the letters were written in font size 12. But a paragraph below was written in font size 3. No wonder she did not remember it.

"Screw thiiissss! You cheaterrrrsss!" Taeyeon screamed as she threw away the folder. She was about to grab the paper weight on the table when she felt a sting on her neck.

"Ow." Taeyeon scratched the back of her neck before slumping back to her chair. Taeyeon felt calmer now. She relaxed and stayed still in her seat.

"Good job Sunny!" Yuri tapped Sunny's fingers 3 times.

In times like this, Code Yellow is inevitable. She secretly talked to her walkie-talkie and ordered Code Yellow, Level 1. The sniper positioned at the other building shot Taeyeon a sedative, calming her.

"Now, the executive positions are now settled, let's talk about something else." Mr. Kim proceeded seeing that Taeyeon has calmed down. "Jung Min?"

Hwang Jung Min spoke.

"This is my 22-year old daughter, Tiffany Hwang. She has graduated from Harvard University with a business degree. She just got back from Korea 2 days ago and is now here to help me with business. This is... errr..." Mr. Hwang wanted to introduce Tiffany's team but he doesn't know them yet.

"Hello, I am Tiffany Hwang and these are... errr..." Tiffany forgot to get the names of her team.

"I am Jessica Jung, these are Im Yoona and Seo Joohyun or Seohyun. We're all fresh graduates with degrees in business, IT development and marketing."

"So, we are going to represent Hwang Banking Inc." Jung Min finished.

"Taeyeon... Remember that dream I told you about?" Min Jong asked Taeyeon.

"Yes I do father." Taeyeon calmly stated.

"Well, Tiffany Hwang is here to fulfill that dream." Min Jong and Jung Min looked at each other smugly.

"She what?" Taeyeon asked. Her eyes widened with shock.


	7. Arranging the Marriage

Conference Room, KFG Building , KH FG Building

"Taeyeon... Remember that dream I told you about?" Min Jong asked Taeyeon.

"Yes I do father." Taeyeon calmly stated.

"Well, Tiffany Hwang is here to fulfill that dream." Min Jong and Jung Min looked at each other smugly.

"She what?" Taeyeon asked. Her eyes widened with shock.

"You and her... My dream...Oh I can invite all the Asian presidents, even Obama too... Who else? Perhaps Bill Gates and Mark Zuckerberg, we could talk about business... Oh and I have to get my favorite suit... But 1st we need to set the date... Yes, the date-" Ming Jong's eyelids fluttered upward. He talked in a dreamy state.

Everyone in the conference room, except Hwang Jung Min, looked at him with a confused look.

"Dad. You're not making sense." Taeyeon spoke softly. The sedative was taking effect now.

"Oh I'm sorry dear... What I meant was that, you and Tiffany will get married!" Min Jong grinned from ear to ear.

Jung Min and Min Jong high fived each other. The two fathers giggled at the thought of their daughters marrying each other. They whispered and shared jokes known only to them.

"Daaaddeeeyyy?" Tiffany shrieked.

"I'm really sorry for not telling you earlier dear, but your Uncle Min Jong and I decided that it will be better for our companies if you two get married... You know, both companies are in a state of bankruptcy, stock market doesn't look good... economy going down... worldwide recession?" Jung Min defended. He did not want it to sound like daddy was playing match-maker. He wanted to make it more 'reasonable' for his daughter to marry his best friend's daughter.

"What are you talking about Mr. Hwang-" Taeyeon calmly asked.

"Excuse me Chairman Taeyeon, it's now President Hwang. But if you want, you can call me Daddy Hwang." Jung Min snickered. Ming Jong high fived him again.

"What are you talking about President Hwang? What bankruptcy? What stock market not being good? What economy going down? What is it with worldwide recession? We all know those aren't true. Lies. Lies. Lies." Taeyeon meant for it to come out as a scream. But instead, she spoke in a very soft sing-song voice. She couldn't understand what was happening to her.

"Whatever Chairman Kim Taeyeon. I want you to be my daughter in-law." Jung Min crossed his arms on his chest and pouted. Min Jong playfully slapped his shoulders and whispered something to him. They began to giggle again.

Inside Taeyeon's mind she was going berserk.

"Marriage?! And to that Tiffany whom I last saw when I was 5 years old?! Marriage?! My life... My life... My life is in hell... I don't want to marry anyone! Nooooooooooooooo! I will never marry!"

"Tiffany, what say you?" Min Jong asked Tiffany who did not even bother to hide her excitement.

"Daddy Kim!" She stood up to give Min Jong a big hug. She was smiling brightly. Her smile was as bright as the sun on a cloudless day.

"I am marrying Kim Taeyeon! Weeeeeeeeee! I'm sooo luckyyyy! On Tiffany's mind, she was already jumping up and down a trampoline, in slow motion, with hearts, bubbles and rainbows in the air.

She went towards Taeyeon's seat to hug her but she was immediately blocked by Yuri, Hyoyeon and Sunny. They know that the effects of the sedative are just temporary. They know how Taeyeon feels about marriage. And most of all, they know that they'll surely die if they don't do anything to help her stop it.

"Uhh, duuuhhhhh? Excuse me?" Tiffany tried to get past them but they did not budge.

"Stand your ground girls! Stand your ground!" Sunny kept on twirling her leg counter clockwise.

Tiffany tried to push them away only to be blocked.

"Stand your ground girls! Stand your ground!" Sunny moved her leg counter clockwise again as the three of them linked their elbows together to block Tiffany from Taeyeon like passionate activists marching down the streets and ready to face hundreds of policemen.

"Ms. Kwon, Ms. Lee, Ms. Kim-what are you three doing? Move away?" Min Jong asked the three girls who formed a human barricade against Tiffany.

The three of them looked at each other in the eye. It was Emperor Kim's orders. His words are laws. Reluctantly they moved away and huddled in the corner, secretly thinking of a way to get Taeyeon out before the sedative loses its effect. They only have a minute left.

Time is ticking.

Meanwhile, Yoona, Jessica and Seohyun looked at them amusedly. They were talking about their Boss' upcoming marriage to the Boss of the 3 weirdos. They were all excited about it, wondering if they get to be the bridesmaids. And wondering whether they could get an increase in their salary because if Tiffany gets married to Taeyeon, they will have 2 bosses. Yoona and Jessica sang their modified version of their favorite song in their heads.

"It's all about the money, money, money..."

"It's all about the cha-ching, cha-ching. All about the ba-bling, ba-bling..."

On the left side of the table, a storm was brewing.

On her seat, Taeyeon's mind was a wreck. It felt like she was going to hell. She felt tortured. All the hairs on her back spiked up. She wanted to grab the nearest chair and throw it out of the window or better yet, throw her father outside the window, but she felt like she lost all her strength. So, she contented herself with waging war on her head.

"Marriage?! With a girl?! I only told dad that I'm gay because I don't want to get married. And now what?! First, he signed that merger with weird Uncle Hwang. Next, he demoted me to Chairman of the Board of Directors, and now... AND NOW HE WANTS ME TO MARRY WEIRD UNCLE HWANG'S DAUGHTER WHO I'LL NEVER FORGET BECAUSE SHE GAVE ME THAT PEANUT BUTTER SANDWHICH WHEN WE WERE 5YEARS OLD AND I HAD TO PUKE IN FRONT OF MY KINDERGARTEN CLASS BECAUSE I WAS ALLERGIC TO IT! IMAGINE THE THINGS SHE COULD DO TO MEEEE! I'LL NEVER MARRY HE-"

Taeyeon's mental anguish was suddenly cut off when she felt something-

Sunny, Hyoyeon, and Yuri nervously looked at Sunny's watch while they began their countdown. They were shaking uncontrollably with fear. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4-

The sedative's effect should be gone by-

Tiffany bent down towards Taeyeon's seat and yanked it so that Taeyeon was now facing her. She did not waste a moment.

She kissed Taeyeon-

"3, 2, 1"

She kissed Taeyeon on the lips.

Taeyeon felt something on her lips. She looked up and saw Tiffany's face so close to her.

She felt all her strength and her anger return to normal. She felt like The Hulk and King Kong all rolled into one again.

She had this murderous look on her face while she fisted her hands. All along, Tiffany's lips were still not leaving hers.

Taeyeon shoved Tiffany away.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Taeyeon's scream was barbaric. Demonic. Hysterical.

"Men, initiate Code Blue."

All the lights in the conference room went out.

When it came back, there was no trace of Taeyeon, Yuri, Sunny or Hyoyeon.

Everyone in the conference room, especially Tiffany was shocked. She looked around to find Taeyeon.

"Kiiiiiiiiiiim Taaaeeeyyeeeooooooooon! Come baaaaaaackkkk heeeeeeerreeeeeee!" Kim Min Jong stood up and clawed his fists in the air.


	8. Batcave 2

Team Taeyeon's Secret Base, KH FG Building

"Well done boys, well done." Sunny sat in the control room of their team's secret base inside the company building. She was monitoring the conference room and stared at Mr. Kim being calmed down by Mr. Hwang and Secretary Choi and Tiffany leaving along with her team.

When the lights went out, the trap door on the floor of the conference room opened. Sunny grabbed Taeyeon and all 4 of them were transported inside their secret base through a series of interconnected tunnels installed inside the building.

Taeyeon got a hand in the construction of the building 2 years ago when the business expanded. She eventually turned over the task to Sunny who managed to come up with the idea of hiding a secret room, or rather, a secret floor. Sunny was also smart enough to install secret cameras, trapdoors, secret passages and secret tunnels. It was for Taeyeon's security, she thought.

They called their bases as their own Batcave. Batcave 1 and Batcave 2.

Aside from the base in Taeyeon's penthouse building, their team also considers this as their 'working hours' base or the Batcave 2.

Batcave 2 was composed of 3 rooms.

The Control Room, which was filled with tv and computer monitors all wired into the building's CCTVs and possibly other CCTVs across selected parts of Seoul. The Lair, which they called it, was where Taeyeon would usually stay. It was filled with her Dookong peas and specially made 'Taeyeon Wall'. It was practically just a 2-meter wall where Taeyeon would smash plates to vent her temper. The plates would usually be restocked every hour. The last room, was the Rainbow room. It was just actually a room filled with almost everything. From weapons to candies- everything that the whole team would need were all there.

BAAAAM!

The door leading to The Lair was shut loudly. Taeyeon entered inside and was still fuming mad. Sunny, Yuri, Hyoyeon and the rest of the EXO Security Team heard the continuous breaking and smashing of plates.

After a few moment, the smashing stopped. The door from Taeyeon's room opened.

"Sunnnnyyyyy! Yuuuurriiiiiiii! Hyooooooooo! Cooomeeee heeere!" Taeyeon yelled with all her might.

The 3 poor girls dragged their feet heavily towards their Boss. All of them were biting their nails through their chattering teeth.

"This is it. Good bye Earth," Yuri whispered.

"Huhuhuhu... My Twitter account still has no followers yet..." Hyoyeon cried.

"Life... It was good while it lasted..." Sunny frowned.

The 3 of them entered the room. They saw Taeyeon sitting on her executive chair. She impatiently drummed her fingers on the desk. On her right was the 'Taeyeon Wall'. All 1,000 previously stacked plates where reduced to a rubble in just 5 minutes. They were the ruins of Taeyeon's war.

"Sit." Taeyeon shot them a glare. They all scampered towards the couch across Taeyeon's desk.

Taeyeon stood up. She shut off the lights in the room and grabbed a flashlight.

Everything was pitch dark.

She slowly paced back and forth across the couch where Yuri, Sunny and Hyoyeon were seated. The couch was actually vibrating. All three of them were shaking in fear.

"Do you know why I don't want to get married?" Taeyeon turned the flashlight on and flashed it across her face, just below her chin. The 3 whimpered. Taeyeon was scarier than any horror movie.

"I repeat. Do you know why I don't want to get married?!" Taeyeon flashed the flashlight across their faces one by one. Taeyeon's voice was scaring the shit out of them. Hitler could be a saint next to her.

"Yuri. Answer me." Yuri froze as the flashlight was rudely turned to her face. She held her breath.

"B-bboss? Y-you dd-d-dont want to get married be-because you love your independence?"

"Correct. Now you Sunny." The flashlight was turned towards Sunny.

"Bb-be-because y-you are used to being alone and you hate it when someone uh uhm m-meddles w-with your life?" Sunny thought that she was about to have a heart attack.

"You have a point. Now, Hyo." Hyoyeon closed her eyes and muttered a silent prayer before talking.

"B-boss, you don't want to g-get married b-because it only r-reminds you of your mom? Uhm... Sorry Boss..." Hyoyeon's voice was squeaky after she barely finished her sentence.

"Exactly. Marriage is not for me. Now, do you know why I dislike Tiffany Hwang? "

The flashlight was on Yuri.

"Uhhm... You told us before Boss, that uhm, Tiffany ruined your kindergarten experience by giving you a peanut butter sandwich and you puked in front of your whole class and they bullied you after that?" Yuri raised both eyebrows.

"Yes. That was the most embarrassing moment of my life. Now another reason, you Hyoyeon."

"Bb-bboss? Uhhm... T-tiffany was the only f-friend you h-had when you were a kid b-before the accident? And s-she a-always reminds you about the days when y-your mom was still alive because your mom adores her? So sorry Boss..." Hyoyeon squeaked again.

"Very good Hyo. You always pay attention to details. Now, what I want you to-wait. It stinks here. It smells like urine." Taeyeon sniffed.

"Sorry Boss... I peed my pants... So sorreeeeyyy..." Hyoyeon squeeked as she felt her pants becoming drenched with the liquid proof of her fear.

"Eeewwwww!" Yuri and Sunny exclaimed in disgust.

Taeyeon's cold demeanor changed. Disgusted. Mad. Mad. Super mad.

"What in Dookong's name Hyo?! You can always excuse yourself. Next time wear your diapers! Now get out of my sight, all 3 of you! Be back here after 30 minutes. We'll have a meeting. Sunny, include the EXO Team. Eeeewww. Just eewww! Now, burn this couch and restock my plates!" Taeyeon angrily opened the lights and smashed the flashlight on the wall.

Yuri, Sunny and a stinking Hyoyeon rushed out of The Lair within seconds.

It was going to be a long day.


	9. The Plans

Hwang Residence

After the meeting and Taeyeon's sudden disappearance, Tiffany decided to bring along her team to her family's mansion, located in a sprawling 50-acre lot, the size of 50 football fields.

"Woooowww. This is awesome!" Yoona's wide jaw opened and dropped. Seohyun rolled her eyes at Yoona and decided to close it back.

All 3 of them were awed at Tiffany's home which was built like an exact replica of the White House.

"Jackpot! She must be really rich! Hehehehe" All 3 of them thought of the same thing and rubbed their hands and their noses.

Money. Money. Money.

"I feel it!"

"I smell it!"

"I'll have it!"

"Girls, follow me." Tiffany ushered the girls to the patio of their 'White House'. She then ordered her maids to prepare the area for a tea party.

Tiffany made sure that there were 3 chairs for them to sit. She doesn't want to risk witnessing another scene of Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon or Drunken Master.

"Now, let's talk about business." Tiffany looked serious. She clapped her hands and a butler appeared before her carrying 3 briefcases. Tiffany gave one to each of the girls.

"That's 50, 000 USD each. Your salary for the first 3 months." Tiffany continued.

The 3 took their respective briefcases and hugged it tight. Yoona whispered something to Jessica.

"How much is 50, 000 USD?" Yoona asked.

"Roughly, around 57, 000, 000 won." Jessica answered.

"Wow! That's like 2 years worth of pay! I knew it! This is better than placing bets on midget fight clubs!" Yoona beamed.

"Uhh ehem. Back to business, shall we?" Tiffany asked while she sipped her tea like a princess.

"Sorry, Miss Tiffany. So, what exactly are we going to work on for?" Seohyun asked.

"At first I wanted you to help me out with the business. But now, my priorities have changed. Speaking of priorities, I want you to help me with Kim Taeyeon." Tiffany touched her lips, trying to remember their kiss.

"She really has soft marshmallow lips... Mnn... Marshmallows are my favourite. Sweet marshmallows. Marshmallows with chocolate fondue. Marshmallows... Soft, squishy marshmallows..." Tiffany smiled dreamily, leaning her chin on her hands. Her mind could only focus on imagining Taeyeon with marshmallows as lips.

"Miss Tiffany? Miss Tiffany?" Yoona snapped her fingers at a drooling Tiffany.

"Eh? Sorry, sorry." Tiffany wiped away her drooling mouth. "As I was saying, Kim Taeyeon and I were arranged to get married. I want you to make sure that Kim Taeyeon will belong to me and me alone."

"So, you want us to handcuff Chairman Taeyeon next to you until your wedding day?"

"Kidnap her and lock her up in your room?"

"I know! We will hypnotize her so she will agree to everything you say!"

"No. That's extreme!" Tiffany exclaimed, appalled by their suggestions.

"But isn't it Miss Tiffany that Chairman Taeyeon doesn't seem to be happy with the engagement?" Jessica asked only to make Tiffany's face turn sour.

Tiffany thought for a while.

"Kim Taeyeon must fall in love with me. Yes, that's it! I want you girls to help me get Taeyeon to fall in love with me. Then, nothing can stop the wedding." Tiffany clapped her hands happily.

"Tiffany Hwang, you are a genius! Genius inspired by marshmallows... Ohhh... Marshmallows... Taeyeon and her marshmallow lips..."

"Miss Tiffany?" Seohyun handed Tiffany the table napkin since she started to drool again.

"Sorry. Now, I'll go ahead. I have to go to the shopping mall. It's a must. Afternoons are shopping hours. You can use the left wing of this mansion as your office. You have the maids and the butlers at your disposal. When I get back, I want you to submit your business proposals- wait change that, love proposals to me. We'll discuss our plans later. Okay? Toodles!" Tiffany blew them air kisses as she stood up and skipped her way outside, still thinking about marshmallows and Taeyeon's kissable lips.

Rainbow Room, Batcave 2, KH FG Building

Everyone in Taeyeon's team were huddled together in the mini conference room inside the Rainbow Room. Taeyeon sat on a yellow Dookong bean bag in front of her team while Sunny, Yuri, and a freshly showered Hyoyeon sat on her left while the rest of EXO Security Team all sat on the floor in front of Taeyeon. Behind Taeyeon is a big whiteboard with the words 'NO TO MARRIAGE' and 'NO TO TIFFANY HWANG' written on it.

Taeyeon stood up from her bean bag and approached the whiteboard. The room was silent, so silent that you could hear a hair drop.

PRRFFFFTTT.

Whispers. Murmurs. Chaos.

"Who in Dookong's name farted?!" Taeyeon roared.

Everyone pointed at one another.

"Not me."

"Not me."

Sunny panicked and quickly picked up the aircondition remote control. Immediately, air disinfectants and odor neutralizers were released.

"You people. You are getting on my nerves. And now you are trying to get on my nose too?" Taeyeon's voice was calm-and cold.

The temperature of the room dropped. Everyone's heads were bowed down.

"Now, let's not waste time. This is urgent. I'll make this plain and simple. Do everything to stop this wedding. Understood?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I need to visit the shopping mall today. Our branch manager there needs some straightening. Sunny, Yuri and Hyo, you stay here. I want you to plan on how to save me from this cursed engagement. By the way Hyo, I'll be taking my bike. Arrange it for me." Taeyeon ordered.

Hyo got up and went along with Taeyeon where they went down the building's basement. Hyoyeon opened Taeyeon's special garage where all her motorbikes were parked. Hyoyeon gave Taeyeon her keys, letting the angry boss drive her way towards the shopping mall.

Unknown to Taeyeon, the person she dreaded to see is also making her way to the very same shopping mall.

That person was riding in her pink car, wearing her pink dress, and thinking about Taeyeon's pink lips.


	10. The Beginning

GEE Mall

Tiffany parked her shocking pink Volkswagen Beetle car in the parking lot of the mall. She turned off her car engines and took her bag. She busied herself retouching her makeup and listening to her loud iPod songs on stereo when she saw someone park a hot red Cagiva C589 motorbike 10 ft across her car. Tiffany closed her makeup kit and lowered the car stereo's volume.

"That figure looks oddly familiar... I'm sure I've seen it before... Ohhhh... Taeyeon-" Tiffany thought about the person parking the bike across her. Her thoughts were interrupted when-

Taeyeon stepped out from her bike. She was still wearing her business attire. Sharp black women's suit which perfectly emphasized her curves, snow-white buttoned undershirt neatly tucked in, brown crocodile-skin belt, skinny black slacks and a stunning 8-inch dark red stilettos.

Tiffany's Cheshire cat eyes widened at the sight before her. It did not help that the song playing was J. Holiday's "Bed."

"Put you to bed, bed, bed."

"Put you to bed, bed, bed."

Taeyeon was still wearing her black helmet when she grabbed her bike keys. She gently took off her helmet from her head-in slow motion. Her caramel blonde locks flowed gracefully. Once the helmet was off, Taeyeon swayed her head to the left then to the right-in slow motion. Her hair bounced and waved-in slow motion.

"Wanna put my fingers through your hair

Wrap me up in your legs

And love you till your eyes roll back

I'm tryna' put you to bed, bed, bed

I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed."

Tiffany immediately stopped playing the song.

"Goddamit. She's so sexy." Tiffany muttered under her breath.

Taeyeon placed her helmet securely on her bike then she cat walked her way towards the mall entrance.

"Taeyeon babeeeyyyy!" Tiffany called out to Taeyeon, after she hurriedly rushed out of her car.

Taeyeon's grace and poise immediately left her upon seeing Tiffany running towards her with open arms and puckered lips.

"AAaaaaahhhhhhh!" Taeyeon was horrified. She broke into a run and went inside the mall, leaving Tiffany still running after her.

Taeyeon hid inside a boutique, behind a mannequin. She thought Tiffany would not find her.

"Ohh... so my baby wants to play hide and seek with me. I like it! I'm coming babeeyyy!" Tiffany smiled widely, rubbing her palms together and looked around the mall for Taeyeon.

Taeyeon peeked behind the mannequin where she was hiding. She looked up and saw that the mannequin was wearing a rainbow-colored afro wig and a big, round, and pink sunglass. She took out her credit card, bought the wig and sunglass, and placed them on. It would be a clever disguies, she thought.

She walked out of the boutique wearing the rainbow-colored wig and big and round sunglass.

"I'm sure no one will recognize me. Not even that crazy Tiffany. Hehehe." Taeyeon grinned to herself.

Taeyeon started to walk away slowly, covering her face as she walked. She stuck to walking at the sides, occasionally glancing behind her. Stealth mode. She zig-zagged from corner to corner, stall to stall. She finally relaxed when she thought that she finally lost Tiffany. Just then someone pulled her waist behind.

"Gotcha baby." Tiffany sneaked behind Taeyeon and held her waist tight. Taeyeon struggled but couldn't get out.

"Aaa-" Taeyeon started to scream but she was cutoff when a pair of lips silenced her Tiffany turned around to face Taeyeon. Sensing that the girl would probably scream again, she decided to do the most necessary thing. Seal her lips with a kiss. Taeyeon couldn't understand it but her knees felt weak. Her heart was beating wildly. She felt paralyzed from head to toe.

Behind the big round pink sunglass, Taeyeon's eyes widened with shock. She tried to break free but Tiffany held both her hands. When Taeyeon stopped struggling, Tiffany broke away from the kiss. Everyone around them stared.

"Watcha people lookin at?! Jealous?" Tiffany yelled at the people looking at them, and then smirked.

"Come on baby. Let's go." She dragged the paralyzed girl away from the nosy crowd.

"Stop stealing kisses from me, and I'm not your baby. And I hate you." Taeyeon meekly stated. She still felt the aftershocks of the kiss.

"Hahaha. You look cute. Okay, what shall I call you then?" Tiffany noticed Taeyeon's disguise. She gave Taeyeon her eye smile as she clung on Taeyeon's arm.

"Stop. Just stop. And get lost." Taeyeon said coldly.

"But we're going to get married." Tiffany said sadly.

"No we're not." Taeyeon replied.

"Don't you like me?" Tiffany faced Taeyeon.

"Don't you remember what you did to me when we were still kids?" Taeyeon shot back.

"B-but... we were still kids. I did not even know that you were allergic to nuts. I'm sorry Taeyeon... But I really, really like you." Tiffany pouted. She looked like she was about to cry.

She did not know that Taeyeon held a grudge for something she did way back. Tiffany and Taeyeon were the closest of friends when they were still kids, since both their fathers are best friends; they used to see each other a lot. Until Tiffany's mom and dad started fighting, she moved to the States when she was 7 years old. She never saw or heard from Taeyeon again, until the meeting. She fell in love with Taeyeon the moment she laid eyes on her.

"..." Taeyeon just stared at her as she saw a tear drop from Tiffany's gloomy face.

An internal debate started to form in Taeyeon's mind.

"Just leave her now."

"No. Apologize to her. You made her cry."

"Why should I? Remember that sandwich?"

"It's just one stupid sandwich. Get over it."

"No. It's not just the sandwich. She reminds you of a lot of things from your past. It won't be good to remember those."

"Yes. The past..."

Tiffany bowed her head, still facing Taeyeon. Taeyeon just stared at her blankly. She decided to get her phone and call Hyoyeon.

"Hyo? Pick me up here at the mall ASAP." Taeyeon ordered. Tiffany looked at her with watering eyes.

In just 5 minutes Hyoyeon arrived. Taeyeon followed her as the two of them left the mall without a word, leaving the crying Tiffany alone.

"I won't give up on you Kim Taeyeon. You're going to be mine. You want to do this the hard way, then the hard way it is." Tiffany said to herself as she wiped away her tears.

She headed home with her head held high and a new sense of direction in life. The battle for Taeyeon's heart is far from over. It has just begun.


	11. Batcave 1

Batcave 1, Taeyeon's Penthouse Building

After Taeyeon left for the mall, Sunny instructed the whole team to 'Camp Out'. It means go back to main headquarters which is Batcave 1. Compared to Batcave 2, Batcave 1 is a much more complex and intricately designed underground team headquarters beneath Taeyeon's penthouse building. It was a collaborative effort among Sunny, Yuri and Hyoyeon to plan the construction of it.

Sunny, being the expert when it comes to security and resources, always deals with the 'how' in the whole team operations whether it be planning Taeyeon's poison-free lunch to securing Taeyeon's safety as she races her way in the deadly highway.

Yuri, being the executive secretary and a wide range of knowledge from business deals and potential investments to picking out Taeyeon's movie of the week, always deals with the 'what and why' of the operations.

Hyoyeon on the other hand, being the naturally skilled in computing and analyzing statistics, finances and even spit trajectories to parking a car while drifting at the same time blindfolded, takes care of the 'when, where and how much' of the operations.

Batcave 1 could rival CIA's headquarters with its state-of-the-art technologies and equipment. Taeyeon being a security freak and overly paranoid boss motivated the team to improve their services. But now, the team is facing another difficult task- Stopping their Boss' marriage and keep her away from Tiffany Hwang.

"Okay team. Now listen. Remember the Dark Ages?" Yuri said through her megaphone.

All the members of the EXO Security Team nodded in agreement. Yuri let the question sink in as she watched the men reminisce, cringe and gasp at the memory.

It was the time when they failed to do a task given by Taeyeon. It happened 2 years ago...

Flashback. 2 years ago.

It was a cold December morning... The morning after Christmas Eve... Everyone in the penthouse building was still sleeping when Taeyeon's almighty, earsplitting, fear-inducing ultraloud voice woke them up.

"Yuurrriiiii! Sunnyyyy! Hyooooyeeooooon!"

The trio sprang from their beds immediately.

"Bb-boss? W-what's wrong?" Sunny asked.

"You, all of you! You failed me!" Taeyeon was fuming mad.

"B-but why Boss? What d-did we do?" Hyoyeon squeaked.

"Minho learned that Santa Clause is not real!" Taeyeon screamed.

"B-but Boss, Minho is already 16 years old... D-don't you think it's about time that he learns the truth? T-that S-santa Cc-clause is not real?" Yuri nervously answered back.

"Did I not tell you to build a chimney in our ancestral mansion, have someone dress up as Santa Clause, put the gift under the Christmas tree and then tell him 'Minho you've been a good boy, now here's your gift, hug him, and then let him see Santa leave with a flying carriage with reindeers on them?!" Taeyeon complained.

The 3 pajama-clad girls nodded in agreement.

"But no. You did not do that! Instead, my brother called me this morning and told me that Santa Clause is not real but still thanked me for the gift! You traitors! You're all fired!" Taeyeon screamed as she left the room she shared with the 3 girls.

For every Christmas, Taeyeon would instruct her team to surprise her brother with the Santa Clause charade. Taeyeon loved her brother more than anything else in this world and she vowed to not let him experience anything traumatizing. She made up for her father's lack of time for his family and more so, Taeyeon filled in the role of a mother. Taeyeon's orders were usually just have fake Santa pop in the window of Minho's room and give him his gift, until Taeyeon asked for the ultimate request- the flying carriage, with real reindeers. Specifically, the one with Rudolf the Red Nose.

The whole team was at loss on how to come up with it. So, giving up, they replaced the whole concept using a helicopter with a makeshift red nose as Santa's carriage.

Baekhyun, who was tasked to play that year's Santa was all disguised and ready to go. The helicopter hovered around the Kim mansion, near the window of Minho's room. Baekhyun used a rope ladder in going down the window sill. Minho watched in amazement at how Santa upgraded his ride. The moment Baekhyun stepped out of the chopper's door, his Santa hat fell. He proceeded to go down the ladder rope, his white hair wig was still on anyway. Another step, the wind coming from the chopper's propellers blew away his wig. One step, his fake white beard was blown off. Another step, the rope was swaying madly as Baekhyun almost lost balance wherein he lost his Santa boots. Another step, he lost footing and swayed with one hand. His fake tummy fell, his red Santa costume opened up as the buttons ripped itself apart.

Sunny aborted the mission immediately. But it was too late. Minho saw it all. Santa is not real. 16 years of his life has been a lie.

The following day, Sunny, Yuri and Hyoyeon decided to personally deliver Taeyeon's gift to Minho, apologizing for last night's mishap, thus blowing their cover.

Taeyeon was so mad at the whole team's failure that she replaced them, fired Sunny, Yuri, and Hyoyeon and hired a new team. The Wonder Girls.

Good thing The Wonder Girls were a complete disaster on their first day of work when they tried to serve Taeyeon with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She immediately fired them and all of them were instantly reinstated back to their positions. It was a moment the whole team vowed to never happen again.

End of Flashback

"Now, all of you remembered it. We don't want that to happen again, don't we? Let's begin with the task at hand." Yuri's voice was amplified by the megaphone as the EXO Team who were just sitting 3 feet before her tried to cover their ears.

Yuri turned off the lights and played the power point projector.

Slide 1: THE MISSION – Stop the Kim-Hwang Marriage and Protect Boss from Tiffany

Slide 2: Step 1 – Get to know the Enemy

Step 2 – Gather Data about Tiffany (Stalking is allowed)

Step 3 – Make a Tiffany Profile

Slide 3: - Blackmailing Emperor Kim

Rationale: Emperor Kim's words are laws. Boss Taeyeon should have something against him to stop him from his marriage plans.

Slide 4: Refrain from violence

Slide 5: Everything should be Sky Secret (The ultimate Top Secret level)

Slide 6: Everything should be done ASAP or else-

Slide 7: A photoshopped picture of Taeyeon's mad face with devil horns drawn on her head and red dots replaced her brown eyes.

The last slide made everyone cover their eyes. It reminded them of the most horrifying horror film that they've watched.

"Now, go along and scramble. I expect results in the next 2 hours." Yuri boomed through the megaphone as everyone got up to their feet and started to work.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Hyoyeon's phone rang as Taeyeon asked her to pick her up at the mall.


	12. Phase 1

Camping Grounds, Hwang Residence

It was a hot afternoon when Tiffany left her team to plan out the Love Proposal. Yoona, Jessica and Seohyun roamed around the left wing of the 'White House' until they decided that it would be boring to brainstorm in such a neat, smokeless, indoor place. The 3 of them preferred the outdoors. They called in Tiffany's maids and butler and asked them to build a campsite and a bonfire outside. So, the Hwang household prepared for a campsite at the mini forest at the back of the house.

"Ahhhh... This is the life." Yoona reclined herself on a wooden recliner while sipping a banana smoothie and throwing in more logs into the fire.

"Ahhh... This is the life." Jessica agreed and put on her Rayban shades. The 3 of them positioned their chairs around the bonfire.

Meanwhile, Seohyun busied herself singing 'Girl on Fire' while toasting a marshmallow on the raging fire which was up to 5 feet in length and 3 feet in width.

"This girl is on fiiiirreeee...!" Seo belted out.

The fire did not scare them a bit. Every minute or so, they would add up huge logs which only intensified the fire.

They loved it- the heat and the smoke. It was dramatic, bold, and hot. Just like the 3 of them.

"We're sooo hot Jessica." Yoona declared, not bothering to wipe her sweat which was oozing out of her face.

"Yeah. We're sooo hot Yoona." Jessica added.

"This girl is on fireee...!" Yoona joined Seohyun in singing.

"This girl is on fireee...!" Jessica belted out too.

"What?! You're just repeating my words." Yoona sat up and looked towards Jessica's direction.

"What? I'm not repeating your words." Jessica replied, still admiring the fire through her Rayban.

"You are." Yoona said.

"You are." Jessica imitated Yoona.

"You are." Yoona said irritatingly.

"Youarebeautiful." Jessica quickly stated.

"You are-wait a minute! You tricked me!" Yoona's face contorted as she realized the deception.

"Thanks,Yoong. I know I'm beautiful." Jessica winked at Yoona who just snubbed her.

"...I love you, you love me, we're a happy family-" Seohyun suddenly changed the song as she danced around happily munching on her roasted mallows.

"Shut up Seo. Barney is a gay dinosaur." Jessica snapped. The smoke from the bonfire was blown away from Jessica's direction. This irked her. She loved the smoke. According to her, the smoke added a dramatic effect to everything they do.

"But, Miss Tiffany is gay too..." Seohyun softly answered.

"Oh well, which reminds me that we need to make a Love Proposal." Jessica sighed.

"What's with the sigh Jessica? We've got nothing to worry about. I know just what to do with Phase 1 of our Love Proposal. Just give Seohyun a laptop, give me a cart full of foods and I'll give you smoke bombs and we're good to go. Oh, and we'll be needing the floor plan to the KH FG elevator. Chairman Taeyeon will surely fall in love with Miss Tiffany." Yoona smiled while raising both eyebrows up and down.

Laptop. Food cart. Smoke bombs.

"Wow. You're so smart Yoong!" Jessica high fived with Yoona as Seohyun joined them still singing the Barney Song. Phase 1 will be a guaranteed success, all 3 of them agreed.

The smoke from the bonfire now enveloped them as they basked in its dramatic effect, ignoring the fact that their eyes sting, their clothes stink, and their throats itched.

KH FG Building

Kim Min Jong and Hwang Jung Min were playing chess inside the former's office.

"Min Jong, what if Taeyeon won't agree to marry my daughter?" Jung Min worriedly asked, trying to distract him as he saw an opening near the King.

"She will. You'll see." Min Jong confidently replied. He moved his Tower right in front of his King as Jung Min's Tower was now positioned right across it.

"How can you be so sure?" Jung Min was puzzled. His bishop moved diagonally, aiming for Min Jong's King.

"Because..." Min Jong paused and looked into Jung Min's eyes with great intensity.

"... I have Secretary Choi. She's our secret weapon. She's like our Knight in this game of chess." Min Jong smiled evilly.

He moved his Knight as Jung Min's King was trapped. In his plans to make an attack, he forgot to defend his King.

"Taeyeon, my dreams will soon come true. It will soon come true. Bwahahahahahah!" Min Jong laughed like crazy, leaving a confused Jung Min.

"Checkmate." Min Jong smiled as he got Jung Min's King.

Jung Min smiled. Min Jong is the chess master, cunning and controlling. Tiffany will get Taeyeon. They have Secretary Choi to defend and make the attack and their marriage plans will be a success.

The game is on.


	13. Trapped

KH FG Building

It's a brand new day. The sun smiled at the mortals below it. The cool breeze kissed everyone's cheek gently. It was a good day. But more than that, it was going to be Taeyeon's day.

Sunny, Yuri and Hyoyeon went to the office along with their pissed boss. Since the shuffling of the executive positions, Hwang Jung Min, Tiffany and her team have taken their respective offices inside the company building.

Sunny made sure that Taeyeon and Tiffany would not cross paths. Over the course of the night, while half of the world is sleeping, Taeyeon's team moved her office from 30th floor to 48th floor in the 50-floored building to avoid Tiffany's office which was assigned just right across Taeyeon's 30th-floor office.

Instead of Hyoyeon driving Taeyeon to work in a car, she decided to take the helicopter, to avoid possible encounters with Tiffany at the lobby.

Tiffany's team, who slept in their new camp site in Tiffany's lot, waited for Taeyeon in the lobby. Hoping to execute their plans for Phase 1, Yoona was disguised as a room service attendant while Jessica a housekeeper.

"Do you think she's coming?" Jessica asked, clutching her smoke bombs.

"We've been waiting here for 3 hours now. She should be here." Yoona replied, pushing her food cart back and forth slightly.

"Seo, are you ready? Just be prepared okay." Jessica commanded through her Bluetooth headset.

"Roger. Ready as can be." Seohyun replied as she liked more pictures from Tiffany's Facebook account on her laptop while waiting for her signal.

"Miss Tiffany might give me a raise if I like her pictures. Hehehehe." Seohyun grinned.

Suddenly, a notification popped out on the screen- 'TARGET SPOTTED'

"Jessica, Yoona—there's going to be some slight changes in our plan. Target is moving and has moved office in 48th floor." Seohyun voiced over.

Jessica and Yoona rushed at once to the place where their target is. They approached Taeyeon's office but were blocked by 4 men in black suits and black glasses.

"Excuse me. Where are you going?" Chanyeol asked.

"Hello boys, housekeeping and room service for Chairman Taeyeon." Jessica seductively walked towards Chanyeol and ran her finger across his chest.

"The Chairman doesn't need that. Now go." Chanyeol resisted Jessica's charms.

"But, we really want to give our services to Chairman." Yoona, cutely pouted as she unbuttoned her shirt slowly, hoping the men would fall for it.

"No." Chanyeol said bluntly.

Jessica and Yoona turned their backs on them and huddled up together.

"Screw this Yoona. Let's just go for it." Jessica said as Yoona nodded.

Jessica and Yoona turned around to face the 4 men still eyeing them suspiciously.

"Boys..." Jessica smiled as she took out something from her pocket.

BANG!

Pink smoke filled the entire corridor as the EXO Security Guards groped around blindly. Jessica and Yoona who was pushing the food cart, barged inside Taeyeon's office.

BANG!

Another smoke bomb was released.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Taeyeon was frightened to death. She was more frightened because she was alone. She sent Sunny, Yuri and Hyoyeon to meet a prospective client.

Yoona immediately grabbed her and shoved her inside the compartment of the food cart and pushed their way outside of Taeyeon's office. Jessica sprayed her perfume on Taeyeon's nose who immediately fell asleep.

Chanyeol immediately alerted Sunny, Yuri and Hyoyeon who rushed towards the KH FG Building to rescue Taeyeon.

Meanwhile, Yoona and Jessica dropped the sleeping Taeyeon to the elevator with Tiffany waiting inside.

"Thanks girls!" Tiffany thanked them as she closed the elevator door with only Taeyeon and her inside.

"Hellooooo, baaabbeeeeyyy. I miss youuuu!" Tiffany hugged or rather, squashed Taeyeon who was slumped on the elevator floor.

Taeyeon woke up and felt herself being squashed. She looked around. Her gaze fell into Tiffany.

"AAaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Taeyeon screamed.

Tiffany, as usual, silenced Taeyeon.

With a kiss.

Taeyeon grew silent. She pushed Tiffany off her and pressed the Open Button of the elevator but it won't open.

SYSTEMS OVERRIDE COMPLETE. ACCESS GRANTED.

Seohyun clapped her hands as she finally gained access to the building's elevator control, elevator CCTV camera and the elevator heater. There's now no way that Taeyeon can get out.

"Let me out! Let me ouuttttt!" Taeyeon screamed and madly punched at the elevator's buttons.

"There's no use baby. They're doing maintenance today. Guess you're stuck with me." Tiffany leaned on the corner of the elevator as she watched Taeyeon amusedly.

When she got back from the mall yesterday, her team briefed her about their plans. She liked it. Being trapped with Taeyeon inside the elevator is hot- literally hot, as Seohyun increased the heater temperature.

Tiffany, who was wearing a mini skirt, a blazer and a white sleeveless undershirt, was beginning to sweat. She looked at Taeyeon who was trying to pry open the elevator door with her bare hands. Taeyeon was now also feeling the heat. The temperature inside was enough to fry an egg.

"Aaaarghhh! You did this! You evil witch! You trapped us here!" Taeyeon faced Tiffany angrily as beads of sweat rolled down her forehead.

Tiffany removed her blazer exposing her smooth shoulders and flawless collarbones which weren't covered by her sleeveless undershirt. Sweat rolled down from Tiffany's neck down to her censored chest. Tiffany took a step forward towards Taeyeon.

"W-what are you doing?" Taeyeon backed away to the corner. Her eyes widened. Her mind went into debate mode.

"Taeyeon don't look."

"Wow, look at those shoulders!"

"You have shoulders too. Everyone has shoulders."

"Those shoulders... and that collarbone..."

"Wait, the neck too!"

"Yeah, wow..."

"Wow-wait. NO! Stop staring Kim Taeyeon!"

"Why? It's so hot in here babe..." Tiffany replied, as she stepped closer to Taeyeon who fidgeted nervously.

Taeyeon bent down and grabbed Tiffany's fallen blazer and covered Tiffany's exposed body parts. Tiffany let out a chuckle.

"Can't handle me Kim Taeyeon?" Tiffany advanced further, throwing her blazer away from Taeyeon's reach. Taeyeon tried to look away and move backwards only to feel the elevator wall.

Tiffany placed her hands on both sides of the wall, trapping Taeyeon. Taeyeon gulped and closed her eyes. She wanted to scream but she was speechless. That weird feeling again. The feeling of being weak.

Tiffany was about to lean in for a kiss when the elevator door suddenly opened.

Ding.

Secretary Choi entered.


	14. Team Wars

KH FG Building

Outside the grand Kim-Hwang Financial Group Building, people come and go. Moving cars scattered on the road. Random people were littered everywhere. Everyone was absorbed in going through their mundane lives. Not a single soul outside the building had an idea of the raging war taking place between two teams inside.

Control Room, Batcave 2, KH FG Building

"Boss Sunny!" Key howled from the control room as he faced the CCTV monitors.

"What happened?! Chanyeol called me, he said it was emergency." Sunny asked as Yuri and Hyoyeon followed behind her.

Chanyeol was panting hard as he showed up from one of the tunnel entrance leading to Batcave 2.

"Boss! We've been... attacked... room service... housekeeping... pink... pink smoke... cart... Boss Taeyeon... kidnapped..." Chanyeol tried to talk but he was panting heavily as the smoke bombs made it hard for him to breathe.

"What?!" Yuri exclaimed upon hearing the word 'kidnapped'.

"Boss, take a look at this." Tao showed their 3 leaders the CCTV footage taken earlier during the commotion at Taeyeon's office.

It showed a disguised Yoona and Jessica flirting with Chanyeol, then quickly throwing smoke bombs. Pink fog clouded the monitor. Tao adjusted the color settings as the picture showed Jessica and Yoona grabbing Taeyeon and dumping her to the food cart as they made their escape.

Sunny, Yuri and Hyoyeon's faces went pale.

"Boss? I think they're Tiffany's sidekicks or minions or whatever." Sehun suggested.

"Yes. I remember them. I did not expect this... Definitely did not see this coming." Sunny's voice was full of contempt. She seethed with anger. The 3 of them were beyond mad.

"Those 3 dared kidnap our Boss! Kidnap?! They don't know who they're dealing with!" Sunny thought.

"Sunny, this is serious. You know what to do." Hyoyeon with an equally serious face nudged at her.

"EXO Team. Commence Code White!" Sunny bellowed.

Code White has never been executed before. It was the code for saving/rescuing Taeyeon from a real threat. From a potential danger. From terrorists. From serial killers. From everything evil. It was where all of them use their resources.

Sunny took the seat in the middle of the control room. Yuri and Hyoyeon sat beside her.

"Team, locate Boss Taeyeon." Sunny ordered.

On the huge main computer monitor, red dots blinked. EXO locators traced the dots in the company elevator, on 49th floor. The team hurriedly located the CCTV monitor installed inside the elevator.

The room gasped when they saw the live stream from the elevator. Tiffany was starting to unbutton her blazer as their boss looked petrified.

"What floor are they in Tao?" Sunny called in quick.

"49th. On CEO Kim's floor." Tao replied.

"Quick, place a call on Secretary Choi. Tell her to go to the elevator... Hurry!" Sunny ordered quickly as she saw Tiffany on the monitor slowly advancing towards Taeyeon.

Tao called Secretary Choi in the office and told her that the pizza delivery is stuck in the lobby and needs some help. Food always gets Secretary Choi going.

Secretary Choi, innocently walked towards the elevator, hoping to meet the pizza delivery. She pressed the open button. She wondered why it would not open because the elevator's floor monitor says 49th. It was neither going down, nor going up.

"What's happening?! Why can't Secretary Choi open that goddamn elevator?!" Yuri asked. She could no longer stand watching their boss paralyzed by Tiffany's sweating body.

"Someone hacked into the system!" Key announced.

"Trace it!" Sunny ordered.

The tension inside Batcave 2 was building. It was a 9/11 moment for them.

Terrorists have attacked them! They are under seige!

"Boss, the signal is coming from Director Tiffany's office on the 30th floor. They've broken the access code to the elevator that's why it won't budge. Heater has spiked up too. It's their doing Boss." Key assessed.

"We have underestimated Tiffany Hwang and her team." Hyoyeon's expression went dark.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?! Get back the access and open that goddamn elevator!" Sunny was beyond anxious.

The EXO Technical Team worked on it. Finally they intercepted the signal and got back the access to the elevator. The whole room closed their eyes as they saw Tiffany leaning closer towards Taeyeon's face.

Secretary Choi pressed the open button again. She was excited to get the pizza delivery.

Ding.

She entered inside surprising Tiffany who pulled back from Taeyeon.

Loud cheers were heard from the room.

"Take that Tiffany Hwang!" Yuri got up and threw her fists in the air.

Director Tiffany Hwang's Office, KH FG Building

After dumping Taeyeon inside the elevator, Jessica and Yoona went back to Tiffany's office. They greeted Seohyun who's now in charge of the rest of Phase 1's operations.

The 3 of them had skills that go beyond business. Since their college days, the trio have banded together due to unique circumstances.

"Seo, is everything going on as planned?" Yoona asked as she slumped at Tiffany's pink princess couch.

"Yes Yoong. Miss Tiffany already got her 1st kiss from Chairman Taeyeon. Temperature has already been increased. I bet she'll be getting her 2nd kiss soon." Seo giggled.

"So after Miss Tiffany get's her 3rd kiss, we'll let Chairman Taeyeon go and open the elevator doors, right?" Jessica confirmed.

"Yes. And we'll get our bonuses for successfully completing Phase 1." Yoona clapped with glee as she thought about all the foods her money can buy.

"Wait. We have a problem! Someone interrupted the signal. I lost control of the elevator!" Seohyun exclaimed in surprise.

"I bet those 3 weirdos are at it." Jessica spoke as the 3 of them gathered together at the laptop, watching the CCTV. She remembered Taeyeon's super weird and super protective team.

"Oh no! Secretary Choi is outside! She's ruining the plan! She's ruining the plan!" Yoona went hysterical.

"My bonus! My food!" It was a bad thought that crossed Yoona's mind.

"Do something Maknae!" Yoona shouted as she paced back and forth, biting her nails. Seohyun need not be reminded as she furiously typed access codes, hack codes to get back the elevator controls.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Yoona slumped down as she watched Secretary Choi open the elevator door and entered inside.

Control Room, Batcave 2, KH FG Building

"Boss, Secretary Choi is in. What's next?" Key asked.

"Uhm... Yuri, what's next?" Sunny asked, unsure of what to do.

"Code Sky Blue?" Yuri answered, she was not sure too. Code Sky Blue was the combination of Code Blue and Code White. Extract Taeyeon and save her from evil. Evil is now synonymous to Tiffany Hwang in her dictionary.

"But Tiffany Hwang is inside, she may be dangerous. Or worst, she may have Boss as hostage!" Hyoyeon freaked out.

"Hmn... If we see Boss scream and lose control, we'll execute Code Sky Blue. At least Secretary Choi is inside. Tiffany Hwang can't do anything. We need to think this through before we make a move. Boss might be in grave danger. Let's just wait and see." Yuri finally decided.

Director Tiffany Hwang's Office, KH FG Building

"What should we do? We did not think of this." Jessica asked annoyed.

"We should have thought of a back-up plan." Yoona cried as her dreams of food vanished in just a snap.

"I think this is Miss Tiffany's call now. It's up to her. We'll just wait and see, and if something big happens, we'll improvise." Seohyun suggested.

"Smart. Now let's just sit back and enjoy the show." Jessica got a chair and sat on it as she, Seohyun and Yoona looked at the CCTV of the elevator with Tiffany, Taeyeon and Secretary Choi inside.


	15. Secretary Choi's Ears

Elevator, KH FG Building

"What's wrong with this elevator? Why won't it open up? I'm hungry! Grrr." Secretary Choi scowled.

Ding.

"Oh. It's open. Pizza, here I come!" Secretary Choi smiled as she entered.

"Ohhh... Interesting. The big baby Kim is alone with her fiancée. I wonder what I just interrupted." Secretary Choi closed the elevator door and pressed the down button. She stood right in front of the two and ignored them. The elevator started to move going down.

"Grrrr! This is not part of the plan! This is not part of the plan!" Tiffany pulled Taeyeon to the back of the elevator. She was frustrated and mad.

"Thank heavens Secretary Choi! I never thought you could be my angel!" Taeyeon was mentally worshipping Secretary Choi's perfect timing. Had she not entered, Tiffany must have molested her lips again.

"Baby..." Tiffany whispered seductively on Taeyeon's ear with her husky voice.

Taeyeon shot a glare at Tiffany and scooted away from her.

"Just wait Hwang. Just wait. I'll kill you soon. Soooooon!" Taeyeon conjured up her imaginary voodoo doll and replaced the head with Tiffany's head.

"Babe..." Tiffany stroked Taeyeon's arm up and down as she leaned her body closer. She couldn't resist it any longer, she kissed Taeyeon's ear. She is not giving up. She is far from giving up. So what if Secretary Choi is with them. It only adds more excitement. More thrill.

"Ow! What the hell is wrong with you! Stay away from me!" Taeyeon screamed. She moved further away. But alas! she found herself trapped in the corner again.

All the lights inside the elevator went out.

"Aaaaaahhh-" Taeyeon's scream.

Muffled sounds.

Smooch. Slurp. Lick.

Heavy breathing.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. What am I hearing? Oh my god. They could not be eating ice cream? Are they?" Secretary Choi frantically looked for the elevator button. All thoughts about food vanished. The elevator was still going down, 10 more floors before they reached the lobby. All lights inside were shut.

Everything was dark.

"Aaahhhh! Stop that Evil Hwang! Aaaaa-" Taeyeon's desperate cries again.

Muffled sounds.

Thud. Bang. Thud.

Smooooooch. Sluuuuurp.

Moans.

Heavy breathing.

"Oh my god! This is worst than porn! Oh my god. My ears. My ears! They are definitely not eating ice cream!" Secretary Choi covered her ears. Her mind was playing a slideshow of different NSFW scenarios involving the two. Oooops. Censor. Censor. Censor.

The dark only made it worst for her as her sense of hearing heightened. She did not know whether or not to thank the lack of light, or curse it.

The lights suddenly went back.

The 'inappropriate sounds' stopped.

She was still standing in front of them. She side-eyed her surroundings, curious of what happened during those times they were in the dark.

"Look to the left... What was that?! A blazer? And...and... another blazer? Okay... Look to the right... Oh my gosh! Is that a blouse? Or wait, Are those two blouses?! Oh my god!" Secretary Choi covered her eyes. Her mind played back the NSFW scenarios again.

5 more floors.

"Almost there. Oh my god. Oh my god. I will never, ever be in the same room with only these two again. Never!" Secretary Choi vowed to herself.

Ding.

The elevator door opened.

Secretary Choi hurriedly ran away from the elevator and hid herself behind the information desk across the elevator. Finally she got a look of Tiffany and Taeyeon. She looked at them secretly and zoomed her eyes.

Tiffany walked past her with aa huge smirk in her face. She gave Secretary Choi a wink. Tiffany's hair was a huge mess; her lipstick smudged, her undershirt tucked out, and partially buttoned. Taeyeon on the other hand was left inside the elevator, huddled up in the corner looking stunned. Her hair looked like it was ravaged by a tornado. Her lipstick was gone. And her blouse, oh her blouse was still on the floor. Her upper body was just covered with her blazer.

"Oh my god! I should tell CEO Kim about this. Oh my god!" Secretary Choi snickered as she ran past the lobby and took the stairs. Her mind could not get rid of the images of Tiffany and Taeyeon in the dark, doing god knows what.

She'll probably stay away from the elevator for some time.


	16. The Takedown

Control Room, Batcave 2, KH FG Building

"Yuri, they're going down the lobby now. Should we really just sit here and watch?" Sunny asked as she looked at the monitors showing the live stream where Secretary Choi, Tiffany and their boss at the elevator.

"They're going down the lobby anyway and Secretary Choi is with them." Yuri replied.

"Boss, someone is still trying to gain the access to the elevator." Key called out.

"It's them again. Should I send over some men to storm over the place?" Sunny mentioned.

"Uhhm... Let's just handle them ourselves." Yuri was thinking. Takedowns and violence were usually avoided. Especially inside the company building.

"Oh my gosh! The lights in the elevator... The lights!" Hyoyeon shrieked as she watched Tiffany scoot over towards Taeyeon when suddenly the monitor blacked out.

"Okay. That's it! Let's take those daredevils down!" Sunny barked.

Sunny, Yuri and Hyoyeon immediately rushed towards Tiffany's office.

Director Tiffany Hwang's Office, KH FG Building

"Seohyun! We can't just sit here and watch!" Yoona grew impatient looking at their boss in the CCTV.

"I know, I'm working on it. Ohhh... I got it! I got it!" Seohyun clapped her hands in glee.

Yoona and Jessica peered closer as they saw the CCTV monitor go black.

"What did you do?" Jessica asked.

"Turned off the lights. Hehehehe" Seohyun grinned.

"Naughty. We'll demand a bonus from boss after this!" Yoona exclaimed happily.

A few moments later, the 3 of them heard a knock. What followed next was another scene inspired by Drunken Master or Kung Fu Panda or *insert action movie*.

Jessica opened the door, as Yuri tackled her down. Surprise. Yoona immediately sprang up to her feet and tried to get Yuri off Jessica. Seohyun immediately grabbed her laptop and hid inside the bathroom. Hyoyeon, pushed Yoona away, but as Hyoyeon's hand came in close contact with Yoona's, she grabbed it and body slammed Hyoyeon. Ouch. Jessica was pinned under Yuri, she struggled to get away but Yuri hovered above her. No escape. Sunny ran after Seohyun who locked herself inside the bathroom, still making sure that the elevator's lights are off. Bam! Bam! Bam! The door to the bathroom flew open. Scream. Seohyun's laptop fell into the bowl as Sunny caught her in surprise. Jessica stopped struggling and thought of a strategy. Yuri looked confused, but steadied her grip on Jessica's both hands. Jessica kissed Yuri. Success! Time to move. Jessica pushed the distracted Yuri. She got away. Yoona sat on Hyoyeon's butt. Trapped. Seohyun ran past Sunny and slammed the door on her face. Jessica took something from her pocket. Her last smoke bomb. BANG!

Pink. Pink smoke everywhere.

Yoona, Jessica, and Seohyun looked at each other through the pink mist and nodded-

"RUN!" The 3 shouted in unison.

Yuri got over the shock. Hyoyeon got up. Sunny managed to get out of the bathroom. They hurriedly went out of the office. They looked at each other and nodded-

"RUN AFTER THEM!" The 3 chorused.

Lobby, KH FG Building

The 6 pairs of running legs found their way at the lobby.

BAM!

Tiffany fell down as Yoona, Jessica, and Seohyun bumped into her.

"Miss Tiffany! Ogres! Monkeys! Piglets!" Yoona panted as she complained to her boss.

Tiffany stood up.

"Uhhngg. What? I don't understand what you're talking about." Tiffany looked puzzled as she fixed herself. "Mnnnggh uhhn." Tiffany groaned in pain as she touched her jaw.

"Miss Tiffany! Taeyeon's team, they attacked us!" Jessica screamed.

"Miss Tiffany? Are you okay?" Seohyun asked as she watched her boss grimace in pain. She did not remember hitting Tiffany on the jaw.

"Uhh yeah." Tiffany faked a smile.

"HEEEYYYY!" Tiffany and her team all looked at the other side of the lobby. They saw Taeyeon's team surging forward.

Yoona, Jessica and Seohyun cowered behind Tiffany's back as Taeyeon's team advanced towards them.

Yuri, Sunny and Hyoyeon were all determined to get them. Thaw them. Pinch them. Slap them. Tickle them to death. Drown them. In short, torture them.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Battlecry!

Sunny, Yuri and Hyoyeon raged on.

"Waaahhhhh!" Yoona, Jessica and Seohyun let out a terrified scream.

"Stop."

Everyone paused as they looked towards the direction of the voice. Yuri's feet was suspended in midair. Sunny's grappling hands stayed in the air. Hyoyeon's vampire stance returned to normal.

"Stop. Don't hurt them." Taeyeon finally composed herself and fixed her clothes as she finally got off the elevator.

"B-bbut Boss? They trapped you in that elevator with Tiffany Hwang." Yuri said. She was confused. Why would her boss stop them? She could be screaming curse words at Tiffany right now.

"Just stop. Take care of the office. I'll be gone for a while." Taeyeon calmly instructed as she went towards Tiffany's direction.

"..." Tiffany looked at Taeyeon silently.

"Uhhm. Come with me." Taeyeon grabbed Tiffany's hand without waiting for her reply as they head towards the parking lot.

"Wear this." Taeyeon gave Tiffany a helmet as Taeyeon hopped on her bike. Tiffany followed as she clutched on Taeyeon's waist before they sped off leaving their teams baffled and confused.

"What just happened?!" Sunny asked.

"I don't know." Hyoyeon and Yuri both had the same questioning look.

Though Yoona, Jessica and Seohyun had no idea of the sudden change of Taeyeon's attitude towards Tiffany, they did not care. They were jumping for joy.

Whatever happened, Phase 1 was clearly successful.


	17. Cold Hearted Meanie

Lobby, KH FG Building

Electric shocks were emitted from the lobby, so strong that the lights flickered on and off. Two teams stood before each other having a stare down. Invisible jolts of current were thrown back and forth. Anyone who dared walk between them would probably burn to death at the intensity of those hateful stares.

"1 point for Miss Tiffany. The wedding is so on!" Yoona taunted the 3 girls in front of them as she stuck out her tongue.

"Not for long, long-legged freak." Hyoyeon snickered back.

"Yeah right. For all we know your Boss could have took Miss Tiffany to an early honeymoon. Hahaha!" Jessica remarked.

"Our Boss would never do that! She hates Tiffany like she hates nuts! She probably murdered her already." Yuri shot back.

"Oh really? More like murdered her with kisses." Jessica retorted.

"Talk about kissing from a lame kisser." Yuri smirked.

"Wha-" Jessica frowned but she was interrupted by Seohyun.

"Just move over. We're the new kids on the block. Soon, you'll be begging in the streets. Miss Tiffany and Chairman will get married and we'll be replacing you as their official team." Seohyun added.

"Don't be too confident, newbie. We're the real deal. We're the best! We're-" Sunny was giving her passionate speech again.

"We're the Incredible Incredibles!" Hyoyeon finished Sunny's sentence.

Yawn.

"Isn't it redundant? Okay, so we're like the Unstoppable Unstoppables yada yada whatever." Yawn. Jessica yawned again.

"Talking to them makes me feel bored Unnies. I miss our bonfire." Seohyun ignored Hyoyeon and turned her back on the 3 infuriated girls.

"Yeah, me too. I'm hungry. Let's go back to our camp site." Yoona agreed as the 3 of them left the company building leaving behind their 3 enemies still ranting insults.

"Hey wait! We're not yet done! Did they just walk out on us and insulted us?!" Yuri sighed in disbelief.

"Uh-huh. Unless you can find another term for making not flattering comments and abruptly leaving while someone is still talking. Yeah sure." Hyoyeon answered, still frustrated.

"No one walks out and insults us! Only Boss Taeyeon does that! Who do they think they are?!" Sunny was still yelling mad.

"Yeah... Which gives me the idea... We should do a background check on them. Get to know the enemies" Yuri thought with burning passion in her eyes.

The 3 left the lobby and went to Batcave 2. The red flag has been raised. War is on.

Taeyeon's Penthouse

"Where is this place?" Tiffany asked softly.

Tiffany agreed to come with Taeyeon though she has no idea where they'd be going. Just an hour ago Taeyeon was close to killing her.

"Yes. That must be it. She might be killing me this time for real... After what I did... But I regret nothing... I'll die happy... In Taeyeon's hands... I'll die happy... Bye world... Bye..." Tiffany mused sadly.

"Ah. This is my penthouse. This is where I live." Taeyeon answered as she pressed her palm on the security scanner. The door opened as the two of them entered.

"Wow. This is amazing Taeyeon!" Tiffany immediately rushed towards the open balcony which showed an overlooking view of the city.

"Tiffany, wait don't-" Taeyeon tried to warn Tiffany.

BAM!

"-run." Taeyeon finished as she watched the running Tiffany smashed her face right at the glass pane separating the living room and the balcony.

"Aaaawwww! Ouchhh! Ohhhhh..." Tiffany held her bleeding nose and her aching jaw. Her face was burning in pain.

"Hey, sit here. I'll get some ice and tissues." Taeyeon rushed towards the kitchen and went back to the living room where Tiffany sat on the couch holding her bleeding nose and rubbing her now bluish and reddened jaw.

"Oh my god, you're hurting my eyes. You look gross." Taeyeon looked at her disgustedly.

"What the hell Kim Taeyeon! I'm sorry about what I did back at the elevator! I'm sorry that I could not get a hold of myself because you were just too hot! I'm sorry if my father wanted me to marry you! I'm sorry for that stupid peanut butter sandwich! But if you wanna kill me, kill me quick! No need for tortu-Aaaaaaawwww..." Tiffany just rambled everything out. No one has ever told her that she looked gross. That was the worst insult for a beauty like her. She was really upset, but the pain was already killing her.

"Okay. Okay. Just shut up and take your hands off your face. Glad to know you admit that this is all your fault. If only you did not ask your team to kidnap me and dump me into the elevator with you." Taeyeon sat beside Tiffany who was moping and sulking. Taeyeon carefully placed the ice pack on her jaw. Tiffany flinched as she felt it sting.

"Hold this." Taeyeon commanded as Tiffany held on the ice pack. Taeyeon maybe temperamental, but she knows how to set things right if she knows that it's her fault. Tiffany was hurt because of her fault.

Taeyeon grabbed the tissue box and took out a clump. She carefully wiped away the blood coming from Tiffany's nose. Taeyeon observed Tiffany's facial features. She looked at Tiffany's straight nose, her rosy cheeks, her gorgeous jawline, her lips... Taeyeon's thoughts wandered.

"She' really beautiful after all. Too bad she's crazy, weird, annoying and horny. Ugh. But I really feel guilty about what I did to her earlier..."

Flashback. Earlier at the elevator.

"Babe..." Tiffany stroked Taeyeon's arm up and down as she leaned her body closer. She couldn't resist it any longer, she kissed Taeyeon's ear.

Taeyeon's blood circulated in the most weird places. Making her feel uncomfortable when Tiffany kissed her ear. It was actually just a peck. But it made her feel weird. She hates that weird feeling.

"Ow! What the hell is wrong with you! Stay away from me!" Taeyeon screamed. She moved further away. But alas! she found herself trapped in the corner again.

All the lights inside the elevator went out.

"Aaaaaahhh-" Taeyeon's scream.

Taeyeon's mind panicked. She hated the dark. She hates the dark. Taeyeon frantically groped around. She felt something, soft and round. The darkness of the elevator was eating her whole. She hates it. She began to wave her hands frantically as she held on to something. In her panic stricken state, she ripped it not knowing what it was.

Muffled sounds.

Taeyeon realized what she had done. She covered her mouth immediately. She was about to say, "I'm sorry Tiffany I accidentally touched your boobs and ripped your blouse off!" She could not say that aloud. Not when Secretary Choi was with them in the elevator. Imagine the embarrassment. The perversion of it all.

Smooch. Slurp. Lick.

Tiffany must have misunderstood her actions when she felt Tiffany's lips attack hers. Tiffany must be really turned on as her kisses trailed lower down to her neck. Taeyeon cursed herself. Tiffany just unbuttoned her blouse as her lips and tongue did unimaginable things to her precious neck.

Heavy breathing.

Everything was dark.

Taeyeon cursed herself more. She could not believe she got herself in this situation. She feared the dark. She breathed heavier. But Tiffany's mouth did not help at all. Making it even more difficult for her to breathe as Tiffany's mouth placed it again on hers.

"Aaahhhh! Stop that Evil Hwang! Aaaaa-" Taeyeon's desperate cries again.

Muffled sounds.

Tiffany's mouth muffled Taeyeon's voice. Taeyeon was really in deep trouble. Tiffany totally misunderstood her actions earlier.

Thud. Bang. Thud.

Taeyeon was really feeling hot and bothered now. And she hated it. It was the first time she felt it. She had no idea why she felt that way. She hated first times. She hated the unknown. She tried to wriggle free from Tiffany as she flailed her arms frantically again. Suddenly she felt her fist hit something. She flailed her arms again. She just wanted Tiffany to get off her. But she must have hit Tiffany hard when she heard a thud.

Smooooooch. Sluuuuurp.

Tiffany got up, ignoring the pain. She kissed Taeyeon passionately again. And again. And again.

Taeyeon was now really freaked out. She shoved Tiffany who slumped to the floor. She was about to run towards Secretary Choi and pick up her discarded blouse when she felt her elbow hit something.

Moans.

She heard a moan. No, more like a groan. Tiffany groaned in pain as Taeyeon hit her jaw for the 2nd time. She immediately got up. Taeyeon retreated back to the corner, unsure of what to do.

Heavy breathing.

Tiffany thought she must have had her jaw broken. It ached. The pain made it difficult for her to breathe.

The lights suddenly went back.

Tiffany realized her mistake. She must have scared Taeyeon. She put on her best poker face and acted like nothing happened.

End of flashback.

"Stop raping my face with your eyes." Tiffany spoke up cutting off Taeyeon's thoughts.

"How dare you insinuate that to me when you... when you... back at the elevator!" Taeyeon threw the tissues away and stood up from the couch.

"Oh really?! Who touched me first?! Who ripped off my blouse first?!" Tiffany shouted back.

"It was an accident okay! It was dark... I-I.. I don't even like you! I don't want to marry you!" Taeyeon yelled.

"But I like you! And I want to marry you!" Tiffany yelled back.

"I don't and that's what matters! I knew it was a bad idea to bring you here. I'll just call an ambulance and have the doctors treat your gross face!" Taeyeon huffed.

"Why do you have to be so mean?! I don't need your help! Thanks for the ice, you sure have a lot of them-cold hearted." Tiffany threw the ice pack at Taeyeon and left her penthouse fuming madly.

Taeyeon looked down the balcony as she watched Tiffany take a cab.

"I'm sorry. You're making me feel a lot of things... I can't... I just can't." Taeyeon sighed as the cab disappeared from view.


	18. The Great Spirit of the U Bonfire

Kim Golf Course

Mr. Kim and Mr. Hwang were relaxing on their seats and eating chips inside the clubhouse after a day of playing golf when Secretary Choi arrived.

"Secretary Choi, what is this urgent matter that we need to discuss?" Kim Min Jong asked while Hwang Jung Min, who sat beside him, listened.

"Boss! Ohh my god! You won't believe it!" Secretary Choi was very excited to share the news about what happened at the elevator. She giggled and laughed with glee. She also clapped her hands like an idiot.

"Uhh.. Secretary Choi?" Min Jong asked again.

"Oh my I'm so sorry Boss... anyway, I was walking towards the elevator hoping to go down the lobby for some food when..." Secretary Choi sat in between Min Jong and Jung Min and whispered into their ears.

"Ohhhhhh? Really? You saw them together?" Jung Min asked with a wide smile on his face. He giggled like a young school girl.

"Yes... but that's not it. I was innocently waiting for the elevator to go down when..." Secretary Choi whispered something again.

Min Jong's eyes widened. Jung Min smirked. The two looked at each other thinking about the naughty things their daughters might have done. Secretary Choi on the other hand busied herself stealing the chips from her Boss.

"That's my girl! She really is a pure blooded Hwang!" Jung Min raised his fist in the air.

"Yah! I just hope you're daughter is not a womanizer. But I'm happy... My Taeyeon... experiencing new things... I'm so happy... Huhuhu." Min Jong's eyes started to well up.

"Naaahhh. Tiffany's just as smooth as me. But I doubt she inherited my womanizing ways. Shhh. Don't be a crybaby now. Since, the two of them have apparently gotten to know each other in their own way, why don't we step up our plans too?" Jung Min consulted.

"Hmn... Yeah. I was thinking of Jeju Island but I'm not sure how Taeyeon would take it..." Min Jong hesitated.

"Still thinking about Taeyeon's condition? Don't worry. That's why Tiffany will be with her. My daughter can take care of her." Jung Min gave Min Jong a brotherly hug and Min Jong started to tear up.

As a father, he dreamt of his daughter getting married. He dreamt of having someone to take care of Taeyeon, to love her, to understand her and be with her. After everything Taeyeon has been through in the past, Min Jong hoped Tiffany could make things better. After all, it was Tiffany who unknowingly made Taeyeon better before.

Campsite, Hwang Residence

In the heat of the afternoon sun, 3 figures can be seen dancing around a great bonfire. The enormous fire roared at the open ground. The tranquillity of the place was disturbed by the sounds of singing and shouting coming from the 3 figures who held each other's hands around the great bonfire.

Now brave Unstoppable Unstoppables

In Hwang Residence we sing thy song,

All armed with smoke bombs, beauty, and charm

And preparin' for the great fight.

Oh the Unstoppable Unstoppables,

Oh the Unstoppable Unstoppables,

It calls on our blood, fighting, fighting

Taeyeon will marry Tiffany

Taeyeon will marry Tiffany

We will keep on fighting, fighting, fighting.

Oh, Incredible Incredibles will go down,

Do not dare show thy faces.

We'll smack em to the ground

And make Taeyeon say yes.

Oh the Unstoppable Unstoppables,

Oh the Unstoppable Unstoppables,

It calls on our blood, fighting, fighting

Taeyeon will marry Tiffany

Taeyeon will marry Tiffany

We will keep on fighting, fighting, fighting.

Yoona, Jessica and Seohyun sang and danced around the billowing smoke coming from their bonfire. They paused when they noticed something appear from a distance. The figure mysteriously came into view and the 3 stopped their singing.

"Spirit of the Unstoppable bonfire? Is that you?" Yoona called out to the figure walking towards them. The smoke was now all around them and created a fog.

"The Spirit has paid us a visit. Bow down Unnies." Seohyun said in a hushed voice as the figure came closer and closer.

The 3 of them knelt down the ground, worshipping The Great Spirit of the Unstoppable Bonfire.

"Oh Great Spirit of the Unstoppable Bonfire! Guide us! Protect us! Lead us to money and success!" The 3 chanted while worshipping the oncoming figure.

"Girls..." The figure spoke.

The 3 of them dared not to look at the figure. Their eyes were not deserving of the The Great Spirit.

"Girls... We need to think of another plan. I want it to be romantic next time..." The figure continued on.

"Wait, The Great Spirit sounds a lot like Miss Tiffany." Yoona whispered to Jessica's ear.

"Oh... The Great Spirit has great powers, even imitating Miss Tiffany's voice." Jessica whispered back.

"Girls! Will you please stand up! We need to discuss this now!" Tiffany was now annoyed. Her team's weirdness has just added up to her stressful day.

The 3 of them jumped up and brushed the dirt off their knees.

"Oh, hi there Great Spi- I mean, Miss Tiffany. Hehehehe. You want it to be romantic? Got it!" Seohyun smiled.

"The Great Spirit is truly great. I feel like the Queen of Romance just now. We got you Miss Tiffany! We got you!" Yoona answered passionately and the 3 of them nodded in agreement.

Tiffany went back inside, hoping to look for an ice pack. She's far from giving up. So what if Taeyeon got scared of her aggressiveness. She'll try another strategy then. She'll try and try until Taeyeon will realize that there's no stopping her from the marriage.

Taeyeon's Private Race Track, Somewhere Outside the City

Zooom!

Taeyeon clutched hard at her motorbike's accelerator. Adrenaline was rushing to her blood. Her heart was beating fast. She was getting her escape. The speed, the adrenaline, the pounding of her heart was her escape.

Right now, she just wanted to escape from the picture of that stupid peanut butter sandwich that just keeps on replaying on her mind.


	19. The Rooftop

48th Floor, KH FG Building

Another day has gone in the Kim-Hwang Financial Group Building. The sun has retired in its slumber as the moon went to replace it. Another ordinary day is almost over. Or is it?

Ever since the smoke bombing and kidnapping incident, Taeyeon's security team tightened their security. Extra precautions were taken. Intruder alarms were installed. Paintball cannons were plastered in different areas of the office. Tranquilizer darts were all ready to be shot should the trigger be set off.

"So, aside from what we heard from Boss' stories of Tiffany Hwang and the peanut butter sandwich, Tiffany graduated from Harvard Business School with an MBA degree. She's lived there since she was 7 years old along with her sister and mom. She's 22 year old, and based on her Facebook profile she's never been in a relationship and is apparently gay. She's confident, smart and outgoing based on the descriptions she made from her Facebook. She's also an active supporter of different charities. She likes pink based on a number of personal belongings"

"So that's it? That's Tiffany Hwang?" Yuri asked Sunny who read out the reports of her EXO Investigation Team.

"Yep. That's Tiffany Hwang for you. Not bad right?" Sunny answered.

"She's really okay for me. If only Boss won't insist on not marrying her. I say she's really good for Boss." Hyoyeon chimed in.

Sigh.

If only they'd have it their way, they'd be rooting for Tiffany too. But Taeyeon is their boss, and Taeyeon is Taeyeon.

"How about those 3 aliens? Anything about them?" Yuri asked. She was particularly interested in the girl who stole a kiss from her.

"Oh. The long-legged one, that's Yoona. Worked odd jobs. She was once a referee on midget fight clubs. Became a zookeeper. Tried to be a florist. Also had a stint as a waitress in a coffee shop that gives free hugs to customers. Seohyun, the one who intercepted the elevator controls, was an internet hacker for a fee. Jessica, the sleepyhead, was just...was just unemployed until Tiffany hired her. The 3 of them went to the same college though. Their parents are also martial arts instructors and mountain-climbers. So that's it." Sunny finished.

"Interesting. To think that they were able to at least put up a fight against us." Yuri scratched her chin as she took out a pen and drew dots as pimples on Jessica's picture. Hyoyeon copied her and drew bold dots as boogers on Yoona's nostrils. Seeing that the 2 were having fun, Sunny took out her pen too and started shading black squares on Seohyun's teeth who was smiling at the picture. The 3 giggled.

"Now this is what you call the Art of War. Bwahahahaha!" Yuri beamed as they compared their masterpieces with each other. Jessica, Yoona and Seohyun's faces were barely recognizable.

"Hey... let's stop this now. Boss is coming." Hyoyeon said as the 3 of them hid the folders containing their Sky Secret information.

Taeyeon walked in her office coming from an early dinner meeting with a client. She immediately sat on her executive chair as she played with the piece of paper in her hands which was given to her by Secretary Choi who said that someone wanted it to be delivered to her. Her thoughts wandered again.

"Should I? Or should I not?"

"It's just a bluff."

"B-but she might do it."

"Oh no she won't."

"But if she'll truly do it then I'll be guilty again."

"She won't do it."

"She might."

"Okay fine. Just go!"

Sigh.

"I'll be going somewhere. Don't follow me. I'll be okay. See you at the penthouse." Taeyeon instructed her team as she left her office. She clutched the note in her hands as she looked for its sender.

"Come to the rooftop at 8:00 PM. Don't tell your team. Come alone. See you there or else you'll see my crushed body tomorrow in the news with the headline 'Tiffany Hwang jumped to death after fiancé refused to show up'. Love lots- Tiffany"

Rooftop, KH FG Building

Taeyeon carefully walked towards the rooftop building. Everything was quiet in there. She walked stealthily towards the figure at the edge of the rooftop.

"Baby. You showed up." Tiffany was sincerely happy when she saw Taeyeon alone walking towards her. Tiffany waited for Taeyeon since 7:00 PM. She leaned on the 4 feet wall at the edge of the rooftop.

"Of course. I'm just protecting our family name. I don't want to be dragged in a scandal regarding your stupid death." Taeyeon said coldly. The truth is, she was really curious about Tiffany.

Tiffany was obviously hurt with her statement but as usual, she sucked it all up.

"Thanks Taeyeon. I really appreciate your presence." Tiffany was about to step forward when her heel strap snapped and putting her off balance. She felt her body fall backwards.

"Aaaaahhh!" Tiffany screamed, she knew that she was just inches away from plunging to her death. She closed her eyes as she braced herself.

"Tiffany!"

She felt strong hands pull her back. She opened her eyes and met another pair of eyes staring right into her soul. She felt the heavy breathing of the person in front of her as their bodies touched. She could feel Taeyeon's breath tickle her nose.

"You scared me." Taeyeon looked into her eyes with a frightened expression. Her heart was beating fast.

Tiffany took advantage of the moment and hugged Taeyeon tightly.

"Thank you for saving me. Thanks Taeyeon." Tiffany softly said.

"I-uhhm. Y-your welcome." Taeyeon was not used to this. She was not used to being nice to someone aside from her family.

Tiffany pulled out from the hug as she locked her hand with Taeyeon and dragged her towards the other side of the rooftop. Taeyeon did not complain nor argued. She felt unusually comfortable with Tiffany's warm hand on hers.

"Wait." Taeyeon said.

Tiffany held her breath as she prepared herself for another of Taeyeon's insensitive remark or Taeyeon walking out on her.

"Your heels." Taeyeon simply muttered as she got down and gently tied Tiffany's heel strap back, brushing her hands along Tiffany's ankle.

"There. Fixed it. I don't want you to fall again." Taeyeon said with a blank expression.

Tiffany just looked at her with a bewildered expression.

"Kim Taeyeon. You're such a mystery. It just gives me more reasons to fall for you." Tiffany thought as she savored the moment before interlocking her hands with a silent Taeyeon and dragged her.

"Surprise!" Tiffany beamed excitedly.

On the other side of the rooftop, a candle-lit dinner was set up. Two pink seats were placed across each other in between the table. Different foods were placed. One heart-shaped candle lay in the middle of the table with rose petals scattered all around it.

"W-what's this?" Taeyeon was surprised. She knows what it was, but this was the first time someone did this to her.

"I know you've been stressed lately about the whole marriage thing. Let's not talk about it tonight. This is just my way of making it up to you." Tiffany said as she walked towards the table.

"Uhm. Okay. Here, sit down." Taeyeon scratched her head, unsure of what to say. She pulled Tiffany's seat as she motioned her to take it, before going to her seat.

"Thanks Taeyeon." Tiffany gave Taeyeon her eye-smile. She was touched by the gesture.

Taeyeon's breath escaped her as she saw Tiffany's smile.

"Her smile... It's so beautiful..." Taeyeon thought as she found herself unconsciously smiling too.

"You look just like the Taeyeon I knew since we were 5 years old." Tiffany grinned upon seeing Taeyeon smile.

"Oh? Really." Taeyeon's smile turned into a frown as she remembered the peanut butter sandwich again. But after all Tiffany did tonight, she tried her best to hide her anger.

Throughout the dinner, Tiffany tried to make short conversations. She opened up different topics but Taeyeon would just nod her head. After reminding Taeyeon about their friendship when they were still 5 years old, Taeyeon's attitude completely changed.

"Taeyeon, I have something to show you..." Tiffany took out something from a box that was placed near her plate. It was a photo album of them when they were kids, when Tiffany used to visit the Kim residence.

Taeyeon took the photo album that Tiffany handed her. She scanned the pictures.

"When was this? This looks like me." Taeyeon confusedly stated.

"Why yes. Those are the pictures I've saved when we were kids. Remember? Those are you and me when we were still 6 years old, the others were when we were 7 years old, before I left for States and-" Tiffany stopped as Taeyeon dropped the photo album and ran away. Away from Tiffany.

"What the hell happened?!" Tiffany was stunned and confused.

Taeyeon just left abruptly.


	20. The Trip

Conference Room, KH FG Building

"Good morning, good morning!" Kim Min Jong's voice boisterously filled the conference room as everyone mumbled out their greetings.

He sat on center of the table while on his left sat Taeyeon and her team. On his right sat Hwang Jung Min, his daughter, and her team. Tiffany has been eyeing Taeyeon all along, but Taeyeon was just spacing out. After what happened last night, she badly wanted to talk to Taeyeon.

"I called everyone in today to discuss a very urgent matter. I will give you 2 hours to prepare for a 1-week stay at Jeju Island. We'll be leaving today. The only people coming are the ones who are in this room. Meaning no extra security. No one is excused to stay behind. Okay? See you back here after 2 hours. Meeting adjourned." With the short announcement, Min Jong stood up and was followed by Jung Min. The two left giggling.

"Jeju! Yey!" Tiffany's team were happily dancing in circles. The 3 left happily skipping as Tiffany instructed them to get their things at her mansion.

Tiffany smiled at the thought of the trip.

"1 week with Taeyeon? Sounds fun!" She thought as she looked at the zombified Taeyeon.

Sunny, Yuri, and Hyoyeon were disappointed at the no extra security condition. They sneaked glances at Taeyeon who was just absentmindedly tapping the table with her fingers. The 3 of them looked at each other. Yuri gave the signal, TSL time.

"Is she okay? I did not notice her get home last night." Sunny placed her thumb on her right cheek, winked her left eye and kissed her right pinky finger.

"She got home late. Must be driving again at the track. But this morning she's been spacing out alot." Yuri nodded thrice, slightly poked her eyes, and squeezed her index finger.

"She's really extra quiet lately. It bothers me. Should we tell Emperor Kim?" Hyoyeon tapped her index finger and clapped her ears 4 times.

"I think we should. But we'll do that when we get to Jeju. For now let's prepare our stuff." Yuri nodded, clasped her hands and blew on it.

"Boss, we'll be going to the penthouse to prepare for our things. Are we going to leave you here?" Sunny asked at the still spaced out Taeyeon and shot an 'I'm-watching-you look' at Tiffany who was just smiling in her seat.

Taeyeon just gave them a nod. The 3 left the conference room leaving only Taeyeon and Tiffany.

Tiffany stood up and went to sit beside Taeyeon. Taeyeon did not move. She was completely lost in her thoughts.

"Taeyeon... Are you okay?" Tiffany moved Taeyeon's swivel chair to face her. Taeyeon just bowed her head down.

"Tae..." Tiffany placed her index finger on Taeyeon's chin and lifted it up. Their eyes met.

"I-I uhm, I'm sorry about last night." Taeyeon muttered as she looked into Tiffany's eyes.

"It's okay. But what happened?" Tiffany asked.

"The pictures you showed me, is that really me?" Taeyeon asked worriedly.

"Yes. Don't you remember?" Tiffany asked.

"..." Taeyeon bowed her head again and stayed still. She slowly stood up from her seat. But Tiffany pulled her shoulders down, causing her to slump back to her seat.

"Okay. Let's not talk about it. Let's not talk about anything else. But please... Please... Just stay. Don't leave..." Tiffany's voice almost cracked. For the shortest time that she's been with Taeyeon, she could feel herself falling hard for the girl despite her odd behaviour.

"..." Taeyeon stayed silent.

"Why? Why is she like this? The pictures... were those really me?" Taeyeon thought. Slowly, she reached out towards Tiffany's hand and held it. Right now it feels like it was the most natural thing to do.

Tiffany looked at their clasped hands. She smiled.

Finally they're getting somewhere.

Taeyeon's Penthouse

"Dookong peas, check."

"Stress balls, check."

"Walkie-talkies, check."

"Tranquilizers, check."

"Stun gun, check."

"Miniature cameras, bugs, check."

"First aids, check."

"Okay. We're good to go." Sunny stated after their final inventory of items. The 3 of them felt satisfied with their luggages, as they made their way back to the company building. In their minds, it pays to be prepared.

Hwang Residence

"Bikinis, check."

"Sun blocks, check."

"Sun glasses, check."

"Flip flops, check."

"Fire starters, check."

"Tents, check."

"Laptop, check."

"Smoke bombs, check."

"Food, check."

"Yes, that's it! We're ready!" Yoona jumped in joy as they completed checking their luggages. They hauled out Tiffany's luggage which was prepared by her maids. The 3 of them put on their sun glasses and walked their way towards their cars. All excited about their trip.

CEO Kim's Office

"Wedding planner, check."

"Good Secretary Choi. We just need that wedding planner. 1 week in Jeju and after that, the wedding will be on its way." Min Jong smiled.

1 week of preparation and things will go on as planned.


	21. Turbulence in the Air

Hwang Jung Min's Private Jet

Squeals and never-ending giggles could be heard from the airport tarmac as everyone boarded Hwang Jung Min's Dassault Falcon 7x executive jet. The rest were excited for their unplanned and impromptu vacation. Everyone was awed at the jet's extravagant features.

It was a cloudy day. The sun was particularly shy.

Min Jong and Jung Min took the seats near the front cabin. Tiffany dragged Taeyeon and made her sit across her at the front cabin too. The rest of the group sat at the back cabin. The flight would take 35mins. Just a short ride.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking we like to welcome you onboard Hwang's private jet flight to Jeju Island. Our flight duration is estimated to take 35 minutes, 10:00 AM -10:35 AM. We are expecting a fairly smooth flight today with slight turbulence. Once again we hope you enjoy your flight"

Ding.

The seatbelt sign has been turned on as all of them took their seatbelts and fastened it securely.

The small plane began its ascent.

Min Jong eyed Taeyeon cautiously. Sunny held on her tranquilizers readily. Good thing they were flying on a private jet and not on a commercial flight or else half of the items they brought would not be allowed inside.

Taeyeon looked at the oval window and watched as the buildings below them began to look smaller and smaller. The huge clumps of white and grey clouds greeted her as she stared at them.

"Taeyeon?" Tiffany asked the girl in front of her who was concentrating on the clouds outside.

"Mmn?" Taeyeon mumbled, not taking her eyes off the clouds.

Tiffany reached out and took Taeyeon's hand and smiled at her. Taeyeon looked at Tiffany who was smiling at her.

"Your smile... Why do I feel like I want to be able to smile like you do?" Taeyeon asked herself as she could not help but smile back.

Poke. Poke.

"Is...is Boss smiling?" The 3 of them touched their upper lips at the same time. All asked the same question.

Jung Min gently kicked Min Jong's knee as he pointed out their daughters who were smiling at each other.

"It's been long. Thank you Tiffany..." Min Jong was at lost for words at the sight of his daughter smiling. He silently wiped away his tears as he stared at the clouds.

"Honey, you're watching us aren't you? Look at our daughter... Finally someone gave her back her smile. I'm happy now Honey." Min Jong hoped his thoughts could be heard by his late wife. He hoped she could hear it. It's been so long since he saw Taeyeon smile.

Ding.

The seatbelt sign went off.

POP!

Everyone jumped at their seats looking extremely shocked at the loud popping sound.

"Oh my god! We're gonna crash! We're gonna crash!" Secretary Choi panicked.

"I'm sorry. It's just a party popper. I'm sorry." Seohyun bowed at everyone apologetically as confettis flew in the air.

"Yeheyy! Time to party!" Yoona excitedly jumped up and down.

"Hey! Shut up all 3 of you!" Yuri stood up and yelled at them.

"What do you mean the 3 of us? I did not even talk." Jessica snapped.

"Huh. Your face just screams 'annoying'." Yuri taunted as she stuck out her tongue at Jessica.

"I'll bite your tongue if you do that again." Jessica stood up from her seat and took a step closer to Yuri.

"H-hey. Stay back. Stay back." Yuri took a step backwards as Jessica advanced. Jessica grabbed Yuri's arms and pulled her closer to her. "Sunny! Help!" Yuri screamed as she tried to get away from Jessica's strong grip.

Sunny got her tranquilizer gun and aimed at Jessica.

Ding.

The seatbelt sign went on again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we regret to inform you that we are expecting moderate turbulence. Please keep your seatbelts fastened." The pilot abruptly announced.

"Sunny!" Yuri screamed as Jessica inched closer to her face. Jessica thought it would be fun to tease the noisy Yuri.

Sunny aimed the tranq gun.

BRRR.

The plane shook.

POOF!

Sunny pulled the trigger but the sudden shaking of the cabin caused her to miss her shot. The tranq dart ricocheted from the cabin window and hit Hyoyeon instead.

"Oooppss. Sorry." Sunny apologized cutely.

"Saaneeeyy... I feeeel zzzleeeppeeyyy..." Those were Hyoyeon's last words as she dropped dead on her seat with her tongue sticking out.

The turbulence knocked Yuri and Jessica off-balance as they tumbled on the floor with Jessica on top of Yuri. The turbulence left them rolling from left to right, right to left. They had no choice but hug each other.

"Get off me!" Yuri screamed, but still hugging Jessica.

"No! You get off me!" Jessica screamed back, but still hugging Yuri tighter.

Yoona and Seohyun held each other's hands as the cabin shook. They were able to return to their seats when the sign went on.

"Seo... Huhuhu." Yoona cried.

"Yoong... Huhuhu." Seohyun cried too.

"Great Spirit help us!" The two of them cried out while holding each other's hand.

"Oh my god! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Secretary Choi frantically screamed at everyone.

Min Jong and Jung Min held on their arm rests calmly. They were used to situations like this. Sometimes turbulence could not be avoided.

"Oh my god! We're gonna crash! We're gonna crash!" Secretary Choi went hysterical again as the plane shook roughly.

"Sunny!" Min Jong barked at Sunny and moved his eye pointing at Taeyeon whom he could see was having difficulty breathing.

"Tae... Tae... It's okay, it's just turbulence." Tiffany calmly comforted the hyperventilating Taeyeon who looked pale as a ghost.

POOOF!

Taeyeon's head suddenly dropped down.

"Did she just faint?" Tiffany thought, not noticing the small tranq needle protruding from Taeyeon's neck. Sunny just shot Taeyeon a tranquilizer that immediately knocked her out.

"Oh my god! Ohh my god! Boss Kim! You have to promote me after this! Ohh my god! " Secretary Choi screamed her lungs out again.

"Quack, quack, quack. Arf! Arf! Arf!" Sunny blurted out. She just felt like it would be fun to join the chorus of freaked out and hysterical people around her.

"Oh my god! Ohh my god!" Secretary Choi continuously shouted.

For 15 minutes, the plane flew through the rough clouds before finally landing safely at Jeju.

It was never a peaceful ride. Not because of the turbulence, but because of all the screams. Min Jong, Jung Min and Tiffany felt like they've been trapped in a room full of chickens, baboons and rattlesnakes all vying for the same food.

Everyone got out of the plane as they were greeted by the cool cloudy weather.

Hyoyeon and Taeyeon who were knocked out, were carried towards the car that would take all of them to the Lotte Hotel.

"God, we barely arrived and everything's in chaos." Jung Min shook his head as he looked at the disoriented group whose eyes popped out of their sockets and hairs that looked like ravaged floor mops.

"I know. Let's just pray for the best. And next time let's bring our ear plugs." Min Jong sighed as he rubbed his shattered ear drums.

"Jeju, here we go." Jung Min muttered.


	22. At The Hotel

Lobby, Lotte Hotel, Jeju Island

The grand lobby of the hotel glowed like yellow embers. For first-timers like Yoona, Jessica and Seohyun, this was like a dream come true. A paradise. Min Jong and Jung Min checked everyone in as Secretary Choi began to give out their room assignments.

"Room assignments! Shut up you 3 or I'll slit your throats." Secretary Choi reprimanded Seohyun, Yoona and Jessica who were playing like kids with the water from the lobby fountain.

"Okay. CEO Kim and President Hwang will occupy the Pacific Suite. Chairman Taeyeon and Director Tiffany will have the Royal Suite. The rest of us will have the Villa Suite. Okay, now let's go." Secretary Choi finished.

"What? Why are we all staying on the same suite?" Yuri complained, hating the company of Tiffany's team.

"Budget and cost cutting Ms. Kwon, and team building activities too. I need to relax my toes after my near death experience. Now, behave or I'll slit your throat." Secretay Choi threatened and glared at them.

"She's totally knocked her head hard." Sunny whispered.

"Speaking of knocked out, what are we going to do with Boss Taeyeon and Hyo?" Yuri asked.

"Boss Taeyeon is being taken cared of by Emperor Kim and Tiffany Hwang." Sunny pointed her finger at Min Jong who was now carrying his daughter to her room followed by Tiffany who dragged their luggage.

"That leaves us with Hyoyeon." They took a glance at the sleeping Hyoyeon at the couch on the lobby.

"Hey you weirdos! Let's play!" Jessica yelled as the hotel porter took all their luggage and followed Secretary Choi.

"Tag! You're It!" Yoona ran towards Sunny and slapped her shoulder hard.

"Ouch! I'll get you long-legged freak!" Sunny bolted as she ran after Yoona who ran outside the hotel.

"Hey monkey!" Jessica yelled at Yuri and stuck her tongue out. Seohyun did the monkey dance, alternately jumping with her left and right foot.

"I'm no monkey! I'm a cheetah!" With that Yuri dashed towards Jessica and Seohyun's direction. The girls scrambled and ran away outside the hotel.

The 5 of them ran after each other. Teasing and taunting.

All forgot about Hyoyeon.

Who was still sleeping peacefully.

In the couch.

In the lobby.

With other hotel guests and hotel employees.

Staring at her.

Royal Suite, Lotte Hotel

"Darling? Take care of your future wife will you?" Jung Min asked as he and Min Jong made their way outside Tiffany and Taeyeon's room.

"Yes Daddeey. I will. And don't worry Daddy Kim, I'll make sure your daughter is okay." Tiffany smiled at her father and her future father-in-law.

"Good. Thanks Tiffany. If you need anything, we'll just be at our suite. We'll be reviewing some business deals. See you later." Min Jong smiled as he and Jung Min went to their own suite.

Tiffany smiled as she closed the door. She went to their bed and sat beside the sleeping Taeyeon.

"You are so beautiful Taeyeon. You look like an angel... I want to see this forever" Tiffany caressed Taeyeon's cheek with her hand. She carefully observed Taeyeon's soft facial features, her milky-white skin, fluffy cheeks, and pink soft lips.

Yawn.

"Wait for me in your dreams Taeyeon..." Tiffany smiled as her eyelids dropped.

Tiffany lay down next to Taeyeon as she felt sleep visit her. She pulled the covers over her and Taeyeon as she crept closer to the girl and held her hand. Tiffany closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, hoping to see Taeyeon in her dreams.

Pacific Suite, Lotte Hotel

"Ahhh... feels good to finally relax." Min Jong extended his arms on the couch's armrest.

"Yeah, take advantage of it while you can. By the way, the wedding planner has agreed to meet us tomorrow." Jung Min said as he poured wine into his glass and handed one to Min Jong.

"So, we're really not telling them yet about our plans?" Min Jong asked while shaking his glass of wine gently.

"Hmn. Maybe after it's final." Jung Min answered.

"Okay. Cheers to marriage!" Min Jong raised his glass.

"To marriage!" Jung Min smiled as they clanked their glasses.

Lobby, Lotte Hotel

Yawn.

Blink. Blink.

Hyoyeon blinked her eyes and wiped her sticky and salivating mouth as she stood up from the couch.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Hyoyeon jumped up at the couch as she suddenly noticed the crowd gathered around her.

"Ohh my. She's alive!" Someone shouted from the small crowd. Collective gasps and sigh of relief were heard.

"Oh, thank god." Someone muttered.

"I was about to call the morgue." Another voice chirped in.

"What?! Shouldn't we call the police first?" Another voice chirped in.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT! I AM ALIVE AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL THE MORGUE OR THE POLICE!" Hyoyeon flared up.

"Do you know the number of the nearest mental asylum? Looks like she had a mental breakdown." Someone spoke up.

"WHAT THE HELL! SUNNYYY! YURIII!" Hyoyeon marched away angrily from the lobby, away from the wondering crowd.


	23. The Peanut Butter Sandwich

Royal Suite, Lotte Hotel

Light.

Warmth.

Taeyeon blinked her eyes as she moved slowly around the bed. She noticed something heavy leaning on her chest.

"Light... Warmth..." Taeyeon looked at the sleeping Tiffany who peacefully snuggled to her chest.

"Her warmth... Her warmth... Her... Her... Peanut butter sandwich." Taeyeon immediately jerked upward and struggled to get to the bathroom. And locked it up.

"Why can't I stop that stupid thing from popping in my head?!" Taeyeon screamed as she looked at her own reflection from the mirror.

"Aaaaaaaarrghhhhh!" She slammed her fist in the mirror as she saw her reflection multiply as the mirror cracked. Blood oozed from her knuckles as she breathed heavily.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Taeyeon?! Are you okay?" Tiffany knocked as she woke up from the noise.

"Get out! Go away! I hate you!" Taeyeon roared.

Knock. Knock.

"Taeyeon... Let me in please..." Tiffany's voice was full of concern.

SMASH!

"Taeyeon! Open this door!" Tiffany frantically pleaded.

SMASH!

CRACK!

Tiffany wasted no time begging for Taeyeon to let her in. She immediately dashed to Kim Min Jong's suite.

Pacific Suite, Lotte Hotel

Min Jong was silently signing some documents when Tiffany barged in their suite.

"Daddy Kim! Taeyeon, she-" Tiffany muttered under her breath. Min Jong did not wait for Tiffany to finish her sentence as he dashed out of the room to see his daughter.

"Tiffany? What happened?" Jung Min appeared.

"Dad, I was sleeping when I woke up hearing loud noises. Taeyeon locked herself up in the bathroom..." Tiffany stated worriedly.

"Oh god. Don't tell me it's happening again. You better fetch Sunny and the rest. They'll know what to do." Jung Min broke into a run as he went over to Taeyeon's room.

Tiffany was confused. Kim Min Jong was panicking. Her dad was panicking. Is she missing something here? Nevertheless, Tiffany went her way to inform Sunny and the others.

Royal Suite, Lotte Hotel

SMASH!

Knock. Knock.

"Taeyeon, it's Appa... Open the door darling." Min Jong gently knocked while still hearing the smashing noise.

"Taengoo... Baby... Appa is here... Let me in." Min Jong cooed again.

Knock. Knock.

Min Jong was agitated. He was about to kick the door.

"Wait, Min Jong! I asked this from the lobby..." Jung Min appeared holding out a spare key as he opened the door to the bathroom.

Sobs. Sobs.

Min Jong entered the dark bathroom and went towards where the sobs are coming from. He stepped on the remnants of broken glass and broken vases.

"Taengoo... What is daddy's girl doing here?" Min Jong gently cooed as he gently grabbed the table lamp that Taeyeon was holding.

"A-appa... Umma... She-she-" Taeyeon sobbed into his father's shoulders.

"Shhh. Don't cry baby... Don't cry. Appa is here... You're safe now." Min Jong held his daughter as he fought his own tears.

"Appa... Tippani... She made me eat peanut butter sandwich yesterday... Appa... My classmates laughed at me..." Taeyeon sobbed again. Her voice was that of a child.

"She did that to my baby girl? Don't worry, we won't give her candies okay? Don't cry now." Min Jong cooed again.

Taeyeon just cried in her father's arms.

"Shhh. Come on. Let's go to your bed. Your toys are waiting for you." Min Jong picked up her daughter and carried her outside like a 5-year old kid. Because right now, that's exactly what Taeyeon was. A 5-year old kid trapped in a 22-year old's body.

Taeyeon closed her eyes feeling her father's warmth. It was very different from her nightmares. The nightmares that never left her. Taeyeon's mind was a jumble of memories. A piece of mess. An unsolved puzzle. A tangle of wires.

Flashback

4-Year old Taeyeon.

"Taengoo, this is your Uncle Jung Min's daughter, Tiffany. Say hi to her." Taeyeon's mom said as she carried young Tiffany on top of the 2-seater kangaroo ride at the amusement park.

Taeyeon smiled at the kid sitting next to her. She pinched the cheek of her new friend and grinned.

"You look cutie Tippany." Taeyeon smiled widely, showing her chin dimples.

"Me cutie? You very cutie too Taengoo." Tiffany smiled cutely and pinched Taeyeon's cheeks.

"Ouchhie. Umma!" Taeyeon pouted and caressed her reddened cheeks as Tiffany only laughed. Their parents just laughed at both of them.

5-Year old Taeyeon.

"Taengoo! I made sandwich for you. Here!" Tiffany walked beside Taeyeon and handed her a sandwich wrapped in a pink wrapper and taped messily with a scotch tape.

"You did Tippany? Thanks. I will eat this." Taeyeon kissed her friends cheek as she held the sandwich proudly.

"Umma! Appa! Tippany gave me sandwich. I spilled googooo stuff from my mouth at school. Everyone told me I am eewww. Huhuhu." Taeyeon cried as she complained to her parents. She was so mad at Tiffany. Everyone at her class laughed at her. She was so embarrassed.

"Aw. Don't worry baby. We won't give Tiffany candies, okay." Taeyeon's dad chuckled as he hugged his daughter.

"Taengoo. I'm sooowrree. I didn't know you have arergies. Please be friends with me again." Tiffany cried.

"Aissh. Get up Tippany. You look like Ugly Duckling when you cry." Taeyeon bent over her crying friend.

"I'm soowree. Huhu." Tiffany sobbed.

"Itshookeeey." Taeyeon smiled and kissed Tiffany's cheeks as the two of them ran along the playground hand-in-hand.

6-Year old Taeyeon

"Tippany! Why you crying?" Taeyeon asked her friend as she rubbed Tiffany's back up and down.

"Mommy and Daddy are shouting. I saw Mommy crying. She said liar to Daddy. Isn't it liar is a bad word?" Tiffany complained.

Taeyeon did not know how to answer since her parents are not like Tiffany's parents, so she just hugged Tiffany and gave her a candy.

7-Year old Taeyeon.

"Tippany... Why are you leaving me?" Taeyeon cried hard.

"I don't want to go with Mommy. But Daddy told me it's for the best. I will miss you Taengoo." Tiffany hugged her best friend.

"Umma! I don't want Tiffany to go! Ummaa..." Taeyeon wailed to her mother who felt sad at Tiffany's departure too.

The two kids waved each other goodbye as tears flowed down their faces.

"Umma... I'm sad. I miss Tippany." Taeyeon hugged her mother who came to pick her up after school.

BANG!

"Get out!" A guy covered with face mask yelled at their car driver as Taeyeon and her mom were taken by surprise at the intruder.

Taeyeon's mom protectively held her daughter and covered her ears as she questioned the intruder. Taeyeon could only hear incoherrent shouts exchanged as she felt their car speed up.

She tried to see what's going on but her mom just held her down protectively. She could only make out a few words.

"I want you not your money!"

"Please... You can take me... Leave my daughter alone..."

"Shut up or I will kill you two!"

"Please..."

BANG! BANG!

Taeyeon looked up as she saw her mother's face. Pain was etched in every feature of her face. Her chest was bleeding. Taeyeon looked at the driver but the person suddenly jumped out the car. The next thing Taeyeon felt was the falling sensation as their car plunged down the river.

Taeyeon gasped for air. Everything around the car was dark. Her head ached. It felt like it was breaking apart. She could feel the freezing water rising to her neck as she struggled to get more air. She felt her mother's hands hoist her up from the backseat of the car.

"Baby... Taengooo... You need to—to—get out now. I love you... I love you... Now inhale deep. Swim baby... Don't look back... Don't look back" Taeyeon heard her mother's words clearly despite her sobs and the sound of the water's currents.

Taeyeon inhaled deeply.

She felt her mother yank the car door and shove her towards the water and out of the car. Taeyeon swam with all her might. She swam away. Her head throbbed but she swam away until she reached the surface. She wanted to look back. She wanted to look back to her mother. But she swam away. Finally she reached a large rock and grabbed unto it. She closed her eyes.

Every night Taeyeon would wake up from her nightmares. All she remembers is how mad she is with Tiffany for giving her the peanut butter sandwich. No matter how hard she tries to forget, she just keeps on remembering the peanut butter sandwich. She could not understand herself but she was scared of everything. She was scared of driving cars. She was scared of the dark. She was scared of water. She was confused. She was frustrated. She was lost.

End of Flashback.

"Appa! Umma! She's inside the car... She's inside the car! She told me not to look back... Appaa..." Taeyeon screamed and kicked on the bed where her father carried her. She cried clutching her father's hand.

Min Jong hugged his daughter tightly as tears poured out of his eyes. He cried for his daughter who lost her youth. He cried for his daughter's broken memories. He cried not knowing what to do, not knowing where to start.

His daughter's happiness... once again, it was slipping away.

Jung Min looked at the two sadly as he shed a few tears too.

"It's been years since this happened. I wonder if she'll get better..." Jung Min sighed as he heard footsteps rushing towards the room.


	24. Angel's Broken Wings

Royal Suite, Lotte Hotel

At the corridor nearing Taeyeon's room, Sunny, Yuri and Hyoyeon frantically discussed the situation. Tiffany trailed behind them, eavesdropping to their conversation. She still has no clue as to what was happening.

"Sunny, did you bring her medication?" Yuri asked.

Sunny gave her a thumbs up sign while her other hand is carrying a small black pouch.

"Wait." Yuri stopped as they reached the door to the room.

Poke. Poke.

"I don't think we should let Tiffany in. She can't see boss in this condition." Yuri signalled as she furrowed her eyebrows twice, pinched her ear lightly and tilted her head to the left twice.

"Miss Tiffany, please just stay here outside-" Hyoyeon asked but Tiffany just walked past her and into the room.

"Taeyeon..." Tiffany was shocked at what she saw; she clasped her hands in her mouth.

Taeyeon, her angel, broke her wings and she wasn't there to catch her fall.

Min Jong was restraining his weeping daughter by hugging her tightly. Taeyeon looked like a mess. Her tears were like a never-ending flow of water.

"Tiffany, let's just wait outside." Jung Min saw her daughter's shocked expression as he dragged her outside the room.

Sunny, Yuri and Hyoyeon helped Min Jong restrain the weeping Taeyeon. Sunny got 2 syringes from her pouch and immediately injected it on Taeyeon's arm while they hold her off. In just a few seconds, Taeyeon calmed down and drifted off to sleep.

Min Jong wiped his tears and got up silently and walked away outside the room. He stopped by where Tiffany and Jung Min are standing.

"The marriage... Tiffany... I-I'll understand it if you'll back out... I-I'm sorry... Jung Min... I'm sorry... It's unfair for Tiffany..." Min Jong spoke in a shaky voice.

"Min Jong, I've always known about Taeyeon... You've become my family since my divorce. Taeyeon is like a daughter to me. She's going to get better... Have faith. About the marriage... I'll leave it up to my daughter to decide..." Jung Min comforted Min Jong. Tiffany was still shocked.

"C-can... can I see Taeyeon now?" Tiffany gently asked.

Min Jong just nodded as Tiffany went back inside the room.

Sunny, Yuri and Hyoyeon are now fixing Taeyeon's bed. Yuri got a wet towel and gently wiped away the blood from Taeyeon's knuckles.

"Yuri? Can... can you let me do it?" Tiffany timidly asked.

Yuri looked at Sunny and Hyoyeon who gave her an understanding nod. Tiffany sat on the bed and took the towel and the first aid kit as she started cleaning Taeyeon's wounds.

"Sunny." Suddenly Min Jong's ice-cold voice was heard as he entered the room again.

"S-sir?" Sunny asked with her head bowed down.

"How long has it been since she started remembering that peanut butter sandwich?" Min Jong asked in a hushed but nevertheless, harsh tone.

"S-she never forgot about it sir... She would occasionally bring it up whenever she'd see you with Mr. Hwang... The merger... It all got worst after that... She's been thrashing everything, throwing tantrums... Her behaviour was really erratic and unstable... And then the marriage... Then Tiffany's team's 'surprises'... Basically after Tiffany got here... She-she's back to her lost and unstable self again..." Sunny carefully narrated.

"Why in the world did you not inform me of this?!" Min Jong hissed. All along he thought that Taeyeon has been doing fine.

"We were about to tell you Sir... But we thought Boss Taeyeon just hated marriage and was just stressed about it so we played along with her, we never thought that she's losing it again... But Sir, we saw something positive despite all of this... Boss Taeyeon... She—she's smiling again... and that has never happened since the accident. Well, except when she is with her brother... But Boss..." Yuri defended though feeling guilty for not anticipating this.

"I understand. But still. You should have told me. I-I think we should call off the engagement." Min Jong sighed.

Tiffany who was just silently listening to their conversations immediately reacted.

"Wait... Daddy Kim, please. Please don't do this. I will take care of Taeyeon... Whatever it is she's going through... I promise I'll be there for her... Please don't call it off..." Tiffany begged.

"What? I-I thought you wouldn't want to continue this Tiffany... Please think about it. I should've told you sooner. Taeyeon had a brain injury when she was 7 years old, when she and her mother were attacked. Your auntie, she died but Taeyeon survived. Taeyeon was in a comatose for 8 months. When she woke up all she remembered was you giving her the peanut butter sandwich. Doctors said that it was a combination of selective memory loss and retrograde amnesia." Min Jong carefully explained to Tiffany, hoping she could grasp what he was saying.

"Physical rehabilitation and therapies ate up most of her childhood years. Her memory about the accident gradually came back but it was just a blur to her. She would occasionally lapse into her traumatized state once in a while. But it's been years since that happened. I guess I am to be blamed. Taeyeon is not receptive or open to changes, much more so if these changes are abruptly done. I did not think this through..." Min Jong explained.

"I'm very sorry too Daddy Kim... I must have scared Taeyeon... But please... give me a chance... Your daughter... I-I'm falling for her... I completely understand what I am getting myself into... I'll help her... I'll take care of her..." Tiffany said through her tears. She wanted to fix her angel's wings.

"Min Jong... let's give them a chance..." Jung Min came up and tapped Min Jong's shoulder. Jung Min felt proud of his daughter. For a moment he thought that Tiffany would be scared and just let go. Perhaps his daughter is braver than he thought.

Min Jong paused for a while. He was going to gamble on this one. He hugged Tiffany.

"Okay. But if you change your mind let me know, I will understand." Min Jong smiled at Tiffany.

"Sunny, Yuri, Hyoyeon. Let's leave them alone now." Min Jong commanded.

"Are you sure sir?" Sunny asked hesitantly. Through the years, they have been the ones taking care of Taeyeon.

"Don't make me repeat my words. Out. Besides Tiffany is here. I'm still disappointed at you 3. You failed me this time. To make up for it, I want you to help Tiffany at all cost. It seems like the wedding is still on. But watch over Taeyeon closely, okay?" Min Jong told them as they all left Tiffany alone with Taeyeon.

Sunny, Yuri and Hyoyeon went out of the room and whispered among themselves.

"God, what a way to start the vacation. I hate it when this happens to Boss." Hyoyeon frowned.

"Nah-uh. Move on Hyo. We're on a mission now." Sunny grinned.

"Mission? What mission?" Yuri looked confused.

"You heard Emperor Kim. Help Tiffany at all cost. Sounds like a mission to me. Besides, we were really wrong for not telling him about Boss' relapse. Let's make it up this time, let's make it our mission." Sunny smiled.

"Oh yeah... I love missions." Hyoyeon clapped.

"Let's call it, OPERATION TAENY!" Sunny grinned broadly and giggled.

"Cute. Why don't we employ backups since we don't have our EXO Team here." Hyoyeon suggested.

"You mean those 3 freaks? Tiffany's team?" Yuri looked petrified.

"Yeah. Not bad, let's make them our allies. After all this is OPERATION TAENY!" Sunny giggled again.

"Oh I just love the name. Sounds so cute!" Hyoyeon squealed.


	25. Operation Taeny

Royal Suite, Lotte Hotel

Tiffany opened the curtain window as she looked down the mesmerizing view of the enchanting seawater below. She felt at peace just by looking at it. She turned her back on the window and walked back towards the bed.

She sat down beside the sleeping Taeyeon and gently brushed away a few strands of her hair.

When she left for States when she was 7 years old, she admits to having forgotten about the friend she left behind. She immediately gained new friends back at the States. She had a fun and carefree life. Everything was provided for her. She wasn't really a spoiled child. She still knows her limitations. But life back at the States was all about having fun with friends, getting good grades at school, knowing the latest trends in fashion and other worldly pursuits.

Tiffany leaned down and kissed Taeyeon's forehead.

Taeyeon has been through a lot. At a time when kids are supposed to enjoy their youth and discover themselves, Taeyeon on the other hand has been struggling to get her life back. True, when she saw Taeyeon again at the meeting, she felt physically attracted to her. But right now, what she felt was beyond physical attraction. It was much deeper than that. It was that intense feeling of wanting to protect Taeyeon, that burning desire to take care of her and make her happy.

"I'm sorry if all you could remember is that peanut butter sandwich. I'm sorry... I should've given you better and happier memories to remember..." Tiffany stroked Taeyeon's cheeks as she turned her back on her. She felt her own tears falling too.

Suddenly she felt the bed move. Warm hands sneaked behind her waist and pulled her down the bed.

"T-tae? You're awake..." Tiffany lay down facing Taeyeon.

"Don't cry. It's not your fault." Taeyeon stared at Tiffany's teary-eyed face.

"Please... Just let me love you... Just give me a chance..." Tiffany softly asked as she held Taeyeon's hands.

Taeyeon did not answer but smiled instead.

Tiffany smiled back.

"Your smile... There's something about your smile..." Taeyeon thought as both of them just stared deep into each other's soul.

Villa Suite, Lotte Hotel

The spacious suite was like a resort within a resort. The 7 of them including Secretary Choi were assigned to stay there for the rest of their 1 week vacation.

"Oh... Add one more Maknae! One more!" Yoona cheered on Seohyun who tiptoed on the sleeping Secretary Choi who was wearing her favourite polka dots pajamas on and taking her beauty rest.

"Just don't touch the freaking cucumber!" Jessica said disgustingly as Seohyun got table napkins to get the cucumbers away from Secretary Choi's closed eyes and replaced them with triangle shaped watermelons.

"Duh. Which is why we're having watermelons instead. Just take the dang picture Jess." Yoona said irritatingly. Her arms are now starting to get sore from holding the large porcelain jar with sticks of Chinese incense popping out.

Jessica snapped the pictures of Secretary Choi with her white facial mask and watermelons in her eyes.

Click.

The door knob twisted open as Sunny, Yuri and Hyoyeon got back from the Royal Suite.

"What in the world?!" Hyoyeon muttered.

"Quick! Yuri, the fire extinguisher!" Sunny yelled as Yuri scrambled to look for one.

The room was filled with smoke. The lights looked like fog lamps. There was zero visibility around the room as Sunny, Hyoyeon and Yuri stumbled on the chairs and coffee table.

"Hey! Shhhhhh! You'll wake Secretary Choi up!" Jessica angrily glared at the 3 newcomers.

"And duh. There's no fire here, or else we would no longer be here." Yoona sarcastically addressed the 3 panicked girls.

"If there's no fire. Explain all this smoke?! And what in the world happened to Secretary Choi?!" Sunny asked as she walked over the recliner where Secretary Choi is sleeping.

"They are called Chinese incense. To ward of the evil spirit off in place of our great bonfire. The Great Spirit of the Unstoppable Bonfire is here with us. Secretary Choi is meeting the holy one at this moment." Seohyun spoke like a narrator in a religion documentary.

"She's just sleeping." Jessica clarified.

"And we're bored." Yoona added.

Cough. Cough.

Yuri was now coughing at all the smoke from the incense sticks propped into 6 jars, all strategically placed inside every corner of the room.

"Are you from a cult or something?! All you need is a black hooded cape." Yuri said.

"Ohh... We haven't thought of that. What do you think of rainbow capes with glitters on them Jess?" Yoona asked.

"Hmn. can we have capes with small bells stitched on them?" Jessica thought.

"What are we ice cream vendors?" Yoona answered back.

"Enough!" Sunny shushed them.

When it seems that Sunny finally gained the attention of the 3 smoke-loving trio and potential cult leaders, she finally spoke again.

"We want to propose something. Our Boss, and your boss are having a difficult time right now. Our Boss is quite unstable. But the wedding will still push through. But the problem is, our Boss still needs a bit of pushing-" Sunny spoke but was interrupted.

"Pushing? Just do it like this." Yoona demonstrated as she let go of her incense jar and shoved Jessica hard on the back. Jessica toppled over Yuri who happens to be standing a few feet from her.

"Ouch!" Yuri and Jessica both yelped as they fell on the floor.

"No! Not literally push, as in shove her push. What I mean is that... How do I explain this... Let's make sure Boss Taeyeon falls in love with your boss, then the wedding could go on as planned... Get it?" Sunny face palmed herself as she struggled to explain their plans.

"Oh. Sorry." Yoona gave out a peace sign and went back to lift her incense jar up and down.

"Okay. We're in. When do we start?" Seohyun asked while putting more watermelons on Secretary Choi's face who by now is almost covered by the red watery fruit.

"I say tonight." Hyoyeon suggested as she helped out Seohyun and placed more watermelons on Secretary Choi. The two of them looked like playing jigsaw puzzles and Secretary Choi's face is the puzzle board.

"OPERATION TAENY: Day 1 commence." Sunny grinned.

"Duh. It's OPERATION TAENY: Night 1 commence." Yoona answered.

"Duh." Sunny anwered back.

"Duh." Yoona shot back.

"Whatever! Shut up!" Sunny walked away and went to the bathroom.

"Duh." Yoona smiled. Victory is hers.


	26. The Red Bottle

Villa Suite, Lotte Hotel

The smoke has finally cleared up. From the living room area of the suite, chatters and murmurs could be heard. Giggles soon filled the air.

"So, that's what happened to your Boss. No wonder she's such a ticking time bomb. Exploding every now and then." Jessica reflected.

"Yeah. I'm sure both of them are pretty hungry and tired by now. After what happened earlier..." Yuri stated while Hyoyeon nodded in agreement.

Click.

The door opened as Yoona, Seohyun and Sunny walked in while pushing a food cart.

"You really like food carts, don't you?" Hyoyeon said, remembering how they shoved their boss inside a food cart once.

"This time it has real food." Yoona smiled as she opened the silver food cover which revealed a plate of grilled eel, sushi, crispy vegetable pancake, clam soup, and a shrimp bisque.

"Wow! Hurry, close the cover. Don't let the smell of food get out." Yuri hurriedly closed the food cover on the food.

"Huh? Why so?" Yoona asked confusedly.

"Shhh. Secretary Choi might wake up." Hyoyeon answered while taking a glance at the still sleeping and still watermelon-covered Secretary Choi.

"Okay. So, here's the plan. We will deliver this to the Taeny room. They'll have a good dinner and then they'll talk it out and then who knows they could get to know each other better." Sunny informed the girls.

"Okay. Let's do it." Jessica answered as she shoved Yuri to push the food cart.

Since Sunny, Yoona and Seohyun got the food and food cart from the kitchen, Jessica and Yuri are assigned to bring the food, while Hyoyeon keeps an eye on Secretary Choi.

Hallway Outside the Royal Suite

"Okay. This is it. Just knock on the door, leave the food cart and then run." Yuri rehashed the plan details.

Jessica knocked twice.

She and Yuri scrambled and run. Only Jessica went to the right side of the hallway while Yuri ran to the left.

"Hey! This way you idiot!" Jessica hissed at Yuri.

"Oh. I forgot." Yuri ran back towards the right side before Tiffany could open the door.

Royal Suite

Knock. Knock.

Tiffany busied herself caressing Taeyeon's wounded knuckles when she heard the knock.

She went over to the door only to find a food cart with foods on it.

"Must be room service." Tiffany mumbled as she brought it inside.

"Tae, you must be hungry. Let's eat these over there." Tiffany went towards Taeyeon as she helped Taeyeon who was just spacing out. She led Taeyeon towards the dining table in their room.

The two of them sat together on the dining table silently. Tiffany wanted to be careful with Taeyeon this time. Taeyeon on the other hand was still trying to sort out her mind and struggled to understand things. She felt better after she was given her medication.

Tiffany took care of Taeyeon, feeding her like a baby. Taeyeon could not help but appreciate Tiffany's effort.

Villa Suite

"I poured 5 tablespoons of this in every meal that they're having right now." Seohyun suddenly blurted out when the 6 of them have already gathered together inside their room.

"What the heck is that?" Sunny asked as Seohyun raised red bottle that could pass as a cough syrup bottle except that it has a skull and intertwined bones as its logo.

"The strongest aphrodisiac in the world." Seohyun calmly answered.

"What?!" Sunny exclaimed.

"Where did you get that?!" Yoona could not believe her ears.

"How could you?" Jessica asked.

"Why did you do that?!" Hyoyeon prodded.

"You're such a genious!" Yuri giggled, earning her a suspicious glare from the 4 astonished girls.

Seohyun was suddenly bombarded by questions so she decided to answer them altogether.

"First, the Great Spirit has really inspired me to think outside the box, hence the smoke ritual. So I thought, what the heck? There are black markets around the world, I have the internet. Then I asked myself, what are they there for when you can't buy something there? It's all about purpose. So I bought one. Miss Tiffany and Chairman Taeyeon needed it. It will make things easier for us." Seohyun explained as she tucked her red bottle securely on her pocket.

"Here I am thinking that they could be having a good dinner and sweet talks while you-" Sunny started out.

"-they'll be making love with the guidance of the Great Spirit." Seohyun solemnly interjected.

"What?!" Hyoyeon's eyes widened.

"Oh Maknae. You could've waited for them to get married. Tss. Tss. Tss." Yoona shook her head disappointedly.

"Oh. Too late. Hehehe." Seohyun winked as she took out one watermelon from Secretary Choi's face and munched it.

"Eeeewwww." Everyone looked at Seohyun disapprovingly.

Royal Suite

The foods that Tiffany and Taeyeon ate are now almost finished. Tiffany let out a soft burp that earned a chuckle from Taeyeon.

"Hey... It's normal to burp." Tiffany said as she felt beads of sweat form in her forehead.

"I know." Taeyeon smiled. Unconsciously, she's already been smiling a lot lately whenever she's with Tiffany.

"It's really getting hot here isn't it?" Tiffany was fanning herself furiously.

The hotel staff were already able to fix the messy bathroom earlier and she and Taeyeon were able to take their respective showers and change into comfortable pajamas.

"Uhm. Yeah. The airconditioner's maxed out." Taeyeon answered as she stood up and went towards the window.

"Tae..." Tiffany went beside Taeyeon and leaned on the window pane.

"Yeah?" Taeyeon answered. She and Tiffany were standing just a few feet apart.

"I want to be friends with you again... I want us to start over again. I mean, since you probably don't remember our friendship when we were kids except for that part where I gave you the peanut butter sandwich... I mean, why don't we be friends again? We can start from there..." Tiffany gently spoke hoping to convince Taeyeon.

"Friends... Yes. Taeyeon, let's be friends... Please say yes... Please... Wait... She looks so sexy even if she's just wearing a loose shirt... Her face... It sure does glow... Ohh those lips..." Tiffany thought absent-mindedly.

"Okay. Friends." Taeyeon extended her hands but Tiffany was spaced out, more like drooling over Taeyeon's lips.

"Errmmm." Taeyeon was starting to feel awkward noticing how Tiffany just stares blankly at her lips. Tiffany snapped out of her thoughts and took Taeyeon's extended hand.

"I guess it's better to be friends with her. It's been so long since I wanted to let go of the memory of that stupid sandwich... Hmn... Her hands... They're really soft... Soft... And warm... Very warm..." Taeyeon absent-mindedly squeezed Tiffany's hand.

Tiffany was feeling really weird. Extra weird. Like she just want to jump over Taeyeon and kiss her and ravage her.

"Ugh!" Tiffany broke their eye and hand contact and walked over towards the bathroom and washed herself.

"Control yourself Tiffany Hwang. Don't take advantage of Taeyeon... Oh god I want her so bad.. No, I can't... Patience... Don't-"

"Tiffany? A-are you okay?" Taeyeon asked looking at Tiffany who was furiously splashing water on her face and neck.

"Huh?!" Tiffany jumped in surprise.

"No, I'm okay Taeyeon. I'm fine..." Tiffany bowed her head and walked past Taeyeon. She was scared she'd lost it all if she'll look at Taeyeon... and her glorious body... those pink lips...

"Aaarrrghhhhh!" Tiffany sighed in frustration as she ran in circles around the living room.

Taeyeon looked at Tiffany who was now jumping up and down.

"Weird. Just like Uncle Hwang. Weird. But she's a sexy weirdo... a sexy one with her sweat falling down her forehead... down to her neck... down to her..." Taeyeon's eyes widened. She was surprised at her own thoughts.

"Aaarrrghhhhh!" Taeyeon sighed in desperation as she joined Tiffany who was jumping up and down.

The two of them looked at each other and stopped jumping.

Both are now panting heavily. Both are feeling the heat.

Taeyeon moved a step forward towards Tiffany.

Tiffany took a step backward.

Taeyeon took a step forward.

Tiffany moved a step backward again.

Taeyeon moved 2 steps forward and closed the gap between them.

Their faces are now inches away as they could feel each other's ragged breathing, both could even hear their heartbeats racing.

Taeyeon held Tiffany's shoulder.

Tiffany placed her hands over Taeyeon's hands.

"Kim Taeyeon..." Tiffany's voice was husky.

"Yes?" Taeyeon muttered under her breath anticipating Tiffany's next move.

"..."

"..."

"Let's play tag." Tiffany blurted out as she ran away from Taeyeon.

"Damn! Stupid Tiffany!" Tiffany ran away from Taeyeon and knocked her own head with her hand.


	27. Scandal at the Room

Villa Suite, Lotte Hotel

At the luxurious and comfortable room sat 6 girls in the dining sat at the head of the table, fidgeting nervously. 5 girls glared at her, all folded their arms across their chests.

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again." Seohyun meekly stated as she bowed her head.

"Say that again Maknae. You promise what?" Jessica pried on.

"I'm sorry Unnies. I won't put the contents of my illegally obtained aphrodisiac on Taeny's food without your knowledge." Seohyun softly said.

"Say that again." Sunny raised her eyebrows.

"Okay. Okay. I promise not to put the contents of my illegally obtained aphrodisiac on Taeny's food ever again." Seohyun sulked.

Everyone at the table nodded in satisfaction. They all gathered to give Seohyun a good lecture.

"Now, go to bed Seob and sleep." Yoona commanded.

Seohyun got up slowly like a kid obeying her strict father. She walked away from the table but halted her steps before turning to face her Unnies.

"Uhmm..." Seohyun twitched her mouth as if thinking of something.

"What is it naughty girl?" Hyoyeon asked.

"Can... can we have a group hug? Since we're now on the same team... I mean, good night hug before I sleep?" Seohyun cutely smiled.

"Aaaaawwww. Group hug!" The 5 girls melted at Seohyun's cute smile as they all stood up from their chairs and went towards Seohyun for a group hug.

Except that one of them grabbbed the opportunity and snaked her arms naughtily on another one's waist.

"Yaaahh!" Jessica exclaimed and stomped on Yuri's foot as she walked away.

"Ouchh!" Yuri cried in pain as the other girls just looked at her quizzically.

"Aaaaaaahhh! Oh my god! What time is it?!" Secretary Choi woke up from her deep slumber and frantically searched for her briefcase and took out an envelope.

The 6 of them scattered and hid themselves.

"Ohh my god! I over-slept! I forgot to deliver these documents to Chairman Taeyeon! Oh my god! I must go!" Secretary Choi hurriedly walked out of the room with an envelope on hand, totally unaware that she was still wearing her polka dots pajamas, and still wearing her white facial mask decorated with watermelon seeds.

"Oh no. We should've stopped her." Yuri's jaw dropped, pondering the incoming disaster.

"Why? I mean, it's her fault for not checking herself out in the mirror before leaving." Sunny asked.

"You'll see later." Yuri got out of hiding as she prepared herself for Secretary Choi's return and Secretary Choi's incessant hysterical session.

Hotel Elevator, Lotte Hotel

Ding.

Secretary Choi entered the elevator still holding the envelope. The moment she stepped in, 4 people inside the elevator immediately backed away at the corner. No one dared go near her.

"Weird people. It's not like I look like a monster or something." Secretary Choi thought as she sensed the 4 people staying away from her as far as they can.

"Excuse me, the Royal Suite is on the 12th floor, right?" Secretary Choi asked the person who looked like a hotel porter.

The porter looked around and pointed his finger to himself as if asking if Secretary Choi is talking to him.

"Uhhm... Y-yes." The hotel porter's voice quivered as he cowered and hid his face.

"Okay. Thanks." Secretary Choi smiled.

"Weird." She thought.

Royal Suite

"Wait.." Huff. Huff. "Wait... Tiffany. You're too fast!" Taeyeon bent her knees as she struggled to get some air. They've been running around the room for an hour. Tiffany was so determined not to let Taeyeon catch her. Both of them are panting hard and sweating furiously.

"Goddamit. If you're not sick or unstable at this moment, I'll gladly kiss your sexy face!" Tiffany thought as she too struggled to breathe after an hour of running away from Taeyeon.

"Okay. Let's have a break. But you... you stay away from me as far as possible." Tiffany walked towards the window and opened it.

Taeyeon looked confused. This was not the Tiffany she was used to. The Tiffany who kept on following after her, stealing kisses from her. Taeyeon sure did not mind to have her kisses stolen tonight.

"But why?" Taeyeon asked.

"Believe me. It's for your own good. Just for tonight Tae." Tiffany stated as she felt the cool breeze from the open window.

Knock. Knock.

Taeyeon and Tiffany looked at each other as they heard a knock on the door.

"Aaaaahhhh! Taeyeon! There's a spider! A spider!" Tiffany suddenly danced around and wriggled as she felt the small creature crawl against her body.

"What?! Where? Where?!" Taeyeon immediately ran towards Tiffany who was wriggling like crazy.

Knock. Knock.

"Aaaaaahh! I think it's inside my shirt!" Tiffany panicked. She hated bugs. She hated insects.

"Take your shirt off! Take it off!" Taeyeon said as she tried to calm down the wriggling Tiffany.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

The knocking has been annoying. So annoyingly loud that Taeyeon rushed to unlock it, and quickly dashed back inside the room to help Tiffany.

"It's unlocked! Just come inside!" Taeyeon yelled as she helped Tiffany take off her shirt.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh!" Secretary Choi walked in and screamed at the sight of Taeyeon holding Tiffany's shirt.

"Oh my god! I stepped inside another of their scandalous acts! Oh my god! Baby Kim is holding Tiffany's shirt! She's half naked.. And.. And they're both sweating! Oh my god!" Secretary Choi freaked out.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Taeyeon and Tiffany both screamed at the sight of a white lady with watermelon seeds on her face and dressed only in polka dots pajamas.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh! Secretary Choi stared at Tiffany who's just wearing a bra and her sleeping pants.

"Oh my god! NSFW! NSFW!" Secretary Choi's mind just unhinged itself.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Tiffany immediately snatched her shirt from Taeyeon's hands and covered her upper body.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Secretary Choi dropped the envelope and ran out of the room.

"I can't take this anymore! First my ears! Now my eyes! Noooooo!" Secretary Choi's mind completely broke down.

"W-was that Secretary Choi?" Taeyeon asked as she went towards the door to close it. She heard more screaming from the hallway. Screaming caused by petrified people at the sight of Secretary Choi's face covered only with white facial mask with watermelon seeds popping out.

"I bet that was her." Tiffany stated as she put her shirt back on. She definitely recognized that hysterical scream.

"Come on, you must be tired. Let's sleep..." Tiffany pulled Taeyeon's arm and dragged her to the bed.

The two of them looked at each other, realizing that they're just sharing one bed.

"Uhm. This is my side, and that's yours. Good night Tiffany." Taeyeon meekly stated as she took the left side of the bed.

"Okay. Good night Taeyeon." Tiffany replied, feeling her pounding heartbeat.

"God. Where are my sleeping pills when I needed them?" Tiffany sighed as she crept beside Taeyeon on the bed. Thankfully both of them felt extremely tired from all the running that they immediately drifted off to dreamland, both hoping to find each other even in their dreams.


	28. The Schedule

Royal Suite, Lotte Hotel

"Don't look back... Don't look back... Peanut butter sandwich... You two get married... When we were kids, remember... Peanut butter sandwich... Don't cry... Appa is here... Friends with you again... Start over again... Peanut butter sandwich..."

The light from the table lamp illuminated the room. Tiffany silently watched the girl sleeping beside her. She looked at her watch; it was still 2:10 AM. She was awakened by Taeyeon's thrashing movements which were more violent every passing minute. Taeyeon was having her usual nightmares again. Taeyeon's dreams are usually not about her memory of a certain event, person or object, but it was always about the emotions she felt during those moments of encountering them. It was mostly unwelcomed feelings. Dreadful. Uncomfortable. Uncertain. Confusing. Sad.

"Shhh... Shhh..." Tiffany cooed softly at Taeyeon whose back is facing her. Tiffany rubbed Taeyon's back soothingly and waited for the girl to calm down.

"Mnnn..." Taeyeon stirred. Her mind was now awake. She kept her eyes shut and savoured the calming feeling of someone rubbing her back. After being revisited by her nightmares, Taeyeon's mind was becoming a piece of unsolved jigsaw puzzle again.

"You don't have to face your nightmares alone Taeyeon... I'm here. I'll always be by your side..." Tiffany whispered as she caressed Taeyeon's back and arms.

Taeyeon shifted and turned around. She faced Tiffany. Taeyeon slowly opened her sleepy eyes and just stared right through Tiffany's loving ones.

"Go back to sleep... It's still 2 in the morning," Tiffany gently told the girl who's just inches away from her.

"Mmm. How about you?" Taeyeon asked.

"I'll make sure you sleep well." Tiffany smiled. She pulled Taeyeon closer and embraced her. Tiffany placed her other hand on Taeyeon's waist while her other hand stroked Taeyeon's hair. Tiffany hummed out a lullaby while she waited for the girl to drift off to sleep.

"Thank you Tiffany... Thank you..." Slowly, Taeyeon felt herself falling asleep again. She doze off peacefully, her puzzle of a mind started to slowly rebuild itself.

Pacific Suite

Min Jong woke up to the smell of coffee that Jung Min asked from the room service. After changing, he went towards the living room of their suite and examined his schedule for the day.

"Morning. We'll be going back to Seoul later," Jung Min reminded him.

"Morning too. Yeah, Director Lee informed me about the deal with the Chinese investors. Looks like I have to personally handle it myself, while you'll be flying later to Japan for the contract signing," Min Jong replied after he casually sipped from his coffee mug.

"It's going to be a busy week for us. Will the kids be okay if we leave them here?" Jung Min asked.

"You mean, if they can handle the wedding preparation themselves? I think they'll do fine. Sunny and her team knows what to do with Taeyeon in case that happens again. And at least Tiffany is now aware of her condition. I'll leave Secretary Choi to oversee the tasks. If anything goes wrong I'll be flying out here immediately." Min Jong assured his friend with a thumbs up sign.

"The wedding planner should be here by now," Jung Min said as he stood up and looked down the window.

Villa Suite

A pile of tangled bodies scattered around the joined queen sized beds. Eventually, each of them untangled themselves and walked out of the bed like zombies.

"Morning."

"Yeah, I know it's morning."

"Morning."

"Your morning breath stinks."

"Morning."

"I'll be first in the shower."

"Oh my god girls! You can't believe what I saw last night!" Secretary Choi broke the lazy morning greetings exchanged among the 6 girls.

"Lemme guess. You saw your hideous face Secretary Choi?" Yuri snickered.

"Shut up Kwon." Secretary Choi glared.

"You saw the ghost of your evil twin sneaking under your bed?" Yoona innocently asked.

"No, that person under the bed last night was me," Hyoyeon answered, causing everyone to raise their eyebrows at her statement.

"Well, apparently someone kicked me and pushed me off the bed!" Hyoyeon yelled and chased Yoona who immediately realized that her dream last night about joining a martial arts tournament was not just a dream.

"Aaaaaaaahhh!" Yoona's scream filled the entire room, breaking a few decorative jars in the process.

"So, what was it that you saw last night Secretary Choi?" Sunny asked.

"Oh nothing. Just a shirtless Tiffany Hwang and a sweaty Kim Taeyeon." Secretary Choi grinned then frowned. She was excited for the two at the same time traumatized of having the burden of imagining what they have been doing.

"Success! Operation Taeny Night: 1 is a success!" Seohyun clapped her hands enthusiastically. She smiled smugly to herself while thinking of her successful aphrodisiac plan.

The girls joined the celebration and they too cheered on and smiled at their victory.

"Girls, check out today's schedule. I believe CEO Kim and President Hwang are leaving for Seoul today. We'll be left here to complete those tasks. It's there on the table!" Secretary Choi called out from the bathroom.

"Girls! Gather around," Sunny called out then one by one the girls took their seats. Yoona and Hyoyeon were still bickering with each other.

"Okay, today's schedule: 1. Meet the Wedding Planner

2\. Meet the Wedding Photographer

3\. Schedule the Pre-nuptial Photoshoot (Within today only)"

Sunny informed everyone of their schedules. One by one the girls lined up at the bathroom to shower and change. Today's going to be another day for them. Another long day for Operation Taeny.

Royal Suite

The beautiful morning sunlight slowly crept inside the room through the open curtains. Taeyeon blinked her eyes as it adjusted to the light. It was a good sleep. A peaceful one that she's never had in years. Taeyeon wanted to get up only to find herself trapped in Tiffany's tight embrace and tangled legs.

Taeyeon let out a chuckle and smiled.

"She's so weird and cute." Taeyeon thought then began to realize that Tiffany turned her into a human leg pillow. She would have yelled and complained but she was thankful to Tiffany for putting her to a peaceful sleep last night. Taeyeon stayed still. She turned her head sidewards to take a closer look at Tiffany. She could not resist the urge to poke the girl's cheeks.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

Tiffany opened her eyes when she felt the incessant poking on her cheeks.

"Good morning Tiffany Hwang. I'd like to get up now so please release me, I'm not going to leave you soon. Don't worry." Taeyeon teased and stuck out her tongue.

"Oh! Sorry!" Tiffay immediately let go of Taeyeon from her tight embrace.

The two of them took turns showering and changing. They ordered their food through room service and made small talks during breakfast about their view from their hotel room. Tiffany did most of the talking which amused Taeyeon.

Taeyeon noticed the envelope Secretary Choi brought the previous night after she and Tiffany were done eating. She read the contents of the paper inside it.

JEJU ISLAND TRIP: PLANNING THE KIM-HWANG WEDDING

Schedule: Day 1 - 1. Meet the Wedding Planner

2\. Meet the Wedding Photographer

3\. Schedule the Pre-nuptial Photoshoot (Within today only)

Taeyeon read out the contents carefully, she read it over and over again.

"Wedding? Wedding? Oh god... Wedding... Marriage... With Tiffany Hwang... Peanut butter... Peanut butter..." Taeyeon inhaled then exhaled. She was having an anxiety attack again.

"Taeyeon?" Tiffany, who was sitting across the anxious girl, looked worried. Taeyeon's reaction to the paper she's holding bothered her. Tiffany snatched the paper from Taeyeon's hands and read them.

"So that's why... She's still not comfortable with the idea of our marriage..." Tiffany got up and took a seat beside her future wife.

Taeyeon was clenching her fist trying hard to get rid of the sandwich memory and the negative emotions she felt about marriage. She breathed she felt warm hands on her cheeks followed by warm lips covering her own.

Taeyeon's eyes widened with shock. Tiffany immediately pulled herself away from the kiss.

"Hey... I'm sorry if I kissed you. I just hate to see you panicking, don't think about the wedding if it makes you uncomfortable... I-I was just trying to distract you... Are you okay?" Tiffany bit her lip. Kissing Taeyeon was just a spur of the moment decision. She hoped that it did not scare or anger the girl.

Taeyeon just looked at her and smiled. The sandwich memory slowly began to retreat to the corners of her subconsciousness. The puzzle pieces of her mind slowly took their places.

"Let's go. We have a schedule today." Taeyeon got up as Tiffany followed her obediently.


	29. The Wedding Planner & The Photographer

Private Beach Lounge, Lotte Hotel

The breathtaking view of the blue sea captivated everyone as they all sat and gathered around the hotel's private beach lounge.

Min Jong and Jung Min have excused themselves to the group as they left for Seoul. Secretary Choi was put in charge of the whole wedding preparations for the whole week. Sunny, Yuri, Hyoyeon, Yoona, Jessica and Seohyun are there to help and assist their respective bosses. All teams have brought along their emergency bags, in case of emergencies of course.

Taeyeon came in wearing a white shirt and beige shorts while Tiffany wore a sleeveless pink floral dress. Their teams made way as the two of them entered the lounge.

"Secretary Choi?" Taeyeon motioned for Secretary Choi to come over. "Where's that wedding planner?!"

"Chairman Kim, the wedding planner is on-" Secretary Choi was suddenly interrupted.

"Goooood Moooorning! Gooooood Moooorning!"

Everyone at the lounge looked up to the origin of the thunderous voice as two people walked in.

"Hellow. I am Park Jiyeon of Park Wedding Services. I am your wedding planner, and this is Choi Siwon my assistant and your wedding photographer. So, where are the bride and the groom?" Jiyeon smiled widely.

"Good morning Miss Park. I am Secretary Choi. These are Miss Kim and Miss Hwang, they will be your clients." Secretary Choi stated.

"Oh... So you mean?" Jiyeon asked as Secretary Choi nodded, knowing what her question is.

"Okay. No problem. I forgot, CEO Kim has already briefed us a bit. He told me his daughter was getting married. But he sure forgot to tell me how gorgeous she is. Hello Miss Kim." Jiyeon walked seductively over to the sofa where Taeyeon is sitting. Taeyeon extended her hand to greet Jiyeon but Jiyeon grabbed her and kissed her cheek. Tiffany who was just sitting beside Taeyeon was surprised when Jiyeon kissed Taeyeon's cheek.

"Nice meeting you Miss Kim." Jiyeon playfully slapped Taeyeon's shoulders.

"Nice meeting you too." Taeyeon answered plainly as she disgustingly wiped away the spot where Jiyeon kissed her.

"Who does she think she is?! Kissing my Taeyeon's cheek?! Wedding planner huh. Or wedding crasher!" Tiffany frowned and furrowed her eyebrows as she mentally imagined herself applying chilli lipstick on Jiyeon's lips.

"Good morning Miss Kim. Good morning Miss Hwang. Choi Siwon at your service." Siwon bowed down. He shook Taeyeon's hand. He smiled before he took Tiffany's hand and kissed it. Siwon smiled sweetly at Tiffany who was too shocked to respond.

"What did he do? He... Kissed... Tiffany's... Hand... Siwon... Siwontbeabletoseethesunriseagain! Oh wait. Why am I feeling this? Naaah. I don't care." Taeyeon tried to act cool and calm.

"Ehem. Miss Kim and Miss Hwang we'll discuss about the whole wedding plans, from the date, to the venue, to what type of ceremony you'd like, the invited guests, the motif, the reception, basically everything. So, shall we start?" Jiyeon asked as Siwon handed her tablet.

Jiyeon walked over towards Taeyeon and gave her a folder. Taeyeon opened it and saw a lot of tasks to be done. Too many to do lists for a wedding. Her mind was starting to go crazy at the sight of it. She wasn't comfortable with everything about the marriage.

"Can we let our team handle that? They know what we would want." Tiffany snatched the folder sensing Taeyeon's mood. She gave the folder back to Jiyeon. Tiffany moved closer to Taeyeon and rubbed her arms.

"Are you sure? This is your wedding? Shouldn't you be the one planning it?" Jiyeon asked as she set aside the folder.

"I don't care how you prepare it. All I know is that we're getting married, right baby?" Tiffany kissed Taeyeon's cheek, exactly at the same spot where Jiyeon previously kissed. Tiffany then glared at Jiyeon who cringed. Taeyeon just nodded. She could not agree more. She hates extensive planning.

"O-okay. So, me and your team will do the planning. Siwon? Why not take some test shots for the prenuptial photos?" Jiyeon instructed.

Siwon obeyed as he took his camera bag. He looked at Tiffany and smiled at her. Tiffany just smiled back.

"Eeeew. Flirt." Taeyeon rolled her eyes at the oblivious Siwon.

"Okay. Miss Kim, Miss Hwang. Follow me." Siwon asked as he walked towards the beach. He was about to take Tiffany's hand to help her get down the stairs leading to the beach when Taeyeon gave him a 'back-off' glare. Siwon chuckled and walked ahead of them.

Taeyeon just shoved Tiffany, urging her to walk faster.

"Hey!" Tiffany snapped at Taeyeon.

"Hurry up, will you." Taeyeon snapped back.

"Can't you see I'm going down the stairs. Don't expect me to cartwheel my way down." Tiffany was suddenly annoyed with Taeyeon shoving her.

"Whatever. Or would you like Siwon to carry you down huh." Taeyeon said as she walked behind Tiffany who was carefully making her way down the steps.

"What?!" Tiffany asked.

Taeyeon did not answer her as she quickened her pace and walked ahead, leaving Tiffany confused.

Meanwhile, back at the lounge. Secretary Choi and Jiyeon proceeded to talk about the wedding plans.

"Girls. Gather around." Sunny hurriedly gathered the 5 others after Taeyeon and Tiffany left with Siwon. The 6 of them huddled together.

"Okay. Listen. We need to split into 2 groups. The Wedding Commitee, and the Security Committee. The We-Com will work on the planning along with Secretary Choi, while obviously the Se-Com will take care of Taeny. You get it? I just sense something big is going to happen later. I just feel it. We have to be prepared." Sunny informed everyone.

"Okay. I'll be on the We-Com. I know what Boss Taeyeon wants." Yuri volunteered.

"I'm in We-Com. I think I know what Miss Tiffany wants. I did an extensive study of her Facebook profile." Seohyun volunteered too.

"Okay. I'll be in We-Com too. I love weddings! I'll make sure it will have the best party!" Hyoyeon added.

"Okay. Settled. So, Yoona and Jessica and me will be the Se-com. Yuri, The Bag." Sunny asked as Yuri gave her The Bag.

Private Beach Lounge, Lotte Hotel

The breathtaking view of the blue sea captivated everyone as they all sat and gathered around the hotel's private beach lounge.

Min Jong and Jung Min have excused themselves to the group as they left for Seoul. Secretary Choi was put in charge of the whole wedding preparations for the whole week. Sunny, Yuri, Hyoyeon, Yoona, Jessica and Seohyun are there to help and assist their respective bosses. All teams have brought along their emergency bags, in case of emergencies of course.

Taeyeon came in wearing a white shirt and beige shorts while Tiffany wore a sleeveless pink floral dress. Their teams made way as the two of them entered the lounge.

"Secretary Choi?" Taeyeon motioned for Secretary Choi to come over. "Where's that wedding planner?!"

"Chairman Kim, the wedding planner is on-" Secretary Choi was suddenly interrupted.

"Goooood Moooorning! Gooooood Moooorning!"

Everyone at the lounge looked up to the origin of the thunderous voice as two people walked in.

"Hellow. I am Park Jiyeon of Park Wedding Services. I am your wedding planner, and this is Choi Siwon my assistant and your wedding photographer. So, where are the bride and the groom?" Jiyeon smiled widely.

"Good morning Miss Park. I am Secretary Choi. These are Miss Kim and Miss Hwang, they will be your clients." Secretary Choi stated.

"Oh... So you mean?" Jiyeon asked as Secretary Choi nodded, knowing what her question is.

"Okay. No problem. I forgot, CEO Kim has already briefed us a bit. He told me his daughter was getting married. But he sure forgot to tell me how gorgeous she is. Hello Miss Kim." Jiyeon walked seductively over to the sofa where Taeyeon is sitting. Taeyeon extended her hand to greet Jiyeon but Jiyeon grabbed her and kissed her cheek. Tiffany who was just sitting beside Taeyeon was surprised when Jiyeon kissed Taeyeon's cheek.

"Nice meeting you Miss Kim." Jiyeon playfully slapped Taeyeon's shoulders.

"Nice meeting you too." Taeyeon answered plainly as she disgustingly wiped away the spot where Jiyeon kissed her.

"Who does she think she is?! Kissing my Taeyeon's cheek?! Wedding planner huh. Or wedding crasher!" Tiffany frowned and furrowed her eyebrows as she mentally imagined herself applying chilli lipstick on Jiyeon's lips.

"Good morning Miss Kim. Good morning Miss Hwang. Choi Siwon at your service." Siwon bowed down. He shook Taeyeon's hand. He smiled before he took Tiffany's hand and kissed it. Siwon smiled sweetly at Tiffany who was too shocked to respond.

"What did he do? He... Kissed... Tiffany's... Hand... Siwon... Siwontbeabletoseethesunriseagain! Oh wait. Why am I feeling this? Naaah. I don't care." Taeyeon tried to act cool and calm.

"Ehem. Miss Kim and Miss Hwang we'll discuss about the whole wedding plans, from the date, to the venue, to what type of ceremony you'd like, the invited guests, the motif, the reception, basically everything. So, shall we start?" Jiyeon asked as Siwon handed her tablet.

Jiyeon walked over towards Taeyeon and gave her a folder. Taeyeon opened it and saw a lot of tasks to be done. Too many to do lists for a wedding. Her mind was starting to go crazy at the sight of it. She wasn't comfortable with everything about the marriage.

"Can we let our team handle that? They know what we would want." Tiffany snatched the folder sensing Taeyeon's mood. She gave the folder back to Jiyeon. Tiffany moved closer to Taeyeon and rubbed her arms.

"Are you sure? This is your wedding? Shouldn't you be the one planning it?" Jiyeon asked as she set aside the folder.

"I don't care how you prepare it. All I know is that we're getting married, right baby?" Tiffany kissed Taeyeon's cheek, exactly at the same spot where Jiyeon previously kissed. Tiffany then glared at Jiyeon who cringed. Taeyeon just nodded. She could not agree more. She hates extensive planning.

"O-okay. So, me and your team will do the planning. Siwon? Why not take some test shots for the prenuptial photos?" Jiyeon instructed.

Siwon obeyed as he took his camera bag. He looked at Tiffany and smiled at her. Tiffany just smiled back.

"Eeeew. Flirt." Taeyeon rolled her eyes at the oblivious Siwon.

"Okay. Miss Kim, Miss Hwang. Follow me." Siwon asked as he walked towards the beach. He was about to take Tiffany's hand to help her get down the stairs leading to the beach when Taeyeon gave him a 'back-off' glare. Siwon chuckled and walked ahead of them.

Taeyeon just shoved Tiffany, urging her to walk faster.

"Hey!" Tiffany snapped at Taeyeon.

"Hurry up, will you." Taeyeon snapped back.

"Can't you see I'm going down the stairs. Don't expect me to cartwheel my way down." Tiffany was suddenly annoyed with Taeyeon shoving her.

"Whatever. Or would you like Siwon to carry you down huh." Taeyeon said as she walked behind Tiffany who was carefully making her way down the steps.

"What?!" Tiffany asked.

Taeyeon did not answer her as she quickened her pace and walked ahead, leaving Tiffany confused.

Meanwhile, back at the lounge. Secretary Choi and Jiyeon proceeded to talk about the wedding plans.

"Girls. Gather around." Sunny hurriedly gathered the 5 others after Taeyeon and Tiffany left with Siwon. The 6 of them huddled together.

"Okay. Listen. We need to split into 2 groups. The Wedding Commitee, and the Security Committee. The We-Com will work on the planning along with Secretary Choi, while obviously the Se-Com will take care of Taeny. You get it? I just sense something big is going to happen later. I just feel it. We have to be prepared." Sunny informed everyone.

"Okay. I'll be on the We-Com. I know what Boss Taeyeon wants." Yuri volunteered.

"I'm in We-Com. I think I know what Miss Tiffany wants. I did an extensive study of her Facebook profile." Seohyun volunteered too.

"Okay. I'll be in We-Com too. I love weddings! I'll make sure it will have the best party!" Hyoyeon added.

"Okay. Settled. So, Yoona and Jessica and me will be the Se-com. Yuri, The Bag." Sunny asked as Yuri gave her The Bag.

Sunny opened The Bag which was filled with walkie-talkies, tranquilizer darts, tranquilizer guns, Dookong Stress balls and added smoke bombs from Jessica. Sunny took out 4 sets of walkie-talkies. She gave the 2 walkie-talkies to Jessica and Yoona while the other one to Yuri and the last one to herself.

"Okay. Remember. We are doing this for Taeny." Sunny reminded everyone.

"Oh! Oh! I made a Taeny oath for us!" Seohyun beamed.

"Huh? What's that?" Yoona asked.

"Shh. Recite after me." Seohyun stated. The girls hesitantly nodded but followed anyway.

"I, a member of Operation Taeny, do solemnly and sincerely declare and affirm that I will well and truly serve Chairman Kim Taeyeon and Miss Tiffany, with loyalty, faithfulness, beauty, charm, and creativity. I will, to the best of my power and sanity, uphold and preserve the love between Taeny and seek any means, legal or illegal in order for the union of Taeny through marriage to push through; and that I will continue to hold the same passion to eliminate the cockblockers of Taeny and anyone who goes in their way. I will, to the best of my skill and knowledge, discharge all the duties thereof faithfully according to the sacred oath of Taeny. So help us Great Spirit."

"Yada yada whatever." Jessica mumbled.

"Okay. Operation Taeny, fighting!" Yuri cheered.

After a group hug and a group smack down, the girls dispersed. Each going through their own tasks, each making sure to fulfill their oaths. While at the beach, 3 people are walking. One was oblivious. One was clueless. One was a ticking time bomb about to explode.


	30. Meltdown

Beach, Jeju Island

The sun was at its peak. It was having a good day as it smiled brightly over the small island. The temperature around was getting hotter and hotter.

"We'll just take a couple of test shots for your prenuptial photos. I just want to get to know your best angles." Siwon took out his camera as he instructed the 'couple'.

"Though Miss Tiffany, I bet you're going to look beautiful no matter what the angle is." Siwon added as he smiled at Tiffany.

"I uh... Thanks." Tiffany blushed and smiled at what Siwon said. If Superman has the kryptonite, Tiffany Hwang's weakness was compliments about her looks. She was a sucker for it.

"Pssshhh." Taeyeon just rolled her eyes as she looked at Tiffany who parted her hair and brushed the strands near her ear. Taeyeon kicked the sand with her flip flops.

"Such an easy girl." Taeyeon thought.

"Okay. Now I want you sit down and act like kids playing with the sand." Siwon said as he bent his knees and prepared to take a shot.

Tiffany grabbed Taeyeon and motioned her to sit as Tiffany tried to make a sand castle. Tiffany was really taking the test shoot seriously as she gave an award-winning portrayal of a 10-year old kid playing with the sand. Tiffany exaggerated her hand movements as she cupped the sand and watched it flow down from her hand. Taeyeon just looked at her like she has gone crazy.

"Okay, good. Now both of you smile. Don't look at the camera. Make it look like I'm not here." Siwon said as he pressed his camera shutter.

Tiffany smiled at Taeyeon who half-heartedly played along, tumbling down Tiffany's barely-there sand castle. Taeyeon flicked the sands while Tiffany was enjoying herself.

"C'mon Miss Taeyeon. Surely you know how to smile. Smile please. Make it look like you're happy. Look at Miss Tiffany. Why don't you smile like her? So beautiful." Siwon said and smiled at Tiffany.

"Happy?! Make it look like I'm happy?! I know Tiffany's beautiful. Shut up idiot. Shut up!" Taeyeon was annoyed.

"Aw!" Taeyeon yelped as her eyes stung. Tiffany raised a handful of sand when the wind suddenly blew towards the direction of Taeyeon's face. The sand went to her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Baby? Are you okay? I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Tiffany wiped her hands on her dress and immediately cupped Taeyeon's cheek as she blew on the girl's eyes. Tears streamed from Taeyeon's irritated eyes.

"Ughh. Get off me!" Taeyeon shoved Tiffany to the sand, but Tiffany just stood up and went to Taeyeon's side and wiped away Taeyeon's tears as she continued to blow away the sand.

"I'm really sorry. I'm so sorry..." Tiffany was really worried. She kissed Taeyeon's eyes gently. Tiffany gently rubbed Taeyeon's face and kissed her cheek.

"I really want to hate you. But everytime I do, you make me feel the opposite..." Taeyeon mentally sighed as she saw Tiffany's worried look.

"I-I'm fine now. I'm okay." Taeyeon muttered and gave a forced smile. Tiffany just hugged her.

"I'm sorry." Tiffany whispered. She hoped Taeyeon did not take it personally.

"Wow. Those were really good shots." Siwon exclaimed, breaking their moment.

"Now, Miss Taeyeon, I want you to back hug Miss Tiffany as both of you look into the sea." Siwon said as he stood up and pointed at the shoreline, signalling them to go to their position.

Tiffany smiled at Taeyeon as they both got up and went towards the shoreline. Their ankles now soaked with seawater. Tiffany turned her back on Taeyeon. Taeyeon awkwardly placed her hands on Tiffany's waist.

"Great. Now I want you to look like you're talking. Just look at the horizon. Beautiful Miss Tiffany, beautiful." Siwon exclaimed as he snapped more pictures.

"Tae?" Tiffany asked as she followed Siwon's commands.

"Hmn." Taeyeon felt awkward hugging Tiffany, especially in front of the flirtatious photographer.

"Do you still disagree with the wedding?" Tiffany gathered the courage to ask that to Taeyeon.

The photoshoot was just one of the steps in their wedding preparation. She just wanted to know how Taeyeon felt about the whole thing. The marriage in general. She held her breath as she waited for the answer.

"..." Taeyeon just looked at the sea. She enjoyed Tiffany's warm body close to her. She listened to her own heartbeat. It was beating fast. But marriage. It was another thing for her.

"Okay. Good. Now I want you both to kiss. On the lips." Siwon instructed as he positioned himself to take another shot.

"She's not answering my question..." Tiffany sighed. Suddenly she felt all her energy drained.

"Kiss please... Miss Taeyeon. Miss Tiffany. Please." Siwon was almost begging as he looked at the two who only stood facing each other but not moving. Siwon impatiently walked over towards Taeyeon and whispered something to her, that Tiffany could not hear.

"Miss Taeyeon, why don't you kiss your future wife? If I have a fiancée like her I'd gladly kiss her every day. She's so beautiful isn't she? I wish I was the one marrying her." Siwon smirked at Taeyeon as he stepped back from her.

Private Beach Lounge, Lotte Hotel

"Now, CEO Kim wanted to invite as many Presidents as possible. And he wanted the world's top businessmen to be present. Okay? List that down." Secretary Choi was dictating at Jiyeon, the wedding planner.

"Chairman Kim would want blue for the theme." Hyoyeon said.

"Miss Tiffany loves pink. Everything pink. Just pink. Okay? Pink. Pink. Pink. As in P-I-N-K." Seohyun added.

"Alright. I heard you." Jieyeon forced a smile.

"Compromise with the colors. Blue and pink." Yuri concluded.

"Okay." Jiyeon sighed.

:"The party should be wet and wild. Beach party for the reception." Seohyun said as Hyoyeon gladly agreed.

"No wait, make that two receptions. The one should be formal, like an Oscar's afterparty or something. Then the other one shall be the Oscar's afterparty's afterparty. Get it? Get it? List that down." Secretary Choi blabbed as poor Jiyeon took note of their demands.

"No nuts and peanut butter. Remember that. No fireworks or anything explosive. No guns should be allowed throughout the ceremony. No poison in the food. No suspicious looking guests too." Yuri reminded as Jiyeon raised an eyebrow wondering if the group are used to having violence around.

She sighed. She wondered if she was going to be the wedding planner of the daughters of businessmen or the daughters of mafia bosses.

The discussion was interrupted when Yuri's walkie-talkie radio emitted sounds. Yuri excused herself.

"10-45, 10-45." Yuri heard Sunny's voice at the end of the line.

"10-2, Yuri here. Copy." Yuri replied.

"What are those numbers? How do you use this shit?" Yoona's irritated voice could be heard.

"We have a-" Sunny's voice was interrupted.

"Wow! I can really hear your voice! Hello idYuri or should I say, idiot Yuri! Hahaha!" Jessica's voice was suddenly heard.

"We have a-" Sunny's voice was interrupted again.

"Hello Jessica! I'm hiding under the big yellow umbrella! I can see you hiding behind that fat man's bum!" Yoona giggled.

"Shut up you two will you!" Yuri almost yelled at the walkie-talkie.

"Goddamit! If you dare interrupt me again I swear I'll drown you with tranquilizers! WE HAVE A PROBLEM! BOSS TAEYEON IS HAVING A MELTDOWN!" Everyone at the other end of the line dropped their walkie-talkies as they heard Sunny's surround sound, highy amplified voice.

"I repeat! Boss Taeyeon is having a meltdown! Oh god. I gotta go!" Sunny said as the line went dead.

Yuri's heart was beating faster than the distance Usain Bolt could cover.

"Boss Taeyeon... Meltdown? My life is going to melt down too... Huhuhuhu!" Yuri cried internally wondering what could have caused her Boss' terrifying meltdown.


	31. Wedding is Off

Beach, Jeju Island

"Miss Taeyeon, why don't you kiss your future wife? If I have a fiancée like her I'd gladly kiss her every day. She's so beautiful isn't she? I wish I was the one marrying her." Siwon smirked at Taeyeon as he stepped back from her.

"Wow. The nerve of this guy. Just wow. First he keeps on smiling to Tiffany. He even dared offer his hand. Next he keeps on complimenting her looks. He also keeps on telling me what to do. And now?! He wishes to be the one marrying Tiffany?!" Taeyeon forcedly smiled back at Siwon.

"Okay. Now, pose. Kiss." Siwon said again.

"Nope. I won't do it." Taeyeon crossed her arms as she stubbornly objected to Siwon's command.

"What? C'mon baby. It's just a simple kiss for a shoot." Tiffany held Taeyeon's hands and pleaded.

"No." Taeyeon frowned.

"Tae... Please?" Tiffany pouted.

"C'mon Miss Taeyeon. Miss Tiffany's lips are really kissable. Don't you wanna taste it? Kiss her or else... I'll ki-" Siwon went over Taeyeon so she could only hear what he was saying. He smirked again but the smirk on his face immediately vanished when Taeyeon walked over to him. Taeyeon grabbed his camera and flung it to the ground.

"What part of no don't you understand?! Aaaargghhh!" Taeyeon screamed at the stunned Siwon and Tiffany. Taeyeon stomped on the camera, breaking it to pieces.

"What did you do to my camera?!" Siwon rushed and shoved Taeyeon.

"How dare you!" Taeyeon jumped on Siwon's back and smacked his head repeatedly.

"Ow! Ow! Stop ittt!" Siwon exclaimed.

Taeyeon did not stop her attack on Siwon's head. She wasn't contented with just smacking it, so she bit hard on Siwon's ear.

"AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Siwon shrieked in pain.

"Get lost! Feed your stupid face to the sharks! Cut out your own vocal cords so no one can hear your fart-like voice! Aaaarrrghhh!" Taeyeon already had enough of Siwon as the poor guy screamed.

"Taeyeon! Get off him!" Tiffany panicked at Taeyeon's sudden outburst. Tiffany pulled Taeyeon out of Siwon's back as the traumatized Siwon ran away from them.

"What are you doing?!" Tiffany raised her voice.

"I don't like him! He looks ugly!" Taeyeon yelled.

"That's it?! You attacked him because you don't like his looks?!" Tiffany could not fathom Taeyeon's reason.

"Yes! I don't like him that's it!" Taeyeon answered back.

"Why not?! He is our photographer! Look, if you don't want to kiss me, you could have told me properly. I would have understood. Not go on and attack him!" Tiffany was now glaring at Taeyeon.

"Why are you taking sides with him?!" Taeyeon asked angrily.

"I'm not taking sides with him. I'm stating the truth! He was just doing his job and here you go being all violent! You just can't go throwing tantrums at people you dislike! You attacked him for not making it to your standards of beauty?! For Christ sakes, grow up!" Tiffany yelled. Her eyes were ablaze with anger.

"So you really are defending him. I bet you love the way he smiles at you and the way he compliments you! You really love that huh?! And about the marriage? I don't want to marry a bitch and a whore like you!" Taeyeon screamed at Tiffany with all her might.

She did not mean for those words to come out. She was just mad. Mad at seeing someone want Tiffany. Mad knowing that Siwon dared imagine kissing Tiffany.

PAAAAK.

Taeyeon almost lost her balance when Tiffany's hand landed hard on her face. It stung. It was a good slap. When she regained footing, she saw Tiffany's face. It was a painful sight for Taeyeon. It was more painful than her bruised face. Tears covered Tiffany's rosy cheeks. Her eyes portrayed the ultimate look of sadness.

"How dare you." Tiffany muttered as she walked away from Taeyeon.

Taeyeon was left alone in the beach, stunned.

"It hurts. Why does it hurt..." Taeyeon wasn't clutching her face. But she was clutching her chest. Her chest, where her heart is. Her hurting heart.

Huff. Huff. Huff.

"It huuuuuuuurrrtttss! Someone tell me why it huuuuuuuuurrrttss!" Taeyeon was screaming and thrashing at the beach. Throwing everything that comes her way, even her own flip flops, even the beach ball that was thrown to her direction.

ZING.

"Ow." Taeyeon felt a sting at the back of her neck. She felt her eyelids become heavier and heavier each passing moment. She closed her eyes and succumbs to the calming feeling of sleep.

Sunny approached her boss. With the help of Yoona and Jessica, they loaded Taeyeon to a food cart and delivered her back to her room.

Private Beach Lounge, Lotte Hotel

"AAaaaaaaahh! Jiyeon! We need to goo noooww!" Siwon came in running and clutching his broken camera and bleeding ear.

"What?! Why? What happened to you?!" Jiyeon asked.

Secretary Choi, Hyoyeon, Seohyun and Yuri looked at Siwon's traumatized face.

"Just go! She's a monster! A monster I tell you!" Siwon packed their stuff and dragged the confused Jiyeon out.

"Hey wait! What about the wedding?!" Secretary Choi tried to go after them but a hand stopped her.

"No need for them Secretary Choi. The wedding is off." It was Tiffany who said that with tears in her eyes.

"What?!" Everyone in the room exclaimed.

"I think I heard you wrong Miss Tiffany?" Secretary Choi nervously chuckled.

"But Miss Tiffany, I thought... I thought..." Seohyun asked but she was too shocked to hear those words from her boss. Her boss who aggressively fought for the marriage.

"I thought so too Seohyun. I thought so too." Tiffany said. Suddenly, she bawled in front of them.

"Oh no no no. The wedding is off? CEO Kim and President Hwang will kill me! I'll be fired! Oh no. Oh no. The wedding can't be cancelled! This can't be happening!" Secretary Choi clawed out her eyes in desperation.

"Waaahhhh. Huhuhuhu. How could she say that to me?! She called me a bitch and a whore... Huhuhuhu..." Tiffany bawled out for almost an hour as they listened to her rants. Secretary Choi joined her in her cries as Yuri and Seohyun covered their ears.

ZING.

"Ouch!" Tiffany felt her neck and pulled out a needle. She was examining the needle when her head suddenly dropped down.

"Sunny! Why did you shoot her?" Yuri went towards Sunny who was just standing at the door with her tranquilizer gun in hand.

"It's just a small dose of tranq. No worries. We just need to get her back to her room." Sunny said.

"Secretary Choi... Time to sleep." Sunny smiled at the depressed secretary.

ZING.

Secretary Choi fell down the sofa and snored in no time.

"Okay. Will you please tell me what happened?" Hyoyeon asked Sunny.

"Let's deliver back Miss Tiffany first, then we'll talk about it in our room." Sunny informed them as Yoona and Jessica came in pushing the food cart.

On the count of three, the girls dumped Tiffany's sleeping body on the food cart and delivered her to the room she shared with Taeyeon.

Royal Suite, Lotte Hotel

They laid Tiffany out on the bed next to the also sleeping Taeyeon. The 6 girls looked at the now 'ex-fiances' with a frustrated look.

"Is it true that the wedding is off?" Seohyun asked Jessica and Yoona.

"Unfortunately, yes. But not for long." Jessica smiled as she took out something from her pocket.

Yuri ducked and covered her head thinking Jessica would throw a smoke bomb.

"What are you doing idiot?" Jessica asked Yuri.

"Uhm. Aren't you gonna blast this room with your smoke bomb?" Yuri asked.

"Duh. No. We'll just handcuff them together until we can come up with a plan that could get them together again." Jessica grabbed her handcuff and placed it on Tiffany and Taeyeon's hands.

"Where did you get that?" Sunny asked. She was amazed by Jesssica's resourcefulness.

"I have my ways." Jessica winked.

"I think it's better if we spend our time coming up with a plan." Seohyun interrupted.

All of them agreed as they went back to their room.

Villa Suite, Lotte Hotel

The 6 girls gathered around the oval table at their room. They just decided to call it their Jeju Headquarters. Complete with Sunny's signature gadgets and decorated with Seohyun's Chinese incense. The room was now a bit foggy. Everything was quiet. The only noise that could be heard was the grumble of Yoona's hungry tummy.

"Let the Operation Taeny: Day 2 commence." Yuri said solemnly as she stood on the head of the table.

Seohyun raised her hand.

"A Taeny member wishes to speak." Yuri was the head of the meeting.

"Greetings my fellow members. It has reached to our own consciousness that an extreme and brutal force of nature that was represented by the flirty Siwon has come to ruin our desired longing for a Taeny marriage. Thus, due to the recent catastrophic events that have shaken us all, I propose we start this gathering by reciting the Taeny oath to ensure us of the proper guidance to make right was what has gone wrong." Seohyun sat down slowly as she stared into the eyes of each member who only nodded in agreement.

"Oath master, lead the oath." Yuri sat down.

"Please place you hands on your heart... Repeat after me..." Seohyun started as the Taeny oath was heard through the mouths of the 6 girls eagerly planning for their next move. To bring back their bosses and make their wedding possible.


	32. It Hurts Here

Villa Suite, Lotte Hotel

Incense smoke and a mash up of Frank Sinatra's songs filled the air as the group of 6 girls conducted their brainstorming session on the oval table. Just recently the group named their table as the Oval Table of the Knights of Taeny.

"Jessica, will you hand over the roasted turkey to your left?" Yoona asked as the group were having their snacks while having their meeting.

"Okay. From what we've gathered so far from the Taeny case report, Siwon the photographer was smiling at Miss Tiffany and also giving too many compliments aka flirting with Miss Tiffany. Boss Taeyeon, for unknown reasons... Okay wait. We already assumed that Boss Taeyeon got mad because Siwon was like taunting her and making her feel jealous. So Boss Taeyeon viciously attacked Siwon. Miss Tiffany got mad because she had no idea what Siwon told Boss which caused her outburst. Miss Tiffany was basically unaware of Siwon's assholeness. So Boss atacked Siwon. Miss Tiffany got mad when Boss got mad. Boss then got mad and accused Miss Tiffany of being a... Okay, let's just skip that part. So Miss Tiffany then slapped Boss. Miss Tiffany called off the wedding while Boss was left alone looking confused. Is that right Sunny?" Yuri inhaled and exhaled after reading what was written on her note.

"Positive. I heard it all. I placed a bug on Boss Taeyeon." Sunny answered as she munched on a pile of doughnuts.

"Okay. After careful analysis, we've narrowed down the root cause of the problem. Boss Taeyeon's anger management though her reasons for being mad may be valid. Though, Sunny, Hyoyeon and I were already used to it, Miss Tiffany sure wasn't." Yuri sadly shook her head.

"And it has critically affected their relationship or whatever it is that they have." Yuri added.

"Which is why we will try to fix it." Hyoyeon was positive. She smiled widely as her teeth bared a chunk of stuck piece of steak.

"Gosh Hyo. I will introduce you to my friend, the toothpick. Toothpick, meet Hyoyeon" Yoona snickered as she handed Hyoyeon a toothpick. Hyoyeon grabbed the apple and shoved it into Yoona's open mouth.

"Listen up girls. Anyway. We've already got a plan right?" Yuri reprimanded Yoona and Hyoyeon as she asked for a confirmation of their plan.

"Yes we've already come up with a plan. But it's too bold." Sunny thought out loud.

"Remember the Taeny oath Unnies." Seohyun spoke after gulping down a spoonful of potato salad.

"Yeah right whatever. We're going to do anything be it legal or illegal just to bring them back together." Jessica replied, slurping down her Carbonara pasta.

"So it's settled then." Yuri smiled as everyone cheered on and continued to munch on their snacks.

Royal Suite, Lotte Hotel

20 minutes have passed since Tiffany and Taeyeon were dropped off to their room. Everything was quiet except for the stirring of bodies on the bed.

"Mnnngg." Taeyeon stretched out her body as her mind slowly woke up.

Taeyeon suddenly felt a tug on her right hand. She looked at it and her eyes widened with shock as she saw her right hand handcuffed on Tiffany's left hand. She tried to pry the handcuff open but it won't budge.

"Oh god. Why are you torturing me?!" Taeyeon immediately sat up, but careful enough not to move her handcuffed hand.

Tiffany rolled to the right side of the bed. Her left hand pulled Taeyeon along as Taeyeon was caught unaware. She almost toppled over Tiffany.

"Whoa, wait... What the hell?!" Tiffany started out groggily but her senses immediately snapped wide awake seeing Taeyeon who almost crashed on top of her. Tiffany flung her left hand with a puzzled expression.

"Uhhm. I woke up and this was already here." Taeyeon referred to the handcuffs as she moved away from Tiffany as far as possible.

"What?! Don't you have a key? Get this off." Tiffany said as she sat up on the bed and tried to jerk her hand free from the handcuff but to no avail.

"Uhm. No. Don't have it and don't know where it is." Taeyeon turned her back on Tiffany. Somehow, she felt scared. Her heart was hurting again and she did not know why.

An uncomfortable silence followed. Both of them did not face each other. Only their handcuffed hands were linking them together.

"Ehem..." Taeyeon faked a cough as she started to speak. "About what happened earlier-" Taeyeon wanted to say that it was Siwon's fault. She just lost control. It was hard for Taeyeon to admit but she wanted to apologize for the harsh words she unintentionally blurted out. But Tiffany interrupted her before she could go on.

"Don't worry I already told Secretary Choi that the wedding is off. I'm sure everyone will understand. I'm not forcing you now. No one will force you Taeyeon. I should've done this earlier." Tiffany spoke softly. She was having mixed emotions about her decision.

"What?" Taeyeon turned and faced Tiffany. She could not believe her ears.

"I know that you hated me. You've hated me for years right? I'm sorry if I troubled you. You've been honest with me from the start. You've been honest about not wanting to marry me. Okay. I get it now." Tiffany tried hard to control her voice, to stop it from cracking.

"..." Taeyeon bent her head as low as possible and stayed quiet.

"Stupid Taeyeon! Stupid peanut butter sandwich!" Taeyeon was blaming herself.

"Honestly, I've almost forgotten about you when I moved to States when I was a kid. I had new friends there. I had a new life. When I got back here in Korea, I saw you again. To think that our reunion was also our engagement. When I saw you, I thought that you've changed a lot. I was instantly attracted to you so I agreed with the marriage. I thought you were cute and hot." Tiffany chuckled at the thought.

It was true. She felt a strong attraction towards Taeyeon, but gradually it became something deeper than that. Tiffany took a deep breath before she continued.

"You are really hot. But after knowing you for a while and seeing you lose your temper, it made me think twice. You weren't just hot. You were practically burning down anyone who comes near you. You're a walking blazing torch. You burn down to ashes anyone who comes your way. That's the effect that you have on people. The effect you have on me. I don't think I can handle that for long. I really want to love you and take care of you. But you're making it hard for me to do so. But that's okay now, I guess. Don't worry. I'll be leaving you soon. For good." Tiffany sighed.

"I've really fallen for you Taeyeon... I thought I know what I've gotten myself into when I agreed to marry you... I wanted to help you... To take care of you... But it just seems so impossible. So painful..." Tiffany thought as she looked at Taeyeon who just bowed her head down. She remembered the rejections and the harsh words from Taeyeon.

Sniff. Sniff. Sniff.

Tiffany heard Taeyeon's slow and soft sobs.

"I want my dookong." Sniff. Sniff. "Give me my dookong..." Taeyeon bent her body on the bed as she cried asking for her toy.

"God. Why do you have to act like a child?" Tiffany felt a pang of guilt seeing Taeyeon cry like a child.

"Taeyeon. Come on. Talk to me... This is what you wanted anyway. Right?" Tiffany inched closer and kneeled in front of Taeyeon who curled up in a fetal position. Tiffany tugged on the sleeve of Taeyeon's shirt.

"Huhuhuhu. Dookong..." Taeyeon just cried. The pain in her heart was becoming more and more unbearable. It was by far the worst pain she's ever felt.

"Taeyeon..." Tiffany was now at lost at what to do. Just a moment ago she was already sure of leaving Taeyeon. Seeing the girl so vulnerable right now was making her feel confused.

"Taeyeon, I'm sorry but you're really becoming impossible for me to understand..." Tiffany hesitantly rubbed Taeyeon's shoulder with her free hand.

"It hurts... It hurts so much..." Taeyeon gritted her teeth as she tried to talk.

"You're leaving me... You're leaving me..." Taeyeon let her tears flow as she felt the agonizing feeling of her heart being crushed by some unknown force too strong for her to control.

"Where does it hurt?" Tiffany gently lifted Taeyeon's face up and wiped away Taeyeon's tears. Tiffany remembered how hard she slapped Taeyeon earlier. She saw bluish spots on Taeyeon's left cheek. She felt worried.

"Oh no. I'm sorry if I slapped you harder than I intended earlier. Let's get you some ice." Tiffany wasn't sorry for slapping Taeyeon, it was a moment where she felt very hurt by Taeyeon's words. She was just sorry that the slap came off rather too strong. Tiffany was about to pull Taeyeon up but the girl resisted.

"It hurts... It's really painful Tiffany..." Taeyeon just sobbed.

"Come on... Let's get some ice..." Tiffany said worriedly wondering if she broke Taeyeon's jaw. She caressed the spot where she slapped earlier.

"No... No... It doesn't hurt there..." Taeyeon looked at Tiffany with tears still streaming continuously from her eyes.

"Where does it hurt then?" The sight of Taeyeon in pain almost left Tiffany breathless. She felt her heart being squeezed.

"It hurts here... It hurts so much... Whenever I think of you leaving me... It just hurts so bad..." Taeyeon cried as she pointed at her heart with the hand that was handcuffed to Tiffany's hand. Taeyeon clutched her chest as she bawled out again. Her head dropped on Tiffany's knee.

Tiffany was momentarily paralyzed. A tear escaped her eye after hearing what Taeyeon said. She felt her left hand become wet with Taeyeon's tears as the girl covered her face with both hands.

"Why are you like this Taeyeon? What should I do?" Tiffany bent down as she wrapped her arms around Taeyeon's curled up body.

Suddenly all the fire alarms went on. The loud ringing of fire bells shook the whole hotel.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Boss! Miss Tiffany! The hotel is on fire! We need to leave now!"

Taeyeon and Tiffany immediately jumped off the bed holding each other's hand through the handcuff as they evacuated the hotel together.


	33. Finding Taeyeon

Lobby, Lotte Hotel

It was a hot 4:00 PM afternoon. A symphony of fire alarms and mad rushing of footsteps can be heard around the lobby. Everyone took the stairs; pushing and shoving were everywhere as people began to panic.

Tiffany gripped Taeyeon's still handcuffed hand tightly as they followed behind Jessica who knocked on their door to inform them about the fire. Curious though, Jessica was already outside their room even before Tiffany heard the alarm go off. Jessica, Tiffany and a stoned Taeyeon squeezed themselves among the throngs of people trying to go down the stairs.

Tiffany could feel Taeyeon's hands become sweaty and cold but she had no time to check on the girl whom she just dragged along. She just held Taeyeon's hand tighter. Not wanting to let go.

"Please don't let go of my hand." Taeyeon told Tiffany earlier as they were about to go down the lobby.

"Duh. We're handcuffed together." Tiffany said. But really, she wanted to hold on to Taeyeon's hand like it's the last thing she's going to do it. Because maybe, it really is the last time. She already told Taeeyon that she's leaving her.

Tiffany pushed through the crowd, unaware of Taeyeon's inner trouble.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Inhale. Inhale.

Taeyeon was panicking.

There were too many people around her. Too many people trying to get past her. Trying to shove her around. Trying to push her down.

She could hear the ringing of the fire alarm. The loud noises of scared people. The shouts of hotel staffs trying to get everything in order. The sound of siren blasts from the approaching fire truck.

"I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die." Taeyeon closed her eyes. She was paralyzed. Her heartbeat was beating fast. Too fast.

"Taeyeon! C'mon." Tiffany pulled Taeyeon towards her as they were finally able to go down the stairs and walk out on the lobby.

Taeyeon held herself together and forced herself to calm down. Taeyeon looked at hers and Tiffany's intertwined hands.

"You're not gonna die Taeyeon. You're with her..." Taeyeon's mind tried to calm her jittery nerves and pounding heart.

"Miss Tiffany, follow me." Jessica said as she led the way from the hotel entrance towards the beach.

Tiffany followed along still dragging Taeyeon.

Beach, Jeju Island

"Wait? What's this?" Tiffany asked as they finally got out from the chaotic hotel to the shoreline of the beach.

Two tents were pitched on the ground. Two flag poles with hearts on the flags were pitched on the entrance of a small tent. The other tent beside it was a big one. In the middle was rather the familiar bonfire that Tiffany saw her team make on her mansion's grounds. The rest of the girls were gathered around on a circle sitting on their beach recliners and basking in the glow of the afternoon sun.

"Hello Miss Tiffany, Chairman Taeyeon! Welcome to our emergency shelter." Seohyun greeted as she closed her laptop. She was excited about their plan. Phase 1 was already completed. Hacking fire alarm, complete. Seohyun was hoping she could slip some of the contents of her 'Red Bottle' on Tiffany and Taeyeon's food later.

"Okay. So why are we here?" Tiffany asked again. The set up of the tents looked like planned and not done upon emergency. She shrugged at the thought.

"Uhm... Our temporary shelter? Since the hotel is on fire?" Jessica mumbled as she quickly joined the other girls and sat on her recliner.

The girls thought that this was the perfect plan to get their bosses to make up. Get them to the beach. Make a bonfire. Set up a tent only for them. Place roses and chocolates and iPod with love songs on the playlist inside the tent. And later on make them watch the sunset together. Then a candlelight dinner by the beach. Oh how romantic, they all thought.

Yuri poked Sunny.

"Are you sure we can't be traced about hacking into the hotel's alarm system?" Yuri licked her thumb, rotated her elbow and clapped her index fingers.

"Yes. Seohyun did a good job of hacking it. It was much discreet compared to Jessica's earlier suggestion of throwing around smoke bombs to trigger the alarm." Sunny nodded her head up and down, tilted her pinky finger to the left, closed her left eye and closed her fist.

"Okay. If you say so." Yuri nodded and smiled.

"Miss Tiffany, the hotels around the area are all fully booked. So we really have no choice but spend the night here in our tents. Don't worry; you and Chairman will be alone in the small tent. The rest of us will occupy the bigger one. We won't bother you. Right Secretary Choi?" Yoona said as she beckoned the way towards the small tent.

Secretary Choi shivered at the thought of 'bothering' the two. She's had enough witness accounts inked on her memory of Tiffany and Taeyeon's moments together.

"Just for one night, okay?" Tiffany agreed as she stared into the beach. The sun was almost setting.

"Just for one night Madam. Since you said earlier that the wedding is off, there's no use spending the time here planning for a wedding that's not gonna happen. Huhuuhu. We'll be flying back to Seoul tomorrow." Secretary Choi spoke in a voice that sounded like it came from a person who just lost everything to the world.

A pregnant silence followed.

Everyone looked at Taeyeon who still looked stoned. Tiffany just looked at the sea as she let go of Taeyeon's hand to which she was clutching rather tightly earlier.

"Ehem. By the way, I'm pretty sure you're all behind this. Now give me the key." Tiffany said in loud and stern voice.

It sent shivers down to everyone's spine. Jessica tiptoed towards Tiffany and handed her the key.

"Ooops. Sorry Miss Tiffany. We were playing cops and robbers while you were asleep. Sorry." Jessica apologized as Tiffany hurriedly unlocked the handcuff binding her to Taeyeon.

The moment the handcuff was unlocked; Taeyeon immediately walked over to Hyoyeon and quietly yet forcefully grabbed her away from the group.

Hotel Driveway, Lotte Hotel

"Ouch... B-boss?" Hyoyeon squealed nervously when Taeyeon wordlessly pulled her out from her recliner seat. Taeyeon led Hyoyeon towards the driveway of the hotel which was still crowded with people and fire authorities.

"Get me a motorbike, any kind of motorbike. Right now." Taeyeon coldly said without blinking an eye.

"O-ook-keeey Boss." Hyoyeon's voice was reduced to a nervous stutter as she grabbed her phone and rushed towards the parking area of hotel. She was going to buy her boss a motorbike on the spot from random strangers or else she'll be selling her soul to the devil to spare her from her Boss' wrath. Good thing she saw a young man with an ordinary black bike. After failed flirting, aggressive bargaining, and excessive threatening, the man finally agreed to sell his bike to the desperate Hyoyeon.

In just 10 minutes, Hyoyeon came back with the ordinary model motorbike. It wasn't like what Taeyeon usually drives but it would do. Hyoyeon handed Taeyeon the keys and the freebie helmet. Taeyeon stepped up the bike and started it. She sped away to her escape. Away from the hotel. Away from the beach. Away from Tiffany.

Beach, Jeju Island

The girls are now gathered around their bonfire while waiting for the sun to set. Yoona, Jessica and Seohyun were busy teaching Secretary Choi their bonfire chants while Yuri and Sunny wondered where Hyoyeon went. Tiffany just sat on the recliner.

"Suuuuuuunnnnnyyyyyy!" Hyoyeon's was running towards them like a mad dog. Her shouts alerted Sunny and Yuri.

"What? Why?" Sunny asked the panting Hyoyeon whose tongue was sticking out.

"Sunny..." Huff. Huff. Huff. "Boss Taeyeon... She... She..." Hyoyeon struggled to talk while breathing heavily.

"Why? What happened to Taeyeon?" It was Tiffany who spoke. After their handcuffs were unlocked, she thought that Taeyeon just took a walk along the beach.

Tiffany wanted to talk to Taeyeon and settle everything about the cancelled marriage.

"Miss Tiffany, Sunny, Boss Taeyeon drove off. She asked me to get her a motorbike... She went out, alone." Hyoyeon finished.

"Okay. So? Why do you look like you're worried?" Tiffany felt relieved.

"What?! Boss drove off alone?! Here in Jeju?!" Yuri joined the conversation.

"Yes... I had no choice but follow her orders... I-I was so scared but I know now that I should've stopped her... I tried to call her phone but it was turned off." Hyoyeon was about to cry.

"She just went out alone on a motorbike. What's the fuss all about?" Tiffany asked them again.

"Hyoyeon, ask Seohyun to check if the bug I placed on Boss is still working." Sunny commanded to Hyoyeon before giving her attention to Tiffany.

Sunny then faced Tiffany. The woman who brought back their boss' demons yet the same woman who made their boss smile. Tiffany, the woman who had the chance to change their boss' unhappy and sheltered life yet also the one who seems to have the capability to make it worst.

"Miss Tiffany. You don't understand. You really won't understand our boss. We never let her out far from our sight. Whenever she drives her bike, she would always be under the surveillance of our EXO Security Team. But they're not here. That means no one is checking on our Boss' whereabouts. She's alone. She's messed up. She's unstable and probably depressed after what happened earlier." Sunny spoke. Her expression blank.

"What happened earlier was her fault. She attacked the photographer. Taeyeon has been really difficult to deal with." Tiffany defended as she reflected on earlier events.

"Why don't you listen to this and you'll understand. I placed a bug on her earring." Sunny handed Tiffany her phone as she played the recording clip of Siwon taunting Taeyeon.

Tiffany's jaw dropped as she heard what Siwon told Taeyeon. Now she understood. It wasn't just a childish hatred that Taeyeon displayed earlier. Yes, Taeyeon's outburst was still something that needs improvement. But knowing what triggered it somehow made Tiffany smile.

"Taeyeon..." Tiffany muttered as she thought of the girl.

"So she's jealous. She cares. She cares about me."

"Sunny? Help me find her." Tiffany took Sunny's hands and looked at her with undeniable sincerity.

"Yes, Miss Tiffany. We will find her." Sunny smiled.


	34. Hoping

Highway, Somewhere in Jeju Island

The afternoon sky was filled with red and orange hues. The cool breeze swept through the streets of the island as a motorbike made its way towards the road to nowhere.

"Speed up. Dammit. This piece of trash is not fast enough. Speed up!" Taeyeon thought as she cruised along the streets of Jeju with a motorbike that was not up to par with her standards. She badly needed an escape with the brewing storm of her emotions.

Taeyeon slowed down as she spotted a secluded forest trail ahead of her, on the right side of the highway. Taeyeon turned the bike and headed towards the rocky trail.

Car, Random Streets in Jeju

"She must have dropped it earlier when we were going out from the hotel." Tiffany said in response to Sunny's question about the bug she placed on Taeyeon's earing.

"Dammit. Hyoyeon, can you please drive faster?" Yuri, who was sitting in the front seat of their rented car, worriedly muttered.

"We should actually be slowing down you know. We're trying to find someone here, not win a race." Hyoyeon replied annoyingly as her eyes scanned the motorists around while her hand clutched on the steering wheel as if her life depended on it.

"It's past sunset now. She should be taking her medications. She hasn't even eaten yet and we still can't find her." Yuri was now really frustrated as her eyes wandered around everything their car passed by.

Meanwhile, Sunny was busy contacting her EXO Security Team from Seoul, asking them assistance in tracking down the plate number of the bike Taeyeon was driving.

"Don't get me wrong, but, I've always been curious as to how you guys could stand her violent mood swings and at the same time still act like you're her mother or elderly sisters who'd die if she wanders around alone." Tiffany said as she observed the worried trio.

"Miss Tiffany, Boss Taeyeon is not just our boss. She means a lot to us than just our employer." Yuri answered.

"We will always be there to protect her, serve her and take care of her." Hyoyeon added.

"Our relationship with her goes a long way. She's our family." Sunny sighed as she waited for the results from her EXO team.

Tiffany felt a bit of jealousy upon hearing their comments.

"How come?" Tiffany asked more. She was really curious. It was really ironic for her how these 3 girls could at one moment shiver with fear around Taeyeon and yet at the next moment shiver with concern whenever Taeyeon is not around.

"It's really a long story. But to cut it short... The 3 of us are orphans. We came from the same orphanage where Taeyeon's late mother has always supported. Taeyeon's mom was the orphanage's top donor. When Mrs. Kim died, Mr. Kim continued to support and donate to the orphanage. One day, the orphanage held a Christmas party and Mr. Kim was invited. That was where we first met Boss Taeyeon. It was actually the first Christmas since Boss woke up from her coma and learned about what happened to Mrs. Kim after the incident. Mr. Kim brought her along in a wheelchair. We were just around 8 years old then, wanted to make new friends. But Boss looked like a living ghost. Anti-social. Always kept to herself throughout the party. But the 3 of us went to befriend her anyway. She wouldn't smile but she wasn't rude to us either. It was like she just had another world of her own."

Yuri started, she smiled at the memory.

"After that meeting, Mr. Kim took us under his care, though he never legally adopted us but we've lived at the Kim's residence since then. Boss never went to a regular school. In between her physical rehabilitation, therapies and psychiatric consultations, she was homeschooled and tutored. But she's really smart you know, especially when it comes to business. On the other hand, Mr. Kim sent us to school until we graduated from college. But even if we went to regular schools, Boss' intellect is still beyond us, that is when she has better days. So basically, the 3 of us grew up with Boss Taeyeon. We were like her playmates. Her friends. Her classmates. Her bodyguards. We've seen the ups and downs of her life. But really most were just 'downs'."

Hyoyeon continued as she felt nostalgiac and could not help but smile.

"I guess Mr. Kim took us because he wanted Boss Taeyeon to feel like her life is normal. Boss never really interacted to anyone, to strangers, only to us. She's really sweet when she's in a good mood. Times like those, we really treasure it. But she's rarely in a good mood though. We've seen her struggles since we were young. We've seen her try to act strong for her brother. We've seen her look and feel confused with everything around her. We've seen her lash out, throw tantrums, smash objects just to vent her pent up emotions. Anger and fear. Through the years we've come to understand her and accept her for who she is. But she's a good person Miss Tiffany. You just need a gigantic amount of patience, a well overflowing of consideration and a big heart full of unconditional love. Please don't misunderstand her easily. We're confident she'll get better someday. She just needs that someone to show her the happy side of the world."

Sunny concluded as she looked deep into Tiffany's eyes as she tried to convey to Tiffany how they wanted Taeyeon to be treated.

"Wow.. That was deep." Those were the only words that Tiffany managed to say.

" I guess I judged you rather quickly Taeyeon. Hearing what they say about you makes me want to really be like them. To take care of you, help you and love you. Only I'll stay with you forever. Only if I can just find you right now..." Tiffany thought as she looked at the window of the car.

Forest Trail, Somewhere in Jeju

Taeyeon stopped her bike after reaching what looks like the belly of the forest trail that she went in earlier. Taeyeon sat on the root of a large tree and hugged her knees.

"I'm all alone now. Alone. Still alone... She's leaving me... She will be leaving me... And it's my fault. Just like what happened to Umma... She left me too... It was my fault... I did not look back... I should've looked back... But she told me not to look back... Then she left me... They're leaving me... Don't they want to be with me?" Taeyeon asked herself as she felt hot tears flow down her cheeks.

The rustling of the forest trees were the only ones who answered Taeyeon. They were the only ones who listened to her.

"I hate Tiffany... I hate her and her peanut butter sandwich... I hate... I hate-" Taeyeon paused her thoughts.

"-I hate myself." Taeyeon's mind spoke.

She cried more as she blamed herself.

She cried harder.

Darkness was slowly beginning to envelope the forest. But Taeyeon did not notice. Her eyes were closed shut. She tried to stop her own tears. But they just kept on coming.

Car, Random Streets in Jeju

"Hyoyeon, we have a hit! EXO reported to me and said that her bike was last seen along a highway and turned to a forest trail. Hurry up. It's getting dark." Sunny said.

Yuri bit her nails nervously as she worried about Taeyeon being alone in the dark.

Tiffany was silently praying, hoping to fix everything with Taeyeon and get it right with them this time around.

Beach, Jeju Island

4 figures could be seen in the foreground sitting along the shoreline as the sun finally bid goodbye and went to sleep.

"Secretary Choi? Why are you sulking?" Yoona asked as she poked the Secretary's cheek.

"Isn't it obvious? I will surely lose my job if the wedding will be cancelled. I am at the peak of my secretarial career. My boss promised me a promotion. He only gave me one condition before I could get that elusive promotion. That is to make sure nothing goes wrong with this whole marriage deal. And now? And now? Huhuhu." Secretary Choi wailed.

"Oh come on Secretary Choi. Don't lose hope. The Great Spirit wouldn't want losers like you who give up easily." Seohyun calmly comforted the weeping secretary.

"Great who?" Secretary Choi asked.

"The Great Spirit." Yoona took the hood of her jacket and covered her head as she spoke in a deep and sinister voice that made the eyelashes of Secretary Choi curl up on its own.

"Get up Secretary Choi. We'll help you from your troubles. Just sing with us, okay?" Seohyun pulled Secretary Choi towards the burning bonfire in the middle of their pitched tents and reclining beach chairs.

"Sing with you? But I don't know what your song is-" Secretary Choi was hushed with Jessica's finger on her lips.

"Shhhh. Seo, start the song." Jessica solemnly asked Seohyun as the 4 of them huddled together, holding hands, in front of the bonfire. They started out with a mellow tune. Then eventually became a lively one. Then abruptly changed to rock n' roll.

Now brave Knights of Taeny

In Jeju beach we sing thy song,

All gathered around and taken thy oath to heart

And preparin' to make right was has gone wrong

Oh the brave Knights of Taeny,

Oh the brave Knights of Taeny,

It calls on our blood, fighting, fighting

Taeyeon will marry Tiffany

Taeyeon will marry Tiffany

We will keep on fighting, fighting, fighting.

Oh, cockblockers of Taeny will go down,

Do not dare show thy faces.

We'll smack em to the ground

To the wedding just say yes.

Oh the brave Knights of Taeny,

Oh the brave Knights of Taeny,

It calls on our blood, fighting, fighting

Taeyeon will marry Tiffany

Taeyeon will marry Tiffany

We will keep on fighting, fighting, fighting.

"What the hell are these creeps doing?!" Secretary Choi mentally asked as she pretended to sing along with the trio in front of the bonfire, holding hands and dancing in circles.


	35. Boss is Happy

Forest Trail, Somewhere in Jeju

Criiiiik. Criiiiik.

Woooosh.

Pfffoooow.

The lonely girl stopped her cries. The forest was eerily quiet except for the sound of the blowing wind and nocturnal insects singing their lullabies. She looked around her but could not see anything. Even the moon was nowhere in sight.

Sniff. Sniff.

"S-sunny?" Sniff. "Yuuurii?" Sniff. "Hyooo?" Sniff.

Taeyeon hated the dark. She feared the dark. Unwanted images from her nightmares would pop up on her mind whenever she's in the dark. She hated it. She felt like not having control over her own mind. Taeyeon wiped away the tears from her face as she tried to stand up from her position. She took a step forward, but due to the lack of light, she tripped on a stone and fell down.

"Ow!" Sniff. Sniff.

"Help me... Help me... I don't want to be alone anymore... Help me..." Taeyeon slowly got up from her fall. Her knee was scraped and a small wound formed. Blood slowly oozed out as she limped towards her motorbike. Taeyeon dug the bike keys from the pocket of her shorts.

It fell from her shaking hands.

Taeyeon bent down to look for it. But her hands could only feel the damp leaves, the cold and soft soil.

Sniff. Sniff. Sniff.

"Help meee!" Taeyeon screamed for help as she gave up looking for the keys in such a dark place. Her scream only echoed back towards her. She was really scared.

The sound of a car engine filled the forest. Bright lights suddenly loomed before her.

Through the tears she looked up and saw a silhouette of a person approaching her. Taeyeon's heart was pounding. Her body was shaking with fear. It felt like she was living on her own nightmares.

"W-who are you? Stay away from me! Stay away from me!" Taeyeon screamed as she scrambled to move backward, but her knee was hurting. She tumbled down and landed on the forest floor with her butt first.

The figure continued to go near Taeyeon. The scared girl froze on her spot.

"Gooo awaaaaayyyy!" Taeyeon sobbed hard. She was scared. Scared to death.

"Taeyeon..." The figure spoke. Suddenly a warm body engulfed the scared girl in a hug.

"Taeyeon... I'm so sorry... I'm sorry... Are you okay?" Tiffany spoke. She felt her eyes water as she saw how shaken and alone Taeyeon was. Tiffany knelt in front of Taeyeon and held the girl's shaking hands.

Taeyeon relaxed as she heard the familiar voice.

Tiffany noticed the wound on Taeyeon's knee. Immediately she got her hanky from her pocket and gently tied it around Taeyeon's knee as she blew on the wound to ease the pain.

"Tae... I'm sorry... Are you hurt?" Tiffany worriedly asked.

"T-tiffany?" Taeyeon looked up. Her heart was still pounding. But not with fear. It was pounding hard. Yet Taeyeon did not know why it felt like that.

"Baby... I'm sorry..." Tiffany cupped Taeyeon's face and kissed her cheeks.

"You're leaving me... You're going to leave me..." Taeyeon spoke softly as tears began to burst out again. She could feel the painful feeling in her heart as she remembered what Tiffany told her earlier that she was going to leave her for good.

"I'm not going anywhere without you Tae... Come on... Let's go back..." Tiffany's heart hurt upon seeing the look of pain in Taeyeon's eyes. It made her feel guilty.

"Tiffany..." Taeyeon whispered as she bowed her head down.

"Yes?" Tiffany asked.

"Please don't leave me..." Sniff. Sniff. Taeyeon cried as she buried her face on the crook of Tiffany's neck. Her heart was really hurting.

Tiffany forced Taeyeon to look at her. The two of them stared at each other through the tears in their eyes. Tiffany wanted to take the pain away from Taeyeon's eyes. She wanted to take it away so badly. She held Taeyeon's face in her hands. She leaned down.

"I will never leave you again Taeyeon. Never." Tiffany kissed Taeyeon on the lips. She meant every word she said and her lips meant every kiss it gave to the girl.

"Don't leave me... I want you to be with me... Always be with me..." Taeyeon felt Tiffany's warm lips on hers. Her heartbeat fluttered. The pain went away. Her tummy was feeling funny, like butterflies were flying everywhere. Images from her nightmares were slowly replaced by an image of Tiffany's smiling face and the feel of Tiffany's lips on hers.

Tiffany broke the kiss and smiled at Taeyeon.

"Let's go back... It's not safe for you here..." Tiffany got up as she pulled Taeyeon up too. Tiffany held Taeyeon's hand tightly. They walked over to the car, to where 3 girls were silently watching them.

Sunny, Yuri and Hyoyeon who witnessed the scene were crying their eyes out.

"Oh my god. This is one of the happiest moments of my life..." Hyoyeon cried as she handed out a tissue box to Yuri.

"Me too. This is better than watching television dramas... I totally ship them together." Yuri bawled as she passed on the tissue box to Sunny.

"I feel like my life purpose is this... To bring them together. I'm soo happy." Sunny took out a clump of tissues and sneezed on them as her tears poured out from her eyes and nose.

"Ehem..." Taeyeon faked a cough as she snatched the tissue box from Sunny and blew her nose out.

"Geez. What a turnoff." Tiffany said playfully.

"What? I can't sneeze?" Taeyeon looked at Tiffany seriously.

"Hahaha! No, silly. I was just joking. Here, let me help you." Tiffany laughed as she took out some tissues from the box and used it to wipe Taeyeon's face gently. Taeyeon smiled at her.

"Waaaaahhhhuhuhuhuhuhu!" Sunny, Yuri and Hyoyeon cried more tears of joy as they saw the two.

"Stop it you three." Taeyeon spoke as she blushed with what happened. Good thing the darkness of the forest did not make it obvious to everyone around her. The trio immediately stopped their melodramatic antics.

"Boss? Are you okay now? We better go back to the beach camp." Yuri asked.

"C-can I take Tiffany with me on the bike? But I lost the keys near the bike. Please find it for me..." Taeyeon spoke softly as she turned to smile at Tiffany while Tiffany smiled back at her. Taeyeon then smiled at the trio.

The 3 froze.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Did Boss say that she'll take Tiffany with her on her bike?" Yuri dipped her index finger on her elbow, widened her eyes and flicked her pinky finger.

"Did Boss just say 'please' to us?" Hyoyeon scratched her nose and caressed her own face.

"Did Boss just smile again? And did she just smile at us too?" Sunny poked at her left cheek and then her right cheek before pinching her chin.

"Errmm. I'm waiting." Taeyeon pouted at the 3 stunned girls.

"Oh yeah. The keys, right Boss? On it." Hyoyeon hurriedly went over to Taeyeon's bike and searched for the keys.

"Got it!" Hyoyeon yelled as she bounced happily towards Taeyeon who had her hand outstretched as she got the keys.

"Boss, we'll be driving right behind you." Sunny informed Taeyeon who was already on her to her bike.

"Okay. Be careful." Taeyeon smiled.

Sunny froze again.

"Yuri... Slap me." Sunny muttered.

PAAAAK.

"Ouch!" Sunny yelped.

"You told me to slap you." Yuri raised her hands as if saying it's not her fault.

"Ohmy! I'm not dreaming. Boss is really smiling at me! Ohmy. I'm gonna faint!" Sunny ran inside the car as the 3 of them prepared to drive away behind Taeyeon's bike.

"Oh the wonders of love." Yuri giggled.

Taeyeon walked over towards the bike with keys in her hand. Just a moment ago, she felt like she was about to die of fear. But after seeing Tiffany, she felt curiously different. She felt alive. She's never felt more alive in her whole life. It was a different feeling. But it was making her smile.

"You should have this." Taeyeon placed the helmet on Tiffany's head.

"Thanks Taeyeon." Tiffany said through the helmet.

Taeyeon was about to hop on the bike when Tiffany pulled her and hugged her. Taeyeon was surprised at the action and awkwardly placed her arms on Tiffany's back.

"I think I love you. So please don't think that I'll leave you, okay?" Tiffany confessed.

"Uhm. Okay?" Taeyeon was not able to hear what Tiffany said to her through the helmet. She only managed to catch the word 'okay'. But nevertheless, she hugged Tiffany back before hopping on the bike.

"Tiffany. Just put your hands on my waist. Okay? I won't speed up, don't worry!" Taeyeon yelled so Tiffany could hear her. She started the bike and left the forest trail.

Tiffany snuggled close to Taeyeon as they drove back.

"Taeyeon... I guess I just don't think that I love you. Because... I do. I do love you. I really love you." Tiffany thought as she placed her hands securely on Taeyeon's waist.

Sunny, Yuri, and Hyoyeon followed behind them on their car. The 3 were in good spirits and were singing along as they drove by. For them, seeing their Boss happy was also their happiness.

"Call, Jessica. Tell her to prepare for Operation Taeny Night 2. Tell her we're on our way back." Yuri asked Sunny.

"Sure." Sunny smiled as she dialled Jessica's number on her phone.

"Cause baby, you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh

As you shoot across the sky"

The 3 continued to sing along merrily like a bunch of intoxicated clowns.

Soon, love will literally be in the air, they thought.


	36. Courage

Beach, Jeju Island

Tourists and passerby alike looked at a certain area in the beach with amazement. 2 tents were pitched in the middle of a raging larger than life bonfire. Colorful beach recliners were gathered around. Somewhere in the corner of the beach campsite was a setup of wooden table with candle and rose petals on top and 2 sets of chairs facing across each other. A large rectangular table served as the banquet table filled with seafoods, fruits and other foods fit for a king. The portable stereo blared throughout the night as the piano concert music serenaded everyone.

"Candle light romantic dinner, check."

"Foods, check."

"Musical background, check."

"Fireworks for later, hmmmm."

Jessica closed her electronic tablet as she crossed out their to do list one by one, except for the fireworks.

"Yoona, Seohyun. Who's going to set up the fireworks in the middle of the sea?" Jessica asked the 2 girls who were busy burying Secretary Choi on the sand.

"Hmnn. How about you do it Jess? The jet ski is already ready. The fireworks box is already there." Yoona replied as she began to cup out more sand to bury Secretary Choi who's head is the only one popping out of the ground.

"What? Why me? I've already done my part by setting up Chairman and Miss Tiffany's dinner table." Jessica complained.

Yoona grinned at Seohyun who added a small flag on a stick on Secretary Choi's sand burial.

"What? Not me. I set up the music. I downloaded the piano instrumental." Seohyun rolled her eyes.

"You don't expect me to do it don't you? I gathered all the foods." Yoona shrugged.

The 3 of them looked at each other's eyes before all eyes were on Secretary Choi.

"What?! Oh no. Oh no, no, no. I'm not gonna ride that jet ski and light those fireworks in the middle of the sea. Who knows there might be sharks there?!" Secretary Choi nervously reasoned out to the trio whose gazes were fixed on her.

"Well. Thank you for volunteering Secretary Choi. You're such a great help to us." Yoona smiled her devil smile.

"Okay. Dig up Secretay Choi!" Seohyun yelled as the 3 of them scrambled to dig out Secretary Choi's buried body on the sand.

"Nooo! Nooo!" Secretary Choi fought back. Her arms were now unearthed. She hurried to bury her body again while the girls quickened their digging. Soon, Secretary Choi was now free from the sand.

"Nooooooooooo!" Secretary Choi screamed as she struggled to ran away from the aggressive trio who tackled her down like an arresting police officer.

"Secretary Choi, remember your promotion." Jessica hissed at the struggling secretary.

"Remember the Great Spirit. It will give you the courage to do it." Seohyun whispered on the secretary's ears.

"Nooo... Huhuhuhu." Secretary Choi wailed as the girls grabbed her and shoved her on the jet ski.

"Secretary Choi..." Yoona said tauntingly, still grinning like the devil's daughter.

"Okay. Okay. I'll do it!" Secretary Choi finally gave up as the freezing sea water came in contact with her body. She made her way to the jet ski.

"Just wait there in the middle of the sea okay. If you see this signal, light up the fireworks. They should be back any minute from now." Jessica instructed as she waved a Star Wars lightsaber and slashed her imaginary opponent in the air while making swooshing sound effects.

Secretary Choi started the jet ski's engine and dashed to the middle of the sea.

Just then, Taeyeon whose hand was held by Tiffany arrived at their campsite. Sunny, Yuri, and Hyoyeon followed.

POP!

The new arrivals suddenly jumped in surprise as confetti rained through the air.

"Welcome back Chairman Taeyeon and Miss Tiffany!" Yoona, Jessica and Seohyun all clapped their hands and cheered on as they ushered the two towards their romantic dinner set up.

"Wow, you prepared all these?" Tiffany asked with amazement as her team nodded in response.

"Well, I'm hungry now. Why don't we eat?" Taeyeon said grumpily. She was really hungry.

"Aww. Are you okay Baby?" Tiffany asked Taeyeon lovingly.

"Ermm. Yeah. Just hungry. Why don't you sit." Taeyeon said as she went over to pull out the wooden chair for Tiffany.

Tiffany looked at the set up. Their chairs are facing each other. Instead of sitting down, she grabbed the other chair and placed it beside the other chair. Taeyeon looked at her quizzically.

"So that I can feed you better." Tiffany smiled her eye smile at Taeyeon as both of them sat down together beside each other.

"Such beautiful smile..." Taeyeon thought.

"Girls, why don't you eat now. And where's Secretary Choi?" Tiffany said to the girls who were huddled together warming themselves in the bonfire.

"No idea Miss Tiffany. She must have gone fishing." Yoona lied as she went over and served Taeyeon and Tiffany their food from the banquet.

Sunny followed suit and inspected every food that she served to her boss.

"You all eat too, okay?" Tiffany said concernedly.

"Yes Boss." Seohyun said as she and the other girls grabbed their own food. Seohyun was really tempted to put a drop of her aphrodisiac on Tiffany's food. But Sunny was eyeing her suspiciously so she gave up.

After their food was served, the girls sat on their reclining chairs to eat and gossip about the events of the day, leaving Taeyeon and Tiffany alone in their corner.

"TaeTae." Tiffany smiled.

"TaeTae?" Taeyeon asked.

"Yes, I want to call you my Baby TaeTae." Tiffany said as she took out a spoonful of food.

"Errmm. Okay. So, can I call you Fany?" Taeyeon answered shyly. Whenever Tiffany calls her 'Baby', she suddenly feels weird. Like shy kind of weird.

"What? You're gonna call me Honey?" Tiffany grinned though she perfectly heard what Taeyeon said.

"Fany." Taeyeon answered back as she felt shy at the thought of calling Tiffany 'Honey'.

"Hahaha. I'm just kidding. Fany is fine, TaeTae. Now say 'ahhh'." Tiffany laughed. She took her spoonful of food and fed Taeyeon who obediently ate it like a kid.

"You're so cute." Tiffany giggled as she fed Taeyeon several times more.

"But..." Gulp. "You should eat too." Taeyeon gulped down every bite of what Tiffany gave her.

"Feed me." Tiffany smiled as she took out a napkin tissue and wiped away bits of food from Taeyeon's mouth.

"..." Taeyeon bowed her head, thinking whether she should feed Tiffany.

"But she fed me. So I guess it's okay for me to feed her too..." Taeyeon thought as she silently got a spoonful of food and gently fed the smiling Tiffany.

"Ouch! Hot!" Tiffany yelped as she gulped down the food.

Taeyeon immediately placed down her spoon and worriedly checked on Tiffany who was fanning her mouth.

"What? Are you okay? Was it hot?" Taeyeon asked as she gave Tiffany a glass of water.

"Yes. Hot." Tiffany pouted and frowned sadly.

"Aaaaw. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Drink more water to make it feel better." Taeyeon apologized sincerely.

"But it hurts. I have a better idea to make it feel better though." Tiffany innocently said.

"Errm. How?" Taeyeon asked looking all concerned.

"Kiss me." Tiffany smirked.

"What?!" Taeyeon asked surprisingly and then shrugged. Taeyeon went back to eating her own food by herself.

"Kiss her? No... No... No... Hmnn..." Taeyeon was thinking seriously about the request. It has always been Tiffany who initiated the kissing.

Tiffany frowned as she sensed Taeyeon ignoring her. She started to grab her spoon to continue eating.

Mwah.

Tiffany's eyes lit up as she felt a pair of soft lips brush the sides of her mouth when Taeyeon nervously and quickly pecked on the side of Tiffany's mouth. Tiffany looked at Taeyeon whose head was now bent down. Taeyeon played with her utensils to get rid of the awkwardness she felt. It was technically her first kiss. The first time she ever kissed someone.

"I kissed her..." Taeyeon's insides were squirming. The butterflies on her stomach now felt like a flock of mockingbirds. Too much feelings.

"Thanks Baby." Tiffany felt like the happiest person alive when Taeyeon kissed her. She scooted closer and gave Taeyeon a gentle hug. The two then continued to eat their dinner together while feeding each other. The instrumental piano music filled the air as the two basked in on each other's company.

On the other hand, just a few meters apart, 6 girls have been constantly eyeing them.

"Kyaaaahh. That was soooo sweeeeeeettt!" Yoona giggled, her eyes popping out.

"I—can't. I can't breathe! Too much to take..." Sunny faked a strangled cry.

"I love them... I really love them..." Yuri wiped away the tears from the corner of her eyes.

"They are so perfect for each other... So perfect." Hyoyeon said indignantly with her fist closed.

"The wedding is so on... It's so on." Jessica smiled as she thought about the rewards for accomplishing their task.

"This already feels like they're on their honeymoon." Seohyun giggled. But at the back of her mind she was thinking that things could have moved faster if only she poured some of the contents of her red bottle.

After their dinner, the team laid out blankets on the shoreline for Tiffany and Taeyeon to sit on to.

Middle of the Sea

"30 minutes of waiting here alone in the middle of the sea with the possibility of being surrounded by sharks, giant squids, piranhas and evil octopus in order to light a box of fireworks just for the sake of a promotion! Is this even a task fit for a secretary?! God, why me?! Why meeeeeee?!" Secretary Choi wailed on her jet ski as she clutched at the match stick.

Suddenly, Secretary Choi saw what looks like the slashing motion of a lightsaber on the shoreline.

"Ohhhh. The signal! Finally!" Secretary Choi took out a lighted matchstick as she lit the fireworks attached at the back of the jetski.

POOOOOOOOOOOOOWW.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

SPLASH!

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Secretary Choi cried in surprise as she heard the loud boom of the fireworks. Secretary Choi fell down the jet ski and hit the water as she panicked at the loud noise.

"This is sooo not part of being a secretary!" Secretary Choi thought as she swam again back at the jet ski from which the box which contained the fireworks still emitted sparks that shoot up on the air.

Shoreline, Beach

Taeyeon and Tiffany sat side by side on the blanket laid for them in the shoreline. The two were looking at the calm sea while their hands were intertwined.

"Excuse me Boss? Your medication..." Sunny placed 3 pills and a glass of water beside Taeyeon as she excused herself and left the two to enjoy their peaceful moment.

"Medication for what?" Tiffany asked.

"Uhhm. Antidepressants and such." Taeyeon mumbled as she took out the pills. Suddenly, the pills were jerked away from her hand as it all scattered on the sand.

"What are you doing?!" Taeyeon's voice rose up as she was surprised by Tiffany's actions.

"I'm sorry. But I don't think it's good for you to be dependent on those. Please... I'm right here. I want to help you feel better. I want to make you happy..." Tiffany turned to face Taeyeon. She meant every word she said. This time Tiffany promised to herself to stay true to her words. To be there for Taeyeon for the good times and the obviously inevitable bad times.

"But-" Taeyeon tried to reason out.

Peck.

Tiffany silenced Taeyeon and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Taeyeon... From now on, the only medication that you'll ever need is me." Tiffany said as she made an eye contact with Taeyeon's uncertain eyes.

"T-thanks?" Taeyeon was not sure of what to reply.

"I lo-" Tiffany was about to tell Taeyeon that she loves her when a loud boom erupted in the middle in of the sea.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Tiffany was surprised as she instinctively hugged Taeyeon protectively.

"It's just fireworks." Taeyeon chuckled at Tiffany's act.

"Wooow! Gosh TaeTae! They're sooo beautiful!" Tiffany squealed at the sight of magnificent and colourful fireworks in the air that formed a heart shape.

"You are beautiful." Taeyeon was no longer looking at the fireworks. Her gaze was completely fixed on Tiffany's face.

Tiffany took her eyes off the fireworks and looked at Taeyeon.

"You really mean that?" Tiffany's voice was cracking. She felt teary eyed upon hearing what Taeyeon said.

"Yes. I mean it. You are beautiful. More beautiful than the fireworks." Taeyeon smiled.

She thought about everything that happened throughout the day. From their fight with the photographer, from Tiffany breaking the marriage deal, from running away from Tiffany, From finding herself alone in the dark forest, from Tiffany finding her, from their dinner where she kissed Tiffany for the first time, from Tiffany wanting to make her happy, to now. To now being beside Tiffany who made her heart beat a lovely, steady rhythm which makes her soul happy. The kind of happiness she only dreamt of before.

"I love you. I want to marry you. To be with you forever." Tiffany said sincerely and lovingly.

Taeyeon just looked at her and smiled. She gathered every ounce of courage that she has. But really, there was no need of thinking about the next thing that she did. Because for Taeyeon, it was the most natural thing to do at the moment.

Taeyeon leaned in and kissed Tiffany's lips.

"Operation Taeny: Night 2, success!" The 6 girls all muttered in unison as they cried tears of joy at the sight of Taeyeon kissing Tiffany.

A few meters from the 6 girls was a lone woman walking alone from the sea wondering what kind of life she lived in her past life to deserve such hardship of lighting fireworks while being terribly scared by sea monsters and falling down the jet ski and into the cold seawater.

"I hate my life." Secretary Choi muttered.


	37. After A Long Day

Beach, Jeju Island

"I love you. I want to marry you. To be with you forever." Tiffany said sincerely and lovingly.

Taeyeon smiled at her. She gathered every ounce of courage that she has. But really, there was no need of thinking about the next thing that she did. Because for Taeyeon, it was the most natural thing to do at the moment.

Taeyeon leaned in and kissed Tiffany's lips.

Time stood still for Tiffany. The kiss Taeyeon gave her was the best kiss she's ever had. It was a sweet, slow, and short kiss. But Tiffany felt everything that she wanted to hear from Taeyeon. Love.

Taeyeon pulled back from the kiss and stared right back at the calm sea.

"TaeTae... I love you..." Tiffany whispered as she rested her head on Taeyeon's shoulder.

"Mnnn." Taeyeon mumbled.

"Love? Is this really what love is? I can't believe I kissed her... It feels so right... Is this really what love is?" Taeyeon asked herself.

Yawn.

"Hey... You must be sleepy. Come on." Taeyeon noticed the yawning Tiffany who was snuggling close on her shoulder. She signalled Hyoyeon to come over to her.

"Yes Boss?" Hyoyeon asked.

"Tiffany is sleepy. Prepare the sleeping arrangement." Taeyeon ordered.

"It's already settled Boss. Both of you will be sharing the small tent together. If you need anything, like wine, scented candles, soundproofing system-anyway, if you need anything just call us." Hyoyeon grinned naughtily.

"What? Okay whatever. But please transfer us to a hotel tomorrow morning." Taeyeon said as she slowly nudged on Tiffany to get up from their position.

"Aren't you gonna sleep too? I was hoping we could fall asleep together." Tiffany shyly asked as the two walked hand in hand towards their tent.

"Uhm. You go ahead okay. I need to talk to my team." Taeyeon said as she opened the tent's zipper entrance.

"Uhhm. Okay. I see." Tiffany frowned sadly as she walked inside the tent.

"Ahhh. You really are irressistable." Taeyeon could feel her heart melt at the sight of a frowning Tiffany.

"But I can talk to them later after I tuck you in to sleep." Taeyeon smiled as she too entered the tent with Tiffany.

Taeny Tent, Beach

The two of them momentarily paused their conversation upon seeing what was inside the tent. Flowers, a framed photo of them kissing (obviously photoshopped), heart shaped pillows, blue and pink blanket with hearts designs and a portable lamp hung on the ceiling of the tent. The two sat down and admired their tent.

"Wow. This is so cute!" Tiffany beamed as she hugged her heart shaped pillow.

"My dookongs are cuter than those." Taeyeon sulked.

"Well, these pillows are cuter. You're cute too, you and your love of dookongs. But they're just plushies you know." Tiffany smiled.

"No! They're not just plushies. Dookong is more than just a plushy!" Taeyeon fumed which surprised Tiffany.

"Okay okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." Tiffany was a bit scared by Taeyeon's sudden behaviour.

"Oh I'm sorry Fany. Sorry... It's just that... I'm sorry." Taeyeon snapped out of her anger and immediately felt guilty at lashing out on Tiffany. Taeyeon felt bad when she saw Tiffany's surprised look which was followed by a look of fear. Taeyeon felt scared again.

"Tiffany might leave me again... I must do something." Taeyeon thought.

"I-its okay. I-" Tiffany bowed her head not knowing what to do when she felt Taeyeon's warm body against her.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Please don't leave me." Taeyeon said softly as she hugged Tiffany tightly. Tears began to fall down her eyes.

"Aaaw. You're such a kid. Stop crying Baby. I won't be leaving you. Never. I understand you okay. You just scared me a bit. I love what you love. If you love dookong, then I love it too because I love you okay?" Tiffany said as she broke free from the hug to look at Taeyeon's face.

Taeyeon was her big baby, with all her childish acts yet childish cuteness that just melts Tiffany's anger and fear away. She was surprised to see tears on the girl's eyes.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry again." Taeyeon nodded her head obediently as Tiffany wiped away her tears.

Yawn.

"You should rest now." Taeyeon said as she gently pushed Tiffany to lie down on the sleeping bed.

"Sing me to sleep?" Tiffany asked as she lay down on the pillow.

"I don't sing, but... I can hug you to sleep." Taeyeon shyly said as she lay down beside Tiffany.

Their bodies are now facing each other. Taeyeon placed her hand on Tiffany's waist. The two looked at each other intensely.

"I love you Taeyeon." Tiffany whispered.

"I'll be here beside you when you wake up..." Taeyeon stroked Tiffany's hair.

"I love you... I know you that you love me too. I can feel it. But when will I hear it?" Tiffany wondered while staring into the depths of Taeyeon's eyes.

"I've never thought I can find happiness in you... Happiness just by being with you... Thank you." Taeyeon silently thanked Tiffany.

"Close your eyes now. Sleep." Taeyeon softly ordered to Tiffany.

"Not until I get my good night kiss." Tiffany smiled, showing her eye smile.

"Not until you close your eyes." Taeyeon smiled back.

"Hmmmphh." Tiffany pouted but closed her eyes anyway. She was feeling tired after a long day. All she wanted to do was sleep and rest.

Peck. Peck. Peck. Peck. Peck. Peck.

A wide grin spread across Tiffany's face as soon as she felt Taeyeon's lips on her eyes, her nose, her cheeks and lastly, on her lips. In no time, she drifted off to sleep with Taeyeon contentedly watching her.

Bonfire Circle, Beach

7 girls gathered around the bonfire sitting in their reclining chairs. Jessica would occasionally throw in huge chunks of logs salvaged by Yoona from who knows where. Secretary Choi was still sulking while the rest was on a good mood and exchanging fish jokes.

"Okay. Okay. My turn! What is the most valuable fish?" Hyoyeon asked.

"Secretary Choi." Sunny answered.

"No! It's a gold fish!" Yuri answered.

"Okay good. Another one. What kind of fish goes well with peanut butter?" Hyoyeon asked the girls again.

"Uhh. A Secretary Choi?" Sunny answered again.

"Wrong. A jellyfish!" Jessica beamed.

"Okay. What kind of fish goes to heaven when they die? And Sunny, don't you dare answer again with 'Secretary Choi'. We all know she's not a fish." Hyoyeon said irritably.

"It's an Angel fish!" Seohyun answered before Sunny could open her mouth.

"But look at her, she really looks like a fish!" Sunny exclaimed and pointed at the Secretary Choi who was busy munching on a roasted chicken. Her hair was a mess, with remnants of seaweeds and small shells sticking out. Sand was all over her legs and face. A tiny crab slowly crept out of her pocket as Secretary Choi casually flicked it with her fingers.

"I'm gonna pretend that I did not hear a dwarf talk. I'll carry on eating my food. Nom Nom Nom. Bleeehhh" Secretary Choi mumbled out as she sputtered out her food while sticking out her tongue to Sunny who glared at her.

"Fish Choi." Sunny teased.

"Sunny the dwarfie." Secretary Choi shot back.

Just then, Taeyeon went out from her tent and walked over towards them. Everyone stopped what they're doing and looked at Taeyeon who looked bothered.

"Yuri, Sunny, Hyo? I need to talk to you. Alone." Taeyeon said as she eyed her team.

"Ohh. Okay, sure Boss. Why don't we go somewhere else." Hyoyeon said as she and the other two stood up from their seats. The 4 of them walked away from the campsite leaving Secretary Choi, Yoona, Jessica and Seohyun to themselves.

"I wonder what they're going to talk about." Jessica thought aloud.

"I hope nothing as crazy as cancelling the wedding again! Oh. This reminds me that I have to call in another wedding planner." Secretary Choi spoke as she went over to the tent to get her phone.

"Secretary Choi, may I suggest someone? My sister knows someone who owns a wedding planning agency." Jessica volunteered.

"Okay. Call her then. They should be here tomorrow morning." Secretary Choi said.

"Okay then." Jessica took out her phone as she dialled her sister's number.


	38. What is Love?

Car, Some Random Road in Jeju

Taeyeon asked her team if she could talk to them in private. The team then decided that it would be fun to have a roadtrip. After all, they missed having their Boss around with only just the 4 of them. Hyoyeon was driving the car at a leisurely speed. Sunny sat in front while Yuri sat beside a spacing out Taeyeon. The road looks empty as the night begins to fall deeper.

"If I could fall into the sky, do you think time

Would pass me by. 'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could just see you, tonight!"

"Nananananananana" The trio sang along as they travelled the lonely road.

"Aaaaaaahhh!" Hyoyeon suddenly screamed.

SCREEECH.

BAAAAM.

"Oh my goshh! Ohh my gosshh! I think... I think I hit something!" Hyoyeon panicked as the car came to an abrupt stop.

"What the heck Hyo?!" Taeyeon exclaimed as she peered into the car's dashboard.

"Oh my gosh... Sunny! Huhuhuhuhu. Please call your EXO Team now. Clean up this mess. Oh no. I'm not yet ready to go to prison yet. Not yet. Oh no. I'm gonna run away. I'm gonna deactivate my Twitter account so that the police could not trace my whereabouts. Maybe I'm gonna change my name too. Huhhuhu. Oh my gosh. I think I need to throw up." Hyoyeon wailed and ranted as she clutched on the steering wheel.

"Okay. Just wake me up when the drama is over." Taeyeon said and closed her eyes.

Yuri and Sunny stepped out of the car to check what it was that their car bumped into. The two looked down the car and chuckled at what they saw.

"W-what is it?" Hyoyeon stuck her head out through the car window.

"It's just a trash bag you silly. Must have been scattered along this road." Sunny laughed at Hyoyeon's pale looking face.

"Thank god. I thought I was gonna go to jail." Hyoyeon heaved a big sigh of relief.

"The only offense that will put you to jail is you being a fashion terrorist." Yuri said as she and Sunny went back to the car.

"What do you mean? Am I a fashion terrorist?" Hyoyeon asked innocently.

"Duh. Yeah. Who wears a lime green scarf and match it with a baggy violet sweatshirt and a black shorts studded with orange crystals on the back pockets? Plus add your silver sneakers and pink knee length socks to complete your look. Seriously?!" Sunny asked Hyoyeon.

"Oh c'mon. It's not that bad compared to your rainbow floor mop hairstyle, Sunny." Hyoyeon defended herself as she started the car engine and drove again.

"Keep trying Hyo. You know you're worst than me. I'll just keep smiling and love my hair." Sunny flashed her wide smile brightly. Hyoyeon just rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Oh... Ermm... Sunny? I think I should confess something to you." Yuri suddenly spoke up.

"What is it Yul?" Sunny raised an eyebrow.

"Please promise me you won't get mad? Please?" Yuri pouted like a cute Puppy.

"Okay. Now what is it?" Sunny looked at Yuri who was in the back seat of the car with Taeyeon.

"I-I uhm. Idroppedyourtoothbrushinthetoiletbowlthismorning!" Yuri blurted out the ducked and covered her head.

"Wait. Say that again?" Sunny looked confused. Yuri talked too fast.

"She said she dropped your toothbrush in the toilet bowl this morning. Hahahaha!" Hyoyeon laugh out loud while clutching her tummy with one hand, the other on the steering wheel.

"YOU WHAT?! I USED MY TOOTHBRUSH THIS LUNCH! DID YOU EVEN WASH IT?!" Sunny's voice roared through the car. She leaned back and smacked Yuri continuosly.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Yuri cried in pain.

"What is love?" Out of nowhere, Taeyeon suddenly blurted out her thoughts aloud for the trio to hear. All at once Sunny stopped smacking Yuri. The two formed a temporary truce and set aside their war to answer their Boss.

"L-love Boss?" Hyoyeon asked.

"Yes. Love. I've heard it only in movies you know. The movies Yuri here would pick out for me." Taeyeon said crossing her arms and looking at the car window.

"Hmn. Love? Well... It's a four-letter word Boss." Yuri said still mending her beaten up head. Somehow her brain cells have been dislocated by Sunny's smacks.

"So. Love is a word. Okay. I am learning. Good job Taeyeon!" Taeyeon thought to herself.

"Love? It makes people go crazy Boss. I remembered our teacher talk so much about love. The last time I heard about him was that he was sent to a mental asylum. Lost his mind. Tss. Tss. Poor guy." Sunny answered.

"Oh no. Mental asylums are bad. I've heard they serve bad food. I should avoid it. Okay then." Taeyeon scratched her head.

"Love. Hmn. It creates babies Boss." Hyoyeon shared.

"Babies? They're the equivalence of aliens. But not to worry. I won't be having them." Taeyeon had a smug look on her face.

"It's a sickness too. I heard people talk about being love sick. Such a weird disease though. They said they're sick of love and yet they don't want to stop loving." Yuri shook her head in disbelief.

"I can handle that. Hospitals have been my second home. Easy peasy." Taeyeon caressed her chin.

"Yeah. It's really a scary feeling. I remembered passing by a man who jumped off a building because the love of his life left him. Tragic. Very tragic." Sunny sadly remembered the memory.

"Tragic? Uhm... What could be more tragic than a peanut butter sandwich anyway? Oh wait. Should forget about that." Taeyeon sighed.

"Oh! I met this woman too who went broke because she could no longer support her 14 kids. Imagine? 14 kids. And then I asked her why does she have so many kids. She answered that her husband just loves her too much." Hyoyeon sighed.

"Again. No babies means no kids. Wow. It even leads to poverty. Bad economy should then be blamed on too much love. Good thing I'm rich." Taeyeon twitched her mouth while thinking.

"But... But... Isn't it that when you get married you should love the person you're marrying?" Taeyeon suddenly thought. She felt worried upon hearing her team's opinion about love.

"Oh." The trio said in unison.

"I'm going to marry Tiffany. Does that mean that I love her now? If I do, will I go to a mental asylum? Will I have babies? Will I jump off a building? Will I go broke?" Taeyeon suddenly felt nervous.

Huff. Huff. Huff.

Large beads of sweat was dripping off her forehead despite the raging air-condition on the car. She was having an anxiety attack.

"Wait Boss. Calm down. Calm down please." Yuri was now fanning Taeyeon and trying to calm her down.

"How can I calm down when all my thoughts right now are about Tiffany?! I can't even imagine a day without her now! Whenever I look at her eyes, I see myself happy with her! Whenever I look at her lips, all I remember is how much I liked her kisses! And whenever she holds my hands, I only think about her staying by my side all the time! Oh god. I used to hate her and her peanut butter sandwich. But now, even my nightmares seemed to have abandoned me and were replaced by the image of a smiling Tiffany! Oh my god. Whenever someone else compliments her or tells her that she's beautiful, I just wanna slice the tongue of that person! And the worst is whenever I think of her leaving me, I feel worst. I feel like my heart is being shredded to pieces! Aaarrrrghhh!" Taeyeon yelled at her team, releasing all her pent up emotions.

Hyoyeon immediately pulled over and slammed on the brakes after Taeyeon's outburst. The three were shocked. They've never expected their boss to share something as personal as her feelings.

"Oh my god Boss." Yuri gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh my god!" Sunny beamed.

"Oh my. Oh no. Oh wait... Oh yes?" Hyoyeon was indecisive with her reaction.

The three shared a knowing look with each other as they decided to say aloud what they have been thinking for the past few days.

"Boss. We think you're in love." The 3 were in sync with their statement. The 3 looked at Taeyeon with all seriousness.

"I am?" Taeyeon asked softly.

"Uh huh. The signs are there." Yuri nodded her head.

"Are you really ready to marry her Boss?" Sunny asked.

"Are you ready to face the consequence of marriage? Are you ready to be crazy, suicidal or broke?" Hyoyeon asked worriedly.

"Am I?" Taeyeon asked them back.

"Hmn. Let's test your love for Tiffany, Boss. We'll give you situations. Answer them honestly and sincerely." Sunny explained.

"Okay. So here it goes. Tiffany and Dukong are trapped in a sinking ship and you could only save one. Who would you choose to save?" Sunny asked as she made an eye contact with Taeyeon.

"Uhhm. I will call you to save both of them?" Taeyeon answered as she bit on her nails.

"C'mon Boss. Who will you save? Choose one only." Sunny pleaded.

"Uhhm... This is really hard." Taeyeon frowned. She rubbed her temples vigorously while Yuri kept on fanning her. Hyoyeon and Sunny opened the car doors to let in the air.

"We need your answer Boss so we can figure out if you really love Tiffany and if you're ready for marriage." Yuri comforted her boss.

"Is it really necessary? I mean, my dukong... You know how I treasure my dukong... Dukong are like Minho, Appa and Umma. The peas I keep inside the special pod. I mean, I love dukong... I love... Oh my. I need air." Taeyeon stepped out of the car and paced back and forth while biting her nails.

The 3 just looked at her with a pitiful look. Who would have thought that their reserve, temperamental and ultra sensitive boss would turn out to be like this just because of a Tiffany Hwang.

"God she's screwed." Yuri whispered.

"She's definitely in love." Sunny murmured.

"She's so not herself. I'm not even sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing." Hyoyeon mumbled softly.

Taeyeon sat on a rock at the side of the road. She looked at the cloudy sky above her, silently asking the universe for guidance.

"Guys. I-I- I'm ready to go to a mental asylum. I'm ready to jump off a building. I'm ready to go broke. And I think I'm ready to let Dukong drown..." Taeyeon meekly stated after thinking hard.

The 3 just smiled at her. They understood.

"C'mon Boss. Let's go back. You're wife might go looking for you." Sunny smiled as she assisted Taeyeon towards the car.

"Am I not the wife then?" Taeyeon wondered.

"Hmn. Husband suits you better Boss. A wife does the cooking, cleaning and caring of the household while a husband makes all the money. See?" Yuri giggled.

"Oh really?" Taeyeon asked.

"Yeah. Coz you make the money. And Miss Tiffany can do the rest." Hyoyeon winked.

"Err. Okay. I'll be the husband then." Taeyeon agreed as the 4 of them got back to the car and sped away.

"If I could fall into the sky, do you think time

Would pass me by. 'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could just see you, tonight!"

The trio sang merrily. They were happy to hear Taeyeon's thoughts and feelings. It was a relief for them to know that their boss is finally taking a risk. The risk of finding her happiness.


	39. Planning & Confession

Taeny Tent, Beach

"TaeTae... Come on, let's play tag."

"No Fany, I'm tired already..."

"Come on. Catch me if you can..."

"Okay... I'm coming to get you Fany!"

"Ahh noo! You caught me..."

"Yeah I got you! Mmmm... I really really like to hug you Fany..."

"No, wait TaeTae... Have your dukong. Here, hug them..."

"Wow! A giant squishy dukong! Yehey! Come here dukong! I'm gonna crush you with my arms... I'm gonna... I'm gonna... "

"Dukong..." Taeyeon groggily mumbled.

"TaeTae... Ugh... Tae..." Tiffany cooed.

"Dukong... I'm gonna crush you, you fluffy thing..." Taeyeon mumbled with her eyes half open.

"Tae... Uhhh. Kim Taeyeon!" Tiffany raised her voice. It was now difficult for her to breathe when Taeyeon wrapped her arms and legs on her body while crushing her to death.

"Ow! Tiffany! I'm sorry... I'm sorry." Taeyeon woke up immediately and dislodged herself from Tiffany who struggled to catch her breath.

After her talk with her team, Taeyeon crept inside their tent and slept beside Tiffany. Taeyeon dreamt of hugging her dukong, but to her surprise, she was actually hugging Tiffany.

Taeyeon rubbed her eyes and looked at Tiffany who laid down opposite her on the sleeping mat inside their tent. Taeyeon stared at the way Tiffany's chest heaved up and down as she breathed. She stared at the way the invisible air seemed to go in and out of Tiffany's mouth. She stared at Tiffany's lips. She stared hard.

"I'm sorry I need to wake you up. You were squeezing me real tight." Tiffany softly said as she crept closer to Taeyeon who distanced herself from her.

"Oh. I—I- uhhmm... I thought you were dukong... Sorry." Taeyeon gave her a sincere apology as she looked away from staring at Tiffany's lips and transferred her gaze on the tent's ceiling.

"Aaaaw. My baby is so cute. Good morning TaeTae." Tiffany smiled broadly.

"Ahhh. Heaven... Your smile..." Taeyeon smiled back.

"Good morning too. You really look beautiful you know..." Taeyeon bashfully admitted.

"I feel beautiful when I'm around you." Tiffany said as she tidied up Taeyeon's messy hair.

"Hmmnn... But still, I want to tell let you know that I really find you beautiful." Taeyeon insisted.

"Thank you TaeTae. I wish every morning I wake up to see you beside me." Tiffany said through her smile.

"I think I can let that happen." Taeyeon smiled as she timidly caressed Tiffany's face.

"I'd definitely want that to happen. I want to see you beside me first thing in the morning. It feels good to see you beside me at the end of every day, but it feels much happier to have you beside me every morning. You're making me feel a lot of new emotions Tiffany. If only you knew." Taeyeon thought as she admired every feature on Tiffany's face with her own hands.

"Mmmm... Your hands are warm... I love it... I love you." Tiffany held Taeyeon's hand which was still caressing her face gently.

"Wait. Last night I admitted that I love Tiffany. I mean. I know I love her... But should I really say it to her now?" Taeyeon thought hesitantly.

But instead of saying the 3 words directly, Taeyeon started to close the gap between her and Tiffany. Their noses were already touching as they stared at each others eyes. Taeyeon moved closer to seal the gap when-

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

"Gooooooooood mooooooooooorrrning! Wake up! Wake up everyone!" Secretary's Choi's voice echoed throughout the beach.

"Ughh! What was that?!" Taeyeon frowned, she was annoyed. She stood up and left Tiffany as she peered out from their tent to check what was going on.

"Ughh! Screww thissss!" Taeyeon cursed out the interrupting noise.

"She was about to kiss me! Hmmmpphh." Tiffany pouted as she prepared to follow Taeyeon out of their tent.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

"Rise and shine you sleepyheads! Lotte Hotel has been cleared so we can all go back now! Wake up! Wake up!" Secretary Choi's voice boomed.

Campsite, Beach, Jeju Island

Secretary Choi stood outside the 2 pitched tents holding a frying pan and a ladle as she loudly pounded on it.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

"Secretary Choi, what are you doing?!" Taeyeon asked irritably as she got out of the tent.

"Good morning Chairman Kim. Your new wedding planner will be here soon. So we need to prepare. It's past 9:00 AM already." Secretary Choi replied.

"You really have a bad timing Secreta-" Taeyeon started talking but was hushed by the secretary.

"Ssssssshhhhhh! I don't need to hear what I interrupted! Trust me I can imagine what you two are doing inside your own tent!" Secretary Choi covered her ears and pretended to sing the ABC song.

Taeyeon just stood there and blushed.

"It's okay TaeTae. She's right. We need to take a shower, breakfast and prepare ourselves for later." Tiffany followed Taeyeon outside and gave her a backhug which soothed the other girl's mood.

"Okay. If you say so... But, I want to talk to my team first... Err... We need to discuss about business matters... Yeah... Business." Taeyeon explained defensively, but the truth is, she just needs to consult about matters of the heart.

"No problem Babe. I'll just go ahead to our room. See you there okay." Tiffany said and leaned in to kiss Taeyeon's cheek.

Peck.

Taeyeon glowed like a giant light bulb at Tiffany's kiss. She's been yearing for a kiss ever since she woke up.

"S-see you l-later." Taeyeon waved at Tiffany who headed out towards the hotel along with Secretary Choi.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Help! Help meeeeeeee!" Suddenly, an almost naked Yuri stepped out of their tent followed by a possessed-looking Jessica.

Sunny, Hyoyeon, Yoona and Seohyun popped out of the tent one by one as they laughed at Yuri who was running for her life.

"What happened?" Taeyeon asked them.

"Hahaha! Oh my, Boss... After Secretary Choi woke us up, Jessica was the only one still sleeping. So Yuri decided to wake her up too. When Jessica woke up, she saw Yuri hovering on top of her. Jessica just attacked Yuri and ripped out her clothes. Yuri is actually running because she thought Jessica might strip her down and take advantage of her." Sunny said.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Ohh. Interesting. Jessica's using smoke bombs now." Yoona chuckled as pink mushroom clouds appeared in Yuri's direction.

"Jessica should have just asked some of Seohyun's red bottle though if she wanted to do that to Yuri." Hyoyeon spoke.

"But she's not gonna take advantage of Yuri. She's just pissed that Yuri woke her up. Jessica hates being woken up. Though I'd gladly give her some of my aphro-" Seohyun was talking when Sunny suddenly covered her mouth with her hands.

"Shhh! Boss Taeyeon can hear you." Sunny whispered into Seohyun.

"What red bottle?" Taeyeon asked them.

"Oh. Nothing Boss. Hehe. How was your sleep?" Sunny let go of Seohyun but shot her a murderous glare.

"Hmmn. It was good. By the way... I uhm... Need your help... It's about what we talked about last night. Uhhm..." Taeyeon tapped her foot on the ground and scratched the back of her neck.

"What is it Boss?" Hyoyeon asked.

"What is it Chairman? We could gladly help. Ehhemm. Bonus. Eheem.." Yoona chimed in.

"Uhhhm... How do you tell someone that you love her?" Taeyeon shyly asked as she blushed upon asking the 4 girls who giggled upon hearing her.

"Ohhh! You want to confess Boss?" Hyoyeon giggled.

"Ohh. That would be fun!" Yoona jumped with glee.

"Leave it to us Boss. We'll just plan about it for an hour then we can help you out." Sunny beamed.

"Okay. I'll be there at my hotel room then." Taeyeon said.

"Okay Boss. We'll let you know if the plan is ready." Sunny said back.

"Fighting Chairman! Fighting!" Seohyun cheered on as Taeyeon walked away from them.

"Yoona, can you please call over Jessica and Yuri? We need to plan out Boss Taeyeon's confession. It has to be perfect." Sunny commanded to Yoona.

"Okay. Just wait a minute." Yoona said as she ran after and tackled Jessica down to the ground.

After 10 minutes, Sunny, Hyoyeon, Yoona, Seohyun, a simmered down Jessica and a traumatized Yuri gathered around the ashes of the bonfire.

"Listen up everyone. Boss Taeyeon is now officially in love with Miss Tiffany. Now, to make it more official, we need to help her on her confession. It should take place after an hour, before the wedding planner gets here. Now, the floor is open for suggestions." Sunny announced to the group.

"But the floor is made of sand-oh. Sorry. Okay. So, the confession... Hmnn..." Seohyun thought aloud.

"How should we do this?" Hyoyeon asked.

"I want it to be cheesy romantic!" Yoona suggested.

"I agree." Jessica commented.

"M-me too?" Yuri blurted out.

"Okay then. One cheesy romantic confession coming up!" Sunny smiled.

"We'll be needing a lot of resources." Yuri stated.

"Yes. Like a yacht. Scuba diving gears. Waterproof writing boards. Flowers. Couple shirts. Rubber ducks and fake sharks!" Yoona exclaimed excitedly.

"Huh? Fake sharks for a cheesy romantic confession?" Hyoyeon asked with a weird questioning look on her face.

"Okay. Let's get rid of the fake sharks. But the rest are fine. Trust me. It will be the perfect confession! Right Seo?" Yoona grinned.

"Yeah. I think I know what you're thinking. Given that Chairman Taeyeon will be doing it for the first time. Am I right?" Seohyun asked Sunny, Hyoyeon and Yuri.

"Uhhm. Yes. Which is why this plan needs to work or we'll all be banished from this world. Boss Taeyeon entrusted us with this task." Sunny said.

"Yes. Confessing your love for someone is not an easy task. In fact, it is the bravest, most noble, most life changing task you'll ever do. But Chairman Taeyeon and Miss Tiffany are different. They are like the Romeo and Juliet of the 21st Century, except that they will have their happy ending. We, the loyal Knights of Taeny will see through that. So my fellow members, I suggest that we recite the Taeny oath to shine our way through the happy journey through the galaxy of love!" Seohyun spoke passionately. By the time her speech was over, she was already raising both hands to the air.

The other girls followed suit. Silly as it seems, they all rose to their feet, waved their hands high up in the air and recited their Taeny oath with a passion that burns like the flare of the sun.


	40. Romance at Sea

Yacht Tours, Jeju Island

Hyoyeon drove the car towards the yacht port where the luxury yacht that they rented out is waiting. It was a sunny morning, the sun looked bright. The sea was calm and comforting. The wind was blowing a gentle breeze.

"TaeTae, do you really need to blindfold me?" Tiffany asked as she gently squeezed Taeyeon's hand.

"Yes. So stop asking questions." Taeyeon said sternly.

"Oh. Okay." Tiffany kept quiet.

The truth is Taeyeon was nervous as hell. She tried her best to put up a cold front with Tiffany just so that the other girl would not ask her any questions or else the plan would be ruined. An hour ago, she asked her team for some help in confessing her love for Tiffany. They told her that they would be bringing the two of them to a yacht club, hire a yacht, sail on to the open sea and see the lovely surprise that the team prepared.

"Boss, we're here." Hyoyeon informed Taeyeon as she stepped on the brakes and walked over to open the car door for Taeyeon and Tiffany.

Taeyeon was awfully scared of the water. She was about to throw a fit at her team for having thought of her going in a yacht. But they reasoned out that it would be romantic and unique. So instead of buying some ropes to strangle her team, Taeyeon bravely cooperated. It was going to be her first time to be out on the open seas. But for Tiffany, she was willing to do it.

"What a bunch of idiots. Freaking real life sharks disguised as humans. Those heartless traitors." Taeyeon was silently cursing Sunny, Hyoyeon, Yuri and the rest of the girls.

"Tae?" Tiffany asked softly, her hands reaching around looking for something to hold on to.

"I'm here. Hold on to me okay? Please be patient." Taeyeon gently spoke as she grabbed Tiffany's hand and led her out of the car.

Hyoyeon led the two of them towards the waiting luxury yacht. Taeyeon was glaring at Hyoyeon but followed her nevertheless with Tiffany in tow. Hyoyeon gave her boss a thumbs up sign as Taeyeon made Tiffany sit down on the seat on the deck of the yacht.

"Boss?" Hyoyeon raised her eyebrows and showed a thumbs up sign to Taeyeon who signalled back with a thumbs up saying that they're good to go. Hyoyeon went her way and manned the yacht.

Brrrr.

Whooooooshhh.

"TaeTae? Are we on a boat?" The blindfolded Tiffany asked as she felt the motions of being at sea.

"Ermm. Yeah? I want fresh fish for our breakfast. Yeah. Fish." Taeyeon thought of an excuse.

"Oh. Okay. But can't I take off this blindfold off?" Tiffany asked as her hands touched the piece of cloth.

"No! I mean, sorry. Please don't take it off yet. The seawater is scary. I don't want you to see it." Taeyeon said as she held on both of Tiffany's hands to prevent the girl from taking off the cloth on her eyes.

"Fine. You're really weird you know. But I love you still." Tiffany said and smiled.

"Just wait Fany... I'll tell you that I love you... I just want it to be special." Taeyeon thought as she sat beside Tiffany and held on the girl's hands with her own.

"Here we go again. Silence after my I love you." Tiffany pouted.

After 20 minutes of sailing, Hyoyeon turned off the engine of the yacht as it came to a stop at a particular spot.

"Boss?" Hyoyeon approached her boss and winked.

Taeyeon got the signal and helped Tiffany up and led her towards the deck. The seawater was just a few feet from them.

"Tiffany? I'll take off the blindfold, okay?" Taeyeon went behind Tiffany and slowly untangled the knot of the cloth.

Tiffany blinked her eyes carefully and slowly adjusted to the light. She gasped when she saw what was in front of her.

"TaeTae? You... You... Oh my god. I love it... I love you too..." Sniff. Sniff.

Hyoyeon who just stood a few meters away from Taeyeon and Tiffany, pressed the play button of the stereo installed in the yacht. Celine Dion's song suddenly echoed throughout the yacht and the sea.

"Every night in my dreams

I see you, I feel you

That is how I know you go on.

Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you go on"

Tiffany covered her mouth. Her eyes were glistening. Sparkling. Shining. Her heart was pounding too. It felt like it was about to burst out from her ribcage. Taeyeon just looked at her lovingly and smiled.

In front of Tiffany was something that she has never seen in her whole life. The sea in front of the deck was calm and blue and littered with floating pink rubber ducks and rose petals. The yacht was basically floating peacefully along a sea of rose petals. The pink floating rubber ducks formed the words "I LOVE YOU TIFFANY HWANG!". How those rubber ducks stayed in their places despite the crashing of the waves was something beyond her comprehension.

"Near...

Far...

Wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more...

You open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on"

Meanwhile, a few feet below the surface of the water were Yuri, Sunny, Yoona, Jessica and Seohyun who were all in their scuba diving gears and trying to hold in place the rock weights attached to every rubber ducks just to keep them from drifting away. The girls struggled, swimming to and fro.

"Uhm...Tiffany?" Taeyeon tried to take Tiffany's attention away from the floating rose petals and pink rubber ducks floating in the sea to her. Taeyeon moved and leaned towards the railings on the deck and glanced below the water.

From their periscope, the telescope used in submarines, the team saw Tiffany and Taeyeon moving away from the front deck. Sunny gave a peace sign signalling Phase 2. The confession speech.

Submerged and hidden from view were the 5 girls who now moved and swam towards the side of the yacht, just below Taeyeon. They were all holding out their waterproof writing boards with lipstick written notes that served as cue cards for Taeyeon's confession.

"Yes TaeTae?" Tiffany asked while showing her eye smile as she scooted in front of Taeyeon. She felt elated and happy at how romantic Taeyeon is.

"Uhm..." Taeyeon glanced down below the yacht. "Uhm... What I want to say is that... I know we've been off to a bad start..." Taeyeon glanced below the yacht to take a peek at her next line

. Sunny gave Yoona the 1st writing board as she took out the 2nd writing board from Jessica's hands. Sunny raised the board on the surface of the water. Good thing Tiffany was standing far enough to notice the wriggling coaches below the yacht.

"I'm sorry... I wish I had enough strength and courage to control my thoughts before... I wish I had forgotten about the peanut butter sandwich." Taeyeon said as she took a peek again at her cue cards.

"But you know what, thinking about it now, I'm actually glad to have remembered the peanut butter sandwich you gave me when we were kids... Because if I did not, I wouldn't have been able to remember you at all." Taeyeon smiled at Tiffany who smiled back and listened intently at what she had to say.

Below, Sunny switched another cue card and got the one which was in Seohyun's hands.

"Tiffany, I love your sexy bu-" Taeyeon was reading out the cue card when she abruptly stopped upon realizing what was written on it.

"You what TaeTae?" Tiffany's eyebrow rose up as she caught Taeyeon's words. Everything was going smoothly until Taeyeon blurted out something that caught Tiffany's attention. She was sure Taeyeon was about to say 'butt'.

"Pervert. Hehehe." Tiffany smirked internally.

"Huh?" Taeyeon innocently smiled.

"Dammit! What are these morons trying to teach me? I'm not gonna tell Tiffany that 'I love your sexy butt and I just want to grope them every second of everday.' They're gonna get it from me later!" Taeyeon's mind suddenly switched from sweet confessing lover mode to terrorist mode thinking about her team's suggestive cue card.

"Tae, you said you love my sexy what?" Tiffany pried again as she smirked at Taeyeon.

Sunny noticed Taeyeon's shocked and angry expression and read the cue card that she raised up herself. Seohyun, who wrote the particular cue card decided to swim away before Sunny or any of the girls could get her. The other girls who saw what was written on the cue cards face palmed themselves in the water as they looked at Sunny swimming after Seohyun. Yuri hurriedly took a blank writing board and grabbed the emergency lipstick and scribbled out the words, "BOSS U'R ON UR OWN NOW! TELL HER WHAT UR 3 IS TELLIN U!"

"Huh? I did not say anything... You must have heard wrong... The wind... Yes, the wind. The weather is good today, isn't it? Hehe." Taeyeon glanced at the cue card that Yuri was holding up.

"Okay. If you say so." Tiffany smiled. But she was sure Taeyeon was really going to say 'butt'.

Taeyeon just chuckled nervously at Tiffany as she grabbed Tiffany's hand and led her to sit back at the deck's seat.

"Okay Taeyeon. You're on your own now. Just tell her how you feel." Taeyeon encouraged herself as she took in a deep breath before speaking up.

"Uhm... Ehem. Tiffany Hwang. In the past, whenever I think of you, all I could think about is that stupid and never ending memory of your peanut butter sandwich. But as I got to know you right now, everything changed. Whenever I think of you, all my thoughts about you have changed. Every memory that I have right now is basically polluted of you. You polluted my life." Taeyeon said seriously.

"Wait. What? I'm a pollution?" Tiffany asked with a bewildered look.

"This girl. Does she really love me?" Tiffany wondered.

"Yes. But a good and lovely pollution. A pollution I loved. You see, you have polluted my mind with the memory of your beautiful smile that seems to brighten up my mood. You polluted my body with the memory of you holding me and hugging me, which seemed to calm me down whenever I feel scared. You polluted my lips with your kisses that I can't seem to get enough of. But most of all, you Tiffany Hwang... You polluted my heart with your love... The love that I wanted to give back. The love I want to have forever... The love I am so grateful of... I love you..." Taeyeon ended her confession with a slow and shy kiss on Tiffany's lips.

Both hearts were beating fast. Both hearts that could only beat for each other.

"Taeyeon..." Tiffany pulled back from the kiss and stared at Taeyeon's brown eyes.

"I love you..." Taeyeon said as she wiped away the tears that formed from Tiffany's eyes.

"I can't tell you enough how happy I am to hear those words from you... I love you so much!" Tiffany said as she hugged Taeyeon tightly who gasped for air.

"Do—dont sssqquuuuueeee-eeezzzeeee meeeee..." Taeyeon's squeaky voice was heard.

"Oh sorry TaeTae." Tiffany immediately let go of Taeyeon. She cupped Taeyeon's face which she noticed was getting paler and paler. She was about to kiss her when...

"Sorry!" Taeyeon got off from the seat and immediately ran towards the opposite side of the deck.

Bwaaaaaaakkk.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaakkk.

Tiffany ran towards Taeyeon who was now vomiting from seasickness.

"TaeTae! Are you okay?" Tiffany cried out.

"Ohhh... I love you so much Tiffany Hwang. Yes, I'm okaaaa-" Taeyeon muttered but her eyes just rolled counterclockwise before closing shut.

Thud.

Hyoyeon rushed towards her boss but got there too late. Tiffany looked shocked.

"Oooopppsss. Sorry about that Miss Tiffany. You see, it's Boss' first time to ride a boat. Hehe. She'll be okay." Hyoyeon laughed apologetically as she scooped up her boss who just fainted on the floor of the deck and placed her gently towards the seats.

"You cute baby." Tiffany smiled at the fainted Taeyeon and kissed her cheeks.

All along, Celine Dion's song played in the background.

"You're here

There's nothing I fear

And I know that

My heart will go on

We'll stay

Forever this way

You are safe in my heart

And my heart will go on and on"

Hyoyeon looked out towards the open sea and spotted the periscope of the 5 underwater girls. She gave a thumbs up sign signalling the success of Operation Confession: Taeny Day 3.


	41. The Cherry Candy

Yacht, Sea of Jeju Island

"You're here

There's nothing I fear

And I know that

My heart will go on

We'll stay

Forever this way

You are safe in my heart

And my heart will go on and on"

Hyoyeon sailed the yacht back towards the port as she sang and danced ballet to the song that kept playing on her head. She left the two lovebirds sitting on the deck to give them their quality time.

"TaeTae... Hello." Tiffany smiled as she looked at Taeyeon who groggily woke up after fainting from seasickness.

"Baahhhh. Ewww." Taeyeon spat on the sea as she tasted the nasty taste of her puke.

"Here, drink some water and have this." Tiffany handed Taeyeon a bottle of water and a piece of candy as she gently rubbed the pale girl's back up and down.

"I'm sorry. So sorry Tiffany." Taeyeon frowned after gulping down the water and popped the cherry flavoured candy into her mouth.

"It's okay. I heard it's your first time to ride on a boat-" Tiffany started but was cut off by Taeyeon.

"It's my first time and I'm happy to have experienced it with you." Taeyeon finished and smiled at Tiffany.

"You know, you don't have to that, you don't have to go all out and do grand things. I mean, hearing you tell me that you love me is already the grandest thing you could ever do." Tiffany said as she moved closer to Taeyeon as she faced the girl.

"Uhm... But... But I love you. I want to make you feel special." Taeyeon shyly said as she blushed hard.

"Aaaw. You're too sweet. I never thought you have that in you." Tiffany could not help but giggle at Taeyeon's words.

"Hey. What do you mean?" Taeyeon asked.

"Oh nothing Baby." Tiffany replied as she cupped Taeyeon's face and pecked on her lips.

"Really?" Taeyeon asked again, frowning a bit as she continued to savor the taste of her cherry candy.

"Hmmmnnn. Whatever Tae. Hmmnn. Your candy is really sweet. I think I want to taste more." Tiffany licked her lips after tasting the cherry candy from Taeyeon's mouth. She winked at Taeyeon.

"Hmmmn... You're too sweet to taste. Not that I'm complaining. Hehe." Tiffany smirked as she placed her hands on Taeyeon's neck and stared straight on the girl's deep brown eyes.

"T-tiffany?" Taeyeon nervously mumbled as she felt Tiffany's warm hands on her neck. She felt her chin being tickled by Tiffany's steady breathing as their lips stood only centimetres apart.

"I love you my sweet Baby. Now I want to have your candy." Tiffany's husky and sexy voice sent shivers down Taeyeon's spine.

Tiffany leaned in closer and finally closed the gap between their faces and their lips. Tiffany slowly nibbled on Taeyeon's lips, enjoying the softness and savouring the taste of cherry. Tiffany decided to push her luck a little more as she let out her tongue and poked on Taeyeon's closed mouth.

"Mmnn..." Taeyeon shivered at the contact. It wasn't the first time Tiffany kissed her like this, but it was the first time she actually felt that she wanted it. Taeyeon opened her mouth and granted entrance to Tiffany's dancing tongue.

"Uhhhnn..." Taeyeon had a hard time keeping up with Tiffany's kiss because of the cherry candy that was still inside her mouth. She felt Tiffany's tongue play with the candy while inside her mouth. Tiffany was not only devouring her mouth but also the candy inside it. Both of them tilted their heads, gladly accomodating each other's tongue.

"Ohhh... I did not know tongues could do this... Wow. I should eat more candies. Hehehe." Taeyeon mentally thought as their tongues played a tug of war for the cherry candy which was transferred back and forth from their mouths.

"Ahhh... I made the right choice when I fell for you Taeyeon. I'm going to show you that you made the right choice too." Tiffany thought as she deepened the kiss, pushing and shoving her tongue and the candy at the every corner of Taeyeon's mouth as she alternated between sucking and nibbling on Taeyeon's lips.

Meanwhile, Hyoyeon who appeared near the deck was ready to inform her Boss that they have just landed on the port, witnessed the whole making out session.

"Hot. Oh my god. That is totally hot. Wow." Hyoyeon muttered silently as her jaw dropped at the scene before her. She wiped the drool that formed in the corner of her mouth.

"Oh my. I feel like a pervert old man peeking through a peephole. I should look away." Hyoyeon smacked herself as she slowly tiptoed her way away from the two.

"Hyoyeon? What are you doing?" Taeyeon asked as she gasped for air after she and Tiffany pulled back from the kiss. She noticed Hyoyeon who was tiptoeing away from them.

"Uhmm. Sorry to bother you Boss. I swear, I wasn't looking. I mean, thatwasreallyhot! Ooops sorry. I mean, we're here. We're back at the port. Thatwassohotboss!" Hyoyeon giggled her way out of the yacht as she hopped out towards the port.

"What?!" Taeyeon's eyes widened.

"Hmnn. Don't mind her Baby. It's true, you're so hot." Tiffany hugged Taeyeon and pulled back to give her a peck on the lips before standing up.

"Well..." Taeyeon rubbed her head shyly as she stood up too and went after Tiffany who waited for her with outstretched hands. Taeyeon placed her hands on Tiffany's and intertwined them as the two of them hopped out of the yacht.

"Thanks for the candy." Tiffany smiled broadly at Taeyeon as she nibbled the last of the candy that she stole from Taeyeon's mouth.

Taeyeon just blushed hard after recalling the kiss.

"You know what, it's really cute to see you blushing. Stop being shy around me." Tiffany said as the two of them went back to the waiting car that will get them back to their hotel.

"Uhm. Sorry. It's because it's my first time... first time with this love thing. I mean. You're my first love..." Taeyeon answered softly, feeling embarassed with her confession.

"Ohh. I see. Don't be shy about it. I'm actually happy that I am your first love." Tiffany smiled as the two of them sat together inside the car.

"Uhhm... Tiffany? Am I your first love too?" Taeyeon looked at Tiffany and asked the question with all sincerity.

"Should I tell her?" Tiffany thought as she looked away from Taeyeon's gaze.

"..."

"It's okay. I understand. You don't have to answer it..." Taeyeon finally spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"I love you Taeyeon. You are the last person I'm going to love. I love you so much." Tiffany said as she rested her head on Taeyeon's shoulders.

"First love or not, you are my only love Taeyeon. I will love you and you alone... If only I could turn back time, it would have been better if it was you I loved first." Tiffany thought.

"I love you too." Taeyeon replied as she tried to hide the strain on her voice as she intertwined their fingers together.

"So I'm not your first love. Who could it be? Does it even matter? Oh Tiffany..." Taeyeon sighed as the car drove towards the hotel.

Villa Suite, Lotte Hotel, Jeju Island

5 girls slumped down their bed wearily after they have changed from their scuba suit into their casual clothes.

"I swear to god Seohyun, if you ever pull another dirty trick again I'm going to personally see to it that you won't live to see another sunrise." Sunny threatened Seohyun who bowed her head down. Sunny wiped and cleaned her tranquilizer guns and darts while glaring at Seohyun.

Sniff. Sniff. Sniff.

"Huhuhuhu. I'm sorry Unnie. I just did that for fun. Huhuhu. I'm really sorry." Seohyun sobbed. Or rather, faked her sobbing.

"Now don't be harsh Sunny. The poor girl is now crying. Shhh... Husshhh Seohyun." Yuri said as she wrapped her arms around the "crying" girl.

"Crying without tears? Come on. Give me a break!" Sunny retorted.

"Wahuhuhuuhu!" Seohyun cried harder as she closed her eyes and wailed like a 3-year old kid.

"Okay. I won't kill you. Geez." Sunny said as she placed back her guns to her briefcase.

"Don't cry now Seob, Miss Grumpy there won't hurt you." Yoona said as she and Jessica walked over to comfort Seohyun.

"Promise? Huhuhuhuhu." Seohyun asked.

"Yes, promise." Jessica said as she glared at Sunny.

Yuri, Yoona and Jessica hugged Seohyun. Their backs were turned on Sunny. Only Seohyun was facing her.

"Hehehehe. You can't do anything to me. Bwahahahaha!" Seohyun laughed evilly inside her mind as she stuck her tongue out to tease Sunny.

Sunny saw Seohyun's smiling face and taunting tongue. It infuriated her as she grabbed her tranq gun and aimed at Seohyun who was enveloped by the 3 girls' hugs.

"Uwaaaaaaaahhh! Huhuhuhuhu! She's pointing the gun at meeeeeee!" Seohyun wailed out loudly.

"Sunny!" Yuri, Yoona, and Jessica exclaimed at once.

"What?! You should've seen her evil face! My gosh. I give up." Sunny exclaimed in disbelief as she dropped her gun and proceeded to the dining area of their suite to grab a glass of water to calm her nerves.

"That Seohyun. Tsk. Tsk. Sneaky." Sunny thought irritatingly.

"But at least the operation was a success though. Next stop, meet the new wedding planner." Sunny sighed as she grabbed her tablet to check on their team's to do list.


	42. Sanitize & Disinfect

Meeting Room, Lotte Hotel, Jeju Island

The small meeting room inside the hotel was quite, save for the sound of munching and chewing of Secretary Choi as she hopped from one dish to another, tasting the food laid out in the banquet.

Swoooooshh.

"Rum pum pum pum!" Amber cart wheeled herself inside the room.

"Rum pum pum pum!" Sulli did a booty shake as she entered.

"Rum pum pum pum!" Luna belly danced her way inside.

"Rum pum pum pum!" Victoria did a somersault and landed gracefully inside the room.

"Rum pum pum pum!" Krystal lazily did a flying kick and entered.

"What the heck?" Secretary Choi looked towards the door entrance and saw 5 girls enter the room.

"Wow. Talk about a grand entrance." Secretary Choi could not help but feel amused at the 5 girls.

"Good morning. So, you must be Secretary Choi, the one who contacted us through my sister. I am Krystal Jung, these are my friends who own the F(X) Wedding Co. Shall we start?" Krystal casually said as she and the others sat down on one of the chairs on the oval table inside the meeting room.

"Seriously?" Secretary Choi asked.

"Seriously." Krystal answered as she glanced at her watch, she seemed impatient. She and her friends were co-owners of the wedding company, and right now they needed the job badly.

"Oh. Okay. My boss and her fiancée are on their way-oh. Here they are." Secretary Choi said while looking at the 5 newcomers suspiciously.

"Announcing the arrival of Chairman Kim Taeyeon and her fiancée Director Tiffany Hwang of the Kim-Hwang Financial Group." Yuri did her introduction speech upon seeing that there are new people inside the room.

Taeyeon and Tiffany walked inside the room hand in hand like royalty as their loyal minions a.k.a. teams, followed behind them.

"Krystal!" Jessica leaped towards her sister upon seeing her.

"Unnie." Krystal answered blandly.

"I'm so glad that you and your friends accepted this job." Jessica beamed.

"Well, we need it. The Wedding Co. Is actually close to bankruptcy." Krystal sulked.

"It's okay. Our bosses puke money. You're going to hit the jackpot. Just don't do anything stupid okay." Jessica whispered into her sister's ear. Krystal's eyes immediately lit up upon hearing the sound of money.

"Okay. Everyone take a seat please so we can start this." Secretary Choi announced as everyone took their respective places around the large oval table. "Chairman Kim, these are your new wedding planners. Uhm, please introduce yourselves." Secretary Choi nodded at Krystal and company.

"Good morning. I am Krystal, Jessica's sister. I work for the F(X) Wedding Co. as the gown designer."

"I am Amber, in charge of the photography and documentation." Amber said as she smiled at everyone.

"Hello! I am Sulli, the head chef and in charge of the food for the wedding day." Sulli smiled.

"I am Luna, I am in charge of the party, the guests and the venue." Luna cocked her eyebrows and crossed her arms before winking at Secretary Choi.

"Lastly, I am Victoria. The company president and the overall in charge and supervisor of everything." Victoria beamed proudly.

Yuri, Hyoyeon, Sunny, Yoona, Jessica and Seohyun clapped their hands after the F(X) introduced themselves. Tiffany gave all of them an appreciative smile while Taeyeon just looked at them blankly.

"Sunny." Taeyeon hissed as she got up from her seat and motioned for Sunny to follow her. The two walked towards the corner of the room, ignoring the questioning look of the others.

"Yes Boss?" Sunny asked.

"Remember that ugly Siwon?" Taeyeon asked with a look of disgust on her face.

"Yes Boss." Sunny gulped as she anticipated the shift of her boss' mood.

"Now. Listen carefully. It's not that I don't trust these wedding planners. I just want to make sure they don't mess up like the previous one. So..." Taeyeon inhaled sharply. "...so what I want you to do is sanitize and disinfect them. You know what I mean." Taeyeon widened her eyes and penetrated Sunny's soul with all her might.

"O-okaaay Boss." Sunny's eyes felt like being stung by a bee with the look that Taeyeon has been giving her.

Sanitizing and disinfecting meant something different when it comes to Taeyeon's vocabulary. This means doing a comprehensive briefing and orientation to the target about Taeyeon's do's and don'ts. This is also were Sunny, Yuri and Hyoyeon unleash their arsenal of unlimited terrorist-like threats should the target fail to comply with Taeyeon's rules. Every one of Taeyeon's office employees have undergone the process. From the janitor on Taeyeon's floor, to the receptionist of her penthouse building. Some had gone into hiding after the sanitizing and disinfecting process, while some bravely stayed and worked for Taeyeon and eventually got their generous rewards after proving their loyalty and obedience.

"Good. Now get me and Tiffany some food. I'm starving." Taeyeon casually patted Sunny's shoulder as she made her way back to her seat as Sunny grabbed her boss the food that she ordered.

"F(X) right?" Taeyeon asked loudly as she got the attention of the 5 girls.

"Yes, Chairman Kim." Victoria nodded.

"Before you start working for us. My team would like to invite you to go on a movie marathon to relax. You must be tired from travelling all the way here." Taeyeon smiled menacingly.

"Uhhm. Y-yeah. Sure." Victoria, being the president, agreed on behalf of her team.

"Why do I feel like something sinister is about to happen?" Victoria thought but just shrugged her thoughts away.

"Yey! Movie marathon!" Amber and Sulli gleefully cheered.

Sunny could only look at them pitifully as she went back towards her seat after getting food for her boss. Sunny glanced around. Yoona, Jessica and Seohyun were busy getting food. Safe.

Poke. Poke.

Time for Yuri, Hyoyeon and Sunny's Telepathic Sign Language.

"Boss wants us to do something for her." Sunny closed her fist and gently tapped her right shoulder with it three times.

"What is it?" Yuri tapped her index finger on her right temple and flicked it.

"She wants us to sanitize and disinfect them." Sunny opened both palms and acted like she was about to wade in the water before pointing her finger at the F(X) girls.

"Ohhh. I missed sanitizing and disinfecting!" Hyoyeon opened both palms and clapped her hands 2 times.

"After this breakfast, as what Boss mentioned, we're going to invite them to watch a movie marathon and do it. But this will be only between us. They must not know." Sunny opened her left palm, tapped her left eye, poked her belly button and stuck her tongue out for 6 seconds before pointing at F(X) girls and Tiffany's team.

"Okay. Copy that." Yuri and Hyoyeon both raised their pinky finger as they went back to their business.

Meanwhile, Tiffany stared at Taeyeon lovingly but the other girl seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

"TaeTae? What are you thinking?" Tiffany asked softly at the girl sitting beside her.

"Huh? Oh nothing Fany. I'm just hungry. Come on, let's just eat." Taeyeon forced a smile, somehow the conversation that they had earlier about Tiffany's first love bothered her.

"I love you Tiffany. I hope that you won't leave me... I just feel so threatened and scared when it comes to my love for you... Please stay with me forever." Taeyeon thought as she stared at Tiffany's beautiful facial features.

"Open your mouth Baby." Tiffany smiled as she took a spoonful of food from Taeyeon's plate to feed her.

"Ahh nooo. It's embarrassing. I can eat it myself." Taeyeon whined as she blushed at Tiffany feeding her in front of a Secrtary Choi who faked a barfing sound. Taeyeon doesn't want others to see her being baby-ed.

"But I want to take care of you." Tiffany pouted.

"It's okay. You'll have more opportunities next time to take care of me." Taeyeon smiled and caressed Tiffany's cheek as she got her own spoon and ate her food from her plate. Tiffany gave up and focused instead on her own plate as she munched her food lazily.

"Fany?" Taeyeon called out after a few minutes of eating in silence.

"Yes?" Tiffany asked without taking her eyes off her own plate. She felt disappointed after Taeyeon rejected her offer to feed her.

"Look!" Taeyeon beamed excitedly as she showed Tiffany her plate.

Tiffany chuckled at Taeyeon's plate as she saw bulgogi bits formed a heart shape. She felt happy and contented once again. Taeyeon's simple, sweet and even childish gesture made her feel that way.

"I love you Fany." Taeyeon smiled cheekily.

"Hahaha, I love you more Kim Taeyeon." Tiffany gave Taeyeon a quick peck on the lips as the two went on to eat their food happily.


	43. Do You Understand?

Lobby, Lotte Hotel, Jeju Island

Peck. Peck. Peck.

"Stop it Fany. People are looking at us." Taeyeon said with a little hint of annoyance in her voice as Tiffany kept on stealing kisses from her. Taeyeon wasn't one to express her emotions freely. Much more show it in public. She was a little bit uncomfortable because Tiffany is doing the opposite of how she's feeling.

Sigh.

"Why Baby? Let them. I love kissing you anyway." Tiffany kissed Taeyeon's cheek again since she finds it really irresistible.

"Fany, don't you want to go somewhere else today? Like swimming, strolling or shopping?" Taeyeon pleaded.

"With you? Sure!" Tiffany gleefully answered and clapped her hands.

"Uhm. No, I think I'll pass. Why don't you just take your team with you?" Taeyeon answered as she pointed out towards Tiffany's team who seemed to be having fun playing with the fountain decoration of the lobby.

"Why not Babe? Are you tired of having me around?" Tiffany pouted.

"What? No. Of course not. I just want you to have fun you know, since I have to attend to some business matters that I brought along with me. I just don't want you to get bored. But just be back after an hour, okay?" Taeyeon lied. She wanted to buy some time so that she can have a chat with her team for some updates about their new wedding planners.

"Please. Please. Just go for now Fany. Please!" Taeyeon secretly crossed her fingers while waiting for Tiffany's answer.

"Well, okay. I'll go get changed then. See you later Baby." Tiffany smiled and hugged Taeyeon as she took a few steps away from her lover.

"Wait! Fany! I forgot something." Taeyeon yelled.

"What is it Babe?" Tiffany asked.

Taeyeon walked towards Tiffany and held her two hands as they engaged in a hypnotizing stare with each other.

"This."

Smooooch.

Taeyeon gathered all her courage to kiss Tiffany at the lobby despite the fact that she feels uncomfortable with their public display of affection. But loving Tiffany beats the logic out of her. It was always like that with Tiffany around. Taeyeon can't seem to think rationally. It feels crazy for her how Tiffany has made her things she normally wouldn't looked at Tiffany who was blushing to death.

"Eeeeeeeehhh. You're soooo sweeeeett Baaabeeeeyyy." Tiffany swayed their hands back and forth and giggled like a recently-released-from-an-asylum high school girl who was kissed by her long time crush.

"Okay. That's it. Stop doing that. Go now Fany." Taeyeon shrugged embarrassingly before smiling back again at Tiffany who waved her good bye as she dragged along her team.

"Now, time to wait for my wedding planners! Mwahahhahaaha!" Taeyeon laughed like a mafia boss who had just made a hit on his rival. She skipped her way towards the private beach lounge where Secretary Choi instructed them to meet up for the wedding preparations.

F(X) Hotel Room, Lotte Hotel, Jeju Island

The light inside the room was switched off. Everything was pitch black. Heavy breathing filled the air. Whimpers. Muffled cries. Painful groans. Prayers. Everything was a disturbing and messy chorus.

Flick.

The lights were turned on once again.

"Stop it! We get it! We won't make Boss Taeyeon mad or do anything that will make her mad. Huhuhu." Victoria pleaded to the 3 agents of fear who stood at the foot of their beds.

Victoria, Sulli, Amber, Krystal and Luna were all made to sit on their beds as Sunny, Yuri and Hyoyeon smirked at them.

"Good. That's all we want to hear." Sunny smiled.

Sunny, Yuri and Hyoyeon gathered their stuff and left the room as the 5 girls fainted in shock at what just happened.

What started out as an innocent movie marathon turned out to be one of the most unpleasant and cringe-worthy experience of the F(X) girls.

Taeyeon's team booked them their own hotel room where they would stay for the rest of the wedding preparations. Victoria and the rest were excited about it as they gladly went to their room to check in their luggage. After 30 minutes of inspecting their room, a knock was heard on their door. Surprise! It was Sunny, Yuri and Hyoyeon who walked in inside without bothering to ask for permission. Sunny walked in with a box on her hand. And that was when their nightmare began.

Flashback, 20 minutes earlier.

"Hello girls. I am Sunny, these are Yuri and Hyoyeon. We are Chairman Kim Taeyeon's most trusted employees. She asked us to accompany you in your movie marathon as a welcoming treatment and as a way to thank you for taking on the job as their wedding planners." Sunny informed the 5 clueless girls.

Yuri went over to the television installed in the hotel room and inserted a flash drive into the tv set.

The 5 girls sat in their beds looking excited at the movie they are about to watch.

"AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" The tv screen suddenly came to life, and without warning, the ghost from the movie The Ring and The Grudge combined into one, popped into view and shrieked a shrill scream. Suddenly the tv screen went blank.

"Aaaaahh! Are we watching horror?!" Luna yelped upon seeing the shocking scene.

""AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" The ghost popped up again.

"What is that?!" Krystal frantically asked.

"Let's say it's a sneak peak of your future should you dare disobey Chairman Kim Taeyeon." Hyoyeon spoke as she took the remote control and played the 'ghost clip' again. This time she changed the settings and slowed down the video.

"AAAAaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaAAAAAAAaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" The ghost's pale, freakish, extraordinarily gross face could be seen with its mouth hanging wide open as the video played in slow motion. The sound of the scream was a disturbing sound that sent shivers down to the 5 girls whose eyes were glued to the television before them.

"What?! Stop that. We're not going to disobey Chairman Kim. We will be her wedding planners and we do our jobs responsibly and excellently." Amber spoke up while her teeth chattered from fear.

"AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" The video was played again. This time it was Yuri who played it as she snatched the remote control from Hyoyeon and turned up the television's volume to its maximum level.

"Chairman Kim hates it when you mess with her. Chairman Kim hates mediocrity. She hates it when you make excuses. She hates it when you don't do your job properly. And she hates it when you flirt or attempt to steal her fiancée from her. Do you understand?!" Yuri's voice boomed as she imitated the sound of a commanding officer of an army.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" The 5 girls all nodded in obedience.

"Hyoyeon? Bring out the box." Sunny stated with her arms folded on her chest.

Hyoyeon opened the box and took out two sets of music speakers and installed them into the television set.

"Oh god. I don't like where this is going." Sulli mumbled out to her fellow scared as a wimp teammates.

"Done." Hyoyeon gave Sunny a thumbs up sign as Yuri handed the remote back to Sunny.

"AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sunny played the ghost clip again. But this time, due to the music speaker, the scream from the ghost was intensified. Amplified. Theaterized. Boomed. It sounded like the ghost's voice was lingering around them.

"Now. All you have to do is to accomplish your jobs without a hitch and you'll do fine. We ran a background check on your wedding company and it sure does not seem like things have been doing well. So, if you choose to still get this job, we'll immediately transfer the downpayment for your services." Hyoyeon told the 5 girls who looked like they were about to bolt away from the room any minute.

"Y-you m-mean we c-can get our p-p-payment?" Victoria stuttered after feeling the aftershocks of watching the ghost clip repeatedly.

"Of course. Chairman Kim is really generous. As long as you behave then you'll be given a bonus... But if not... Well..." Sunny grinned as she pointed the switch of the lights to Yuri who immediately ran off to switch it off. Hyoyeon on the other hand, rushed to close the curtain windows.

Flick.

The room suddenly went dark. Sunny, Yuri, and Hyoyeon pulled out their phones and opened the flashlight application. They held their phones just below their chins so that their face could be illuminated.

"AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sunny pressed the play video and the ghost clip screamed throughout the dark room again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP IT! STOP IT!" The 5 girls cried out through their tears.

"Remember girls. Boss Taeyeon is good when you're good. She's bad when you're bad. And keep in mind, what happens inside this room will stay here in this room. Do you understand?!" Yuri, with her army general voice has once again reminded the now traumatized wedding planners.

"W-w-e understand." The 5 girls muttered inaudibly due to shock.

"AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yuri played the video again and pressed the freeze button, as the face of the ghost froze in its place, filling the tv screen with its face. As if that's not enough, Yuri played with the zoom in and zoom out feature of the television.

"We understand!" The 5 girls chorused louder than before.

"AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" The ear-splitting ghost scream echoed inside the room once again.

End of flashback.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

After Sunny, Hyoyeon and Yuri left the F(X) room, the girls gathered back the pieces of their scrambled brains.

"Who's that?" Amber asked nervously at the door.

"Secretary Choi." The person behind it spoke.

Click.

The door opened as Secretary Choi walked in inside their room.

"Why do you all look like you've seen a ghost?" Secretary Choi asked them as she scanned the room and looked at the 5 girls who were sweating, shaking, and zoning out.

"Uhhm... What brings you here Secretary Choi?" Amber bit her lip. She remembered the trio's words never tell anyone about what happened earlier.

"The meeting for the wedding preparations will start after an hour. I'm just informing you about it. See you at the private beach lounge. Okay?" Secretary Choi said as she made her way out of the room.

"Thanks Secretary Choi." Amber breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the door.

"So?" Sulli asked her teammates.

"No pain. No gain." Victoria, as their leader spoke up, deciding that they need the money badly.

"Oh. Okay. Huhuhu." Luna sobbed as she recalled the fear inflicted to her by the ghost clip.

"Shhh. It's okay. We just have to do our jobs properly. We're F(X) Wedding Co. We can do this!" Victoria cheered on.

The 5 girls gathered around and formed a circle muttering prayers and curses at the same time as they prepare for their task at hand.


	44. Tiffany's First Love

Lotte Mart, Jeju Island

Pink shoes. Pink dress. Pink hat. Pink shirt. Pink shorts. Pink pajamas. Pink nail polish. Pink. Pink. Pink. Everything Tiffany Hwang bought from the department store was all pink!

"Miss Tiffany, are you sure?" Seohyun asked.

"Yes. That's your bonus for being my loyal assistants. Now you can go shop around after you place all of my shopping bags inside the car. I'll just stay at the coffee shop. Let's meet each other after 15 minutes." Tiffany told her team after giving the 3 girls a handful of cash for their shopping allowance.

"Oh thank you Miss Tiffany! You're such an angel!" Yoona beamed as she, Seohyun and Jessica strutted towards the parking area to deposit Tiffany's shopping bags.

Coffee Shop, Lotte Mall

"One Caffe Latte please." Tiffany said as she ordered and went to the counter to get her coffee.

She was walking on her way towards her table when suddenly-

Splash!

"Ouch! Hot!" Tiffany almost screamed as the freshly brewed coffee slipped from her hands and spilled on the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I should've looked where I was goi-Stephanie?" It was a guy's voice.

"N-nichkhun?" Tiffany's eyes widened when she saw the guy in front of her.

"Stephanie Hwang! It's really you!" Nichkhun smiled and gave Tiffany a bear hug.

"Hi." Tiffany smiled shyly at him.

Lub dub. Lub dub. Lub dub.

"We've met again." Tiffany silently sighed as she felt her heart beat faster.

"It's been years! Oh I'm really sorry about your coffee. Are you okay?" Nichkhun asked worriedly while taking out his hanky to wipe some spilled coffee on Tiffany's leg.

"I'm fine. Please get up." Tiffany timidly said as she held on Nichkhun's hands.

"How have you been? Haven't seen you since I left the States. What are you doing here?" Nichkhun wondered excitedly.

"I'm fine. I'm here on a vacation with friends. You?" Tiffany lied. She drew in a deep breath when she noticed the ring on Nichkhun's right hand.

"Why did I lie?" Tiffany mentally smacked herself.

"Oh. Me? Same old, same old. I'm married now and I just got here. I'm going to see my wife." Nichkhun smiled as he proudly showed her his wedding ring.

"I see. Well, it's nice meeting you again Khunnie. I need to go now." Tiffany said and hurriedly excused herself as she walked away from the coffee shop leaving Nichkhun wondering.

"Nichkhun" Tiffany held on to her heart as she walked aimlessly around the area.

Flashback. 5 years ago.

"Khunnie!" A 17-year old Tiffany Hwang flailed her arms at the 18 year-old, tall, and handsome coffee bartender.

"Steph! The usual?" Nichkhun smiled as he took orders from the counter of the coffee shop that he was working.

"Yes please." Tiffany smiled cheerfully as he handed her regular Mocha Latte.

The rich and crisp aroma of coffee filled the air as Tiffany perked her elbows on the counter while waiting for Nichkhun to give her the change.

The coffee shop where Nichkhun was working was only 2 blocks away from Tiffany's home. The first time Tiffany walked in on the shop, she was greeted by Nichkhun. His boyish looks immediately caught her attention. The two eventually befriended each other, over coffee and small talks. Friendly dates have become their routine. They grew comfortably close with each other that led to a few walks home and an eventful kiss one night.

"I'm sorry Stephanie. I-I shouldn't have done that..." Nichkhun apologized after he kissed Tiffany on their way from their night stroll.

"You don't have to be sorry Khunnie." Tiffany said. Her emotions were going through the roof. For months, she found herself falling for Nichkhun.

"I—" Nichkhun started.

"I love you too Khunnie!" Tiffany blurted out.

"I was going to say I'm sorry... I'm really sorry Steph. But I only see you as a sister. The kiss... It only confirmed my true feelings. I'm really sorry..." Nichkhun said as he bowed his head.

"But, but... I thought..." Tiffany tried to fight back the tears as she recalled those sweet notes that went along with her coffee, those long talks after Nichkhun's work duty, the weekly movie dates that they had and the hand-holding every time Nichkhun would walk her back to her home.

"I'm sorry. I should go now..." Nichkhun said as he slowly retreated away from Tiffany.

"But I love you!" Tiffany swallowed every inch of pride left on her as she hugged Nichkhun tightly.

"I'm sorry Tiff. We just can't be more than friends." Nichkhun said, his voice sounded irritated as he pried Tiffany's hands open. He left the girl crying as he walked away.

After that night, Tiffany cried her eyes out. She was beyond inconsolable. Nichkhun was her first love. Her first kiss. Her first heartbreak.

"Tiffany! Stop sulking will ya." Her classmate said as she handed Tiffany an alcoholic drink.

"Mind your own business." Tiffany shrugged.

"If this is about your boyfr-oh wait, he never was your boyfriend. Haha. Well anyway, forget about him. Boys are like that. They are born to hurt us girls." Her classmate said.

"Yeah. I hate him. After making me fall for him, he told me that he only sees me as a sister?! He led me on you know! He made me fall for him, and then... And then he just left me like that. I hate boys." Tiffany sighed frustratingly as she grabbed the drink from her classmate's hand and gulped it down in one go.

"Whoa. Awesome. You know what, you should just go for girls, they won't hurt you." Her gay as a clown classmate winked at her .

"Hmmnnn... Girls. Why not?" Tiffany wondered.

She thought long and hard about it. Be gay? It was something she seriously considered after having her heart broken by a boy. She flirted with girls and forgot everything about dating boys. For her boys will only hurt her again. She has never looked at another boy the same way as she looked at Nichkhun. Nichkhun was the first boy she first and the last boy she'll ever love.

After that painful night, Tiffany stopped going to the coffee shop where Nichkhun was working. She heard that Nichkhun and his family transferred to South Korea. She felt relieved knowing that she will no longer see him again.

End of flashback.

Sigh.

Tiffany leaned on a lamp post outside the mall and looked at the slow moving clouds above her.

"I never thought I'd see you once again Nichkhun. I thought I completely got over you. But why was my heart beating that way when I saw you again?" Tiffany closed her eyes as she struggled to figure out what she was feeling at the moment.

Private Beach Lounge, Lotte Hotel

"HAHAHAHAAHHA!" Taeyeon's rarely-heard ajumma laugh was heard on the lounge as she heard her team's recollection of the sanitizing and disinfecting of her wedding planners.

"Yeah. I'm sure that you have nothing to worry about Boss." Sunny said.

"Good." Taeyeon grinned. In a snap, she turned back to her usual stoic self.

"Chairman Kim. Your wedding planners are here." Secretary Choi announced as 5 awkward and nervous looking girls entered the area.

"G-good morning Chairman." Victoria greeted and bowed down before Taeyeon. The rest of her team followed suit. The F(X) Wedding Co. all huddled in the corner of the lounge. They looked paranoid as they checked on every corner of the room, peeking under the table and chairs looking for signs of lurking ghosts.

"Shall we start now?" Secretary Choi asked as she eyed the wedding planners suspiciously.

"Tiffany is not yet here." Taeyeon said remembering that Tiffany and her team should have gotten back 15 minutes earlier.

"I called Seohyun Boss. She said that they have separated 30 minutes earlier. She said that Miss Tiffany was supposed to meet them back but they couldn't find her. Her phone is out of reach too." Yuri stated.

"Hmmn. Call them again. Tell them to look for her, the wedding planning is about to start." Taeyeon said calmly.

After another call, Yuri sighed.

"Boss, they still could not find her around the mall." Yuri bit her lip after telling her boss.

Taeyeon impatiently drummed her fingers on the table in front of her. She looked at Yuri as if she had just been told that a rooster gave birth to an elephant. Tiffany, missing? Impossible.

"Well, tell them to keep looking!" Taeyeon roared, shocking everyone except Sunny, Yuri and Hyoyeon who could not help but feel nervous.

"Where are you Tiffany?" Taeyeon thought worriedly.

"Okay Boss." Yuri nodded obediently as she reached out for her phone again.


	45. A Moment of Weakness

Private Beach Lounge, Lotte Hotel

The sky outside shifted its colors from a dazzling blue canvass to a dull mix of grey and white. The rain clouds are starting to make their presence felt.

Drip. Drip.

The slow pouring of the rain could be heard from outside the private lounge. Taeyeon looked out worriedly and wondered where her fiancée is. Another 30 minutes have passed with no sign of her yet. Taeyeon stood up.

"Yuri. Tell Seohyun and the others to get back here. All of you, you be in charge of the wedding preparations. You know what I would want. Hyoyeon, give me the keys to my bike. I'll go look for Tiffany." Taeyeon calmly ordered.

Taeyeon's face looked serious. Rigid.. Deep in thought. Yet calm. Eeerily calm.

"Yes Boss." Yuri, Sunny, and Hyoyeon said in unison.

Taeyeon got the keys Hyoyeon handed her as she made her way outside. She was going to look for Tiffany. She wasn't sure about what happened to her. But somehow Taeyeon felt that Tiffany needed her, or she needed Tiffany. Either way, she knew they would need each other more than ever.

"Is she okay?" Hyoyeon asked.

"I don't think so. I know that attitude of hers. She was like that when she made a business deal with the American investors. The one which took her 5 months to prepare, and at the last minute almost fell apart. She was so scared and worried yet tried to be as calm as possible." Yuri recalled.

"I remember. It was like she was the eye of a storm. On the outside she looks calm. But you never know. Don't worry girls, I placed a locator on her bike keys. If anything goes wrong I'll call my EXO Team to track her down." Sunny said as the 3 of them went back to get started with their task.

Rooftop, Lotte Mall

Drip. Drip.

Tiffany opened her eyes as she felt small drops of rain trickle down the bridge of her nose. Slowly, she wiped them away. She looked at her phone absent-mindedly as she recalled the conversation she had with her father just minutes ago.

"Tiffany, is there something wrong?"

"Nothing Daddy. Just called to check on you."

"You just don't call to check on me. Now tell me what's wrong?"

"Dad. Remember the time where I hated you so much for leaving Mom for your girlfriends?"

"Yes... You refused to talk to me for 2 years... What's wrong? Do you still hate me?"

"I have forgiven you dad. It's just that... I've been wondering, did you really love Mom back then?"

"Hmn... I do. I did love your mom, despite the fact that I had you know, other women... She still remained special to me. Once again, I'm sorry darling."

"How can you say that? Aren't you supposed to love just one person Dad? Show your love to one person only? What happened?"

"I know... I'm a man Tiffany. Blame it all on me. I was weak... I wasn't a good husband to your mom. It was already too late for both of us when I realized that in a relationship, especially marriage, you need to have commitment, trust, and respect. I wasn't committed enough in our marriage. She lost her trust in me in the process. In the end, we both lost our respect to each other. Our love just wasn't enough to keep the marriage going. I'm sorry Tiffany... But you know, that was all in the past. Everything happened for a reason. Both of us are now happy with where we are and what we are."

"I-thank you Dad for this talk... You don't know how much this means to me. Thanks a lot. I still love you Dad. You should talk to mom. She has already forgiven you."

"Thanks Tiffany. Hmn. Maybe I'll drop a call to your mom later. I hope you and Taeyeon are doing fine with your wedding preparations. Min Jong and I will be back there 2 days from now. I need to go now Tiffany. I love you"

"Okay. Bye Dad. I love you too."

Sigh.

For the nth time, Tiffany sighed again.

"Marriage. Commitment. Trust. Respect. Hmmmn. I love you Taeyeon. I really do. But seeing the person I loved back then... I don't know. I don't know. But Dad is right... Everything is in the past now... I''m happy right now. I'm happy, right?" Tiffany sat on a pipe on the rooftop, not minding the slow pouring of the rain as she concentrated on her thoughts.

"Hey."

Tiffany jerked her head towards the direction of that familiar voice.

"Taeyeon..." Tiffany stood up as she looked at Taeyeon who was walking towards her.

Taeyeon stared blankly at her. Her face gave no hints of emotion. She looked expressionless. It wasn't a cold or a dark vibe, but rather something Tiffany could not get a grasp of what the other girl was feeling.

"How—how did you get here?" Tiffany asked.

"Same way as you did. Paid the security." Taeyeon answered. She stood in front of Tiffany with her arms folded on her chest.

"How did you know I was here?" Tiffany wondered.

"Instinct. " Taeyeon said. Earlier she noted the fact that Tiffany's team looked everywhere inside and outside of the mall, but not above it.

"Hmmn." Tiffany bowed her head down.

"What are you doing here anyway? I've been waiting for you for an hour now." Taeyeon muttered as she caressed Tiffany's cheek.

Taeyeon felt Tiffany tense at the contact. Tiffany hung her head low and refused to look at Taeyeon.

"What's wrong?" Taeyeon asked Tiffany. She was beginning to feel worried. Taeyeon took in deep breaths.

"Nothing." Tiffany almost whispered as she turned her back on Taeyeon.

"No. Something's bothering you. Tell me." Taeyeon's voice was cold as ice.

"If I'm going to be honest with you, will you hate me Taeyeon?" Tiffany asked.

"It depends. Now tell me." Taeyeon's voice was loud and clear. She looked at Tiffany's back as it heaved up and down with every breath she took.

"I saw my first love again today." Tiffany turned to face Taeyeon. She looked at her fiancée's expressionless eyes.

"..."

"The last time I saw him, I was 17 years old. Him. Yes, he's a guy. The reason why I no longer dated guys. He was a friend of mine back in the States. I fell in love with him. But he only saw me as his sister. It really hurt me. He was my first love. My first kiss, and yes. My first heartbreak." Tiffany told Taeyeon without breaking their eye contact.

"..."

"We just bumped into each other at the mall earlier. Made a small chat. Nothing happened. I'm sorry Tae... I just... I was just confused... I don't know what to do when I saw him again... I mean, he's my first love. It's different. Even if he hurt me in the past, I could still recall the time my heart first felt those fluttering and giddy sensations, those moments where-" Tiffany was recalling her past when Taeyeon interrupted her.

"Do you still love him? Would you go after him?" Taeyeon asked without showing any kind of emotion at all.

"What? He's married now." Tiffany immediately answered.

Rain started to pour hard on the rooftop. On the two figures facing each other. On Taeyeon's head, down to her face. But rain wasn't the only thing that poured down. Hearing Tiffany's answer totally crumbled even the strongest of her self-protecting walls. It wasn't the answer she expected from Tiffany, whom she dearly loved. A tear flowed down Taeyeon's eyes. And then more tears followed. Taeyeon broke down in front of Tiffany as her heart could no longer handle the pain.

Sniff. Sniff.

"Do you love me? Did you ever love me?" Taeyeon asked with pleading eyes and desperate cries.

Tiffany stood in front of Taeyeon, frozen. As if a hard, solid punch landed on her gut, snapping her awake. It brought her back to her senses. Seeing Taeyeon back in her pained state once again made her feel sick to the core.

"Fuck. You screwed up big time Tiffany Hwang." Tiffany's own mind cursed herself.

"TaeTae... Baby..." Tiffany cooed gently as she engulfed Taeyeon in a warm hug.

Rain continued to pour as Tiffany tried to warm the now shivering remembered her earlier actions and thoughts. A moment of weakness, Tiffany admitted to herself. Of all traits that she could have inherited from her father, she got the worst trait from him. But having Taeyeon in her arms right now strengthened her resolve to be different from her father. She was going to be different.

"Kim Taeyeon. Listen to me... Please." Tiffany pulled back from the hug to talk to Taeyeon face to face.

Sniff. Sniff.

"Tae... I'm sorry. I must admit that seeing him again brought back some feelings that I should've forgotten years ago. I'm sorry... I honestly did not mean it... You asked me if I still love him. I did love him. But I no longer love him." Tiffany said as she thought about her own words carefully.

"But... If... If he wasn't married... you... you'd-" Taeyeon tried to talk in between her cries. Tiffany. Her beloved Tiffany. Taeyeon dreaded the thought of Tiffany leaving her.

"Shhh. Stop crying. Even if he's not married, I won't be going after him. Because I have you... We're going to get married right? Marriage is about commitment, trust, and respect. But most of all love..." Tiffany was crying along with Taeyeon. Everything came crashing down on her.

"Tiffany... Please think about it... Do you really love me?" Taeyeon asked again.

Tiffany just stared at Taeyeon as the cold harsh wind blew and the rain continued to cry along with them. Lightning and thunder struck, but time seemed to have stopped for the two who seemed to be lost in each other's eyes. Taeyeon waited for Tiffany's answer.


	46. Under the Rain

Private Beach Lounge, Lotte Hotel, Jeju Island

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Swoooooosh.

The constant pouring of the rain battered the roof above the girls who stayed at the hotel's private beach lounge. Sunny, Yuri, and Hyoyeon religiously checked their wedding to do list as they coordinated with the F(X) girls who looked fidgety around them. On the other side of the room sat Yoona, Jessica and Seohyun who formed a circle around a lava lamp while scanning bridal magazines.

"Who wants coffee or warm milk or warm chocolate?" Secretary Choi asked as she stood up and stretched her arms and legs.

"Me."

"Me."

"Me too."

The girls chorused like little puppies waiting for their food.

"Well then, if you get one please get some for me too. Hehe." Secretary Choi snickered.

"What? I thought you're going to get it?" Sunny complained.

"Oh no. I'm the secretary here, and for the past hour I've been doing all the planning here. The wedding guest list is now complete. We only have the fitting of the wedding dresses, prenuptial shoot and the choosing of the final wedding venue left." Secretary Choi answered back.

"Unnie, let me get the warm drinks for all of us." Seohyun cheerfully volunteered.

"Time to try my new stock of blue bottle! Yippeeee!" Seohyun mentally clapped her hands.

"Oh no. Not for a second will I let you touch my food or my drinks Seohyun!" Sunny objected, still not trusting Seohyun when it comes to anything about food.

"Please Unnie." Seohyun asked trying to show Sunny her aegyo as she pouted cutely.

"Aaaawww. You're so adorable Seob." Yoona complimented and gave Seohyun a toothy smile.

"Please don't Seohyunnie." Sunny stood up from her seat and went in front of Seohyun and in a flawlessly cute and irresistible aegyo that only Sunny can do, Seohyun was left speechless.

"Fine. You're soo evil! And selfish. And evil! I only want to get those warm drinks for all of us because I care for you. Evil. Evil!" Seohyun sulked and grumbled at the thought of not being able to try her new blue bottle drink she ordered from eBay.

"Okay kids. Stop it. Yuri and I will get it for us." Jessica stood up and pulled Yuri in the collar as she dragged her away from the lounge towards the inside of the hotel.

"Warm drinks? Or drinks that will make you warm and more? Hehehehehe." Jessica grinned evilly thinking about a fun way to spice up their wedding planning.

"Where are we going? I thought we're going to get the warm drinks?" Yuri asked with a look of confusion in her face as Jessica dragged her to a place that's far from being a coffee shop, restaurant or the kitchen.

"We're going to get drinks. Now help me with these." Jessica commanded as she shoved a food cart and handed Yuri bottles and bottles of champagne, red wine, vodka, and rum that she ordered from the hotel's bar.

"Oh no. No. No. No." Yuri took a step backward only to be stopped by Jessica's icy cold glare.

"Yuri... Pleeeaaaseee help meee..." Jessica twirled her hair around her fingers and traced Yuri's collarbone as she asked Yuri in a sweet and alluring voice.

"Oh god. Temptation! Temptation! Warning! Danger! Sunny will kill me!" Yuri's mental emergency lights are now blinking as she felt herself submit to Jessica's whims as she stacked all the bottles into the food cart. Surprisingly, she found it fun to play along with Jessica.

"Good girl Yuri. Now let's go back and party!" Jessica giggled as she tapped on Yuri's butt while pushing the food cart with all the drinks back to the private lounge.

"Oh! I think I'm gonna have fun later. Hehehehe!" Yuri smirked secretly as she thought of the idea of a playful Jessica and having drinks around as fun.

Rooftop, Lotte Mall

Raindrops kept on falling down the sky. The cold wind blew steadily as Tiffany held on to Taeyeon closer. She wanted to leave the rooftop immediately and get out of the freezing cold because by now, she and Taeyeon are drenched and soaked in the rain. But they have to stay. Stay until all things are clear between them.

"Tae..." Tiffany cooed.

"Tiffany... Do you really love me? Please tell me... I really need to know..." Taeyeon asked again. Her heart was now being torn to pieces. It was a painful feeling. More painful than the physical pain she experienced after recovering from the accident when she was still a child.

Tiffany placed her hands on Taeyeon's waist as she buried her head on Taeyeon's shoulder. Tiffany kept on rubbing the other girl's back up and down, hoping to warm her at the same time stop her heartbreaking sobs. Tiffany took a deep breath before answering Taeyeon's question.

"Just like every other girl, I grew up watching Cinderella, Snow White and Rapunzel- fairy tales... The thing about these fairytales is that they all promise a happy ending with their one true love, their first love." Tiffany started as she strengthened her hold on Taeyeon's shivering body.

"You see, Cinderella and her Prince Charming fell in love at first sight. They were each other's first 's the same with almost all fairy tale stories. And so I thought that all first loves are the ones you'll always end up with... The one you'd eventually share your whole life with. The one you'll love forever" Tiffany tightened her arms around Taeyeon who just kept sobbing quietly.

"When I saw Nichkhun today, the guy I first loved, I felt different. I guess I've been too invested with my feelings for him in the past. The moment I fell in love with him, I thought that he was the one. My prince charming... I badly wanted to have my own fairy tale ending. You know how my parents are divorced right? I don't want that to happen to me too. But when Nichkhun broke my heart, I cursed every fairytale story out there... I thought that it's impossible to find your own true love. Those fairy tale endings that promised a happily ever after. I lost hope Tae. When I saw him again today, I remembered how badly I wanted him. How I longed for someone I can have my happy ending with..." Tiffany gently stated.

"So... You still love him? You... still want him?" Taeyeon asked as she took in deep breaths. She struggled to get out from Tiffany's embrace but Tiffany won't budge.

"There's a difference between loving him and loved him. I did love him. I thought I'm never going to fall in love again the same way as I fell for him. But you know what? Everything changed when I saw you again." Tiffany released her hold on Taeyeon's waist as she placed her cold hands and cupped Taeyeon's cheeks.

Taeyeon's eyes were puffy. Her eyes were full of sadness and sorrow as she looked at Tiffany while anticipating her next words.

"TaeTae... I'm sorry I messed up with my feelings earlier. But right now I've figured it all out. Yes he is my first love. But that's all that he'll ever be. You... You on the other hand... You are going to be the last person I'll ever love... You gave me hope that I can still have my happy ending..." Tiffany paused. Her voice was now cracking. Tears have begun to flow freely from her eyes as she looked at Taeyeon.

"We may not have a good start, but it doesn't mean that we can't make it through. If you ask me again if I love you... My answer will always be yes... I love you... I love you so much. I'm sorry if I kept on hurting you... But right now I've never been more sure in my life. I want to be with you Tae... I want to make you happy. I want to keep on loving you until forever ends. I love you..." By the time Tiffany stopped talking, she was already sobbing hard.

"Shhh... Don't cry now..." Taeyeon spoke as she saw Tiffany's tears.

"I made you cry... I'm sorry." Tiffany answered as she tried to calm down.

"Because I was so scared that you'll love someone else and leave me..." Taeyeon confessed.

"I'm really sorry... But I'll make it up to you... No one else can come between us, okay?" Tiffany assured her.

"Okay..." Taeyeon nodded.

"Do you forgive me?" Tiffany asked. She wanted to make sure.

"You did nothing wrong... I'm happy you told me everything... I know I can't ask you to forget about your first love. Because you are my first love Tiffany, and I think I understand... But all I ask from you is love me and me only..." Taeyeon pleaded.

"Aaaaw... Why is my Baby selfish?" Tiffany could not help but chuckle upon hearing Taeyeon's request.

"Because I want you for myself alone." Taeyeon answered her seriously.

Tiffany just gave Taeeyon a smile. Under the pouring rain, the two looked at each other in a deep and loving stare. A pull on the waist. Hands on the neck. The tilting of both heads. Warm and steady breathing. Pounding heartbeats. Cold lips pressed together. Tiffany leaned in and kissed Taeyeon.

"I love you Tiffany... Please don't leave me..." Taeyeon muttered under her breath.

"I love you Taeyeon... I'm sorry. I won't let you doubt my love for you again... I won't leave you... Never." Tiffany said as she leaned in again and pulled Taeyeon in another deep kiss before leaving the rooftop together hand in hand.


	47. 3rd Day Stay Celebration

Royal Suite, Lotte Hotel

Tik tok. Tik. Tok. Tik tok.

Taeyeon stared at the large wall clock inside their room as she waited for Tiffany to get out of the shower. It was almost 3 in the afternoon. After leaving the mall, the two rode on Taeyeon's bike under the cold rainy weather and immediately went back to their room to change their wet clothes. Tiffany went in on the shower first as they took turns while Taeyeon sat on the bed, waiting.

Taeyeon caressed her own waist as she remembered Tiffany's tight hold on her when she drove them on her bike. She loved the feeling of having Tiffany's warmth on her. She lifted a finger and placed it on her lips, remembering those soft and warm lips that grazed on it earlier.

Ring. Ring.

The hotel phone rang. Taeyeon bent over towards the corner table and took out the receiver.

"Hello."

"Noona! I miss you! Dad told me you're in Jeju. I'm going there this weekend. Hehehe."

"Turtle! I'm glad you called. How's my little turtle doing? Have you eaten well lately? Did your classmates bully you? Tell me and I'll execute them for you."

"Noona... I'm not a baby. I can handle myself well."

"Are you sure? You know I can get rid of them for you."

"Noona!"

"Okay. Okay. Stop whining."

"I miss you Noona. I just called to tell you that I'll be right there. I have a surprise for you. Hehehe."

Click.

Taeyeon looked up and saw Tiffany walk out of the bathroom wearing a short and an almost see through white shirt.

Gulp.

"Uhhm. Turtle? I'm hanging up now. I can't wait to see you. I love you soo muchhh my baby turtle."

"I love you more Noona! See you!"

Tiffany stared at Taeyeon as the girl carefully placed back the phone on the table.

"Who's that Babe?" Tiffany raised her eyebrow as she took the towel and dried her own hair.

"Turtle." Taeyeon muttered. Her gaze was fixated on Tiffany's freshly showered body as she inhaled the heavenly scent of Tiffany's shampoo.

"Who's turtle?" Tiffany asked, her face turned into a frown.

Taeyeon stood up from the bed and walked over towards Tiffany. She could no longer resist it. Tiffany looked really beautiful. Her face was like a perfectly sculpted Greek goddess; her body could pass as the perfect example of feminine beauty. Her wet hair flowed gracefully. And her scent. Oh, Tiffany's scent wasn't helping at all.

"I love this girl. I'm in love with this girl. I'm sorry dookong, you're demoted now." Taeyeon thought as she boldly stood in front of a confused looking Tiffany.

Peck. Peck. Peck.

Tiffany smiled as Taeyeon showered her with light kisses on the lips. Suddenly her breathing became erratic when Taeyeon started to become more aggressive as the kisses became rougher, faster, and deeper.

"Mnnnn..." Tiffany moaned under her breath as the towel she was holding dropped on the floor as she conveniently placed both hands on Taeyeon's neck. Tiffany's warm body came into contact with Taeyeon's rain-soaked one.

"Tae..." Tiffany broke the kiss and stared at Taeyeon's eyes.

"Yes?" Taeyeon asked while caressing Tiffany's back.

"You're wet..." Tiffany was wishing for a better choice of words to say it.

"Gosh. That didn't sound right." Tiffany bit her lips,

"Huh?" Taeyeon looked at her perplexed.

"Did she notice?! You're giving me these weird feelings Hwang. Arggh! I can't resist you! Grrr." Taeyeon's mind was having a monologue.

"You're wet, I mean... You're clothes are still soaking wet from the rain... Uhm... You should take a shower now. Hurry up, we need to meet up with Secretary Choi and our teams." Tiffany looked away trying to hide her blushing face as her mind went into frenzy after Taeyeon's kiss.

"Oh. Okay." Taeyeon just smiled at her as both of them let go of each other.

"Phew. That was close. Must resist Tiffany's sexiness." Taeyeon wiped the bead of sweat on her forehead as she opened the bathroom door.

"I'd really be stupid to let go of you." Tiffany thought to herself as she observed Taeyeon's movements as the girl disappeared into the bathroom.

Villa Suite, Lotte Hotel

Red, pink and blue haze from the dry ice filled the living room table as clanking of glasses, laughters, giggles, snickers, yells, and hiccups could be heard inside the room filled with 5 sober girls and 7 not so sober girls. Earlier, they were all surprised when Jessica brought back alcoholic drinks instead of the warm drinks, but in just a matter of seconds, she was able to convince the girls that it was a better idea saying that they need to celebrate their 3rd day at staying in the island.

"Secretary Choi... Stop drinking please. Will you kindly review the final wedding details?" Victoria was now literally begging as Secretary Choi who sat on Sunny's lap, drank another shot of wine.

"Errr... This... Weddin... Yeah... Weeding... No... Wedding... Uhuh... What's this? This issss wrooowwng..." Secretary Choi got up from Sunny's lap and stood over to the group's makeshift whiteboard.

Secretary Choi got the marker pen from Krystal's nervous hands as she scribbled down the word "IM SEXY" on the board that showed the almost finished wedding details.

Kim-Hwang Wedding:

Bridal dress – Kim: White Floral, Knee length dress

Hwang: White with pink ruby encrusted design, long dress

Gift Registry – c/o F(X) team

Cake – 4ft tall, heart shaped, baby blue and light pink icing strawberry, blueberry and vanilla flavoured

Food - Banquet, Korean, Japanese and American dishes, NO NUTS

Car - Kim Limousine, or Kim helicopter

Flowers - White orchids, pink tulips, red roses

Wedding Singer - Celine Dion or BoA

Invitations – simple, pink envelope, dark blue letters with couple pictures

Wedding Souvenirs - Barbie version of Ms. Kim and Ms. Hwang (optional)

Ceremony – Private, 1-hour long

Venue – Beach or garden ceremony (tentative), Seoul or Jeju (tentative)

Reception – Kim's private clubhouse or Hwang's Seoul beach house

Guests – Anyone from Forbes Millionaire List or Time Magazine's Most Influential People

Misc. – To be discussed further

Secretary Choi stared long and hard at the written notes on the long wide board.

"This isn't right... The recepshoooooon should be at the museum... Museum... I tell you.." Secretary Choi mumbled.

"No Secretary Choi-" Sulli objected but was interrupted by someone.

"I told you! Reception should be at the amusement park or the zoooooo..." Yoona suddenly yelled.

"Nooooo. We should rent out a private bathhouse!" Seohyun yelled too.

"Amusement park, zoo, bathhouse... Pssshhh... Naaahhh. I'm telling you... Reception will be at the moon! The moon! The moon! That would be epic!" Yuri slurred.

"Wooow... Yeahhh... The moon..." Agreeing, Yoona, Seohyun, Secretary Choi linked their arms around each other's shoulders as they joined Yuri who walked towards the outdoor balcony of their suite as they stared at the moonless sky.

"Dimwits." Sunny who tried to act cool and calm despite the continuous flow of alcohol on her glass courtesy of Hyoyeon who kept it filled. Sunny suddenly jerked up and stood on one of the chairs.

"Sunny... What... are... you... doing?" Hyoyeon asked when out of nowhere she applied makeup on her face, smudging the lipstick down to her chin.

"I'm Cap'n Jack from Titanic!" Sunny grinned. Her eyelids heavily dropping.

"It's Jack Sparrow from Pirates of Caribou! Idiot..." Hyoyeon stated intelligently as she gulped down another glass and proceeded to apply the thickest blush on one could manage.

"Unnies, you should all stop drinking..." Luna timidly reprimanded them.

"Hyoo... I heard that someone here... WANTS ANOTHER MOVIE MARATHON!" Sunny got down from the chair she was standing and staggered towards the room's television set.

"Noooo! Here Unnie... Have another drink please! Please!" Amber reacted quickly and rushed towards the table overflowing with dry ice and grabbed a bottle of champagne from Jessica who sat there contentedly.

"Heyyyy... Why you give maaahhh drink to shorty?" Jessica who was silently drinking, felt irritated when Amber snatched her champagne bottle and gave it to a smirking Sunny.

"Uh oh." Krystal sighed as she Amber and the rest of the F(X) girls ran away from a fisting Jessica.

Suddenly, Yuri zigzagged her way back inside the suite and bumped head on with a fuming Jessica. They both fell down the floor.

"Ouchhh!" Jessica yelped as she fell down butt first.

"Are you hurt...?" Yuri asked worriedly.

"My butt! Huhuhuhu." Jessica faked a cry.

"Let me massage it for you..." Yuri immediately flipped Jessica over on the floor and sat on her butt. Her hands expertly massaging the muscle in front of her.

"Unnie! What are you doing to my sister?!" Krystal shrieked.

"Shut up chickens... Let me help you with your makeup..." Hyoyeon suddenly appeared with a makeup kit the size of a toolbox and a lipstick in hand.

"What?! No...!" Krystal backed away from an aggressive Hyoyeon whose face is filled with different shades of makeup and smudged lipstick.

"I heard someone say make out!" Yoona entered the suite back and grabbed Seohyun in the elbow.

"Make out? Who's making out with who?" Secretary Choi followed and looked at everyone expectantly. Her eyes popping out, her tongue hanging from her mouth.

"Make out! Make out!" Yoona and Seohyun cheered as they walked past Yuri who was massaging or rather groping on Jessica's butt.

"But I said make up." Hyoyeon pouted. Her words lost in the deafening cheers of Yoona and Seohyun.

Victoria, Sulli, Luna, Amber and Krystal just looked at them weirdly. All of them hoped to get out of there immediately.

"Just do it you noisy brats!" Sunny went in between a clapping Yoona and Seohyun and shoved them forward as they stumbled on top of Yuri and Jessica.

"Ow!" Jessica was pinned at the bottom.

"Oh... We're making a human pile! This is fun!" Secretary Choi gleefully exclaimed as she lunged her tall body at Yuri, Jessica, Yoona and Seohyun.

"Sunnyyy! Let's Join them!" Hyoyeon dropped her make up kits and dragged Sunny along with her as they plopped themselves at the rest of the girls.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Get off!" Jessica screamed in agony as she felt the added weight.

"Ohhh... Squishy pillows!" Hyoyeon snickered feeling the tangled pile of bodies beneath her.

"Unnies?" The 5 F(X) girls could only look at them hopelessly.

Click.

The door towards their suite opened. Everyone looked over to see who it was.

Taeyeon and Tiffany stepped inside.

Huff. Huff. Huff.

Tiffany looked at the hyperventilating Taeyeon whose eyes scanned the messy room, until her gaze focused on the pile of obviously drunk girls in front of them. Tiffany closed her eyes and placed both index fingers on her ears as Taeyeon started to open her mouth.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING HERE?!" Taeyeon roared like The Hulk as the room shook with the loudness of her voice as Taeyeon's slipper went flying into the air.


	48. Drinking Disaster

Villa Suite, Lotte Hotel, Jeju Island

Huff. Huff. Huff.

A pair of fierce, blazing and judging eyes landed on 7 pairs of dropping, confused, and frightened ones. Taeyeon moved painfully slow towards the pile of tangled bodies that lay on the floor 10 feet across her.

"B-boss?" Hyoyeon squeaked fearfully and jumped out immediately from the pile.

One by one, Hyoyeon, Sunny, Secretary Choi, Yoona, Seohyun, Yuri and a groaning Jessica dismantled themselves from each other and formed a horizontal line. They all forced themselves to act normal or rather sober. But with each movement, they just made themselves look drunk than they already are.

"Stop holding my butt!" Jessica hissed quietly at Yuri and slapped her hands.

"Mmmnn... I'm scared Jessica... Huhu... Boss is scary..." Yuri cried inaudibly, squeezing Jessica's butt tightly as if it was her stress ball.

"I believe I can fly..." Yoona sang in a hushed voice while staring right at the ceiling.

"I believe I can touch the sky..." Seohyun chimed in while brushing off some invisible dirt from her fingers.

"I'm sexy and I know it... Ohhh... Ahhh... I'm sexy and I know it... Ohhh..." Secretary Choi's eyes were closed. Her hands were on her ears while she shook her head as if listening to a headphone.

"Sunny... " Hyoyeon stared at Sunny long and hard. Hyoyeon was squinting her eyes which were covered with thick mascara as she scratched her left temple, signalling Code Yellow. Restrain Taeyeon at all cost.

"Mehehehe... I'm cute..." Sunny just grinned at Hyoyeon and gave her a smirk.

"Suuunnnyyyyy... Pleeeaaaase" Hyoyeon scratched her left temple again, begging for Code Yellow. But Sunny was purposely ignoring her. Hyoyeon could not help but feel like peeing in her pants with fear of what their Boss will do.

The F(X) girls stood behind the teams who lined up horizontally. They cautiously watched Taeyeon whose face could not be described into words due to the extremities of her emotions. Anger. Annoyance. Irritation. Disappointment.

"They are so dead." Luna whispered to the other girls.

Sniff. Sniff.

Taeyeon walked over towards the 7 drunken girls. Alcohol. Taeyeon's nostrils began to absorb the scent of alcohol coming from them.

Huff. Huff. Huff.

"Baby? Just calm down okay..." Tiffany immediately went over to Taeyeon and rubbed her back while trying to suppress her giggles at the sight of the 7 amusing drunken girls.

Tiffany scanned the room and saw the whiteboard with the wedding details. She exerted more effort in stiffling her laugh when she saw the words "IM SEXY" written on top of the whiteboard. She assumed that one of the girls must have written it. Tiffany was a bit disappointed at her team, but she wasn't mad. Drinking wasn't new to her. She assumed that the girls were pressured with their task and just needed to unwind.

An eerie silence filled the air.

"It's still 3:00 in the afternoon. Isn't it that you needed to plan my wedding with Tiffany?" Taeyeon spoke. Her voice was soft, sinister and cold. Taeyeon picked up her slipper which landed in front of Yoona.

"..." The girls, except Yuri and Hyoyeon looked at her with crazy smiles or blank looks.

"No one will answer me huh?" Taeyeon asked them again with her soft, sinister and cold voice as she paced back and forth in front of them.

"Err... Boss-" Yuri tried to speak up.

"WHAT NOW KWON YURI?! WHAT HAPPENED?! I JUST LEFT FOR A WHILE AND HERE YOU ARE, DRUNK! DRUNK! IRRESPONSIBLE! UNBELIEVABLE!" In a snap Taeyeon screamed at her.

Everyone in the room suddenly froze. All of them looked scared as hell especially the 7 drunken girls. Taeyeon's thunder-like voice sobered them all up.

"Taeyeon..." Tiffany's amused face suddenly went serious as she gently squeezed her fiance's hand and forcefully dragged the enraged Taeyeon out of the suite and into the hallway.

Hallway, Outside Villa Suite, Lotte Hotel

"TaeTae..." Tiffany looked at Taeyeon seriously.

"What?!" Taeyeon snapped at her.

"Why did you have to shout at her like that?" Tiffany asked gently, ignoring Taeyeon's obviously bad mood.

"I can do what I want with them. They were drinking at this early when they should have concentrated on their tasks." Taeyeon grumbled as she folded her arms.

"But shout at them like that?" Tiffany asked gently again.

"So?" Taeyeon retorted, looking away from Tiffany's gaze.

"That's really mean you know. I understand that they got drunk. But did you notice the white board inside? The wedding details were already there... Maybe they just celebrated or just had fun after completing it; maybe they just needed a break..." Tiffany tried to explain.

"Why are you defending them? They were drunk. On working hours. Period." Taeyeon emphasized her words.

"But you shouted at them. There are better ways to reprimand them." Tiffany said.

"Why is it that you're making a big deal out of it?!" Taeyeon snapped at her again.

"Okay Tiffany. Calm down. Just calm down. She's just in a bad mood. Patience. Patience..." Tiffany momentarily closed her eyes before looking at Taeyeon again.

"Tae... Shouting or screaming at people, no matter how right you are, will only make the other person feel bad. It won't make things better. It's degrading Tae... No matter how wrong they are, still they don't deserve to be treated like that... Though I'm sure by now they've realized their mistake." Tiffany explained herself, hoping Taeyeon could see things her way.

"Who are you to tell me about giving them the treatment that they deserve?!" Taeyeon blurted out with a raised voice and shot Tiffany a glare.

The words just rolled off her tongue without even thinking of it. She immediately placed her hands on her mouth, regretting what she just said.

Gasp.

Tiffany's eyes widened at Taeyeon's statement.

"Oh my... I'm sorry Fany... I didn't mean it, I was just mad at them... I'm sorry..." Taeyeon calmed down and went closer to Tiffany and tried to hug her.

"Talk to me when you're no longer mad and when you're ready to listen to other people's opinion. I'll be at our room." Tiffany shrugged Taeyeon off as she walked away leaving a stunned and scared Taeyeon.

"Shit. This can't be happening. Stupid Taeyeon!" Taeyeon banged her head on the wall. She looked at Tiffany's disappearing figure with sad eyes.

Villa Suite, Lotte Hotel

After Tiffany dragged Taeyeon out of the room after her screaming session, the F(X) girls all hurried towards their Unnies and made all of them to rest on the bed. Victoria hurried towards the hotel telephone and dialled room service and ordered warm coffee for the drunken girls. Luna and Sulli scrambled towards the bathroom to get wet towels and immediately wiped the faces of the 7 girls. Amber ran towards the living room table and placed all the unopened alcoholic drinks inside the suite's fridge, while Krystal ran around the suite collecting and disposing the empty bottles. The F(X) girls accomplished their task in a matter of 10 minutes.

"Whew. That was extremely tiring!" Krystal exclaimed breathlessly as she scanned the now neat and tidy room.

"Not to mention gross." Luna chirped in while she rubbed her alcohol-smelling hands on her pants.

"What a disaster. I'm glad they've all fallen asleep now." Victoria sighed while looking at the 7 snoring girls sprawled on their joined beds.

Click.

Lub dub. Lub dub. Lub dub.

The F(X) girls froze in fear when they saw Taeyeon enter the room alone.

"I think I need a drink..." Taeyeon sadly muttered as she looked at the 5 shocked girls.


	49. Weird Morning

A Beach House, Somewhere in Jeju

Sunlight flowed through the open window where two bodies lay. One was patiently waiting for the other one to wake up. She was looking peacefully at the sleeping girl whose suffering will be felt the moment she wakes up.

Pounding hammer. Incoming bullet train. Strong electric shocks. Millions of lightning bolts hurled. Cracking skull. Squashed brain. Beaten body.

"Urrngggghhh... Ugh." Taeyeon groaned when she felt the most painful headache she has had ever since her accident that nearly ended her life.

"Baby? Are you awake?" Tiffany asked gently seeing Taeyeon squirm and writhe in pain.

"I feel like I'm dying..." Taeyeon whispered softly and blinked her eyes carefully. Her hands were tightly holding the bed sheets.

"I think that's your hangover setting in. Come on. Get up, fix yourself." Tiffany smiled a bit remembering how drunken Taeyeon was last night. She gently hugged the still lying Taeyeon and forced her to sit up.

" Ughhh..." Taeyeon closed her eyes again. She placed her hands on Tiffany's waist and nuzzled her head on Tiffany's shoulder.

"It's okay Baby... I'm going to take care of you." Tiffany cooed.

Tiffany bent down and placed a hand on Taeyeon's waist while she helped the hungover girl to get up. Tiffany chuckled at the sight of a zombified Taeyeon whose eyes were still closed. Taeyeon felt a tug on her waist and mindlessly allowed Tiffany to drag her along.

Click. Thud.

Tiffany opened the door towards the bathroom and kicked it while still holding on to Taeyeon who hopelessly clung on her.

"Here, sit." Tiffany motioned.

She gently made Taeyeon to sit on the sink counter and looked for a face towel and wrapped it around the collar of Taeyeon's shirt. Then she went on and scrimmaged for new sets of toothbrushes. She got one for Taeyeon and opened the toothpaste, applying it to the toothbrush. A glass was on Tiffany's left side. She reached out for the glass with her left hand and held the toothbrush with her right hand.

"Fany... I don't feel good..." Taeyeon whined while trying to open her eyes. The pain in her head was clouding on her thoughts.

"Mmn... I know, don't worry. I'm here for you... Now gargle this and spit it out..." Tiffany instructed.

Tiffany carefully placed the tip of the glass on Taeyeon's mouth as the whining girl obliged. Taeyeon felt the coolness of the water on her parched mouth as she gargled before spitting it on the sink beside her. Tiffany placed the glass back in the counter as she raised the toothbrush near Taeyeon's mouth.

"Now open your mouth and say ahhh." Tiffany asked.

When Taeyeon opened her mouth, Tiffany gently let the toothbrush in and brushed Taeyeon's teeth like a baby. Tiffany carefully and meticulously brushed Taeyeon's teeth ignoring the latter's intense gaze on her.

"Oh my... She's brushing my teeth? Really? No one has ever done this... except my Umma. I can't... I don't know what to feel... Wait... I... Isn't she mad at me yesterday?!" Taeyeon wondered as she looked at Tiffany's focused look.

"Neemaaneee... Are ruu shill maahg?" Taeyeon tried to talk while Tiffany brushed her teeth and wiped the toothpaste foam on her mouth with the face towel dangling on Taeyeon's neck.

"Now spit. And gargle." Tiffany said and ignored Taeyeon's incoherrent question while she took the glass and made Taeyeon drink again.

Tsshhhhh.

Taeyeon did what she was told and stared at Tiffany who took the face towel from her collar and poured a little amount of water, wetting it.

"Fany... Are you still mad at me?" Taeyeon asked again.

"Hmnn...?" Tiffany just looked at Taeyeon with a serious expression as she wiped Taeyeon's face with the wet face towel.

"Fany... Please... I'm sorry... I'm really so-" Taeyeon started to plead but was silenced by Tiffany's kiss.

Smooch.

"I think you'll gonna need to shower now Baby..." Tiffany said, still looking serious.

"This sweet dork. I bet she doesn't remember what she did last night." Tiffany thought as she tried her best not to smile.

"Uhm... Aren't you gonna answer my question?" Taeyeon asks again as she reached out to hold Tiffany's hands.

"What do you remember from yesterday?" Tiffany asked.

"Uhm... You walked away from me and you were like mad, so I asked for a drink from our wedding planners... Uhm... Why? Did I do something bad?" Taeyeon asked worriedly.

"What happened? What happened? I hope I did nothing stupid..." Taeyeon let out a sigh.

"You go shower now... I'll get your clothes and prepare it on the bed. Meet me outside the room later." Tiffany instructed sternly, as if she was annoyed.

"Oh... Okay." Taeyeon muttered as she got down the sink counter and watched as Tiffany closed the bathroom door leaving her alone.

After a few minutes, Taeyeon heard the door from the room closed. Tiffany must have left. Taeyeon stripped down her clothes which smelled of alcohol and cotton candy. Curiously she noticed a petal hanging from her shorts, coffee stains on her shirt, and candle wax. Taeyeon looked at it with wide eyes wide open. She was perplexed, as if she just saw an alien for the first time. Bizarre. Mysterious. Weird.

"Wait. This isn't the bathroom from our suite. Where am I? Oh my god. What did I do last night?!" Taeyeon was already soaking on the warm water from the bathtub when she noticed the difference from the bathtubs and the whole layout of the bathroom from the one in the Royal Suite.

The smell and the stains from her clothes. The different bathroom. Her inability to remember what happened last night. Taeyeon was almost freaking out.

"Oh my god. What happened last night?!" Taeyeon gasped.

Villa Suite, Lotte Hotel

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Ugh... Stop it." Jessica complained as she clutched on the pillow tighter.

"Is she awake now?" Yoona's loud voice boomed throughout the room.

"Nope. Not yet." A very awake looking Krystal answered as she poked on Jessica's nose again.

"Why don't you let me try..." Yuri smirked and boldly walked over towards the bed where only the sleeping Jessica was left lying around.

"Are you sure Unnie?" Krystal asked in a monotone voice.

"I know just how to wake this sleeping Princess up. Hehehe." Yuri answered.

"Okay. Seohyun! Get the popcorns. I wanna watch this." Yoona yelled excitedly to Seohyun who was reading the morning newspaper while laughing at something.

"Sunny, grab your phone! Let's record this and upload it later. My Twitter followers will surely love this!" Hyoyeon yelled out too.

"Carry on Hyo. I need to talk to the Exo Team. They're waiting for me outside, told me Boss Taeyeon wants to give us something." Sunny answered as she headed out towards the door.

"Exo Team are here?" Hyoyeon asked but Sunny already left.

"Okay Unnie. Wake her up!" Amber cheered on Yuri who kneeled on the bed beside the sleeping Jessica who was hugging the pillow tightly.

Smoooooooochhhhh.

"AAaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jessica suddenly screamed and bolted upright.

"Ruuuuuuuuunnn! Hahahahahaha!" Yuri hurriedly ran away laughing after kissing the side of Jessica's lips with her cucumber flavoured lipgloss she bought earlier.

"Cucumber flavoured lip gloss!" Jessica screamed and thrashed on the bed before sprinting off to catch Yuri who ran outside their suite.

"Hehehehe. That was easy money." Seohyun grinned secretly. She silently thanked Yuri's willingness to piss Jessica off since the two made a deal. Seoyhyun divulging her knowledge about what Jessica hates and Yuri handing her a good amount of cash in return was a fair deal indeed.

"Okay big brats. Too early for playtime. Now let's have some coffee and work on polishing the wedding details before we all lose our jobs." Secretary Choi yelled before she dialled the room service for coffee.

"Coffee? Nooooooo!" Victoria, Sulli, Luna, Amber,and Krystal who stayed on their suite throughout the night, looked horrified.

"What's wrong? Don't you like coffee?" Secretary Choi asked them.

"Noooooooooooooo! Please noooo!" The 5 girls got down to their knees and begged Secretary Choi.

"Okay. Okay. No coffee. Tskk." Secretary Choi looked at them weirdly.

"Weird. Who would hate coffee that bad eh?" Secretary Choi asked herself.

Hyoyeon on the other hand thought again about what Sunny said earlier.

"The Exo Team are here? What are they doing here? When did they get here? What was it that Boss Taeyeon wants us to have? Weird. I hope it's not the prescribed format for our resignation letters..." Hyoyeon thought with wrinkled eyebrows and a thumb on her chin.

Even Yoona could feel the weirdness of it all.

"What's up with Seohyun? She's been laughing like crazy this morning and muttering something about 'easy money'.." Yoona sighed.

The F(X) girls just shuddered and cringed at the thought of coffee. For it was because of those coffees that they were able to know what really happened last night.


	50. Theories

Villa Suite, Lotte Hotel, Jeju Island

Boom! Crack! Thud!

A smoke bomb. Crackling of metal chains. A body falling down the floor.

"Hahaha! Got you Kwon Yuri!" Jessica shouted in victory as she pulled the metal chain tighter and closer towards her.

"Okay. Okay. You win! Now let me go." Yuri squirmed while she tried to untangled her ankle from the metal chain that gripped her.

After Jessica threw the smoke bomb in the hallway, Yuri felt dizzy. Before she could blink an eye, the sound of clanking metal was heard. Bam! Jessica caught Yuri's ankle with the metal bar which God knows only how and where Jessica acquired.

"Hey you two! Inside the room, now!" Sunny barked, interrupting the two fighting girls in the hallway as she walked inside the room with a flash drive dangling from her hand.

Sunny walked inside the room and went directly to the tv set and inserted the flash drive. The F(X) girls eyed her suspiciously.

"Everyone! Please gather around, Boss sent us something." Sunny announced as all the girls, Secretary Choi, Tiffany's team, Taeyeon's team and even the wedding planners all huddled in front of the tv set.

"Sunny? Are we going to watch something?" Yuri asked worriedly.

"Yes. The Exo Team are going back to Seoul now, they left us with this. Told me that Boss wants us to watch this. Those boys won't even tell me why they're here. They took off with Boss' helicopter." Sunny explained as she clicked the play button.

All eyes were glued on the television screen. Everyone was anticipating, anxiously waiting, nervously watching. The F(X) girls just stood there looking at their Unnies' expressions knowing what the video would be.

Crrrkkk. Shhhh. Shhhhh. White noise. Taeyeon's flustered face was suddenly shown.

"Hey... Am I live? Am I live? Do I look pretty? Oh. It's rolling... Oh hi... Hehehe. Hello to the girls watching this... Yeah, that's right. This is me, your Boss... Chairman Kim Taeyeon of the Kim Financial Group... Cute... Sexy... And screwed up... Wahuhuhu..."

Crrrrkkkk. Shhhhhh. White noise. Taeyeon's teary eyed face surfaced again.

"I'm sorry... I don't know what's happening to me... And it's really scaring me... I feel like I'm changing. Oh god... I miss racing. I miss my baby Ducatti...

Crrrrrkkkk. Shhhhh. Shhh. White noise. Taeyeon's serious face can be seen.

"I got carried away. Whew. Now. To Sunny, Yuri and Hyoyeon... You've been with me since forever. I know I've been hard on you for the past years. Well. I'm sorry. Ooops. Not sorry. Okay... I'm sorry... You know me. I don't express myself freely when it comes to things like this. I get mad easily. I get frustrated easily. But you've always been so patient of me. Thank you. To Secretary Choi, you've been Appa's secretary for years now. I'm sorry if I take the things you do for granted. But don't worry. I've heard Appa wants to promote you. Hehe. To Tiffany's team. I still haven't forgotten how you shoved me down a food cart. So that makes us even. Okay. I'm sorry too. Okay... This is getting boring for me... I just want to apologize for shouting at you earlier... To compensate, I'm going to give you each a bonus... Okay... Turn this off now Victoria! Gimme my dri-"

Toooooooooooooooooottt. The video was then cut off. The screen went blank.

Sniff. Sniff. Sniff.

The girls were left teary eyed after watching the video.

"Boss..." Sunny wiped her tears.

"Thanked us..." Yuri continued Sunny's sentence.

"Appreciates us..." Hyoyeon added.

"Apologized to us...Huhuhuhu." The trio cried with tears of joy in unison.

"My promotion..." Secretary Choi was choking on her tears.

"Bonus! Caching, Caching!" Tiffany's team just giggled endlessly.

"I hope Chairman Kim shouts at us again, then she'll apologize to us, then she'll give us rewards... She's the best ever!" Seohyun stood up and clapped her hands.

"But wait a minute... Ehem. Victoria? Care to explain how Boss mentioned you in the video?" Sunny asked. All eyes are now on Victoria.

The F(X) girls looked at each other with a knowing looking.

Flashback. The day before.

"I think I need a drink..." The F(X) girls heard Taeyeon's sad voice as she slumped on the living room couch of the suite.

"Uhm... Chairman Kim? Are you okay?" Sulli asked the depressed looking Taeyeon.

"..." Taeyeon just shook her head and hugged her knees.

The F(X) girls gathered around her with a worried look.

"Tiffany walked out on me... I... It was my fault... I think I need a drink... Please..." Taeyeon looked at the girls in front of her and gave them her sad puppy eyes.

"Aaaw... Uhm... You need water?" Amber nervously responded.

"No...Aish... Never mind. I'm just gonna go out and get some fresh air..." Taeyeon stood up and started walking towards the door. But the F(X) girls caught sight of Taeyeon's sad look. She looked like she a kid who was about to cry.

Amber ran towards the fridge and grabbed an unopened bottle of champagne.

"Chairman! Wait... here." Amber stopped Taeyeon and handed her the bottle.

"Amber!" Victoria hissed.

"What?" Amber mouthed.

Victoria acted as if she was about to slice her neck. Trying to get the message to Amber to stop Taeyeon from drinking.

Pop.

The champagne bottle opened with a loud pop as the F(X) girls watched Taeyeon walk back towards the couch while chugging the champagne bottle as if it was just bottled water.

"Uh-oh." Luna sighed disapprovingly.

Knock. Knock.

Amber walked over towards the door to check who it was.

"Tiffany?" Taeyeon craned her neck to check if it was Tiffany returning to get her.

"Room service." A hotel staff walked in carrying a food cart with coffees on it.

"Uhm... Thanks." Victoria said, remembering that she called for the room service earlier to order coffee for the drunken girls, who were now all snoring in their beds.

"Oh... It's not Tiffany." Taeyeon sighed and pouted. She chugged on the champagne bottle again.

"What are we going to do with all these coffee?" Victoria asked her teammates.

"Let's just drink them anyway." Sulli suggested as she took a mug and poured in the freshly brewed coffee. The girls followed suit.

"Anyway, Chairman Kim, what happened? Where's Miss Tiffany?" Victoria asked.

"We had a fight, I think... I accidentally vented out my anger on her... I mean, I was so mad at them for drinking... Don't you think it's bad for them for drinking while working? So... Huhuhu... Tiffany scolded me for shouting at them... And I blurted out words that obviously offended her... She walked out... Oh... I'm so sad..." Taeyeon narrated while clutching the champagne bottle to her chest.

"Ohhh..." The girls gulped on their coffees while listening to her.

"My team knows how mad I am when they disappoint me... It's just how I am... But Tiffany thinks that's not good... I mean, they're my team... So why should she care how I handle them? Oh... And my favourite color is blue... Hehehe." Taeyeon told them while she eagerly sipped on her bottle.

"Uhmm... Maybe what's okay for you is not okay for Miss Tiffany..." Luna offered her theory, ignoring Taeyeon's last sentence.

"How should I know that? I've been that way to my team... And... And she told me to talk to her only when I'm ready to listen to other people's opinions. Why should I?" Taeyeon said.

"Why shouldn't you listen to Miss Tiffany then? You're both going to get married. In the long run both of you will have different opinions when it comes to certain things." Victoria stated as a matter of fact.

"But... But... Ahh. This is what I've been scared about marriage. I think it changes people. Change... Change... Pffft." Taeyeon sulked.

"Uhm... The way I see it, Miss Tiffany was just trying to change you for the better..." Krystal gently stated.

"Shouldn't she just accept me for who I am? My dookongs accept me for who I am." Taeyeon asked back.

"Then... Who are you exactly Chairman? And who's dookong?" Krystal asked her back with a confused expression.

"I... I don't know. Ever since Tiffany came to my life... All this love and marriage thing... I don't know anymore. I'm not even sure if I really know her... She even told me that she met her first love again earlier, which was why she went missing. Sometimes I think I know her, sometimes I don't..." Taeyeon sadly shared to the 5 listening girls.

"This coffee is really good- oh. Sorry. Well, Chairman... Both of you are getting married sooner. Don't you think that problems like those should have been addressed earlier, I mean.. Before both of you decided to get married?" Amber said while pouring another round of coffee.

"But... Our marriage was just arranged... I think we both fell in love after we were arranged. I mean... How am I supposed to know these? Am I making sense here? I am, am I? Right?" Taeyeon bugged them.

"You mean both of you skipped the part where you go on dates, you courting her and get to know each other first?" Sulli asked.

"Uhh. Yes? Dating and courtship... Is that even important? Isn't it that water is important? Water makes up 80% of the Earth's whatever." Taeyeon asked them.

"YES! Dating and courtship is important! Okay. And water too." The 5 girls agreed furiously, shouting their answer.

"Okay. Okay. No need to shout... Oh wait... Wow... That's how it felt like to be shouted at... Hehehe. No wonder why Tiffany scolded me... Oh well... Mmmm... I love you bottle...Hehehehe..." Taeyeon mumbled while she hugged her champagne bottle before taking in another big gulp.

"So Chairman Kim... How do you plan to apologize to Miss Tiffany?" Krystal asked Taeyeon who was now fidgeting restlessly on her seat while pretending to kiss her bottle.

"Apologize? Me? Noooo! Oh yes. I am Chairman Kim right? Oh okay." Taeyeon looked shocked with the suggestion.

"What? You should-" Krystal was about to argue when Taeyeon cut her off.

"Kidding. I will apologize to her. But I guess I have to apologize to those brats first... Hehehe. Get me a video camera. Now." Taeyeon ordered the F(X) girls as she clung to her bottle as if her life depended on it.

End of Flashback.

"So, that's it?!" Secretary Choi asked.

"Yes. That's it. She asked us to record her message to you. Then she left the room with the champagne bottle on hand." Victoria explained.

"But why is it that the Exo Team were the ones who gave me the recording?" Sunny asked, still confused.

"We don't know where she went after leaving the room. We stopped wondering since we got preoccupied with playing charades just to get rid of all the caffeines from our system." Sulli added.

"Coffee... 3 pitchers of brewed coffee." Amber shuddered remembering her insane palpitations.

"We even climbed the stairs of the hotel from the lobby to the top floor." Krystal said.

"And knocked on every door on the 5th floor and ran away before someone could catch us." Luna recalled the prank they played.

"And raced against each other to get here first." Victoria told them.

"But we saw a helicopter. Then a few hours after... I'm not sure but I think I saw a hot air balloon..." Amber struggled to remember.

"You're still not making sense to me..." Yuri stated, wondering where her boss could be.

"So where's Boss?" Hyoyeon asked aloud.

"No idea," The 5 girls answered in unison.

"Perhaps hiding under the bed covers of Miss Tiffany's bed. Hehehe. You know what happens when people get drunk... Hehehe." Seohyun offered her theory. A naughty smirk was plastered on her face.

"Cut it out Seohyun. My boss is not like that." Sunny shot her a glare.

"What? I'm just offering my opinion here. Hehehe." Seohyun chuckled as she stood up and went on to reading the morning newspaper, leaving the girls wondering where Taeyeon might be.


	51. Dating You Pt 1

Taeyeon's Beach House, Jeju Island

Taeyeon stepped outside the bathroom and scanned her environment. It was a large bedroom. A bedroom that she has never been to. A bedroom that looked nothing like the one in the suite. A bedroom that she was not familiar with. It was spacious, with modern gray, white and powder blue design. It was chic and homely. Her eyes fell down to the clothes neatly laid out on the bed. She went over and got herself dressed.

Knock. Click.

"Tae? Are you done changing?" Tiffany slowly opened the door.

"Uhh. Yes. You can come in." Taeyeon answered hesitantly.

"You look great." Tiffany smiled at Taeyeon.

"Uhm, thanks. You prepared my clothes, so credit goes to you." Taeyeon shyly smiled back and straightened out herself. She was wearing a simple striped gray and white shirt and black pants.

"Thank you hubby." Tiffany grinned and walked over to Taeyeon and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So, you're no longer mad at me? And why are you calling me hubby?" Taeyeon asked.

"Your teams really know you well. I'm sure you don't know where we are or remember what you did yesterday. Why don't you listen to this to refresh your memory." Tiffany chuckled as she handed Taeyeon her phone and played an audio recording.

Taeyeon listened intently to it. Halfway through the recording, flashbacks of what happened came back to her. Finally she recalled everything.

Flashback. Yesterday.

Taeyeon left the Villa Suite after recording her apology video. She headed back towards the room she shared with Tiffany while still gulping down the bottle of champagne.

Sigh.

"I should really apologize to Tiffany... She might leave me again... Or worst, she might go back to her first love... Nooo... I won't let that happen. I won't... I am Kim Taeyeon. Yes... But how am I supposed to apologize this time? Naaaw... I don't even know how... Wait... What did my wedding planners tell me... We skipped the part where we're supposed to get to know each other before deciding to get married... Hmmmn... Dating and courtship huh... Hehehe. I have an idea... But I will need help... Ohh... Who to call for help?" Taeyeon talked to herself. Finally deciding to call her Exo Team, she looked for her phone which was luckily just inside her short's pocket.

"Hello. This is your boss. Listen up and record this. I don't want to repeat myself... Now. I want you to come over here in Jeju in an hour. Okay? Then, I want you to buy me a house, a beach house. Use my money from my racing savings. Yep. Don't use the other account. Just use the money from my racing wins. Buy me a beach house, a large one. Are you listening?! Oops. Sorry for shouting. Yes I'm okay. Now shut up. After buying the beach house, I want you to get me a hot air balloon with Tiffany's picture on it and deliver it here in Lotte Hotel. I will be taking Tiffany to the beach house through that. Okay? Yes, make it pink. Okay, where was I? So... The house... I want you to fully furnish it... I want these items on these specific areas of the house... So listen carefully... Yes, I'm drunk! Shut up. Just follow my orders... So... The items..." Taeyeon rambled on and on to her Exo Team.

After finishing the call, she staggered, zigzagged and crawled her way towards the hotel's front lawn and waited for them to arrive.

After an hour, a helicopter carrying her Exo Team came into view as one by one, each of them got down. A hot air balloon loomed before Taeyeon. She grinned satisfactorily at the sight of her hot air balloon which had Tiffany's adorable face and large prints that read "Saranghae" on it.

"Boss... We found you your house, you just have to sign the final documents of ownership. Every item that you specified are already there." Baekhyun reported.

"Good job boys. Tao? Are you manning the balloon? Get changed. Look for a pink mascot. I'll just get Tiffany on our room. Tomorrow morning I want our entire luggage from the hotel to be delivered at my new house. Thanks Baekhyun. Remember my instructions. Okay cutie?" Taeyeon said as she pinched Baekhyun's cheeks which shocked him.

Taeyeon painstakingly and drunkenly walked back towards the Royal Suite and knocked at the door. With one last gulp from her champagne bottle, she sighed. Hoping that the things she planned will go on smoothly.

Knock. Knock. Click.

"Yes Tae-oh my gosh. Are you drunk?" Tiffany was surprised to see Taeyeon on the door jamb, looking red as a tomato.

"Tiffany Hwang. Would you go out on a date with me?" Taeyeon asked seriously, trying to mask her drunkenness.

"Get inside. You're drunk." Tiffany sighed and looked at Taeyeon disappointedly.

"I'm not drunk. I... I really want you to go on a date with me. Please. Just go with me and you'll know..." Taeyeon pleaded. She was on the verge of crying because Tiffany would not believe her.

"Seriously? Earlier you were so mad at your team for drinking and here you are knocking on our room looking all drunk and asking me out on a date? Who are you kidding Taeyeon?!" Tiffany couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Tiffany... I'm sorry. Just look out on the window and you'll know..." Taeyeon pleaded.

Tiffany marched towards the window but all she saw was the view of the sea. She shook her head and walked back to Taeyeon who was still leaning on the door. She was feeling annoyed.

"Okay. So I looked at the window and saw the sea. Big deal. Now come here inside and sober up." Tiffany tried to drag Taeyeon inside.

"Aish. I'm so stupid. I forgot our room is at the back of the hotel so she can't see the hot air balloon." Taeyeon mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Tiffany asked.

"Nothing. Please... Just go with me... I'll take you out on a date." Taeyeon asked again.

"It's now 5:00 PM Taeyeon and I'm feeling tired. Please stop being an annoying drunk." Tiffany said.

"But I'm not an annoying drunk! You just don't trust me! You don't love me! Go back to your first love then!" Taeyeon was overcome with so much grief with Tiffany's reluctance. She stomped and began to make her way away from Tiffany.

"Taeyeon. Wait! Stop!" Tiffany called out to the girl who struggled to walk in a straight path.

"..."

"Baby... Stop..." Tiffany rushed in front of Taeyeon and embraced her.

"You... you don't even trust me..." Taeyeon's voice was cracking. She was fighting the tears that began to build up.

"Shhh... I trust you and I love you. It's just that you're drunk right now-" Tiffany explained worriedly but was stopped by Taeyeon.

"Then come with me..." Taeyeon plainly stated.

"Okay." Tiffany knew that if she wouldn't agree, Taeyeon would just go all out sensitive about it, so she just allowed herself to be dragged by the girl she loves.

Taeyeon held Tiffany's hand tightly. Despite her mind's drunken haze, her focus on taking Tiffany out on a date or rather, dates was still intact. The two reached the hotel's front lawn. Tiffany's eyes widened in surprised as she saw the giant hot air balloon with a picture of her face and the words "Saranghae" written on it.

"TaeTae... I... I don't know what to say..." Tiffany was speechless. All along she thought Taeyeon was just rambling nonsense.

"See? I told you. Just trust me. Let's go Fany my love." Taeyeon grinned dorkily as she tugged Tiffany along into the hot air balloon which was manned byTao disguised as a pink bear.

"Waaahhh! He's so cute!" Tiffany squealed as the pink mascot opened the hot air balloon's door.

"What?!" Taeyeon exclaimed, feeling jealous.

"But you TaeTae, you're way cuter. I love you." Tiffany smiled broadly as she hugged Taeyeon.

Within minutes, the hot air balloon lifted off from the ground, taking Tiffany to Taeyeon's surprise. Good thing the rain earlier stopped. The sun was about to set, High above the air, Taeyeon and Tiffany could see the sun setting on the sea. The Jeju terrain was a pleasant sight. The miniature houses and people looked interesting below.

"Tiffany..." Taeyeon called out to Tiffany whose eyes wandered on the different sights below her.

"Yes TaeTae Baby?" Tiffany asked.

"Please consider this as our first date. I want to get to know you better. I love you, you know. But I feel like we should get to know each other better in preparation for our marriage." Taeyeon said while struggling not to puke. The ride on the balloon was dizzying and she just felt like throwing up.

"I never thought you'd ask me out on a date. I love you too. And I'm glad that you took me to ride on this. It's my first time... I'm sorry for not trusting you earlier..." Tiffany said as she kissed Taeyeon's lips which tasted like champagne. She just chuckled, wondering how Taeyeon managed to think of it despite being drunk.

"As our first date... I want you to know, that I, Kim Taeyeon would really want you to be my wife. I want you to know that even if this marriage is just arranged, it doesn't change the fact that I'm in love with you. I must admit that I've had a lot of doubts and fears knowing that I'll be married to you. For starters, I'm not really gay. I believe Appa arranged me to you because I said I was gay. The truth is, I just want him to stop meddling on my dating life. But right now, I'm happily gay for you. Hehehe. And I'm happy Appa arranged this marriage for us." Taeyeon confessed as she held on to Tiffany's hand.

"Oh... I see. I did not know that. But I'm glad you've finally realized the truth. That you belong to me. I really had a crush on you when I first saw you... Thought you looked cute and hot at the same time. But as I got to know you, you were different. You're far better than what I thought you are. And yes, I will never regret the day our fathers arranged our marriage." Tiffany smiled lovingly at Taeyeon.

"I love you... I just love you..." Taeyeon turned and embraced Tiffany from behind as the two watched the sun finally disappear into the ocean and the night lights began to pop out one by one.


	52. Dating You Pt 2

Taeyeon's Beach House, Jeju Island

Flashback. Continuation.

After almost 20 minutes of sailing into the air, the hot air balloon finally kissed the ground. It landed in front of the lawn of a large mansion. Taeyeon and Tiffany got out of it as the pink mascot lead them towards the pathway leading to the mansion. The pink mascot went towards Taeyeon and clipped something on Taeyeon's sleeve before going off after he whispered something to her. The pink mascot then scooted over towards Tiffany.

"Miss Tiffany. Please wear this. I know that Boss is drunk. She usually forgets everything after drinking, so this may come in as a great help tomorrow when she wakes up." The pink mascot said as he placed a microphone bug on Tiffany.

"Oh... Thanks. Didn't know you could talk. You must be one of Taeyeon's team then." Tiffany smiled as she secured the microphone on her collar.

"You can go now Pink Panther." Taeyeon hissed in jealousy as the pink mascot ran off outside the gates of the mansion leaving Tiffany and Taeyeon behind.

The sky was already dark. The pathway towards the mansion was made out of marble stones. A line of wooden arcs with Japanese lanterns lit the way. Pink Rhododendron flowers were planted alongside the pathway. Taeyeon grabbed Tiffany's hand as she led her to walk.

"Tiffany... I hoped you enjoyed our 1st date, the date on the sky. Now, let me take you to our 2nd date. I call this the holding hands while walking date." Taeyeon grinned as she clumsily walked on the pathway.

"Hahaha. I loved the 1st date. Now, what are we going to do on our 2nd date TaeTae?" Tiffany laughed at Taeyeon's cute date ideas. The two strolled together hand in hand on the long and winding pathway.

"Since this is our 2nd date, I'd like to ask you about... erm... your favourite things, your hobbies, the things that amuses you." Taeyeon asked, enjoying the feel of Tiffany's warm hands.

"My favourite color is pink. I'm actually obsessed with the color pink. My friends and even my mom used to scold me because I invest too much on my pink addiction. There was a time when I dyed my sister's hair pink while she was sleeping. She was so mad at me that she threatened to cut my hair bald. Hahaha. My favourite food? Hmmn. American food, I guess. But I love Dad's specialty, fried eel. I used to play flute when I was in high school. But when my studies took up most of my time, I stopped playing it. I enjoy reading too. I usually pick out bestsellers. When I'm not working, I usually enjoy spending time with my friends. I always get teased for being a social butterfly. How about you TaeTae?" Tiffany ended.

The two walked peacefully and slowly on the pathway as Taeyeon listened to every word that Tiffany said but her mind could only make out the words pink, bald, eel and butterfly.

"Me? I'm quite boring... As you know, Yuri, Sunny and Hyoyeon were the only real friends that I have. Such a pity isn't it? But I'm contented with the way it is. I don't usually approach people first, much more make friends with them. My favourite color is blue and purple. I love racing so much. Aside from business, it's the only thing I'm good at. I love my bikes. I love dookong, they've been with me through my sleepless nights. My favourite food? Anything. Sunny gets me my food. Appa rarely cooks, but when he does I really appreciate it. I love his omelette rice, he even taught me how to make it. Guess that's it for me..." Taeyeon ended.

The pathway ended as Taeyeon and Tiffany stood in front of a small pond which was under a small arched and wooden bridge. Taeyeon secretly plucked a Rhododendron flower before pulling Tiffany towards the middle of the bridge.

"Tae... I guess we're kinda different don't you think?" Tiffany smiled understandingly.

"Hmmn. I guess so..." Taeyeon thought, thinking about pink bald heads and eels.

"But I still love you. They say opposites attract, and here I am feeling deeply attracted to you." Tiffany smiled and cupped Taeyeon's cheek as she gave her a peck on the lips. Tiffany could still smell the remnants of the champagne on Taeyeon's mouth. She chuckled.

"Hey... Stop laughing. On a serious note, I really love you. I don't care how different we are. What's important is that we have the same understanding... That we're going to love each other." Taeyeon showed Tiffany the pink Rhododendron flower and placed it on Tiffany's ear.

"Aaaaww. That's nice." Tiffany smiled as she gently secured the flower on her ear. She felt touched by Taeyeon's simple gesture.

"Tiffany Hwang, thank you for that wonderful 2nd date. Do you have a coin with you?" Taeyeon suddenly asked.

"Huh? Here..." Tiffany asked confusedly but handed Taeyeon a coin that was luckily on her pants' pocket.

"I wish that Tiffany Hwang will still go on a 3rd date with me." Taeyeon then closed her eyes and placed the coin near her face before throwing it into the pond as she made her wish out loud. She then looked up to Tiffany.

"Of course I will! I'll go with you on a 3rd date. I would even go with you to the ends of the world." Tiffany beamed feeling amused with Taeyeon's actions.

"Let's go then." Taeyeon offered Tiffany her arm as they linked arms together while walking away from the bridge and the pond.

After a few walks, a lovely garden greeted them. Lush rose shrubs, canola flowers and peonies were neatly planted in a circular form. In the middle of the circle garden was a large tree. A large lantern was hanging over it. The grass on the garden was green and soft. On it was a blanket laid out. A picnic basket could be seen. Taeyeon zigzagged her way towards the picnic area, and dragged Tiffany along with her as they both slumped down the picnic blanket.

"What's this Tae?" Tiffany looked awed with the simple set up on the beautiful garden.

"Our 3rd date, the picnic date. Let's see what we have here." Taeyeon then opened the picnic basket and opened a large bento box.

"Woow! I love this! Can we not eat them?" Tiffany's adorable and giggling face stared at the contents of the bento box. Cute rice rolls, sushis, tempuras and tonkatsudon in the form of animal characters we're inside.

"But we should eat it. I'm quite starving. And I don't want you to go hungry." Taeyeon insisted as she got a chopstick and took out one rice roll and carelessly dumped it on Tiffany's complaining mouth.

"Taeyeon!" Tiffany blurted out, spilling out some rice on Taeyeon's face.

"Hahaha! Cute." Taeyeon just smiled at Tiffany whose cheek just bloated because of the number of food Taeyeon fed her.

"Oh Baby. Hahaha. You look like a mess now. I'm sorry." Tiffany gulped down every last bit of food Taeyeon fed her. Tiffany then ate the rice she spilled on Taeyeon's face earlier by kissing them clean.

"Eeew." Taeyeon teased.

"Hahaha. I know you love it." Tiffany just slapped Taeyeon's shoulder playfully.

"Tiffany... What are your dreams? I mean your ambitions and goals?" Taeyeon then turned serious as she handed Tiffany a bottled water.

"Hmnn. When I was a kid, I really wanted to become a lawyer or a fashion designer. But when I grew up, I realized that Dad needs me to help in our family's business, so I took up a business degree. It was hard at first but eventually I fell in love with the workings of business. It made me respect my dad even more for being able to manage all the stress. But aside from the dreams of having a successful career, I always wanted to have a successful marriage you know. I want to find that someone whom I can grow old with, to spend the rest of my life with..." Tiffany said.

"Is it still a dream then? Looking for that someone?" Taeyeon just blurted out of curiosity.

"You're here in front of me. I believe you're real. Our love is real. You're my dream come true." Tiffany smiled and hugged Taeyeon warmly.

"I love you... The same goes for me... All along, I've always dreamed of someone who could make me feel loved, who could make me feel alive, who could let me face every day without being haunted of my past... Thank you Tiffany for coming into my life." Taeyeon said in between their warm embrace.

The two cuddled for a while and enjoyed the sweet smell of the flowers in the garden before Taeyeon stood up and offered her hand to Tiffany.

"Our 4th date is waiting my dear." Taeyeon grinned.

"Seriously? How many dates have you prepared?" Tiffany could not help but ask.

"Are you ditching me?" Taeyeon pretended to be hurt.

"No. I love going on dates with you. Let's go?" Tiffany kissed her cheek as the smiling Taeyeon led her towards their 4th date.


	53. Dating You Pt 3

Taeyeon's Beach House, Jeju Island

Flashback. Continuation.

Taeyeon led Tiffany towards the entrance of the mansion. Tiffany chuckled at the wooden sign board hanging on the door carved with the words "WELCOME TO TAENY'S HOME". The two immediately went inside the dark lit entrance hall.

Booooooo!

Aaaaaaaaahhhh!

Awooooooooooo...

"Aaahhh! TaeTae! Why are there ghosts in here?!" Tiffany shrieked in fright when werewolf heads, vampires, white ladies and other unearthly creatures began to pop out of nowhere the moment they entered the house.

"Calm down Fany, we're now on our 4th date. Imagine yourself at an amusement park. Right now we're inside the horror house. Hehehe." Taeyeon chuckled amusingly at Tiffany who clung to her, she hoped more ghosts would appear so that Tiffany will never have to let go of her.

"What?! But I'm scared!" Tiffany exclaimed. She could feel the goose bumps on her skin.

The scary creatures continued to dangle from the high ceiling of the wide living room near the door entrance. A creepy background music completed the feel of Taeyeon's "horror house." Red and white flashes of light blinked every now and thenin the dark lit room as the two walked through it together. Taeyeon tried to act brave, while Tiffany just screamed and screamed.

"Fany, Tiffany. My Tiffany. I am afraid right now too. I've always been afraid of the dark. Afraid of everything... But now that I am with you, all I could feel is courage. The courage to protect you. Because right now... The only thing that I am really scared of, is losing you..." Taeyeon stopped walking and poured her heart out to the shaking Tiffany.

"Aaaw... TaeTae..." Tiffany smiled. She leaned in to give Taeyeon a kiss when-

Booooooo!

A vampire suddenly dangled just above their heads.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" The two screamed in fright and surprise as they dashed away from the area.

Eventually, they passed the part where the "horror house" ends. Only half of the living room was occupied by it. They have now reached the part where stalls found in the amusement park where neatly lined up in the other half of the living room.

"Hahahhaha. That was fun." Tiffany laughed remembering how she and Taeyeon screamed and ran away from the vampire.

"Hahaha. I had fun too." Taeyeon said, mentally she wanted to curse her Exo Team for doing such a great job of recreating a horror house where she got scared for real. But deep down she was really having the time of her life feeling Tiffany's body so close to hers.

"TaeTae! Look! Games!" Tiffany squealed in delight upon seeing the game booth.

"Ohhh. Wowww. Games... Let's play?" Taeyeon nodded, but Tiffany was already running towards the 1st booth, the Hoopla Rings Booth.

"Tae, look, there's an instruction. Whoever tosses 3 rings into the block will get the prize!" Tiffany grinned as she pointed the pink human size teddy bear hanging on top of the booth.

"Step aside Fany. I can handle it." Taeyeon smirked. She was feeling confident. Tossing rings into the block will be easy. It's like throwing plates on her "Taeyeon Wall".

Peck.

"Good luck Baby!" Tiffany cheered on after giving Taeyeon a kiss on the cheek as Taeyeon grabbed a ring, ready to toss.

Pooooow. Thud.

"Aaaww.. It's okay Babe. Keep trying..." Tiffany said after Taeyeon missed the block and straight up tossed or rather flung the ring on the wall.

"Okay. I got this. I got this." Huff. Huff. Taeyeon did some breathing exercise, craned her neck, stretched her arms and legs before dramatically aiming for the block.

Pooooow. Thud.

"I failed again?! Well, screw this. I'm getting that bear for you Fany." Instead of tossing another ring, Taeyeon climbed over the booth like a baby monkey trying to climb a tree for the 1st time. Taeyeon annoyingly grabbed 3 rings and just placed them directly on the block before grabbing the pink teddy bear.

"There you go Fany. Hehehe." Taeyeon grinned as she struggled to get out of the booth while grabbing the life size teddy bear. The small booth was cramped and Taeyeon suddenly forgot how to get out. Her drunken mind told her to just climb over while still holding the big bear.

Thud.

"TaeTae! Are you okay?" Tiffany asked Taeyeon who fell flat on her back on the hard floor, the teddy bear falling on top of her.

"Ow... Here... For you." Taeyeon grimaced in pain but managed to give Tiffany a smile as she handed over the bear to Tiffany who kneeled in front of her. Tiffany took the bear from Taeyeon's hands, but instead of hugging the bear or playing with it, she pulled Taeyeon up on a sitting position and hugged her.

"You big baby. I don't need that bear, I need you more. Look, you got yourself hurt." Tiffany hugged Taeyeon gently. Not too tight, not too loose.

"Ah. I'm okay Fany. Come on, there are 2 more games left." Taeyeon broke their embrace and stood up pulling Tiffany with her.

"Why don't we skip the games and go over there." Tiffany took Taeyeon's arms as they walked over to the cotton candy booth.

"Woow! Sweet!" Taeyeon giggled as she hogged 2 bags of cotton candies.

"You're like my daily dose of cotton candy TaeTae. You're the sweetest thing ever!" Tiffany giggled upon seeing her childish lover flash her broad smile over the sight of the cotton candies.

The two munched and fed each other with cotton candies. They were having fun with the little world of their own. Taeyeon would occasionally feed the pink life size teddy bear with cotton candies and Tiffany would just laugh at her.

"Did you have fun on our amusement park date my love?" Taeyeon asked.

"I did. You were funny. Hmnn... Earlier you told me about the thing that scares you... I want you to know that even if we can't predict the future, I'm going to make sure that I will be by your side. Whether you need me or not... I'll be there..." Tiffany looked at Taeyeon straight into her eyes.

"Thank you... Uhm... Let's move on to our 5th date?" Taeyeon grabbed Tiffany's hand as she led her into the kitchen.

The moment they stepped inside the dining room, the sound of a mellow violin playing was heard. The square area of the room was illuminated by hanging lights on the wall that glowed softly.

"Wow... This is amazing..." Tiffany looked at the kitchen that was turned into a candle-light dinner setting prepared in a fancy restaurant. The circle table was covered with red table cloth. 2 dishes of juicy steak were set. A chilled wine was placed on a bucket. A single rose stood in the middle, along with a tall and elegant looking candle. It looked romantic. It was really romantic for Tiffany.

"Have a seat my love." Taeyeon tried not to stagger as she pulled the cushioned seat for Tiffany before placing the table napkin on her lap.

"So, let me guess. This is a dinner date, right?" Tiffany smiled at Taeyeon.

"Oh my gosh! You're soo smart Fany... Yes. Our 5th date is a dinner date... And maybe a repayment for the dinner you prepared for me before at the rooftop. Remember?" Taeyeon stated, remembering that event.

"You're welcome. I was actually trying to be romantic at that time... Coz it seems like I scared you with my aggressiveness, but at the end of that dinner you still left. I wonder why you left..." Tiffany said in between bites of her steak.

"I left? Ohh... Ohh yeah. I remember. I guess I was just surprised to see a picture of me and you when we were kids. I—I actually forgot a big part of my childhood... I... Uhm... It's a mess. I'd rather not talk about it... Sorry..." Taeyeon said apologetically as she went on to slice her meat.

"Tae... Are you happy with me?" Tiffany asked after a few moments of silence. The two are almost done eating. Tiffany watched as Taeyeon clumsily opened the wine and poured it into their glasses.

"What do you think?" Taeyeon then giggled and smiled broadly. She took a sip at the wine.

"Hahaha. You look so cute. But seriously, please answer my question." Tiffany smiled gently.

Instead of answering Tiffany's question, Taeyeon stood up from her seat and went to Tiffany's side. Taeyeon took Tiffany's hand and placed it on her heart.

"Tiffany, is my heart beating?" Taeyeon asked.

"Uhm... Yes." Tiffany answered.

"Then that is the answer to your question." Taeyeon then grinned and stole a kiss at the confused Tiffany.

"TaeTae..."

Tiffany stood up from her seat and grabbed Taeyeon's waist. The two stood together closely. Tiffany's hands are still on Taeyeon's waist. The sound of a slow and mellow violin rendition of "Say Yes" played continuously in the background. Taeyeon pulled Tiffany closer to her as she snuggled her head on Tiffany's shoulder. The two moved their feet slowly along with the music. Like two bodies in one, their movements were synchronized as they went through the flow and let the music take them.

"Fany? Are you tired now?" Taeyeon asked, almost whispering to Tiffany's ear.

"No. Not really... Why?" Tiffany asked.

"Come with me... We still have a 6th date." Taeyeon whispered.

"You're not stopping anytime soon with your dates, aren't you?" Tiffany chuckled as she wrapped her hands on Taeyeon's neck affectionately.

"Nope. So, let's go?" Taeyeon grinned as she led Tiffany to their next date but not before sneaking to sip at another shot of wine.


	54. Dating You Pt 4

Taeyeon's Beach House, Jeju Island

Flashback. Continuation.

Click.

Taeyeon opened the door to another room on the mansion. She grappled around as if looking for something. Tiffany just wondered what they were doing inside a dark room. Taeyeon suddenly laughed out loud, interrupting Tiffany's thoughts.

"Hahahaha! Found you!" Taeyeon lifted her fist in victory as she dragged Tiffany and made her sit on what seems like a couch.

Taeyeon then closed the door and carefully made her way back towards the couch. The room was dark and quite. Only their breathing could be heard. Tiffany began to feel nervous as she waited for Taeyeon to join her.

"Ohhhh!" Tiffany yelped as Taeyeon sat on her lap.

"Hehehe. Guess what our 6th date will be my love?" Taeyeon asked as she humped on Tiffany's lap excitedly.

"Uhhmmm... Does it have something to do with what people usually do when they're alone and the lights are out? Uhmm... Are we going to-" Tiffany nervously answered, feeling her body heat up.

"Ohh... Go on... Go on... Make a guess... Hehehe." Taeyeon grinned as she leaned her body on Tiffany.

"Uhhm... Tae? Shouldn't it be right if we wait for us to get married first?" Tiffany tensed when Taeyeon leaned on her, but nevertheless she held the girl in place by wrapping her hands on her waist.

"Huh? Well... Yes... Uhm... You're actually right... We could do it on our honeymoon... Uh huh... But I really wanna do this now... Please Fany... Please..." Taeyeon whined as she turned her body to face Tiffany and showered her with kisses on the cheeks.

"Uhhmm... Tae... Tae... Stop... We should think about this first..." Tiffany tried to stop Taeyeon whose arms are now wrapped on her neck.

"Noooo... You don't have to think... Stop thinking!" Taeyeon whined louder.

"Okaay... Okay... If you really wanna do it that bad... I guess it's going to be fine since we're going to get married anyway... So uhm..." Tiffany struggled, but eventually gave in as she pulled Taeyeon closer to her and kissed her on the lips, tasting the mixture of champagne and wine Taeyeon had earlier.

The kiss became intense. Tiffany laid Taeyeon on the couch. Taeyeon's legs rested on Tiffany's lap.

"Mnnng... Okay... Tiffany? You need to stop... kissing... me... right now..." Taeyeon said in between Tiffany's sensual kisses.

"Huh... What? Why? I thought you wanna do it?" Tiffany pulled back as she asked in confusion.

"Yes... So you need to stop my love." Taeyeon sat on the couch and leaned her body on Tiffany."So that I can take you around the world... Our 6th date, travel around the world! Hehehe." Taeyeon giggled excitedly as she pulled out the remote control from her pocket and pressed it.

"What?!" Tiffany exclaimed in disbelief and at the same time, embarrassment. She was about to react when suddenly light filled the dark room. A widescreen projector loomed in front of them.

"Why? You don't like it? I'm taking you first to Paris. The City of Love and the Great Tower of Einstein!" Taeyeon beamed as she snuggled on Tiffany's arm.

Paris came to life with the projector and the speaker that enabled them to even hear even the locals conversing in French. The view of Paris suddenly played on the projector as the video transitioned from one clip to another. The Paris streets looked beautiful than ever. The clip made it seemed like Taeyeon and Tiffany are the ones walking on the streets as they basked in the different sights of the city. The clip ended with a view of the Eiffel Tower.

"So, Paris huh?" Tiffany asked.

"I'd like to take you there someday... I really want to... I just want to show this to you so that you'll know... That I want to go to places with you..." Taeyeon answered softly as she snuggled closer to Tiffany's arm.

The "travel clips" went on and showed Greece, India, London, Spain, Thailand, Singapore, Indonesia, China, Brazil and other countries. By the time they reached the last clip, Taeyeon was already dozing off.

"Tae..." Tiffany cooed. She was so engrossed at the lovely sights that she did not notice Taeyeon whose head was already bobbing up and down. Tiffany rubbed Taeyeon's arm gently, hoping to shake her awake.

"Ugh..Oh my! I'm sorry Fany! Did I bore you out? I'm sorry. I'm sorry. The peas... My peas... They were here... I was just talking to them... I'm sorry..." Taeyeon rambled out from her disoriented brain.

"No silly. Seems like I was the boring one. Sorry for not being an interesting date." Tiffany just hugged Taeyeon.

"Oh. Okay. Okay. I'm cool. I'm still cute... Hehe." Taeyeon chuckled.

"So... Don't tell me that we still have to go to another date?" Tiffany arched her eyebrows.

"Uhm... I think yeah... I think we still have 3 more... Uhhm... I prepared 9 dates because 9 is my lucky number because I was born on March 9... The other dates are the "coffee shop date" and the "golf date." Taeyeon frowned.

"Hmmn... Your birthday, that's new information... Here I am, in love with you but I don't even know your birthday... Well... I was born on August 1, just so you know." Tiffany said.

"Well... Uhhm... Fany? Can we just skip to the last date? I'll make it up to you next time..." Taeyeon said.

Yawn.

"Okay... Seems like you need to rest. So, where is the next date?" Tiffany smiled.

"Uhm... Can you just wait here for a minute, I'll just get something..." Taeyeon thought about skipping the "coffee shop date", but somehow she felt like craving for some coffee so she dashed outside the room and got some.

"Ouch! Hot! Bad coffee! You're fired!" Taeyeon sipped on the coffee but it spilled on her clothes. She was so annoyed at the hot coffee that she forgot about it and drank water instead before running back to Tiffany.

"Come with me..." Taeyeon grabbed Tiffany's hand and led her outside the door.

The two walked towards the 2nd floor of the mansion as Taeyeon tiptoed her way on the hallway, leaving Tiffany wondering what's up.

"Oh... Here we go..." Taeyeon opened the door and made a courtesy bow, gesturing to Tiffany to go inside.

"Wow... Whose bedroom is this?" Tiffany asked when she saw the large bedroom.

"Ehh? I don't know." Taeyeon looked surprised.

"Taeyeon!" Tiffany was more shocked with Taeyeon's answer.

"Oh... I think it's ours? Since I bought this house for us... For you... For me... For our future kids, that's if you want one... And the house has a bedroom... And the bedroom is inside the house... And the house was bought by me... And-" Taeyeon's speech was interrupted by Tiffany's finger on her lips.

"Shh. I get it Babe. Thank you... So uhm... You want to date me in the bedroom?" Tiffany cautiously asked, remembering earlier's embarrassment about her own thoughts.

"Uhh... Yes and no... Or I don't know... Hehe. Just lie down and close your eyes..." Taeyeon asked Tiffany to lie down on the large bed as she walked over towards the foot of the bed and tinkered with something.

"No peeking my love... Aish... I said no peeking! No peeking!" Taeyeon was stomping her feet and pouting at Tiffany who playfully tried to open one eye.

"Okay, okay." Tiffany chuckled.

Flick. Flick.

Tiffany felt another weight on the bed.

"Open your eyes now." Taeyeon said.

"Wow... This is... amazing... I really love you TaeTae..." Tiffany muttered.

The bedroom's lights were turned off. Stars were twinkling on the ceiling and on the walls. Somehow, Taeyeon's star planetarium projector did the trick of making it look like they are under the starry sky.

"We can stargaze every night without looking at the sky... I will be the husband when we get married because my team said I can be good at that... My nightmares have ceased to visit me lately... Aside from my Appa and my brother, you're that one person that I don't want to lose... As long as there are stars in the sky, I will love you Tiffany... I will keep on loving you..." Taeyeon just talked randomly, hoping to get her message across.

"I love you too Taeyeon..." Tiffany rested her elbow as she leaned in to kiss Taeyeon who laid next to her on the bed.

"Ohhhh... Geeeeeeeez..." Taeyeon bolted upright and dashed to a corner of the bedroom before running around scrambling to open the bathroom.

The sound of puking, cursing, flushing of the toilet, running water and a thud was then heard.

"TaeTae!" Tiffany ran after hearing the thud.

"I'm okay... I'm cute... I'm cute..." Taeyeon just grinned happily.

"See... I'll never let you touch another drop of alcohol again. Though I must admit I like what you did today, but drinking too much is just no. Okay, you can drink but you have to be with me." Tiffany reprimanded as she assisted Taeyeon back to their bed.

"So I can still use rubbing alcohol?" Taeyeon asked innocently but Tiffany just ignored her.

"You better rest now. Thank you for today... Thanks for everything." Tiffany kissed Taeyeon's forehead softly as she tucked her in.

Tiffany went back to the bathroom to get a clean towel as she carefully cleaned up Taeyeon's face, neck and arms before lying back beside spent the remaining hours reminiscing at Taeyeon's "dates" as she looked at the make-believe stars. No one has ever made her feel this special, and Tiffany likes to cherish every moment of it. Soon, she joined Taeyeon in her dreams as the two found their way in each other's comfortable arms.

End of Flashback.

"Uhmm... So... Uhhhh... Yeah. Uhm. Uh... I really regret what I did last night... Uhhmm..." Taeyeon was speechless. She didn't know what to say to Tiffany after hearing all their recorded conversations last night.

"What are you talking about?" Tiffany asked.

"Uhm. Sorry?" Taeyeon said, not knowing what to say after learning what she did last night.

"..." Tiffany looked at her with a questioning look.

"Uhm. Sorry for being drunk?" Taeyeon tried again.

"..." Tiffany's eyebrows only arched higher.

"Okay. I'm really very sorry Tiffany..." Taeyeon could not stand it anymore. Tiffany just looked at her with disbelief.

"Why are you apologizing? I know this may sound selfish or stupid, but what you did last night was one of the most memorable nights of my life. I know you're drunk... But did you only do that because you were drunk? And not because you really wanted to?" Tiffany asked, almost snapping at Taeyeon.

"Uhh. What's going on Tiffany? What are you talking about?" Taeyeon asked confusedly.

"The dates Taeyeon! Those special things! You did those things that made me feel happy, special and loved and the following morning here you go telling me that you regret what you did? How could you?" Tiffany stood up from the bed and got out of the bedroom, slamming the door shut.

"Okay. That was not what I meant to say..." Taeyeon ran after Tiffany as she tried to explain herself.

"I'm sorry for being drunk Tiffany, that you had to put up with it last night. I was hoping I was sober enough so I could've treated you better... I love you and making you feel happy, special and loved is all I ever wanted... Please listen to me." Taeyeon thought as she frantically looked for Tiffany in the unfamiliar house.


	55. The Interruption

Taeyeon's Beach House, Jeju Island

Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the mansion as Taeyeon searched frantically for Tiffany. She did not mean to offend or hurt Tiffany's feelings by telling her that she regrets being drunk. Well, she regrets being drunk, but not what she did when she got drunk. Taeyeon searched around the now cleaned-up living room which was free from the horror-house themed decorations and amusement park stalls. She searched around the neat kitchen and the tidy dining area. The mansion looked good as new thanks to the early clean up of her Exo Team. She searched high and low in every nook and corner of every room but found no sign of Tiffany there. Giving up, Taeyeon went outside the back porch which had a lovely view of the beach. Somewhere near was a small wharf that extends to the calm and cool Jeju sea.

"Fany! Fany!" Taeyeon cried out in desperation as she scanned the pebbled area that led to the wooden wharf.

"Where are you? Are you leaving me again?" Taeyeon was about to cry out in frustration and desperation.

"Fany..." Taeyeon's voice cracked as she inaudibly whispered Tiffany's name in the air.

"Boo."

Taeyeon felt warm and soft hands wrapped around her waist as her back felt the familiar warmth of someone hugging her from behind.

"Fany?" Taeyeon asked, almost whispering.

"Thought we could play hide and seek." Tiffany softly muttered in Taeyeon's ear.

"But, but... I thought you're mad..." Taeyeon said as she hesitantly placed her hands over Tiffany's.

"I'm not... Okay, just a bit annoyed. But I understand... I just hope you know how much you made me happy last night with all those crazy, sweet and romantic dates..." Tiffany explained.

"Oh... I was just hoping that I could have done those when sober... Though I doubt I could have the courage to do those..." Taeyeon shyly answered.

"Hmn... And why is that?" Tiffany asked amusedly as she nuzzled her head on Taeyeon's shoulder while slowly tightening her hands around the girl in front of her.

"Because... When it comes to you, I just feel like everything should be perfect. I want to give you the best, show you the best and make you feel like you don't have to ask for anything else... Last night, I just hope that I did not screw things up." Taeyeon said.

"Well, now that you're sober, I'm not actually sure if you could still top what you did last night when you were drunk. Everything was actually perfect. You made me feel so special." Tiffany smilingly replied.

"Oh... Should I just get drunk more often?" Taeyeon seriously asked.

"What? Haha. No, of course not. That's not what I mean. Anyway, forget it. After everything that you did last night, I wish I could repay you. I want to thank you..." Tiffany took Taeyeon's hands which were placed on top of hers and intertwined them together.

Taeyeon turned around and faced Tiffany. She gave her a sweet and sincere smile.

"You really want to thank me?" Taeyeon asked, her big smile showed her chin dimple.

"Uh-huh." Tiffany answered cheerfully.

"Kiss me." Taeyeon kept on smiling, her face slowly heating up.

Tiffany did not need another prodding from Taeyeon as she leaned in and quickly captured the girl's lips. She started out by slowly opening and closing her mouth to savor Taeyeon's lips. Taeyeon parted her mouth slowly as she played along with Tiffany. After all the kisses they've shared, Taeyeon was already getting the hang of it.

Swoooooosh.

The cold morning breeze coming from the sea filled their noses with a musky, salty smell. But neither of them cared. They were both lost in each other's arms.

Closed eyes. Tilted heads. Wet lips. Frantic tongues. Gripping hands. Heated bodies. Tiffany licked Taeyeon's lower lip with her sneaky tongue. Taeyeon shuddered at the contact. Tiffany's left hand went towards Taeyeon's neck, unconsciously caressing it as the kiss became deeper, rougher and crazier. Crazy because both of them are now crazy for each other. Hungry and crazy were words that could best describe what they felt.

Huff. Huff. Huff.

"God, I love you." Taeyeon muttered under her breath after the two of them broke free.

Peck.

"I love you more." Tiffany smiled feeling buzzed.

Swoooooosh.

The cool breeze blew harsher this time. Taeyeon wrapped Tiffany securely in her arms.

"Let's go inside, it's cold here." Taeyeon suggested and clasped her hands on Tiffany's as the two of them walked back towards the mansion.

The back door opened and closed as the two of them walked inside. Taeyeon was about to go to the kitchen to look for something to eat when she felt her body being dragged and pushed to the living room couch.

"F-fany?" Taeyeon did not dare blink when she saw Tiffany hovering on top of her in the large living room couch. Tiffany supported herself with her elbows propped up.

"I guess I haven't thanked you enough Baby..." Tiffany leaned in and whispered sexily in Taeyeon's ear.

Peck. Peck. Peck.

Tiffany slowly placed light and quick kisses on Taeyeon's earlobe and went on to kiss Taeyeon's neck.

"Ungghh... Fany..." Taeyeon uneasily moved her body as she felt Tiffany's lips on her bare skin.

"Shhh..." Tiffany cooed as she gently lifted Taeyeon's jaw while she traced light kisses on them.

Tiffany meticulously kissed Taeyeon's ear, down to her neck, back up to her jaw, to her chin before reaching Taeyeon's lower lip as if some kind of invisible line was there for her to trace it with her mouth. Taeyeon could not handle it anymore as she placed her hands on Tiffany's neck, pulling her closer for a deep kiss. An unspoken battle for mouth and tongue dominance ensued. Lips on lips. Tongue against tongue. A moan for a moan. The two felt everything go blank except that undeniable need to satisfy each other's craving for one another.

"Mnnn... Love you..." Tiffany whispered as she quickly inhaled for some air before going back to kissing Taeyeon's lips.

"Uhhhnn..." Taeyeon could only moan, she snaked her hands on Tiffany's waist, reaching inside her clothes, feeling that warm bare skin.

"Tae..." Tiffany let out a husky and throaty voice as she felt Taeyeon's tongue inside her mouth. Her body almost reaching its boiling point feeling Taeyeon caress her bare back.

"Mnnn..." Taeyeon's teeth was now biting Tiffany's lower lip every now and then. She just wanted to devour them, as if it was the one thing that's giving her life.

Tiffany roughened up the kiss too. Her lips, teeth and tongue all playing its part. Taeyeon's moans were music to her ears which gave her hands the courage to caress the girl's thighs. Taeyeon loved every new sensation Tiffany was making her feel. Her hands went on to touch Tiffany's butt earning a surprised moan from Tiffany.

"Ahhh... Babe..." Tiffany could only moan with Taeyeon's touches. Everything that Taeyeon did was making her weak. Her elbows could no longer hold her weight as she crashed on top of Taeyeon's body.

"Oww..." Taeyeon softly yelped feeling Tiffany's body in contact with hers.

It was an odd, weird, crazy feeling. Tiffany's body on top of hers was making her feel hot. And aroused. She could feel Tiffany's loud beating heart and erratic breathing. The two broke away from the kiss as they stared at each other.

"I want you..." Taeyeon stared at Tiffany while caressing her bare back with her impatient hands.

"I want more from you..." Tiffany stared at Taeyeon. She did not bother propping herself up again as she made herself comfortable while lying on top of Taeyeon, loving the warmth that she's feeling.

As if the look in their eyes were enough, the two engaged again in another battle of the lips, tongue, teeth, and now hands as the two began to explore each other's waist, back, thighs and even butt.

"Ughhh... Ohhh..." Taeyeon moaned.

"Mnnn... Ahh..." Tiffany moaned in response.

BOOOOOOOOM!

"What the-" Taeyeon muttered, as she instinctively covered Tiffany's head with her arms.

The two immediately jerked up from the couch upon hearing the loud noise coming from the front entrance.

"Smoke bombs deployed! Go! Go! Go!" A loud screaming was heard.

"Boss Taeyeon! We're coming to save you!" A loud voice thundered throughout the living room.

"Drop your weapons or I will shoot!" Someone barked out.

"Move! Move! Move!" Another equally loud voice shouted.

In a snap, the living room looked like a warzone where a bomb has just been dropped. Visibility is zero. Only the rushing of footsteps was heard.

"Surrender evil one! You're surrounded! Give back our Boss and we'll let you live!" Yuri screamed at practically no one. Sunny's tranq gun was on standby. Jessica was clutching at another smoke bomb. Yoona, Seohyun and Hyoyeon were now projecting their kung fu stance.

"Kwon Yuri! Kim Hyoyeon! Lee Sunkyu! STOOOOOPP THIIIIISSSSSS!" Taeyeon roared after realizing that her team was behind all this.

"Smoke bombs... Smoke bombs... Wait a minute... JESSICAAAAA!" Tiffany screamed out loud, even shocking Taeyeon who stood in front of her protectively.

Silence.

"Ooopsie. I think that's the signal for... RUUUUNNN!" Yoona's voice broke the tense silence.

As quick as the teams got inside the mansion, so was their departure. Taeyeon blindly staggered in the smoky haze of the room as she went outside to run after her fleeing team.

"STOP THERE RIGHT NOW!" Taeyeon yelled at the 6 people who immediately froze in mid air just before they get to the bridge in the front lawn of the mansion.

"What the heck is the meaning of this?!" It was Tiffany who spoke as she grumpily marched towards the 6 frozen girls.

"H-hi there Miss Tiffany... Y-you look safe? Hehehe." Yoona answered nervously.

"Duh?!" Tiffany crossed her arms on her chest and shot Yoona a sarcastic glare.

"Sunny. Explain this." Taeyeon calmly walked in front of Sunny. But her eyes tells a different story.

"Uhh... Uhhm... W-we tracked your phone Boss and led us here... Uhm... We checked your room in the hotel, actually checked the whole hotel... And couldn't find you... Uhh... So... We... We thought you were held hostage by someone so uhh... We kinda went here for a rescue mission... But it looks like you're safe and we have nothing to worry about so... Uhm... Yeah... Good morning Boss..." Sunny explained nervously to Taeyeon who looked at her as if she was a piece of rotten meat waiting to be fed to growling dogs.

"Okay." Taeyeon smiled. An evil smile.

Taeyeon walked over towards Tiffany.

"Honey... Can you please make me a good breakfast, and ask your team to help you. I'll just have a chat with my team." Taeyeon sweetly said to Tiffany.

"Tae... I know what you're thinking... Just don't be too harsh okay." Tiffany reminded Taeyeon, knowing how she is when she gets mad at her team.

Taeyeon just nodded like a behave puppy and smiled sweetly to Tiffany. Tiffany ordered her team to come join her inside the house leaving Taeyeon with Sunny, Yuri and Hyoyeon who looked pale as an anemic vampire.

"Sorry Boss..." Yuri nervously spoke up with a bowed down head. Hyoyeon and Sunny nodded in agreement.

"You just interrupted my time with Tiffany you idiots." Taeyeon spoke in a monotone voice that was devoid of any emotion.

"Boss... We don't know that you weren't kidnapped... We just assumed-" Sunny tried to reason out.

"GET ME A STACK OF PLATES TO BREAK RIGHT NOW OR I'LL FEED YOU ALL TO MY NEWLY BOUGHT PET PIRANHAS YOU IDIOTS!" Taeyeon roared as she walked over to a ceramic gnome propped in the garden and kicked it hard enough as the poor and innocent gnome flew high towards the air and crashed loudly in the soft garden soil.

Sunny, Yuri and Hyoyeon immediately scrambled and jumped to their car parked outside the gate of the mansion as they sped up to the nearest home depot to buy their boss her plates or else her anger will be vented out on them.

"Those idiots. My Tiffany. They interrupted me and my Tiffany. Aaarrgghh!' Taeyeon leaned irritatingly on the garden tree and pulled her hair out in frustration.


	56. Taeyeon's Money Problems

Taeyeon's Beach House, Jeju Island

SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!

"214th..."

SMASH!

"215th..."

Loud smashing noise came from a walled part of the gate as plate after plate met its eventual destruction. Taeyeon's team inaudibly counted every plate Taeyeon broke. Sure, they made the wrong assumption that their Boss was kidnapped that was why they barged unannounced into the majestic mansion by the beach. They had no idea why their Boss was so mad and frustrated. They had no clue.

SMASH!

Inhale. Exhale.

Taeyeon took in deep breaths and rubbed her hands together, feeling satisfied with all the broken plates that piled up on the ground.

"Next time, get your facts straight." Taeyeon glared at her team.

"But Boss, we really thought you were kidnapped." Yuri explained.

"No, I wasn't. I was just here with Tiffany. We were having fun until you came." Taeyeon said annoyingly. But compared to her mood earlier, she was now a bit more calmed down.

"We're very sorry Boss. But... But whose house is this anyway?" Hyoyeon asked carefully.

"Mine. I bought it last night-I think?" Taeyeon second-guessed herself at the last minute.

"You what Boss?!" Hyoyeon panicked a bit. Being the one in charged with handling Taeyeon's finances, she was taken aback. The mansion could have been worth a fortune and Taeyeon did not consult her.

"I think I bought this last night when I got drunk." Taeyeon explained as she started to walk back towards the mansion, her team following behind.

Hyoyeon pulled out her phone and quickly went online to check Taeyeon's bank accounts. Her personal savings account, where the money in it was all Taeyeon's earnings from the race and the rental payments from her penthouse building while the other account was the untouched account, the account where Taeyeon's inheritance money is stored.

"Oh my god Boss!" Hyoyeon yelled in surprise. Sunny and Yuri looked at her alarmingly. Taeyeon stopped in her tracks.

"What?!" Taeyeon looked worried too as she faced Hyoyeon.

"This house just wiped out half of your money from your personal account! Millions Boss. Millions." Hyoyeon exclaimed.

"What?!" Taeyeon was now equally surprised. She and her team have always been careful with her finances, unwanted spending is usually avoided.

"Boss... Just calm down. I'll check into the sales contract of the procurement of this property. I will review it." Yuri offered upon seeing Taeyeon's pale face.

"Oh no... Your prediction... It's coming true..." Taeyeon gasped as she placed her hands in her pale face.

"What prediction Boss?" Sunny wondered.

"Love. I'm going broke" Taeyeon looked at each of them in the eye and solemnly answered. The look on her face was dead serious.

The three just held in their laughter upon seeing their Boss exaggerate.

Lotte Hotel, Jeju Island

Stacks of folders and food piled up in front of Secretary Choi's table. Munching here and there and reviewing here and there, she multitasked.

"Secretary Choi? Everything's done." Victoria said as she handed Secretary Choi the last of the wedding details.

"Oh good. So you guys will be heading back to Seoul tomorrow to start fixing everything. I'm going to call my boss now." Secretary Choi neatly arranged the stack of folders for the wedding details and dialled Kim Min Jong's number.

"Hello Boss?" Secretary Choi started to inform her boss of everything that has transpired in the island for the past 4 days.

Kim-Hwang Financial Group Building, Seoul

"Okay. Thank you Secretary Choi. We'll be flying there tomorrow morning." Min Jong ended the call and smiled satisfactorily.

A figure just looked at him with disapproving eyes and paced back and effort.

"Minho, will you sit down for a minute." Min Jong instructed his youngest, Kim Minho.

"But Appa! I can't believe you arranged Noona's marriage. And you had her marry a girl? What were you thinking?" Minho sat down on the seat across Min Jong's office desk.

"Now, watch your words son. Tiffany Hwang is not just an ordinary girl." Min Jong started.

"But still. What will society think of them? You've been hanging out a lot with Uncle Hwang. He poisoned your mind. Poisoned!" Minho argued.

"Jung Min is my best friend and my brother. I know that Tiffany has been raised well. I am confident that once Tiffany and your sister are married, Tiffany can take care of her." Min Jong said.

"But I can take care of Noona!" Minho was a bit upset. He loves his sister more than anything in the world. The thought of Taeyeon marrying someone he barely knows bothered him. It was his instinct to be protective of her.

"I know you're being protective of your sister. But time will come that I won't be there to look after the two of you. Soon you'll find yourself a wife and build your own family. You know how your sister is. It is better this way Minho. Taeyeon will have someone by her side all the time. As a family, we will always be there for her, but having a partner is better in the long run." Min Jong reasoned out.

"So, you had a marriage arranged so that you can have a permanent nanny for Noona?" Minho asked coldly.

"Hmnn. Think of it as an investment with mutual benefits for both parties. The Kim's have been around the business world for generations now. We are undoubtedly more influential and powerful compared to Jung Min's family. With Tiffany marrying your sister, she will have no problem living a stable and comfortable life for as long as she lives. Your sister won't have to worry about being alone. You know how she hates being alone. So, you see everything is just perfect." Min Jong smiled at his upset son.

"I see. But you still can't convince me that marrying her off to that Tiffany is a good idea." Minho shrugged.

"Then why don't you see for yourself tomorrow? You'll be coming with us to Jeju, right?" Min Jong just kept on smiling.

"I will. And I'm going to make sure that Tiffany will make my Noona happy. Or else..." Minho stood up and slammed the door to Min Jong's office shut as he made his way outside the company building.

Taeyeon's Beach House, Jeju Island

Taeyeon, Sunny, Yuri and Hyoyeon sat on the living room couch as they waited for their breakfast to be cooked. Tiffany, Yoona, Jessica and Seohyun busied themselves with cooking breakfast.

"MMnnnn... This tastes good!" Tiffany beamed after taking a sip from the food in front of her.

"It sure does look good!" Yoona forced a smile.

"Shall I call them Miss Tiffany?" Jessica asked.

"Yes please. This is perfect. Just perfect!" Tiffany smiled as she looked at Seohyun who placed Tiffany's breakfast masterpiece on the dining table.

Taeyeon and her team then walked into the dining room hoping to eat some hearty breakfast after long discussions on how to earn money again.

"Taaadaaaaaa!" Tiffany flung both arms wide and shook her fingers as she excitedly showed Taeyeon the breakfast that she served.

"Wha-What's this?" Taeyeon looked at the dining table with a mortified look.

"Breakfast Baby." Tiffany showed her eyesmile seeing the surprised look on Taeyeon's face.

"Ohh. She must be very surprised with my cooking skills. Good job Tiffany!" Tiffany went over to Taeyeon and made her sit on the dining table.

Poke. Poke.

Yuri poked Sunny and Hyoyeon who are already cringing at the sight of the so called food.

"Are we going to eat that?" Yuri discreetly pointed at the table and stuck out her tongue counter-clockwise.

"No way. Dog food looks better." Hyoyeon tapped her foot twice and raised her claw hands.

"Let's head back to the hotel then?" Sunny raised her thumb over her ear and scratched her chin before nodding.

"Uhh. Boss? Uhhm... We need to go back to the hotel. Se-Secretary Choi uhhm..." Yuri rubbed the back of her neck as she figured out an excuse.

"Secretary Choi just called us! Yes. We need to get going Miss Tiffany. See you later!" Jessica continued Yuri's words as all of Tiffany and Taeyeon's team dashed out of the mansion.

"What just happened?" Tiffany sighed.

Taeyeon gulped as she looked at her "breakfast". No wonder their teams left her alone with Tiffany.

"Babe? What's wrong?" Tiffany asked, finally noticing Taeyeon's stoned face.

"Huh? Uh. Nothing. Can we just order delivery food?" Taeyeon asked hopefully.

"Why? Don't you like what I prepared for you?" Tiffany looked sad.

"Oh gosh Taeyeon. Act quickly. Don't make her feel sad!" Taeyeon gulped.

Ding! An idea popped into Taeyeon's mind as she quickle grabbed Tiffany's hand and pulled her closer to her. The two locked their eyes on each other.

"Tae?" Tiffany asked in a whisper, feeling Taeyeon's breathing as their face came in close contact.

Taeyeon just leaned in and dived for a kiss as she captured Tiffany's full lips with her own. Taeyeon still held on to Tiffany's hand then placed it on her neck. Tiffany deepened the kiss. Taeyeon responded graciously. The two could not be bothered as they made out.

Grumble. Grumble.

"Tae... Let's eat first..." Tiffany broke the kiss and pushed Taeyeon gently away from her. She heard Taeyeon's tummy grumbling with hunger.

"Uhm... But... But I want to kiss you..." Taeyeon pouted. Hoping to do anything but eat.

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon and smiled. She leaned in again and kissed her pouting fiancé as the two engaged in another makeout session.

Grumble. Grumble.

"Tae... Eat..." Tiffany pulled back again as she looked at Taeyeon sternly.

"Can we just kiss?" Taeyeon frowned and puckered her lips at Tiffany.

"Seriously? Let's eat." Tiffany could not deny how Taeyeon looked cute. But they can't keep on kissing not without hearing Taeyeon's grumbling tummy.

"Kiss... Kiss... Kiss..." Taeyeon whined, hoping to distract Tiffany.

"What's wrong with eating first Babe? We can kiss later. But right now you need to eat first." Tiffany reprimanded her stubborn baby.

"Aaaaawwww." Taeyeon pouted as she turned her body and faced the dreaded breakfast.

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon for a while. And that was when she finally realized why Taeyeon kept on wanting to kiss her. She doesn't want to eat the cheap, overcooked, expired-looking, instant noodles in a cup that she just found in the kitchen cupboard and prepared for breakfast.

"You know you could have just told me that you don't like the food." Tiffany got up from her seat and grabbed all the instant noodles in a cup and threw them all in the trash can.

"Tiffany!" Taeyeon was too shocked to do anything.

"Hmn. I'm gonna call food delivery." Tiffany went out of the dining room and left Taeyeon.

Ring. Ring.

Taeyeon checked her phone to see who was calling her. It was Psy, the local race organizer.

"Hello?" Taeyeon spoke as she left the dining room to follow Tiffany.

"It's me Psy. A race is set tomorrow evening. Competitors from other provinces are coming. Will you join?" Psy asked.

"How much is the pot?" Taeyeon asked about the prize money aside from the betting wins.

"Double from last year's Independence Race." A chuckle could be heard from the receiver.

"Hmnn... Double. This is good. I could win back what I lost from buying this house. But tomorrow evening? How am I supposed to go back to Seoul. We still have 2 days left. Anyway..." Taeyeon pondered.

"I'm in." Taeyeon confirmed as she quickly hung up the phone upon seeing Tiffany coming into view and looking at her suspiciously.

"Who was that?" Tiffany just got off the phone where she called for food delivery when she saw Taeyeon talking to someone.

"Uh. No one. Uhm... Sorry Fany, about the food earlier... It's just that... Uhm... I'm not used to eating that kind of food." Taeyeon looked down as she recalled the horrible cup noodles.

"But I really made an effort to boil the water and prepare it. I thought you would like it. The cover said it was delicious." Tiffany sulked.

Taeyeon walked over towards her and hug her.

"Ahh. This is so petty. Why don't we go outside for a walk." Taeyeon suggested.

"Hmnn... You're right. I'm sorry. I was actually looking for real food but all I found in the cupboard was just those instant noodles. Maybe we can go to the grocery later?" Tiffany asked.

"Uhm. We could just go back to the hotel you know, since we'll be staying here in just 2 days more." Taeyeon said. She was struggling how to explain to Tiffany that she has to head back to Seoul tomorrow evening for a race.

"Oh. But what's going to happen to this house?" Tiffany asked.

"I don't know. But I'd like to keep it. I bought this for us, right?" Taeyeon paused and grabbed Tiffany's right hand and kissed it.

"Aaaw. This will be our vacation house then TaeTae. Thank you." Tiffany hugged Taeyeon. "But you know what, I was thinking. What if by some unfortunate event we go poor, then you'll have no choice but to eat those cup noodles." Tiffany grinned.

"Oh no. We'll never go poor. Never." Taeyeon said with confidence. Suddenly, the feeling of dread came over her as she recalled her team's words that love makes a person go broke.

"TaeTae? Babe?" Tiffany walked towards the back porch when she noticed that Taeyeon was no longer following.

"Broke? No way. Our family is rich. But... But... What if some unfortunate event? Nooo. It will never happen. Those noodles. Eeeeww. Just eewww. Ohhh I really need to increase my income. Not that I'm going broke. I need security, stability, money-" Taeyeon's thoughts were cut off.

"TaeTae!" Tiffany yelled.

"Huh? What? Oh. Coming." Taeyeon rushed out and followed Tiffany as the two walked hand in hand towards the back of the mansion, admiring the marvel of the sea.


	57. Surprise Visit

Lotte Hotel, Jeju Island

Screech.

The four-seater car came to a stop as Hyoyeon drifted her way into the parking lot of the hotel. 6 girls who were once crammed into the car got off and brushed themselves. Their tummies are now grumbling, having skipped their breakfast earlier when they decided to take on a failed rescue mission for someone who apparently need not be rescued.

Slam.

Hyoyeon closed the door shut violently as she followed along the 5 grumpy girls.

"I'm soooo hungry!" Yoona complained while holding her tummy.

"You're not alone there." Sunny chimed in.

"Let's order some buffet food. Unlimited food and unlimited drinks!" Yuri suggested.

"Unnies... You know what. I've always had this dream-" Seohyun started until she was interrupted.

"Not listening to your dreams." Sunny announced while covering her ears.

"Anyway. I've always dreamed to be one of those Roman Emperors where they would laze around all day with food at their disposal. Imagine us wearing silk robes and munching on grapes while servants add more food into our plates as we savor every second of our lives doing nothing but eat..." Seohyun finished as she rolled her eyes at Sunny.

"Well, well, well. We must have been sleeping together lately Seob." Yoona smirked at Seohyun.

The other girls just looked at the two of them maliciously.

"Uhh. What do you mean Yoong?" Seohyun too was surprised at the statement.

"Well, you and I have been dreaming of the same dream too." Yoona grinned.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

The girls turned to look at Yuri who was furiously clapping her hands as if asking for their attention. Upon seeing that all eyes are now on hers, Yuri jumped high in the air and twirled her body. She did that 3 times, jumping and twirling like a ballerina or a figure skater. Yuri jumped again but this time she landed with her back facing the girls.

"Whooooshhhhh. Summoned from the depths of the Earth... I, the mighty Kwon Yuri, was sent here..." Yuri snapped her head towards the girls direction. "...sent here to fulfill your dream!" Yuri's voice roared as she raised her right hand and rotated it as if she was holding a magic wand.

"What? You're going to make us eat like Roman Emperors?" Yoona's eyes widened with excitement.

"Uhh. No." Yuri rolled her eyes.

"You're going to give us silk robes and grapes?" Seohyun asked.

"Nope." Yuri folded her arms across her chest.

"Then what Kwon Yuri?!" Jessica asked impatiently.

"Yo chill. I was just kidding. Yep, Eating like an emperor isn't a bad idea. Follow me and we'll indulge with the finest and most delicious foods we could find in this island!" Yuri winked at Sunny and Hyoyeon who could only smile at her in return.

A day of eating like Roman Emperors? Not bad.

Taeyeon's Beach House, Jeju Island

Taeyeon and Tiffany waited for their food to be delivered. While waiting, the two decided to walk around the back area of their mansion overlooking the sea. The wooden wharf extends from the pebbled pathway towards the open sea. The two lovers held each other's hands as they enjoyed their peaceful time together. They need not talk. They need not kiss or hug. But being with each other's presence is just enough.

Ding Ding. Ding Dong.

"Tae? I think that's the food I ordered." Tiffany said, breaking the silence.

"I'll get it." Taeyeon pulled out her fingers from the Tiffany's as she headed back inside the mansion.

"I'll come with you." Tiffany skipped and hopped as she tagged along with Taeyeon.

Taeyeon and Tiffany received the food delivery which consists of burgers, pizzas and fries. All American food, which Tiffany loved and missed.

"TaeTae... Say ahhh." Tiffany took out a pizza from the box and fed Taeyeon.

"Ahhhh?" Taeyeon obeyed as she munched on the pizza Tiffany was feeding her.

"Good girl." Tiffany chuckled and gave Taeyeon a gentle pat on the head.

"Why is it that you keep on feeding me Fany?" Taeyeon wondered aloud.

"Because I want to show you how much I care for you." Tiffany smiled.

"You know, it's the little things that you do that makes my heart melt. From feeding me or taking care of my needs, they really mean a lot to me. Thank you." Taeyeon smiled and gave a quick peck on Tiffany's lips.

"I love you TaeTae." Tiffany hugged her.

The two smiled, kissed and fed each other. They secretly felt content just being with each other's presence. Soon, the whole idea of being married with each other was slowly sinking in. Even Taeyeon was surprised with herself at how comfortable she is now with Tiffany.

"I love you Fany... I hope you can always be like this and stay by my side for as long as we live." Taeyeon thought as she looked at Tiffany who prepared to feed her with another pizza.

Helicopter, Heading to Jeju Island

Minho was apprehensive. He couldn't wait to see his sister, so instead of waiting for another day to be with her, he decided to take matters in his own hands. Secretly, he convinced Taeyeon's Exo Team to drop him off to where his sister is staying. He wanted to see and get to know Tiffany. In his mind, his sister's priority is on top of his list.

"So Noona bought a house for Tiffany huh. She must be really serious with this girl. Let's just see if Tiffany is really worth it." Minho ripped off one his gummy bear's head as he looked out from the view of the ground below him.

"Boss Minho, we'll be landing at Boss Taeyeon's mansion in 10 minutes. Would you like us to call her and inform her of your arrival?" Baekhyun asked through his microphone as he steered the helicopter towards their destination.

"No, no. I'd like to surprise Noona." Minho grinned as he chomped on his gummy bear greedily.

"Okay. Just sit tight Boss." Baekhyun smiled back.

The helicopter made its way towards the peaceful island, towards two lovers who are both clueless for the surprise visit.

Pool, Lotte Hotel, Jeju Island

The morning sun shone above the poolside as 6 girls clad in silk robes walked in. As if they were shooting a movie, the girls pulled out their sunglasses one by one. In a synchronized manner, the girls slowly stripped down their silk robes revealing their perfectly toned bodies dressed only in bikinis. The glistening waters from the pool paid homage to them. The tourists around the area oogled and drooled at the sight. Who wouldn't? They looked like goddesses who decided to go on a beach vacation.

"Whooooaaa. Awesome!" Yoona squealed with delight upon seeing the setup on the pool.

"Told ya I can fulfill your dream." Yuri winked at Yoona and high fived Sunny and Hyoyeon.

Taeyeon's team just stared at their creation like a boss. In the middle of the large hotel pool was a medium sized boat that looked like a pirate's ship. Inside it was a heaven for food lovers. Fruits, seafoods, meat, and drinks overflowed. Though the team had to pay the hotel staff for letting the boat in on the pool, it was all worth it for them. Secretary Choi informed them that the wedding planning is now over. The remaining time that they have on Jeju would be their free time. The girls decided to make the most out of it.

"Can we go now? Can we go now?" Seohyun jumped excitedly.

"Sure. If you know how to swim." Sunny grinned. Since the boat was in the middle of the pool, they had to swim towards it in order to get on it. She hoped that by chance, Seohyun or her friends can't swim.

"Yoona, sunblock." Jessica opened her palm and held it out to Yoona.

"Here Jessi." Yoona pulled out the sunblock from her bikini bra.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Hyoyeon stretched her arm wide up and dived into the pool.

"Wait up!" All at once Sunny, Seohyun, and Yoona dived in too.

"Hey..." Yuri was about to dive into the pool and swim towards the boat when someone stopped her.

"Hey Yuri... Wanna warm up first before swimming?" Jessica had a naughty look on her face.

"Eh?" Yuri raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, do some stretching with your fingers and arms?" Jessica sweetly asked.

"Well, I already did some warm up exercises a while ago..." Yuri answered hesitantly.

"Oh cmon. Just shut up and put some sunblock on my back!" Jessica demanded as she pulled Yuri towards a pool chaise.

Yuri gulped when Jessica handed her the sunblock lotion. Her heart was beating fast when she saw Jessica spread her gorgeous bikini body on the long poolside chaise. Beads of sweat poured down her forehead.

"Yuriii..." Jessica cooed.

"Uh... Uhm... I'm here. Uhhm... Here... Sunblock. Yes... Whew." Yuri stammered as she poured the sunblock on her palms and applied it carefully on Jessica's back.

"Oh Kwon Yuri. Just apply the sunblock. Oh my god. She's so attractive. And sexy... Oh that sexy back... Close your eyes Yuri. Close your eyes. Noo... Just a peek. Okay just a peek. Oh that smooth skin. That gorgeous butt within my reach... Don't grope it. Don't grope it!" Yuri's mind struggled as her hands traced Jessica's body.

"Mnnn... That feels good." Jessica moaned feeling Yuri's hands glide on the surface of her back.

"Shit. She just moaned! I'm just applying sunblock here right? Oh god. Help me. She's irresistible. Sexy. Really sexy. Oh wait. Why does it feel like I'm raaping her? I'm not a pervert! I'm not raaping her with my eyes. Restrain yourself Yuri. Keep calm!" Yuri tried to close her eyes in order to shut her mind from further frustration.

"Ohhhhhh... On my legs Yuri... Mnn... Great." Jessica moaned seductively, feeling the sunblock plus Yuri's gentle hands roam down the length of her legs.

"Oh shit. The temperature just got hotter here... Oh shi-" Yuri's mind and was a bloody mess.

"Yuri... Do you know that I like you?" Jessica suddenly mumbled.

"Gorgeous. Gorgeous... Wait. She what?! She likes me? She likes me?" Yuri suddenly stopped applying the sunblock on Jessica's legs as she stared at her with disbelief.

Jessica raised her body from the seat as she sat down and faced Yuri. Without a moment's hesitation, she cupped her cheeks and kissed her on the lips. Yuri's eyes widened at the kiss. Her heart hammered on her chest. Yuri immediately got up and walked towards the pool. Her eyes were shut. Her lips formed a wide grin. Her hands were on her heart.

SPLASH!

"Yuriiii!" Jessica screamed.

Yuri just fainted and fell on the pool.


	58. Watch Out

Boat on the Pool, Lotte Hotel, Jeju Island

Burp. Burp. Burp.

The soft splashing sound of water and the continuous burping sounds coming from the medium sized boat with one large rainbow-colored sail that sailed around the hotel's large swimming pool were interrupted by the shrill screaming of Jessica.

"Yuriiiiii!" Jessica screamed when she saw Yuri fall on the pool.

Meanwhile, inside the boat, Yoona, Seohyun, Sunny and Hyoyeon who saw everything that happened just watched Jessica from afar. The 4 girls did not even bother to budge from their reclining seats placed on the boat.

"Should we really just watch Yuri drown?" Yoona asked while sipping her cranberry juice from a wine glass with an umbrella decoration the size of a palm.

"Yuri can handle herself. But I must say that I wasn't surprised when Jessica kissed her." Sunny said while stretching her legs, basking in the heat of the sun.

"Yeah, besides I don't mind if Yuri drowned. After all she named me as the beneficiary of her life insurance. So yeah. At least she was kissed by Jessica. An awesome death. Death by kissing. Mehehehe." Hyoyeon giggled.

"You're mean Unnie. But I've always suspected that Jessica likes Yuri Unnie. There is just something in the way those two try to get their hands at each other." Seohyun joined the discussion.

"Yeah right. Just like how your hands are caressing Yoona's legs right now." Sunny remarked.

"Huh? What?" Seohyun denied but her blushing face gave her away.

"Don't worry Seob. She's just jealous coz there are no hands caressing her legs." Yoona stuck her tongue out to Sunny.

"So what? I can have anyone I want with these." Sunny retorted as she pointed towards her blessed coconuts or melons or whatever fruit one could think of to describe her chest.

"Loner. Hahahaha!" Yoona laughed at Sunny.

"No I'm not. I have Hyoyeon with me. Duh." Sunny shot back.

"Hey, hey. Don't bother me. I'm trying to create an Instagram account here since apparently no one wants to follow my Twitter account." Hyoyeon who brought along her phone through a waterproof pouch went on and ignored the 3 bickering girls.

"Hahahaha! Loner!" Yoona teased the now irritated Sunny.

"Huh. Let's just see to that. I'm calling Secretary Choi." Sunny got up and grabbed her waterproof pouch as well and started to dial Secretary Choi's number.

"Looks like she's serious Yoong." Seohyun whispered to Yoona's ear.

"Don't mind her. Just because she's got a pair of nice big, round and squishy bo-" Yoona stated until she was cut off.

"Yoong!" Seohyun stood up grumpily and went towards the buffet table to get more food to calm her mood.

"Aaaaw. Hey. What did I do?" Yoona asked to no one in particular.

Poolside, Lotte Hotel, Jeju Island

On the other hand, away from the bickering girls on the boat, Jessica immediately jumped on the pool and pulled Yuri to safety.

"Yuri! Wake up! Wake up!" Jessica was almost screaming. She took a glance at her friends on the boat but none of them seemed to care.

"Those insensitive brats! Oh my gosh Yuri. Kisses are supposed to awaken the princess or whoever it is who gets kissed, not make them faint and plunge to death on the pool." Jessica was almost panicking as she dragged Yuri's body on the poolside as people around starts to look at them with curiosity.

"Miss, is she okay?" The lifeguard of the pool came over and asked Jessica.

"What do you think?!" Jessica glared at the lifeguard.

"Uhm... Her eyes are closed and I'm not sure if she's still breathing..." The lifeguard answered.

"Then make her open her eyes! Make her breathe!" Jessica's eyes now clouded with tears.

The other swimmers around the pool formed a mini circle around Yuri's seemingly lifeless body, Jessica who looked like she was about to have a breakdown and the lifeguard.

"Okay, I'm gonna perform a CPR. Please move over." The lifeguard shooed Jessica away and knelt before Yuri. The lifeguard began to lean close to her face and tilted Yuri's head.

"Wait? What are you doing?" Jessica eyed the lifeguard suspiciously.

"CPR?" The lifeguard answered.

"I am a trained drowning expert! I can do it myself! Now go away!" Jessica threatened. Just one glare was all it took for the lifeguard to leave nervously.

"Oooohhhh." The mini crowd exclaimed at Jessica. The lifeguard stood up and watched her do the CPR on Yuri.

"How do you do that thing? Hmn... In movies, when a person drowns, they just kiss them. Okay... Here I go Yuri!" Jessica whispered to herself.

She kneeled beside Yuri's body. Jessica then puckered her lips and moistened it as she prepared to kiss Yuri. The mini crowd watched intently and held their breaths as Jessica leaned closer to Yuri's face.

Peck. Smoooooooch.

Gasp. Cough. Cough.

"I'm alive!" Yuri suddenly sprang back to life.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

The mini crowd started cheering and clapping their hands upon seeing Yuri now jumping in glee.

"It's a miracle!" A random stranger exclaimed.

"What an awesome CPR!" Another said.

"It wasn't even CPR!" The lifeguard complained but no one noticed him. The crowd was tapping on Jessica's shoulder for a job well done.

"Wow! You're a hero!" A kid beamed.

After the commotion subsided, the crowd soon dispersed, leaving Yuri and Jessica standing along the poolside facing each other. The two stared at each other shyly at first until Yuri gathered the courage to speak up first.

"So... What you said earlier, was that true?" Yuri asked Jessica.

"You caught my eye the first time you did those weird movements in the company building." Jessica confessed.

"Well, you had my lips wanting for more the first time you kissed me during the takedown of your team." Yuri answered back as she took a step closer to Jessica.

"You had me wanting to chase after you over and over again the moment you woke me up from the tent when we camped outside on the beach." Jessica replied as she reached out for Yuri's hand.

"You always had my attention whenever you use your smoke bombs, your chains and whatnot." Yuri placed Jessica's hand on her face and kissed it gently.

"You gave me a sense of completeness from the time you started groping my butt, err. I mean, the moment you, uhm... wait-" Jessica blushed hard.

"Shhhh. I understand. Now kiss me. Promise, this time I won't faint." Yuri stood in front of Jessica so close that they could feel each other's breathing.

Jessica leaned in closer to Yuri's face. Yuri closed her eyes preparing for the oh so lovely kiss when-

"Noona! My pet fish drowned! My pet fish drowned! Please save him! I heard you perform miracles!" A little boy came running in and stood in between Yuri and Jessica. He held out a small fish bowl where a dead fish floated.

"Uhm? Err...?" Jessica looked at the boy blankly, not knowing what to do.

"What the heck?!" Yuri felt her blood boil when their kiss was interrupted by a screaming boy who wanted to save his pet fish.

"Yuri... Wanna race towards the boat?" Jessica smiled at Yuri, ignoring the little boy.

"Sure darling." Yuri gave Jessica a kiss on the cheek. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before diving in the pool, racing towards their food laden boat.

"Nooooonaaaaaaaaaaa!" The little boy who was left at the poolside cried and wailed.

Taeyeon's Beach House, Jeju Island

Burp. Burp.

Even in burping, Taeyeon and Tiffany could not be separated. The two finished their brunch and finished burping together. The two even brushed their teeth together, sat on the couch together, watch television together, and did almost everything together. Well except for going to the bathroom to visit the toilet.

"TaeTae... What are you thinking?" Tiffany asked the spaced out Taeyeon who lay down on her lap.

"Uh? Nothing." Taeyeon shortly muttered.

"Hmn... What would Tiffany think if I tell her I'm a company Chairman of the Board of Directors in the morning but a drag street racer at night? Hmn..." Taeyeon contemplated.

"TaeTae... Secretary Choi messaged me. She told me that our wedding planners are done with their tasks." Tiffany informed Taeyeon as she checked her phone.

"Mnnn..." Taeyeon replied lazily.

"What bike should I use tomorrow? Hmn... I wonder who my opponents are. I should ask my Exo Team to prepare for it. I hope there would be no gate crashers like the last time..." Taeyeon thought to herself while mentally planning for the race tomorrow night.

Tiffany stared at Taeyeon who seemed to be lost in her own world.

"What could she be thinking? I hope she talks more often and share to me about her thoughts. Hmmnn..." Tiffany sighed.

Chug!

Chug!

Chug!

"What's that?" Tiffany looked out upon hearing the thunderous sound.

"Wait a minute... Could it be them?" Taeyeon's heard the familiar sound of her chopper.

She stood up and went to the front door of the mansion, opened it and stepped outside. Tiffany followed her and wrapped her hands on Taeyeon's waist, backhugging her.

"TaeTae, is that a helicopter?" Tiffany asked Taeyeon upon seeing the black chopper land on the wide lawn of their mansion.

"My chopper. I wonder what they're doing here. I don't remember calling them." Taeyeon wondered too.

Just then, a familiar figure started to walk towards them.

"Turtle!" Taeyeon immediately got out from Tiffany's hold and rushed to meet her younger brother.

"Turtle?" Tiffany wondered, remembering the person Taeyeon had called on the phone before.

"Noona!" Minho's deep voice greeted his sister as he enveloped Taeyeon in warm bear hug. The two smiled like there's no tomorrow.

"I miss you!" Taeyeon pinched Minho's cheeks and nose before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Aaaaaw... They're so cute. He must be Taeyeon's younger brother. He was just a baby when I left." Tiffany smiled when she remembered that Taeyeon had a younger brother.

Taeyeon dragged Minho with her as they walked towards Tiffany.

"Turtle, this is my future wife, Tiffany Hwang. Uncle Hwang's daughter." Taeyeon beamed proudly as she introduced her fiancée to her brother.

Tiffany smiled at him and offered him her hand, gesturing for a handshake. Minho's smile suddenly vanished.

"Wife huh." Minho secretly loathed Tiffany instantly.

"Nooonaaa... My tooth hurts!" Minho wailed like a 3 year-old boy and clutched tightly on his cheek. He ignored Tiffany's outstretched hand.

"Are you okay?" Taeyeon looked worried as he inspected her brother's mouth.

"Nooonaaa... Let's go inside please..." Minho wailed again, trying to get Taeyeon to forget about Tiffany.

"Yes Babe, we should let him rest inside." Tiffany looked worried too, she shrugged off the failed handshake between her and Minho.

"Yeah, you're right Fany. Come on Turtle!" Taeyeon gently assisted her brother as the three of them went inside the mansion.

"Yes Babe, we should let him rest inside. Pffft. You won't get my Noona easily Tiffany Hwang. I'm going to make sure you get through the eye of the needle first. Watch out for Kim Minho, Kim Taeyeon's loyal protector! Bwahahaha!" Minho secretly mocked Tiffany as his thoughts began to formulate plans on how to make Tiffany's life a living hell.


	59. Minho & Hyoyeon's Roar

Taeyeon's Beach House, Jeju Hotel

Sibling love is different from the love of a lover or a friend. Growing up, Minho was always aware of his sister's tragic past where their mother died. Just like Kim Min Jong, Minho witnessed how his sister struggled to put her life back in order, how his sister struggled to live for her remaining family, how his sister tried to give him the love that only she could give. Taeyeon was Minho's sister, mother, best friend, idol and so much more.

Boat on the Pool, Lotte Hotel, Jeju Island

Burp. Burp. Burp.

The soft splashing sound of water and the continuous burping sounds coming from the medium sized boat with one large rainbow-colored sail that sailed around the hotel's large swimming pool were interrupted by the shrill screaming of Jessica.

"Yuriiiiii!" Jessica screamed when she saw Yuri fall on the pool.

Meanwhile, inside the boat, Yoona, Seohyun, Sunny and Hyoyeon who saw everything that happened just watched Jessica from afar. The 4 girls did not even bother to budge from their reclining seats placed on the boat.

"Should we really just watch Yuri drown?" Yoona asked while sipping her cranberry juice from a wine glass with an umbrella decoration the size of a palm.

"Yuri can handle herself. But I must say that I wasn't surprised when Jessica kissed her." Sunny said while stretching her legs, basking in the heat of the sun.

"Yeah, besides I don't mind if Yuri drowned. After all she named me as the beneficiary of her life insurance. So yeah. At least she was kissed by Jessica. An awesome death. Death by kissing. Mehehehe." Hyoyeon giggled.

"You're mean Unnie. But I've always suspected that Jessica likes Yuri Unnie. There is just something in the way those two try to get their hands at each other." Seohyun joined the discussion.

"Yeah right. Just like how your hands are caressing Yoona's legs right now." Sunny remarked.

"Huh? What?" Seohyun denied but her blushing face gave her away.

"Don't worry Seob. She's just jealous coz there are no hands caressing her legs." Yoona stuck her tongue out to Sunny.

"So what? I can have anyone I want with these." Sunny retorted as she pointed towards her blessed coconuts or melons or whatever fruit one could think of to describe her chest.

"Loner. Hahahaha!" Yoona laughed at Sunny.

"No I'm not. I have Hyoyeon with me. Duh." Sunny shot back.

"Hey, hey. Don't bother me. I'm trying to create an Instagram account here since apparently no one wants to follow my Twitter account." Hyoyeon who brought along her phone through a waterproof pouch went on and ignored the 3 bickering girls.

"Hahahaha! Loner!" Yoona teased the now irritated Sunny.

"Huh. Let's just see to that. I'm calling Secretary Choi." Sunny got up and grabbed her waterproof pouch as well and started to dial Secretary Choi's number.

"Looks like she's serious Yoong." Seohyun whispered to Yoona's ear.

"Don't mind her. Just because she's got a pair of nice big, round and squishy bo-" Yoona stated until she was cut off.

"Yoong!" Seohyun stood up grumpily and went towards the buffet table to get more food to calm her mood.

"Aaaaw. Hey. What did I do?" Yoona asked to no one in particular.

Poolside, Lotte Hotel, Jeju Island

On the other hand, away from the bickering girls on the boat, Jessica immediately jumped on the pool and pulled Yuri to safety.

"Yuri! Wake up! Wake up!" Jessica was almost screaming. She took a glance at her friends on the boat but none of them seemed to care.

"Those insensitive brats! Oh my gosh Yuri. Kisses are supposed to awaken the princess or whoever it is who gets kissed, not make them faint and plunge to death on the pool." Jessica was almost panicking as she dragged Yuri's body on the poolside as people around starts to look at them with curiosity.

"Miss, is she okay?" The lifeguard of the pool came over and asked Jessica.

"What do you think?!" Jessica glared at the lifeguard.

"Uhm... Her eyes are closed and I'm not sure if she's still breathing..." The lifeguard answered.

"Then make her open her eyes! Make her breathe!" Jessica's eyes now clouded with tears.

The other swimmers around the pool formed a mini circle around Yuri's seemingly lifeless body, Jessica who looked like she was about to have a breakdown and the lifeguard.

"Okay, I'm gonna perform a CPR. Please move over." The lifeguard shooed Jessica away and knelt before Yuri. The lifeguard began to lean close to her face and tilted Yuri's head.

"Wait? What are you doing?" Jessica eyed the lifeguard suspiciously.

"CPR?" The lifeguard answered.

"I am a trained drowning expert! I can do it myself! Now go away!" Jessica threatened. Just one glare was all it took for the lifeguard to leave nervously.

"Oooohhhh." The mini crowd exclaimed at Jessica. The lifeguard stood up and watched her do the CPR on Yuri.

"How do you do that thing? Hmn... In movies, when a person drowns, they just kiss them. Okay... Here I go Yuri!" Jessica whispered to herself.

She kneeled beside Yuri's body. Jessica then puckered her lips and moistened it as she prepared to kiss Yuri. The mini crowd watched intently and held their breaths as Jessica leaned closer to Yuri's face.

Peck. Smoooooooch.

Gasp. Cough. Cough.

"I'm alive!" Yuri suddenly sprang back to life.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

The mini crowd started cheering and clapping their hands upon seeing Yuri now jumping in glee.

"It's a miracle!" A random stranger exclaimed.

"What an awesome CPR!" Another said.

"It wasn't even CPR!" The lifeguard complained but no one noticed him. The crowd was tapping on Jessica's shoulder for a job well done.

"Wow! You're a hero!" A kid beamed.

After the commotion subsided, the crowd soon dispersed, leaving Yuri and Jessica standing along the poolside facing each other. The two stared at each other shyly at first until Yuri gathered the courage to speak up first.

"So... What you said earlier, was that true?" Yuri asked Jessica.

"You caught my eye the first time you did those weird movements in the company building." Jessica confessed.

"Well, you had my lips wanting for more the first time you kissed me during the takedown of your team." Yuri answered back as she took a step closer to Jessica.

"You had me wanting to chase after you over and over again the moment you woke me up from the tent when we camped outside on the beach." Jessica replied as she reached out for Yuri's hand.

"You always had my attention whenever you use your smoke bombs, your chains and whatnot." Yuri placed Jessica's hand on her face and kissed it gently.

"You gave me a sense of completeness from the time you started groping my butt, err. I mean, the moment you, uhm... wait-" Jessica blushed hard.

"Shhhh. I understand. Now kiss me. Promise, this time I won't faint." Yuri stood in front of Jessica so close that they could feel each other's breathing.

Jessica leaned in closer to Yuri's face. Yuri closed her eyes preparing for the oh so lovely kiss when-

"Noona! My pet fish drowned! My pet fish drowned! Please save him! I heard you perform miracles!" A little boy came running in and stood in between Yuri and Jessica. He held out a small fish bowl where a dead fish floated.

"Uhm? Err...?" Jessica looked at the boy blankly, not knowing what to do.

"What the heck?!" Yuri felt her blood boil when their kiss was interrupted by a screaming boy who wanted to save his pet fish.

"Yuri... Wanna race towards the boat?" Jessica smiled at Yuri, ignoring the little boy.

"Sure darling." Yuri gave Jessica a kiss on the cheek. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before diving in the pool, racing towards their food laden boat.

"Nooooonaaaaaaaaaaa!" The little boy who was left at the poolside cried and wailed.

Taeyeon's Beach House, Jeju Island

Burp. Burp.

Even in burping, Taeyeon and Tiffany could not be separated. The two finished their brunch and finished burping together. The two even brushed their teeth together, sat on the couch together, watch television together, and did almost everything together. Well except for going to the bathroom to visit the toilet.

"TaeTae... What are you thinking?" Tiffany asked the spaced out Taeyeon who lay down on her lap.

"Uh? Nothing." Taeyeon shortly muttered.

"Hmn... What would Tiffany think if I tell her I'm a company Chairman of the Board of Directors in the morning but a drag street racer at night? Hmn..." Taeyeon contemplated.

"TaeTae... Secretary Choi messaged me. She told me that our wedding planners are done with their tasks." Tiffany informed Taeyeon as she checked her phone.

"Mnnn..." Taeyeon replied lazily.

"What bike should I use tomorrow? Hmn... I wonder who my opponents are. I should ask my Exo Team to prepare for it. I hope there would be no gate crashers like the last time..." Taeyeon thought to herself while mentally planning for the race tomorrow night.

Tiffany stared at Taeyeon who seemed to be lost in her own world.

"What could she be thinking? I hope she talks more often and share to me about her thoughts. Hmmnn..." Tiffany sighed.

Chug!

Chug!

Chug!

"What's that?" Tiffany looked out upon hearing the thunderous sound.

"Wait a minute... Could it be them?" Taeyeon's heard the familiar sound of her chopper.

She stood up and went to the front door of the mansion, opened it and stepped outside. Tiffany followed her and wrapped her hands on Taeyeon's waist, backhugging her.

"TaeTae, is that a helicopter?" Tiffany asked Taeyeon upon seeing the black chopper land on the wide lawn of their mansion.

"My chopper. I wonder what they're doing here. I don't remember calling them." Taeyeon wondered too.

Just then, a familiar figure started to walk towards them.

"Turtle!" Taeyeon immediately got out from Tiffany's hold and rushed to meet her younger brother.

"Turtle?" Tiffany wondered, remembering the person Taeyeon had called on the phone before.

"Noona!" Minho's deep voice greeted his sister as he enveloped Taeyeon in warm bear hug. The two smiled like there's no tomorrow.

"I miss you!" Taeyeon pinched Minho's cheeks and nose before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Aaaaaw... They're so cute. He must be Taeyeon's younger brother. He was just a baby when I left." Tiffany smiled when she remembered that Taeyeon had a younger brother.

Taeyeon dragged Minho with her as they walked towards Tiffany.

"Turtle, this is my future wife, Tiffany Hwang. Uncle Hwang's daughter." Taeyeon beamed proudly as she introduced her fiancée to her brother.

Tiffany smiled at him and offered him her hand, gesturing for a handshake. Minho's smile suddenly vanished.

"Wife huh." Minho secretly loathed Tiffany instantly.

"Nooonaaa... My tooth hurts!" Minho wailed like a 3 year-old boy and clutched tightly on his cheek. He ignored Tiffany's outstretched hand.

"Are you okay?" Taeyeon looked worried as he inspected her brother's mouth.

"Nooonaaa... Let's go inside please..." Minho wailed again, trying to get Taeyeon to forget about Tiffany.

"Yes Babe, we should let him rest inside." Tiffany looked worried too, she shrugged off the failed handshake between her and Minho.

"Yeah, you're right Fany. Come on Turtle!" Taeyeon gently assisted her brother as the three of them went inside the mansion.

"Yes Babe, we should let him rest inside. Pffft. You won't get my Noona easily Tiffany Hwang. I'm going to make sure you get through the eye of the needle first. Watch out for Kim Minho, Kim Taeyeon's loyal protector! Bwahahaha!" Minho secretly mocked Tiffany as his thoughts began to formulate plans on how to make Tiffany's life a living hell.

"Turtle, I'm sorry I just got this house recently and there are no medicines around. Would you like me to ask the Exo boys to buy some?" Taeyeon sat beside her sulking brother on the couch.

"It's okay Noona. The pain left me already." Minho forced a smile.

"Oh good. Can you wait here for a minute? I just have to talk to the Exo boys." Taeyeon got up and went towards the door, meeting Tiffany halfway who was carrying a glass of lukewarm water for Minho.

"Babe, where you going to?" Tiffany asked.

"Outside, I need a word with my men. Can you please look after Minho Fany? I won't take long." Taeyeon smiled before making her way outside the door.

When the door closed and Taeyeon left Tiffany and Minho inside the mansion, an invisible thick fog of tension suddenly brewed up.

Like all other siblings, the two would occasionally bicker and fight over small things but still they find themselves playing and joking around at the end of the day. Minho was a go-getter. He was patient and considerate. He was thoughtful and caring. But when it comes to Taeyeon, he was just a jealous, possessive, and protective brat.

"Hello Minho. Do you still remember me? You were such a baby when I left Korea. Look at you, you're all a grown man now." Tiffany said cheerfully when she approached Minho who sat on the couch with his legs crossed.

"..." Minho pretended not to hear Tiffany.

"Uhm, do you feel better now? Here, have some water." Tiffany reluctantly handed Minho the glass of water.

Minho stared at the glass, then stared at Tiffany again, then back to the glass. He raised his arm and slowly reached out for the glass of water. Tiffany smiled at him. Minho's hand was now gripping the glass lightly. Tiffany let go of her grip on the glass. But then-

CRRAAASSH!

"Ooops." Minho smirked secretly. Tiffany was too shocked to notice it.

Minho purposely dropped the glass on the floor the moment Tiffany let go of it. The water spilled. Shards of broken glass scattered on the floor.

"Minho!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"Hehehe. I'm sure she'll get mad at me. Then she'll scold me. Then I'm gonna tell Noona that she mistreated me. Hehehe." Minho pouted, pretending to look innocent.

"Tiffany Noona, I'm sorry. The glass was slippery and-" Minho started to act defensively.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? I'm sorry. It's my fault." Tiffany cut Minho off. She bent down the couch to examine Minho's legs for any injuries.

"Uhh. I-I'm fine Noona." Minho was surprised seeing Tiffany thoughtfully bend down to check his legs.

"You can transfer to the other couch. I'll just clean this up first. Would you like to watch television?" Tiffany stood up, opened the television, gave the remote control to Minho before heading towards the kitchen to get something to clean the broken glass.

"Hmnn. Not bad. Let's see how long you can keep up with your act Tiffany Hwang." Minho thought as he entertained himself watching a war movie in the cable channel.

Front Lawn, Taeyeon's Beach House, Jeju Island

The big white Sikorsky S-76C++ helicopter rested peacefully on Taeyeon's wide lawn. 3 of her Exo Team, Baekhyun, D.O. and Kai, immediately lined up and saluted to Taeyeon when they saw her approaching.

"Boss, good morning Boss!"

Chest out. Tummy in. Legs rigid. Hands saluted. The 3 men greeted their boss.

"Why is Minho here?" Taeyeon gave a nod to her men and they eased up.

"He said that he wanted to surprise you Boss." Kai answered.

"Oh. Well, good thing you're here. I won't have to call you. There's something I want you to do. I have a race tomorrow night. Do the usual preparations. Coordinate with Hyoyeon and prepare my Ducati 999 FO7. Then tomorrow night, I want you to pick me up at exactly 10:00 PM. No one aside from my team, especially Tiffany, should know about this. Coordinate with Sunny for the rendezvous point. Got it?" Taeyeon sternly instructed them.

"Yes Boss!" The 3 men gave her another hand salute.

"Good. Is that Minho's luggage?" Taeyeon pointed at the small trolley luggage at the foot of the chopper.

"Yes Boss. Where shall I put this Boss?" D.O. asked.

"Ah. Drop it at the front entrance. Then, you may go. Hurry up. It looks like it's about to rain; it would be dangerous to fly if you get caught up." Taeyeon said as she walked back towards the mansion while staring at the moody sky.

Boat, Pool, Lotte Hotel, Jeju Island

Smoooch.

"Ewww. Ugh! Stop it." Sunny grabbed a chicken bone and threw it on Yuri and Jessica's direction.

After the surprising confession, Yuri and Jessica were both attached to the lips. Kissing every chance they get. The rest of the girls just looked at them with a slightly grossed out look.

"Can we like just go on and ignore these two?" Hyoyeon frowned and placed her hands on her waist.

"Fine. But I'm starting to feel bored here." Sunny complained.

"I thought you called Secretary Choi to join us." Hyoyeon asked.

"She said she's on her way. She'll just fix a few more things and make some calls to Emperor Kim and the Board of Directors. She's really hardworking." Sunny stated nonchalantly.

"Well then, why don't you help me out. I'm gonna do a cover of Katy Perry's Roar. Take the video for me please?" Hyoyeon begged cutely at Sunny.

"Did I just hear you mention Katy Perry's Roar?" Yoona suddenly butted in between Hyoyeon and Sunny.

"And you're planning to make a cover of the song?" Seohyun joined in excitedly.

"Uhh, yeah. Why?" Hyoyeon asked them as she handed Sunny her phone.

"Ohhh! We can help! I know someone from Africa. He has tigers! Real tigers! Would you like me to ask him to deliver one right now?" Seohyun eyed Hyoyeon expectantly.

"What? No, no, no. No real tigers." Hyoyeon looked surprised at the suggestion.

"But Roar is about the tiger you know." Yoona tried to convince Hyoyeon.

"I'm just doing this for fun. I'm gonna post this on my Instagram." Hyoyeon replied.

"Okay then. Let's go Seob. She's boring. No creativity. Zero. Nada. Fail. Loser. Blah. Blah. Blah." Yoona shrugged her shoulders and pulled Seohyun away from Hyoyeon.

"I heard you!" Hyoyeon yelled.

"Instaloser!" Yoona teased playfully at Hyoyeon. Hyoyeon ran after Yoona but Yoona jumped off the boat already, taking a swim at the pool.

"Okay Hyo. Camera is ready." Sunny announced.

"Okay. Make sure I look pretty okay?" Hyoyeon requested, Sunny just nodded.

On the deck of their food boat, Hyoyeon stood in the in the middle where a small platform was built, connecting to the small deck. Hyoyeon bent down in a crawling position and clawed her hand like a tiger. Her fierce look was set.

"Okay, on three. 1-2-3!" Sunny held the phone on her hand and did a thumbs up sign with the other.

Hyoyeon started singing, copying Katy Perry's roaring stance.

"I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire

Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR

Louder, louder than a lion

Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar"

Hyoyeon finished her song. Suddenly, the bright sunny day was quickly replaced by enormous gray rain clouds rolling down the sky. In just a matter of seconds, heavy rain began pouring down.

"Hyoyeon! What did you do?!" Yuri who was previously busy with Jessica screamed at Hyoyeon.

"What did I do? Sunny, is the video okay?" Hyoyeon took a quick glance at Yuri before going over to where Sunny was standing.

"Uhhhm... Your phone suddenly died when you sang the first word. Sorry Hyo." Sunny handed Hyoyeon her phone.

BOOOOM! CRAACCKKLLEE!

Thunder and lightning filled the air.

"Hyoyeon! I told you not to sing again! Look at what you did!" Yuri yelled at Hyoyeon. Her voice was overlapped by the sound of the rain, thunder, and lightning.

"Unnies! Abandon ship!" Seohyun who was swimming with Yoona screamed at the 4 remaining girls on the ship.

"Aaaaahhh! The boat is sinking!" Jessica screamed.

The waves from the pool rocked the boat. But it was nowhere near sinking.

"Don't worry darling! I will save you." Yuri carried Jessica in a bridal style, with one foot at the ledge of the boat, she jumped at the pool carrying Jessica.

"My video! I want to upload it now. Huhuhuhuhu!" Hyoyeon focused her disappointment at the sky. "Tell me what have I done wrong to deserve this?! Whyyyyy?! Was my roaring that awful?! Whhhyyyyyyy?!" Hyoyeon raged and raised both hands in surrender.

Hyoyeon then jumped at the pool and joined Yuri, Jessica, Seohyun and Yoona as they swam at the poolside before running back towards the hotel.

"There they go again. Exaggerated duckling butts." Sunny sigh at her friends. She decided to stay behind their boat and anchor it near the poolside.

BOOOOM! CRAACCKKLLEE!

Splash!

Sunny was busy steering their boat towards the edge of the pool to notice that someone climbed aboard it.

"Sunny! Sunny! Are you okay? Are you okay?" Secretary Choi who was dressed in a full body raincoat hugged Sunny.

"S-secretary Choi? What are you doing here?" Sunny was surprised when she was hugged.

"I met the girls on my way here. They told me you're stranded on this boat because sharks are out to get you." Secretary Choi released Sunny from the hug and looked at her worriedly

"They fooled you... Hmn... Hahahahah!" Sunny held her tummy when she saw Secretary Choi's plastic full body raincoat. It was a stark contrast to Sunny's bikini.

"Sorry... I didn't have the time to get this off. Hehehehe." Secretary Choi let out a small laugh realizing why Sunny was laughing.

"I'm just going to dock this. Then we can go back to the hotel." Sunny smiled.

"Okay. I'll help you then." Secretary Choi helped Sunny heave the ropes of the boat's anchor as the two rushed their task in order to get off from the rain.

After anchoring the boat, the two swam back towards the poolside and ran towards the hotel.

"Thanks Secretary Choi." Sunny smiled sweetly at Secretary Choi.

"You better change and get dressed in warm clothes. I'll just get some coffee to warm you up." Secretary Choi lightly squeezed Sunny's hand as the two went their separate ways. Sunny just looked her with an appreciative smile plastered across her face.


	60. All Hell Breaking Loose

Taeyeon's Beach House, Jeju Island

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The peak of the thunderstorm has passed. The soft pitter patter of the rain filled the mansion, creating a cosy and rainy atmosphere. It was starting to feel like a lazy afternoon. An afternoon better spent snuggling on the couch or cuddling with someone.

"Minho, next time you should help Tiffany okay?" Taeyeon gave Minho his last lecture about the broken glass.

"Yes Noona. I'm sorry. I'll do better next time." Minho nodded his head obediently before he excused himself and went to fix his things in the guestroom where he would be staying.

Taeyeon gave him a hug and a pat on the head before going back to the living room where Tiffany lounged. After talking to her team, Taeyeon went back to the mansion and saw Tiffany cleaning up the broken glass while Minho just lazily watched the television. Taeyeon discreetly pulled Minho out into the hallway by the kitchen and gave him a scolding about being a gentleman especially to his soon to be sister-in-law.

"Fany?" Taeyeon joined Tiffany on the living room couch and gave her a side hug.

"Yes Baby?" Tiffany asked.

"I'm sorry about Minho's behaviour earlier." Taeyeon sincerely said.

"Oh, that's nothing TaeTae. No big deal. Is he okay? Will he be comfortable staying at the guest room?" Tiffany gave Taeyeon an assuring smile and a concerned look.

"He should be. And I hope that you're fine with his presence." Taeyeon said while shifting her body. Her head rested on Tiffany's shoulder.

"I'm actually excited about it. I'll get to know him. He's gonna be my brother-in-law soon. Though I highly doubt that the feeling is mutual. I get the feeling that he doesn't like me." Tiffany honestly admitted, remembering Minho's unfriendly look earlier.

"Really? What's up with that kid? Why would he not like you?" Taeyeon felt bothered.

"I could be wrong Tae. Just forget about it. Anyway, it should be fun to have him around. By the way, Secretary Choi wants us to go back to the hotel tonight. Our dads are arriving tomorrow. I already messaged Hyoyeon and the others to pick us up." Tiffany said cheerfully and immediately changed the subject of their conversation.

"Uh huh." Taeyeon answered.

"Great. Now I have to avoid being caught by Appa sneaking out of Jeju just to race. I should immediately talk to my team. They'll help me out." Taeyeon sighed.

"What's with the sigh? Something's wrong?" Tiffany asked.

"..."

"Tae... Are you okay?" Tiffany asked.

"..."

The rain outside slowly subsided, but the temperature around the room remained cold. Tiffany shifted to look at Taeyeon whose head rested on her shoulder.

"Just pretend that you're sleeping so that she won't ask you questions. If she won't ask questions, then you don't have to lie." Taeyeon thought.

"Aaaw. My Baby fell asleep." Tiffany could not help but smile at Taeyeon's sleeping figure.

Gently, she took her head and slowly made Taeyeon lie on her lap. She pulled Taeyeon's body closer to her but careful enough not to awaken the 'sleeping' girl. Once Taeyeon was settled on Tiffany's lap, Tiffany slowly stroked Taeyeon's hair.

"You look so beautiful. Even when you're asleep you still manage to make my heart beat like crazy." Tiffany smiled. She felt her heart pumping strongly.

"Humm Hummm Hum Hummm..." Tiffany hummed a random melody, singing it like a lullaby while stroking Taeyeon's hair.

"Oh god. Only my team knows that I'm racing. I don't want to lie to Tiffany. But will she understand?" Taeyeon thought. She loved the feeling of being put to sleep by Tiffany, but it only added up to her guilt.

Meanwhile, over the balcony of the 2nd floor of the mansion, Minho was looking at the two with a curious expression.

"I must admit that they look good together. Noona seems to be enjoying Tiffany Hwang's company. But it's too soon to tell. Too soon." Minho rolled his eyes at the sight of Tiffany lovingly stroking Taeyeon's hair and humming a lullaby.

Villa Suite, Lotte Hotel, Jeju Island

Knock!

Knock!

Knock!

"Yoona! Seohyun! You've been there at the bathroom for an hour now! Can you two please hurry up?!" Hyoyeon clutched at her tummy and twisted her leg while waiting for the two who showered together after everyone finished taking turns.

"Coming!" Seohyun let out a strangled scream from the bathroom.

Yuri who was sitting beside Jessica and helping her mix powders for her smoke bombs widened her eyes upon hearing Seohyun's scream.

"Coming as in they're getting out of the bathroom or coming as in they're getting off-" Yuri's dirty thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

Smack!

"Kwon Yuri. I know what you're thinking!" Sunny chuckled after hurling a pillow on Yuri's face.

"What?" Yuri asked innocently and shrugged her shoulders off.

"Why? What are you thinking? The three of us always shower together even on our college days. It saves us water you know." Jessica said while removing her gloves and cleaning up the last of the components of her smoke bombs.

"Y-you three shower together?" Yuri asked breathlessly.

"Uh, yeah." Jessica answered nonchalantly.

"How great is that... Wait. Blood!" Yuri felt a liquid coming out from her nose. She checked it with her finger and saw blood.

"Oh my god! Are you okay darling?" Jessica lifted the hem of her shirt and used it to wipe Yuri's bleeding nose.

"Oh my god! I can see her... I can see her..." Suddenly more blood oozed out from Yuri's nose while her eyes landed on Jessica whose chest was so close to her face.

"Jessica, step aside. I'll handle this. If you come closer to her, you'll just kill her with blood loss. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Sunny rolled her eyes in disappointment. She grabbed a couple of tissues and without warning plunged it into Yuri's nostrils.

"Aaawww! Why the sudden harshness Sunny!" Yuri complained.

"That's what you get from stealing my stash of rated movies you idiot. Now you've been getting naughty ideas eh." Sunny whispered into Yuri's ear and smirked.

"Hey. What are you doing Sunny?" Jessica felt jealous when Sunny shoved her aside and whispered something to Yuri that made her blush.

"Oh nothing-oh hi there Secretary Choi. Didn't notice you coming in." Sunny smiled when she noticed Secretary Choi standing in the entrance to the suite.

"Just got in. Hehe. Here's your warm coffee. By the way girls, I told Miss Tiffany that they should return back here in the hotel. She told me that Boss Minho is with them. Apparently he got here earlier today." Secretary Choi announced. She walked over to Sunny and gave her a large mug of coffee. But it wasn't just an ordinary coffee but a coffee latte with a perfect heart froth foam.

"Thanks Secretary Choi." Sunny smiled upon receiving it. Their hands slightly brushed against each other causing them to giggle.

"We're done!" Yoona announced with a wide grin on her face. She and Seohyun got out of the bathroom freshly showered and already changed into their color coordinated neon shirts.

"Thank god!" Hyoyeon immediately dashed inside.

"Wow. Both of you sure had a good time." Yuri snickered at the two who looked clueless.

Beep. Beep.

Sunny checked Hyoyeon's phone and saw Tiffany's message to pick them up along with Minho. She scowled at the message.

"Hyo! Hurr up! You need to pick up Boss Taeyeon! Yuri. Boss Minho is here right." Sunny yelled at Hyoyeon in the bathroom and looked at Yuri and frowned.

"He's really here. That's a good thing right? He'll get to know Miss Tiffany, his future sister-in-law." Yuri frowned too while Jessica added more tissues on her bleeding nose.

"I have a different opinion though. But I hope I could be wrong." Secretary Choi shared. She recalled her earlier conversation with Kim Min Jong when she informed him that Minho is with Taeyeon and Tiffany.

"For promotion's sake, I will see to it that Boss Minho will like Miss Tiffany. Oh god. Help me. We all know how narrow minded that little brat can get when he believes in something." Secretary Choi sighed.

"What's wrong Secretary Choi?" Sunny asked upon noticing the worried look on the secretary's face.

"It's Boss Minho. You know how he is when it comes to his sister." Secretary Choi sighed.

"What's wrong Unnies? Why the long face?" Seohyun wondered. Everyone was talking about this Boss Minho.

"You'll know when you meet him." Yuri answered.

"Well. It looks like it is something to be worried about. But for now, let's take a break and inhale the lovely scent of my giant scented candles fresh from the mountains of Mount Everest. And please don't ask how I got them." Seohyun smiled.

She reached out from a recently delivered package. She propped up 6 giant candles and lit them one by one. The smell and the smoke began to circulate around the room as the girls soon forgot about their worries and inhaled the lovely scent contentedly-that was until Hyoyeon got out of the bathroom.

"Ugh. What's that stinky smell?!" Jessica complained.

"Hyoyeon just opened the bathroom door." Yuri soothed Jessica.

"Carry on girls. Carry on." Hyoyeon said as she grabbed her phone and skipped and hopped her way towards the parking lot to pick up her boss.

Hwang's Mansion, Seoul

The Hwang household was busy preparing Tiffany's things upon the order of Hwang Jung Min.

"Sir, everything is already packed." The butler announced.

"Good job." Jung Min smiled.

Jung Min reached out for his phone and dialled Min Jong's number.

"Min Jong? Yes, it's me. Tiffany's things are already packed and ready to move out. So after they get back from Jeju, both of them will be living together in Taeyeon's place." Jung Min happily informed his friend.

The call ended after the two talked about their trip back to Jeju the following morning to announce the wedding date and the living arrangements of their two daughters.

"Ahhh. My Tiffany is going to be someone else's wife. I'm sooo happy huhuhuhuhu..." Jung Min sobbed happily.

"Sorry to interrupt you Sir, but your daughter Suzy is calling you." The butler handed him his phone.

"Hello my dearest Suzy. Wait, you're coming here to Korea?! And with your Mom?!" Jung Min suddenly panicked. He remembered not informing his ex wife and his youngest daughter about arranging Tiffany's marriage.

"Oh shit. My ex wife won't like this." Jung Min cursed knowing how stubborn his ex wife is. He slumped his body on a chair and massaged his temples. He knows that he has to please his ex wife or else all hell will break loose.


	61. Challenging Tiffany

Royal Suite, Lotte Hotel, Jeju Island

Zzzzz. Zzzzz.

Tiffany's cute snores filled Taeyeon's ear. Gently, she unwrapped herself from Tiffany's arm and the blanket covering them. She checked her watch; it was 3:50 AM. The other day, after Hyoyeon picked them up including Minho from her beach house, Secretary Choi told them that they should check back in the hotel. Secretary Choi informed the soon to be married couple that their fathers will be coming over early today. Taeyeon was apprehensive. A lot of things have been running through her mind.

"I should go down to the lobby. My team should be there by now. We need to discuss about our plans for the race." Taeyeon quickly and silently showered and changed before heading off towards the door.

Taeyeon reached out for the door knob, but she stopped and paused.

"Wait... I can't sneak out without stealing a kiss from my beautiful Tiffany." Taeyeon retracted her steps and carefully went towards the bed.

Zzzzz. Zzzzz.

Tiffany's hair was a bit dishevelled. Her mouth hung slightly open. Her eyes closed.

"Hehehe. So beautiful." Taeyeon chuckled as she took the time to gawk at Tiffany's sleeping face.

Taeyeon rummaged around the corner table near the bed and took Tiffany's phone. She opened the camera application and tapped the video mode and started recording a video. With one last look at Tiffany and a soft kiss on her lips, Taeyeon went down to the lobby to meet her team.

Lobby, Lotte Hotel, Jeju Island

Yawn.

3 girls wearing hooded jackets and backpacks yawned at the lobby while waiting for their boss to come down and meet them. Taeyeon told them to meet her this early in the morning; before the sun rises, before the rooster crows and most of all before Tiffany, her team, or Minho are awake.

"Where's Boss?" Yuri yawned.

"Don't know." Sunny yawned.

"Must be on her way here." Hyoyeon yawned.

"God Hyo. When will you ever learn to stop munching on those garlic chips early in the morning?" Yuri immediately covered her nose after Hyoyeon yawned.

"Don't start with me about my garlic chips when I can practically smell Jessica's smoky breath on you. What are you two doing? Bombing each other's mouths?" Hyoyeon retorted while Yuri just rolled her eyes.

"Kids, next time I'm gonna shove pacifiers on your bickering mouths. I know I'd be subjected to this. Here you go, both of you." Sunny irritatingly pulled out a large bottle of mouthwash and a straw from here backpack and handed them to Hyoyeon and Yuri.

Hyoyeon and Yuri took the straws and placed it on the large bottle of mouthwash as they sipped it as if it was an orange juice. They gargled it a bit and spat it out on the nearest potted plant. After spitting the mouthwash on the plant, its leaves immediately withered.

"Cool. Let's do it again." Hyoyeon exclaimed happily. She was about to play some more with the mouthwash when she saw Taeyeon approaching.

"Guys. Morning!" A smiling Taeyeon suddenly greeted them cheerfully.

"Uh. Looks like you had a good morning Boss." Sunny hesitantly smiled. A cheerful Taeyeon is still something neither she nor her other teammates have gotten used to.

"More like one of the best mornings in my life. Now let's get going before the others wake up. Psy invited me to a race tonight and it's gonna be big. I want us to plan this through." Taeyeon informed them while they headed towards their car to buy them privacy as they drove away to plan their upcoming race.

Royal Suite, Lotte Hotel, Jeju Island

Soft specks of sunlight peered out through the slightly opened window curtain. The soft bed and the cool room gave Tiffany a comfortable feeling. With her eyes still closed, she reached out towards the other side of the bed for her human cuddle bear. When she felt nothing but an empty space, she carefully opened her eyes and scanned the room.

"Tae?" Yawn. Tiffany sleepily called out but no one answered her.

"Where is she?" Tiffany slowly sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes. She stretched her arms and legs before looking at the empty bed again.

Beep. Beep.

Tiffany grabbed her phone at the corner table and saw Taeyeon's message telling her to look at her phone videos. Tiffany wondered but nevertheless opened the videos on her phone. She saw one video with Taeyeon's face on it. She clicked it open.

"Fany! Good morning. I'm going out for awhile with my team, something came up. We'll just be around the island. It may take long for us to get back, but don't worry okay? Sorry I did not wake you up when I left. I did not have the heart to wake up such a beautiful sleeping beauty like you. Redundant right? But that's what you are to me. My beautiful Fany. Good morning again. I love you."

The video where Taeyeon spoke softly and lovingly ended with her throwing flying kisses which were barely seen due to the dim lighting. But it made Tiffany smile. She replayed the video of her cute baby over and over again, and it just made her smile grow wider and wider.

"Hahaha. What a cutiepie." Tiffany giggled to herself.

Knock. Knock.

Tiffany put down her phone and quickly fixed herself in the bathroom before opening the door.

"Good morning Noona." It was a freshly showered Minho. He looked dapper in his clothes, which looked like he was about to play golf. He looked handsome but very intimidating.

"Good morning Minho. Are you looking for your sister? Coz she went out..." Tiffany asked hesitantly.

"I know. She messaged me. And I came here to see you...Noona." Minho smiled a fake smile. He did not even bother to make it look convincing.

"Oh, okay. Would you like to come in first?" Tiffany opened the door wider for Minho.

"No thanks. I just have to ask you some questions...Noona." Minho replied, mocking at the word 'Noona'.

"Uhm... Sure." Tiffany smiled nervously.

"Which comes first? The chicken or the egg?" Minho folded his arms across his chest and asked Tiffany with a low growl.

"Uhh...Egg? No wait. Chicken! Wait. Isn't it the egg?" Tiffany thought out carefully.

"How many stars are there in the sky? I need specific numbers." Minho asked again. He looked serious. He looked like a prosecuting attorney.

"What? How should I know? I only know that there are billions of stars out there-" Tiffany's eyes widened with the question. She tried hard not to roll her eyes at the absurdity of Minho's questions.

"Do you believe in fairies?" Minho asked again. Still he was looking dead serious.

"I do!" Tiffany beamed.

"Ugh. This is exactly why I don't trust you to marry my sister!" Minho shrugged. His serious expression changed to that of a whiny kid as he emphasized on every word he uttered.

Tiffany looked at him perplexed at his actions.

"Y-you don't trust me because I do believe in fairies?" Tiffany asked brokenheartedly.

"Yes. I mean no. Tiffany Noona. I just want to be honest with you. I love my sister very much. She's been through a lot in the past and the last thing that I want for her is for her to get hurt. I don't know you well enough to trust you. You don't have to go on with this arranged marriage. Why force yourself? I can take care of my sister until my last breath." Minho spoke with so much conviction and so much sincerity.

Tiffany smiled at him. Instead of being offended by Minho's bluntness, Tiffany was rather touched.

"I understand Minho. I have a sister too, and I would feel exactly the same way that you're feeling right now. Why don't you get to know me more so that you'll know that I love your sister with all my heart. This isn't about the arrangement that our families made, marrying your sister is something that I want myself. I want to take care of her and love her with everything that I am." Tiffany smiled.

"Wow. You sure are convincing Tiffany Noona. But sorry. I don't easily trust people when it comes to my sister. I'm going to give you 3 tests. If you pass them all, then I'll gladly be the best man at your wedding. But don't tell my sister about this or I'll deny it and call you a liar." Minho was mocking and threatening Tiffany.

"Challenge accepted." Tiffany looked utterly pissed but kept her cool. She smiled and handed her hand out to Minho for a handshake.

"If you fail, I'll make sure Taeyeon Noona will leave you. I can convince her that. Meet you in the hotel kitchen, in 30 minutes Tiffany Noona. Your first challenge is to have a cook off with me. Good luck. Hehe." Minho deliberately ignored Tiffany's outstretched hand again as he rambled on. After finishing his talk, he strode off arrogantly away from Tiffany.

Tiffany was left fuming at the door after Minho vanished away from her sight.

"What a prick. He's lucky he is my Baby's brother. I don't have to prove myself to him. Arrogant ass. He thinks he can make my Baby leave me? I'll show him who he is messing with. I'll definitely show him that no one can come between me and Taeyeon." Tiffany raised her head high and confidently prepared herself for the cook off. Until the word cook off began to slowly sink into her mind.

"Oh shit. Did he just say cook off?! I only know how to microwave foods, fry eggs and bacon, and put warm water on instant noodles?! What the heck. I need the help of my team!" Tiffany was panicking. She quickly showered and changed before sprinting towards her team's room.

Hwang's Private Jet, Skies Above

It was already 5 minutes after the plane took off from Seoul. Min Jong and Jung Min are both excited to see their daughters. Secretary Choi reported to them about the recent events that transpired during their absence. The two buddies and business partners felt happy knowing that after everything, the wedding is still a go.

"Hey Jung Min. Stop rubbing your ears. It's not like you're had too much air pressure now." Min Jong said as he observed his best friend rubbing his ears incessantly.

"Ah no. I called my ex wife an hour ago and finally told her about arranging Tiffany's marriage." Jung Min started.

"I'm guessing she was shocked, right?" Min Jong chuckled.

"Hell yeah. She gave me a lecture of what kind of idiot of a father I am to let my daughter get engaged without her presence and consent." Jung Min said.

"So she's not exactly mad that you're marrying Tiffany off to my Taeyeon?" Min Jong clarified.

"Not exactly. She knows Tiffany's gay. She told me that she was wishing Tiffany could snag an American girl but since she has Taeyeon now, she did not complain. She's just mad that I was doing the honors of setting Tiffany up with a girl. That insecure ex wife of mine." Jung Min ranted.

"Oh I see. Are they coming over for the wedding?" Min Jong asked.

"Yes. Next week. Ex wife and my lovely daughter Suzy will be here in a week. God, I need to hire a personal bodyguard before she kills me." Jung Min sighed.

Min Jong just chuckled at his best friend. He looked out of the window of the plane. He looked at the peaceful sky and remembered his late wife.

"Honey... I hope you're okay with our daughter marrying Tiffany. I won't feel bad that you're not here with me to arrange this marriage thing. I know you're up there watching over us. So please continue to watch over us, okay? I still love you Honey..." Min Jong fought back the tears in his eyes.

"Hey. We'll be seeing them soon. Don't worry." Jung Min tapped his best friend gently after noticing his change of mood.

Min Jong nodded and smiled. The plane ascended into the air towards the island where Taeyeon and Tiffany are, along with their supporters and the little brother who's trying his best to antagonize Tiffany.


	62. The Cook Off

Villa Suite, Lotte Hotel, Jeju Island

BANG!

It was around 6 in the morning when the door of the suite flew violently open. Tiffany barged in without even bothering to knock. Yoona, Seohyun and Jessica immediately snapped wide awake at the loud noise. Yoona grabbed the nearest thing to her which was Seohyun's laptop, Seohyun instinctively hid under the bed, while Jessica prepared her handy lighter to light her smoke bomb's wick.

"Girls! I need your help!" Tiffany's loud voice echoed.

Sigh.

"Oh it's just Miss Tiffany." Jessica and Yoona dropped their 'weapons' and sighed in relief knowing that it wasn't a burglar who barged into their room.

"Why Miss Tiffany? You failed to get into Chairman Kim's pants again last night?" Seohyun asked while she crept out from her hiding place.

"That too. But shhh. That's not what I came here for. Taeyeon's brother challenged me to a cook off. Taeyeon is away with her team and you guys are the only ones who can help me right now." Tiffany looked at them. She was upset and nervous at the same time.

"Oh. I see. How can we help then?" Seohyun asked.

"Well, the cook off is just one of the 3 tests that he's going to give me. I need to pass those tests so that he won't convince Taeyeon to leave me. As if Taeyeon would do that. But I'm not taking any chances, after all he is Tae's brother. Besides, I want to show him that I'm serious with my Baby Taeyeon. So I need you girls to do everything to make me pass those tests," Tiffany told them.

"Okay Miss Tiffany. What are you planning to cook anyway?" Yoona asked.

"Now that's our problem. Let's say that my cooking skills are comparable to that of a 10-year old. And we only have 15 minutes before the cook off starts. Minho and I will have it in the hotel kitchen I think." Tiffany grabbed a few clumps of her hair frustratingly.

"Wow. You're in big trouble Miss Tiffany. Yuri told me last night that Minho might be an 18-year old boy, but he spent his summers as an apprentice to one of South Korea's top chef," Jessica recalled.

"Ugh! I should have known that his so called tests would be to his advantage. Ugghh." Tiffany sat on her team's bed and buried her face with her hands.

Yoona, Seohyun, and Jessica walked over towards a corner and started whispering to themselves. They took a glance at their frustrated and hopeless boss. The 3 went back into whispering and discussing. After 2 minutes, the trio huddled up and broke away from each other as they walked over towards Tiffany.

"Miss Tiffany? We already have a solution for your problem. It has a 99.9 % chance of success." Yoona smiled at Tiffany.

"Really? What? How?" Tiffany felt a glimmer of hope upon hearing Yoona's words.

"Play dead." Yoona smiled widely.

"What?! Are you serious?!" Tiffany was shocked.

"Just kidding Miss Tiffany. We'll handle it, but we need you to cooperate. Whatever happens just go with the flow. Just improvise and keep your calm. Now we need you to go to the hotel kitchen and wait for us there." Jessica advised.

"Oh. Okay." Tiffany was unsure about her team. But she trusted them. They have never failed her before.

Tiffany went towards the door to make her exit when Seohyun inserted something in her ear. It looked like one of Sunny's microphone bugs/ear piece. Seohyun winked at Tiffany before pushing her to the door. When Tiffany left, the trio looked at each other. Without further delay, Seohyun grabbed her laptop and started working on their plan. After Bluetooth exchanges of their plan's blueprint, the trio hurriedly did what they have to do.

"Ready?" Seohyun asked Yoona and Jessica.

"No need to ask." Jessica just winked at her while Yoona smirked.

Hotel's Kitchen, Lotte Hotel

Minho looked at his watch while waiting for Tiffany. He was already dressed in a chef's attire and ready for the battle to begin.

"Mr. Kim? Do you need anything else?" The General Manager of the hotel asked him warmly.

"No Mr. Lee. Thank you for letting me use this part of your hotel's kitchen and agreeing to judge our cooking battle later. I really appreciate it." Minho bowed down and shook hands with the hotel's General Manager who happened to be the father of his friend.

"Anything for the young Mr. Kim. I'll be waiting at the dining hall then." Mr. Lee then walked off and wave him good bye.

Just then Tiffany entered the kitchen with her head held high. She was nervous as hell but she refused to let Minho see it. She was going to prove to him just how wrong his impressions are.

"Hello Noona. You ready?" Minho asked in a teasing manner.

"Bring it on." Tiffany answered with pursed lips.

"Cool. We'll be having a two meal course. An entree dish and a salad dish. See that big wall clock over there? That's our timer. Both of us will have 1 hour to prepare our dishes. I'll be using this part of the kitchen while you use the one at the back. The pantry is over there. At the end of one hour, we'll be presenting our dishes to the hotel's general manager and he will be the one to judge who did better. So... Good luck... Noona." Minho talked eloquently that Tiffany's jaw hung wide open after that.

"What in the world am I gonna do? Two course meal? Pantry? 1 hour? Damn. He sure knows what he's doing." Tiffany nodded at Minho and walked towards her part of the kitchen.

Minho occupied the front area while Tiffany had the back part. Their backs were turned against each other.

"Noona. At the count of 3 we'll be starting. Okay. 1-2-3, Go!" Minho yelled out as he rushed towards the pantry.

"Where are those girls?!" Tiffany just looked at Minho running back and forth the pantry as he gathered his food ingredients.

Chhkk. Chhkk.

"Aaahh!" Tiffany suddenly yelped upon hearing a loud static noise on the earpiece Seohyun gave her.

"Miss Tiffany? I know you can hear me and we heard the conversation you had with Little Bro. So, here's the plan. Just pretend to cook. Okay? Get anything from the pantry. Chop anything you can chop. Avoid burning the kitchen down and wait for us to be there after 45 minutes. Okay Miss Tiffany?" It was Yoona's voice dictating her through the earpiece.

Tiffany nodded at no one in particular. Still unsure, she followed her team's instructions. She went to the pantry and got some onions, garlic, cabbages, radish, broccoli, crabs, shrimps, fish, beef, pork, octopus and anything that she found interesting.

"Okay. So chop anything, pretend to cook, and don't burn down the whole kitchen." Tiffany closed her eyes and repeated the words like a mantra.

Tiffany laid out all the ingredients that she picked out and grabbed a large, shining, sharp knife and a chopping board. She saw Minho glancing at her so she acted like a real chef, chopping everything off expertly. Or rather, carelessly yielding the knife at different directions at a fast pace while bits and pieces of the ingredients flew through the air. Tiffany looked at Minho smugly.

Chop! Chop! Slash!

"What is she doing?!" Minho was meticulously preparing his dish when he saw Tiffany butchering every piece of her ingredients.

"What?!" Tiffany shot Minho a 'back-off' glare. Minho shrugged and turned his back on Tiffany.

Chop! Chop!

Smash! Slash!

Whack!

Tiffany scanned the kitchen. Her ingredients were now pulverized to bits after the rapid and savage chopping. Her eyes immediately lit up when she saw something familiar. A microwave! She then picked up a small bowl and junked all the mixed ingredients, from the raw shrimps with their shells still intact, to the unpeeled onions, garlics and a barely recognizable broccoli; Tiffany opened the microwave and placed the bowl there and set the timer to 15 minutes.

"Now what?" Tiffany pretended to continue preparing her dish and got another bowl and dumped the remaining ingredients. She took out a large ladle and mixed them.

Minho on the other hand was concentrating hard on his dish. 20 minutes already passed. Suddenly his nostrils caught on a weird smell. It was a mixture of the smell of cat fart, a dog's morning breath and spoilt milk with a hint of onion and garlic.

"What the hell is that?!" Minho rubbed his nose furiously to get rid of the pungent smell. He looked over to Tiffany's area and saw the origin of the horrid smell.

Tiffany just took out a bowl from the microwave. Poor Tiffany looked like she was about to puke at her own creation. She placed the bowl on her table and immediately covered it with a plate. As if it would prevent it's monstrous aroma from getting out.

"No way she's going to win with that. Hahahaha!" Minho was shaking his shoulders playfully. He was ready to dance his victory dance.

Another 20 minutes went by. The big wall clock continued to tick. Tiffany's heart was now beginning to explode with anxiousness. She restlessly looked around for team but there were no signs of them yet. Minho on the other hand looked like he was starting to wrap things up.

Tic Toc. Tic Toc.

Almost 45 minutes into the cook off and Tiffany still helplessly played with the kitchen utensils while waiting for some kind of miracle.

Eeerrrk. PLOP!

All lights in the kitchen suddenly went out. After 10 seconds, it went back on.

"Whew! There must be some kind of electrical problems with this hotel's power supply." Minho exclaimed after the blackout.

"Hahahahaah! Bwahahahaahaha!" Tiffany suddenly laughed like a mad woman.

"She's lost it. Gone crazy knowing I'll beat her. Hehehe." Minho did not even bother to look at Tiffany as he prepared to finish his dish's presentation and plating.

"We hope you got it Miss Tiffany. Your entree dish will be the Grilled Halibut, Eggplant, and Baby Bok Choy with Korean Barbecue while the other one is your salad dish, Sesame Spinach Salad. Okay?" Yoona informed Tiffany.

Tiffany looked at the two gorgeous and mouth-watering dishes in front of her. When the lights went out and went back on again, the dishes magically appeared in front of her. Just how her team managed to get them was something that amazed her. The dishes did not look like they came from a fastfood. It looked more like freshly cooked dishes from a high class fancy restaurant. Tiffany licked her lips. She could taste victory.

"Time's up!" Minho's voice bellowed throughout the kitchen. He went out for awhile and then two waiters appeared.

"Here's my dish." Tiffany handed out two covered plates to the waiters.

Minho did the same and handed the waiters his Korean Beef on Fiery Chinese Cabbage and Bean Sprout Salad. Afterwards, both Minho and Tiffany went towards the dining hall and waited for the result of the general manager's judgement. Each assuming their own victory but in the end only one will emerge victorious.

But who would it be? Minho? Or Tiffany?


	63. The Best Girls

Villa Suite, Lotte Hotel

Click.

The door towards the suite opened. Yoona, Seohyun, and Jessica were busy shopping online on the living room when Tiffany walked in. Noticing their Boss's presence, the trio stopped what they're doing.

"Miss Tiffany?" Jessica asked with a worried look.

"Uhm. How did it go?" Yoona was bothered by Tiffany's quiet entrance.

"..." Tiffany took a seat in the couch and sandwiched herself among the three girls.

"Did y-you uhh win Miss Tiffany?" Seohyun asked carefully.

"..."

"Oh no. All the tears I cried have gone to waste. My drama skills were useless... I told you w-" Jessica was about to cry out.

"I won!" Tiffany suddenly sat up from the couch and faced the surprised girls. Tiffany waved her hands up in the air and jumped happily.

"You won?" Jessica asked in disbelief.

"She won?" Yoona asked too.

"Duh! She W-O-N. Stop repeating it Unnies or I'll tape your mouths. Let's celebrate!" Seohyun jumped up and down too along with Tiffany. Yoona and Jessica followed.

"I couldn't have done it without you girls. Minho was furious! But how did you do that though? Where did you get those dishes?" Tiffany asked them.

The trio looked at each other with evil smiles on their faces as they recalled what happened earlier.

Flashback. One hour earlier.

Honk! Honk!

WEEEEOOOOWEEEEEOOOOO!

"The map says that the restaurant should be near here." Yoona pointed at her phone and showed Jessica the map to the fancy restaurant that was 24 hours open.

"Uh-huh." Jessica merely nodded. She was sitting at the driver's seat of the car that they hurriedly rented. Jessica never took off her foot at the accelerator, neither did she step on the breaks for once.

WEEEEOOOOWEEEEEOOOOO!

"GET THE FOUNTAINPENSHIT OUT OF THE WAY PEOPLE! EMERGENCY COMING THROUGH! MOVE YOUR BUTTS OUT OF THE ROOOAAAADDD!" Yoona grabbed her enormous megaphone with matching siren as she stuck her head out of the window of the car and screamed at the people, animals, and even spirits that tried to block the road.

"Hurry up Unnies. I have successfully hacked into the CCTV camera of the hotel kitchen. Miss Tiffany and Little Bro are now talking. Looks like they're about to start the cook off. Oh wait. Yeah they're starting, I can hear them." Seohyun reminded Jessica and Yoona as she fumbled through her laptop and the earpiece that she borrowed without permission from Sunny.

SCREEEEECHHHHH!

Their car did a complete 360 degree turn when it pulled over from the highway and halted perfectly into the fancy restaurant's parking lot.

Seohyun instructed Tiffany about the plan and told her to wait for them for 45 minutes. Jessica stopped the car engine and looked at Yoona.

"Seob, wait for us. Okay?" Yoona asked.

"Yes Yoong. But why do you and Jessica get to pretend to be lovers while I get to stay here in the car?" Seohyun pouted.

"Because someone needs to monitor Miss Tiffany's progress back at the hotel. So be a good girl Maknae." Yoona kissed Seohyun in the cheeks to stop the girl from pouting before Yoona turned to Jessica. "Jess, ready?"

"No need to ask. C'mon. We don't have much time left, Sweetheart." Jessica chuckled and the two of them walked out of the car. They hurriedly entered the restaurant to execute their plan.

Ting-a-ling.

The wind chime in the restaurant softly rang as two gorgeous looking girls entered. It was an early morning; they were the first customers around. The two girls walked arm in arm while whispering and giggling at each other's ear. Suddenly, the tall, slim girl with a wide smile suddenly fell down and collapsed on the floor.

"Sweetheart! Oh my Sweetheart! Wake up! Don't die on me... Pleaaaseee..." Jessica suddenly cried out. She was kneeling on a coughing and groaning Yoona.

The waitress and the restaurant manager immediately went over to the two girls on the floor.

"Ma'am? What's wrong? Is she okay?" The manager asked worriedly.

"My Sweetheart... We came here to Jeju to taste your entree dish and salad dish... She... She... Oh God help me... She has cancer of the toenails! She's dying! But she still wanted to order the best entree dish and salad dish that you have... Huhuhuhu..." Jessica wailed and bawled out while hugging Yoona's limp body.

"Uhm... Maybe we should take her to the hospital?" The waitress suggested.

"WHAT?! My Sweetheart is dying and you still want her to go to the hospital?! You people are cruel! Cruel! She only wants to eat a takeout with a waiting time of preferably less than 30 minutes for an entree dish and a salad dish and you want us to go to the hospital?! I will sue you people if she doesn't get her dying wish!" Jessica shrieked.

"S-sweetie... I... I don't think I have much time left...If I die within the next hour without eating their best dish... Sweetie... I promise to haunt this restaurant... I promise to never leave this world and my scary ghost will forever live on in this restaurant... Uhh... Ghost... Forever..." Yoona opened her eyes weakly and said those words slowly but loud enough for the restaurant manager to hear.

The restaurant manager looked bothered. He was already sweating. A dying customer who threatens to be a ghost haunting their restaurant forever and a hysterical customer who threatens to sue them? Bad for business. Definitely bad.

"Madams, if you will please excuse me I will inform our head chef to prepare your orders. We can manage to get it done within 20 minutes. I assure you it will be the most delicious and heavenly dish you will ever taste!" The manager tried to please Jessica and Yoona as he rushed towards the kitchen and barked the order.

"Sweetheart... You hear that... Hang on okay... Hang on..." Jessica lovingly stroked Yoona's hair while Yoona lay on her lap.

For the next 20 minutes the restaurant got busy preparing the best dish that they have upon the request of their two priority customers. The waiters and waitresses who witnessed the two crying and sobbing on the floor were carried away and could not help but shed tears as well.

"Why is life cruel with those two? She looks so young with a bright future ahead of her... Huhuhu." The waitress muffled her cries of sympathy.

"Sweetheart... Just wait for awhile they should be done by now..." Jessica cried while hugging Yoona. Yoona just groaned, whimpered and fidgeted as if she was in pain.

"Ma'am... Sorry to keep you waiting. Here is your order. Our house special Grilled Halibut, Eggplant, and Baby Bok Choy with Korean Barbecue and Sesame Spinach Salad." The restaurant manager came to them with two plates in hand.

"Uh. Take out? But please include the plates. I mean, I want it to be intact. My Sweetheart loves to marvel at the beauty of the food's plating before eating it. I hope you don't mind. It's her dying wish you know." Jessica requested with a sad tone.

"Oh. Okay. Right away ma'am." The manager rushed back and handed them a nice box with the plate still intact, exactly how Jessica wanted them.

"Thank you... You don't know how much this means to me and my Sweetheart. Here." Jessica handed the manager a wad of cash as payment but the manager refused.

"No ma'am. It's on the house. I'm sorry about your Sweetheart's condition. But we are more than happy to fulfill her dying wish." The manager smiled sympathetically.

"Thank you..." Jessica let a tear roll down her face as she grabbed the take out boxes and pretended to wake Yoona up.

Yoona slowly stood up, the manager and the waiters offered to assist them on their way out but they respectfully declined. Yoona and Jessica slowly exited the restaurant and went back to their car.

"You're back Unnies! We only have less than 15 minutes to deliver those to Miss Tiffany." Seohyun informed Yoona and Jessica.

Immediately, Jessica started the car. She stepped on the accelerator hard and drove as fast as she could while Yoona screamed at anyone who tried to block their way through her megaphone. Upon reaching the hotel, the trio sneaked into the hotel kitchen and looked for the light switch. Wearing her night-vision glasses, Yoona placed the two perfectly made dishes from the restaurant in front of Tiffany while Jessica sneakily shot 5 salt balls in Minho's plate through a pea shooter. When they turned the lights back on, it was as if nothing happened.

End of Flashback.

"Wow. You girls are the best! That explains why the General Manager who judged the dishes looked like he was about to strangle himself after tasting Minho's dish. Good thing he did not suspect us of sabotaging it. The General Manager absolutely loved my dishes! Thanks to you... But sadly, the drama with Minho is not ending soon. We'll be meeting later after 15 minutes for his next test. Quite easy and childish though so I'm not bothered." Tiffany lengthily explained.

"What test Miss Tiffany?" Yoona asked.

"Fastest time to solve a rubik's cube puzzle. Don't worry, my sister and I used to compete against each other with that game. I'm confident I'll win." Tiffany had an arrogant smile on her face.

"Great. But we'll still see to it that you'll win Miss Tiffany," Seohyun said.

"Thanks. Now 1 win for me against Minho. Hehehe. Soon he must accept the hard truth that I love her sister and that we're going to get married." Tiffany smiled as her team clapped their hands in joy.


	64. Making It Through Again

Chartered Limousine, On Its Way to Lotte Hotel

"Thank you for picking us up Secretary Choi." Min Jong smiled at his ever reliable secretary.

"It's part of my job CEO Kim. Besides I have to get used to so many tasks, who knows I may get promoted in the future then I have to multitask, I have to get used to my demanding schedule. Just imagine the pressure, the competitiveness, the challenges that I have to face. Oh I'm excited for my promotion . Hehe." Secretary Choi beamed and giggled.

"Okaaaaay. So, how are the kids?" Min Jong asked, changing the topic leaving Secretary Choi unamused.

"They're already in the hotel waiting to meet you Boss." Secretary Choi frowned.

"And my Tiffany? Are they getting along well with Taeyeon?" Jung Min asked worriedly.

"Yes President Hwang. Miss Tiffany seems to be enjoying the stay in the island with Chairman Kim." Secretary Choi informed them and handed the folders of the completed wedding details.

"Is Minho with them? I hope he's not giving Tiffany a hard time." Min Jong scanned the folder.

"Why? Don't tell me Minho doesn't like my Tiffany?" Jung Min peered from his folder.

"Don't take it personally Jung Min. Minho is just like that. A jealous boy. Got it from her mom. He's just undergoing a phase where he feels like he doesn't like sharing his sister to anyone. Right Secretary Choi?" Min Jong stated.

"Uhm. To be honest Boss, I caught Minho throwing hateful glances at Miss Tiffany. Though I'm quite sure they're harmless. The kid just needs time to adjust to the changes that the marriage may bring." Secretary Choi shared to the 2 fathers.

"I agree." Min Jong nodded.

"I just hope his adjusting period won't take long." Jung Min shrugged.

Private Beach Lounge, Lotte Hotel

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Minho was drumming his fingers along the smooth wooden table while waiting for Tiffany to arrive.

"Hey. Sorry to keep you waiting." Tiffany appeared, smiling.

"M'kay. Let's start Noona?" Minho was making faces at Tiffany. He did not mind how disrespectful he looked.

"Sure. If you're ready to lose, then I see no problem delaying this." Tiffany said with a sarcastic tone.

By now, it was already obvious that the two dislike each other. Tiffany stopped playing nice to Minho and Minho gladly did his own share of glare attacks.

"Here's your cube. The electronic timer device will be put up in front of us. When you're done completing your puzzle just shout 'done'. It's voice sensitive so it automatically registers the time where you stopped, that way we get to know who gets to finish first." Minho instructed as he laid out 2 rubiks cube in front of the table. He set the small rectangular timer device in front of them.

What the actual ice cream truck is that?!" Tiffany's eyes widened upon the sight of the 17x17x17-cubed thing that looks very far from the ordinary rubiks cube Tiffany used to play with. She was alarmed. But she was never going to let Minho feel happy while she sulk in misery.

"I just hope your timer device can keep up with me when I say done coz I can get it done within a blink of an eye." Tiffany sat down beside Minho and spun the heavier than normal rubiks cube playfully.

"Whatever. When I say 'start', the timer will automatically start ticking. On 3. 1-2-3 START!" Minho yelled with excitement.

". The girls better do something about this!" Tiffany's hands trembled when it touched the god-forsaken alien cube.

The black with red led lights started to form seconds and milliseconds as the timer started its countdown. Though Minho thought of the idea of assembling the out of this world cube, he too was having difficulties on his own. His record in assembling it was 1 hour and 10 minutes.

"HA! I'm sure you'll never be able to win against me this time Hwang!" Minho, despite his struggles with the cube was comforted by the fact that Tiffany could blow this challenge off. His confidence was showing in the little evil grin on his face.

Flick. Flick. Twist. Flick. Twist.

The timer showed 20 minutes and 32 seconds when Tiffany took a glance. She was praying to all the saints above that her girls can come up with a solution because as of now, Tiffany's mind was blown. Blown all the way from Earth to Jupiter. The 17x17x17 blocks of the cube was no joke.

Flick. Twist. Flick.

"Arrghhh!" Tiffany groaned in frustration. She felt that the more she twisted and turned the blocks, the more mixed up they are.

"Give up now Noona. Don't worry. Since you're so kind enough to take on my challenge, I'll help you find another person to marry. Hehe." Minho smiled devilishly.

"You're sister is really kind, sweet and generous you know. She'd make a good wife or husband. But since she wanted me to be the wife, then I guess she's my husband" Tiffany shot back as he talked to Minho proudly.

"She's just playing along because as you said, she's KIND. She doesn't want to hurt your feelings. Soon, you'll see Noona... She's gonna leave you." Minho said, trying to sound intimidating.

"Funny coz we've both hurt and left each other already. But look at us now, happily anticipating our marriage because at the end of the day we still get back together. She belongs to me and I belong to her." Tiffany let out a loud chuckle as she shook her head.

"Dad arranged the marriage so that you can be her lifelong nanny. I'm sure you're aware of my sister's past and her current condition. How would you like that Noona? Being a nanny instead of a wife?" Minho hissed.

"Oh well. I'm not complaining. I love your sister. Heck, I would even offer myself to become her slave." Tiffany retorted sounding fierce.

Flick. Twist. Flick.

Minho kept quiet. The next few minutes wore on and the only sound that could be heard in the room is the flicking, twisting and turning of the blocks.

"Good morning sir!" Suddenly a hotel staff came in and wheeled inside a food cart.

"Morning." Minho did not even bother to look at the employee. He was busy concentrating on solving the cube.

"Complimentary warm chocolate with marshmallows on top sir." The employee said pleasantly as she placed a red mug in front of Minho.

"For you Ma'am." The employee smiled and placed a pink mug across Tiffany.

"Thank you." Tiffany gave her a quick smile before turning back to her cube.

"Mmmm. This is good." Minho mumbled to himself.

He did not remember ordering room service but he was happy that complimentary warm chocolate drinks were given. He couldn't resist chocolate. He sipped on it before going back to work on his cube when a heavy feeling of drowsiness came to him. In just a few seconds he dropped the cube on the table. His head immediately followed.

"Huh?" Tiffany wondered as he noticed Minho's slumped head.

Zzzzzzzzz.

Minho was snoring loudly.

"Miss Tiffany!"

Yoona, Jessica and Seohyun suddenly barged in the room carrying a food cart.

"Girls! What's happening?" Tiffany craned her neck and saw her team approaching her.

"Oh. We bribed the hotel staff to give him that chocolate drink with sleeping pills. It's just going to last for a few minutes. Hurry up girls. We need work to do!" Jessica commanded.

Without further delay, Yoona took the 17x17x17 obviously unsolved puzzle from Tiffany's hand and opened several cans of paint. Seohyun took out a paintbrush while Jessica grabbed a big hair dryer. Seohyun carefully painted the cube on one side with yellow, the other with red and other colors on the cube while Jessica blow dried it every after paint job completed by Seohyun. The two had to twist the cube so that the paint won't stick to it's interior. Yoona kept watch on Minho while Tiffany just sat on her seat looking proud at the creativity of her team.

"I should sign them up for a lifetime contract to be my assistants. I know real talent and skill when I see it." Tiffany thought while looking at how fast and precise they work.

Just 3 minutes have passed and the cube looked good as new as Jessica blow dried the finishing touch of gloss on the cube. A few seconds later she flicked, twisted and turned it around. It was just like Minho's cube, only this one was now solved.

"Voila! Here you go Miss Tiffany! Good as new." Jessica handed it over to Tiffany excitedly.

"Gosh! Thanks girls! Now, when will Minho wake up?" Tiffany asked her team.

"Oh . It's almost 5 minutes. Let's go girls!" Yoona hurriedly pushed the food cart containing the paint cans and the big hair dryer.

"Wait! You're forgetting an important detail, the warm chocolate without sleeping pills... Evidence!" Seohyun hurriedly went out the room and came back with another set of red mug, an exact replica of Minho's mug with the same amount of warm chocolate and marshmallows. She took Minho's original mug and replaced it with the sleeping pills-free mug then ran away from the room leaving Tiffany with Minho.

"Urrhnnn..." Minho yawned as he blinked his eyes.

"Looks like you fell asleep. Too bad you did not see me solve this childish game." Tiffany turned her seat and crossed her legs and to face Minho. She tapped the now solved piece of rubiks cube with her finger.

"W-what?! How? Y-you..." Minho could not believe his eyes and ears. He checked the time, it was 34 minutes. The timer was still ticking since Tiffany did not say the magic word yet.

"I can't believe you fell asleep through that. I would have loved to show you how I solved it. Though even if you were awake you still can't beat me in solving this. Look at the time." Tiffany teased. Her eyes met Minho's.

"Y-you. You cheated! You made me fall asleep!" Minho raised his voice.

"And how did I get involved in your tardiness?" Tiffany asked, feeling amused at the look of horror in Minho's face. Even if he was Taeyeon's brother, he was a threat. So Tiffany had to deal with him like how a lion deals with another lion. Through a bloody, not literally, fight.

"You put something on my drink to make me sleep!" Minho whined as he thought of the possibilities.

"Whatever you say my dear brother. Wow. Brother. You should really get used to that Minho. Soon your sister and I will be married." Tiffany smiled sweetly.

Tiffany stood up and left her completed rubiks cube on the table and went over to Minho's side and grabbed his mug. She drank every last drop of the warm chocolate from Minho's mug and placed it back in front of him. Minho just sat there stunned. He had no clue about what's happening or rather what happened.

"Done." Tiffany announced at the timer.

The timer immediately stopped. 36 minutes.

"Nooooo!" Minho cried internally.

"So, time for the final challenge? Let us once and for all end this immaturity Minho. I'm going to take care of your sister and I'm going to make her happy. You can't do anything to change that." Tiffany tapped Minho's shoulder.

"10 minutes from now. On the pool. Fastest swimmer wins. Once and for all." Minho stood up from his seat and exited the room looking devastated.

"Once and for all." Tiffany smiled. At least she was able to make it through Minho's challenge for the 2nd time.


	65. I'm Here

I'm Here

Taeyeon's Beach House, Jeju Island

After almost 4 hours of talking and discussing with her team, Taeyeon felt tired and sleepy. With one last look at her phone containing the map of the racing route, she positioned herself comfortably on the snug couch of her living room.

"Uh Boss? Sorry to bother you but Secretary Choi told me that your dad will be arriving from the airport in 20 minutes. I guess we should head back to the hotel," Yuri informed Taeyeon.

"Is that so?" Taeyeon lazily replied.

"Yes Boss. Besides I think we should head back now. My darling Jessica has not replied to my messages for hours now. I think something's up," Yuri said.

"Wait. Your darling Jessica?" Taeyeon looked surprise.

"Oh. You did not know Boss?"

"Know what?" Taeyeon asked, puzzled.

"Yuri here Boss snagged Jessica. Don't know what they see in each other though. Talk about blind love," Sunny blurted out while sticking out her tongue to Yuri.

"You're just jealous coz I got myself a y girl with a y a-" Yuri beamed proudly until Sunny hit her with a cushion pillow.

"I don't need to hear that Yuri, . Boss, let's go?" Sunny immediately shunned Yuri off.

"Yeah sure. I miss my Tiffany already. I wonder what they're doing right now," Taeyeon thought aloud as she followed Yuri, Sunny and Hyoyeon out of the mansion towards their car.

Swimming Pool, Lotte Hotel, Jeju Island

Oxygen tanks. Swimsuits. Goggles. Flippers. Snorkels. Life buoy. Shark-detecting radar. Water-proof lipstick. Yoona, Jessica, and Seohyun prepared their gears while they waited with Tiffany for Minho to arrive at the swimming pool. The blue waters of the 8ft deep pool looked cool and inviting. No one was around the pool except for them. It was a good day to swim and Tiffany wanted to swim and beat the hell out of Minho.

"Girls, I think you've already done enough for me. I think I can handle it from here." Tiffany stopped her team from putting on their gears.

"But Miss Tiffany, we want to ensure your victory," Seohyun said.

"I can swim, don't worry. Besides, I don't think Minho can pull off a swimming challenge that I can't handle," Tiffany said confidently as she unwrapped the towel from her waist revealing the toned muscles on her legs. She put on her swimming cap that covered the length of her hair.

"Are you really sure Miss Tiffany?" Yoona asked again for confirmation.

"Positive." Tiffany smiled.

Within minutes, Minho arrived wearing his swimming trunks and goggles. Minho stood on the edge of the pool and motioned for Tiffany to come over.

"So, once and for all Noona. 5 laps. Whoever gets to finish first obviously wins." Minho informed her as he did warm up exercises and splashed himself with water.

"Game on Bro," Tiffany arrogantly replied.

"You ready?" Minho placed his goggles on his eyes and took his position on the pool.

"Ready when you are." Tiffany placed the goggle that was dangling on her neck on her eyes. She jumped up and down for a few times.

Minho bent down. Tiffany followed suit. On the corner of the pool, Tiffany's team looked at them with anticipation.

"On 3? 1-2-3!" Minho extended his arms and jumped on the pool.

SPLASH!

"This is it. Once and for all!" Tiffany jumped on the pool too.

Lobby, Lotte Hotel, Jeju Island

Yuri took out her phone and called Jessica. Earlier, Taeyeon had been trying to reach Tiffany, but her calls and messages were unreturned. When they reached the hotel, Sunny and Hyoyeon immediately checked their rooms but Tiffany and her team weren't there. Even Minho was nowhere to be found.

"Boss. I just got off the phone. Jessica told me that they're in the pool with Miss Tiffany," Yuri informed her worried boss.

"Right. Just prepare everything for Appa and Daddy Hwang. They should be here soon." Taeyeon informed her team as she ushered them away.

"Daddy Hwang. Hehehe. Who would have thought that that weird guy would be my father-in-law soon." Taeyeon was amused at the thought of calling Mr. Hwang 'Daddy Hwang'.

"Alright Boss. We'll be with you later," Sunny said.

Taeyeon waved at her team. It was already assumed that Yuri, Sunny, and Hyoyeon would take care of the welcoming Mr. Kim whenever Secretary Choi is not around. The trio parted ways with Taeyeon who immediately left to go to her fiancée.

Swimming Pool, Lotte Hotel

"Who was that Jess?" Yoona asked Jessica who was giggling after receiving a phone call.

"Oh. That was my precious darling Yuri. Hehehe. She told me that they've just arrived here in the hotel." Jessica could not help but giggle.

"Wait, does that mean that Chairman Kim is here too?" Seohyun asked worriedly.

"Uh yeah. Why the worried look?" Jessica asked.

"Should we let them find out about the challenges that Minho has been giving Miss Tiffany?" Seohyun replied.

"Oh. I haven't thought of that. Well, Miss Tiffany is winning right? So by the time they learn about it, Miss Tiffany has already wo-" Jessica's words were suddenly interrupted.

"Oh ! The life tank! The oxygen buoy! No . The life buoy and the oxygen tank!" Yoona who was keeping an eye on Tiffany's progress suddenly grew alarmed when in the middle of the 8ft deep pool, Tiffany suddenly stopped swimming. Yoona looked at her boss who was struggling.

Tiffany was struggling to swim- to breathe. In the middle of her 4th lap, she suddenly felt her leg grew rigid. She felt an uncomfortable feeling. She was having muscle cramps in the middle of the 8ft deep pool.

"Oh god. This can't be happening!" Tiffany struggled to move, but each movement proved futile.

Minho was too focused on winning to care about what's going on with Tiffany. Just one more of his powerful arms, one more kick of his long legs and he could already reach the edge of the pool.

"I'm going to beat you Noona. I'm going to show you that I can take care and protect my sister better than you!" With one last flex and , Minho reached the wall of the pool.

"Yes!" Minho emerged from the water and waved his hands joyously. Tiffany was nowhere in sight. He won.

"Miss Tiffany!" Seohyun yelled.

It took about a minute for Minho to realize what was going on. He quickly scanned the area for any signs of Tiffany. But she was nowhere to be found. In the corner of his eyes, he could see 3 girls frantically picking up an oxygen tank, dragging a life buoy and taking off their sandals. Minho looked at the middle of the pool and that was when he saw a hand in the middle of the pool waving.

Tiffany was drowning.

"Miss Tiffany!" Yoona called out.

"Hurry up Yoona! She's drowning!" Jessica was screaming.

"Why don't you help me with this heavy thing?!" Yoona screamed back while hauling the oxygen tank on her back.

"Unnies! Just throw her the life buoy right now!" Seohyun dragged the life buoy.

"Just jump there and save her!" Yoona screamed again.

". Why did I choose to wear this annoying gladiator sandals!" Jessica screamed in frustration as she painstakingly untied the straps of her sandals.

"Goddamit Jessica! Screw this tank, I'm jumping!" Yoona unloaded the tank and prepared to jump.

"You should have thought of that earlier!" Jessica and Seohyun both yelled.

"I told you we shoudn't have skipped those swimming drills!" Yoona screamed at the two.

As rare as it was, the trio has never been faced with a life and death situation. They were panicking and struggling to keep their minds rational. They were really scared knowing Tiffany was in danger that they suddenly panicked on what to do next.

"Tiffany!"

SPLASH!

The three of them looked at each other in the eye. They were shocked at what they saw.

Minho could not believe his eyes at what he saw. But nevertheless, he swam towards Tiffany's direction. His heart was beating rapidly. He hoped to get there first or else two people could drown and it was going to be his fault.

"Noona. I'm sorry. Please be safe. I'm very sorry Noona." Minho paddled with all his might.

On the other hand, Tiffany could feel herself losing air. Her body felt heavy and tired. It was as if she was being dragged in the bottom of the pool. She was waving her hands frantically hoping someone could help her, hoping someone could save her.

"Help me... Taeyeon..." Tiffany looked at the bright blue waters for the last time. She thought of Taeyeon. The deprivation of oxygen was taking its toll. She closed her eyes when suddenly-

Tiffany felt someone touching her face, fumbling through it as if it was looking for something. Just a split-second and she felt a pair of lips on hers, then a tongue coaxing her to open her mouth. The contact with her mouth was so firm and tight that water wasn't able to get through it. Instead, Tiffany felt like the person who held a strong grip on her waist and a tight contact with her mouth breathed life into her. As strong as the force of gravity pulling her down the bottom of the pool, was the strength of the person pulling her towards the surface.

Gasp!

Light.

Air.

And Taeyeon.

"TaeTae..." Tiffany struggled to talk while inhaling large amount of air while Taeyeon's arm never left her waist.

"I'm here." Taeyeon only held on tighter to Tiffany as she paddled and waded in the water. She dragged them both to the surface and into the edge of the pool.

"Noona!" Minho was already able to reach the two of them.

"Miss Tiffany!" Yoona, Jessica and Seohyun immediately ran towards Taeyeon and Tiffany and helped them get off the pool.

"Noona..." Minho hurriedly climbed up the pool and helped his sister and the girl who almost drowned.

Tiffany was coughing out the water that she swallowed earlier while Taeyeon looked at her with an unreadable face. Taeyeon hugged Tiffany gently and rubbed her back up and down.

"Tae..." Tiffany finally broke down after being engulfed with Taeyeon's warm and protective embrace.

"Boss! What happened? Are you okay?!" Yuri, Sunny and Hyoyeon suddenly came rushing into the scene and saw their boss drenched and soaked, hugging a crying Tiffany.

"Please help her," Taeyeon told her team and Tiffany's team as she broke away from the hug and stood up.

"Tae..." Tiffany called out and reached out for Taeyeon's hand.

Taeyeon just smiled at Tiffany and slowly walked away, letting go of Tiffany's hand.

"Noona..." Minho followed his sister.

"Noona, I'm very sorry. I made a mistake... I'm sorry." Minho could only guess what's going on in his sister's mind and he felt guilty as hell.

The last thing that he wanted to do was to awaken his sister's inner demons. But he did just that.


	66. Forgiveness

Beachside, Lotte Hotel

The cool breeze coming from the sea provided comfort to Taeyeon. The invisible wind felt like it was hugging her body, wrapping her up and protecting her from the unwanted images in her mind. Taeyeon was badly shaken up. She absentmindedly walked along the shoreline, dipping her feet in the incoming waves. She was still soaking wet after jumping off the pool to save Tiffany. She felt her body shiver with cold, but it was nothing compared to the fears that have been awakened in her.

Flashback. Earlier at the pool.

Taeyeon happily made her way towards the hotel's swimming pool to look for Tiffany. She was expecting Tiffany to be lazing off a pool chair while sipping a cold drink and trying to get a sun tan. When she reached the area, a different sight welcomed her. She could see Tiffany's head popping in and out of the water's surface. Her hands waving frantically.

"What's happening?" Taeyeon thought to herself.

She saw Minho nearing the pool's walled edge. On the corner of the pool were Tiffany's team, looking panic stricken and bickering. Taeyeon turned her head again towards Tiffany's direction. Her head could no longer be seen. Instead, a hand was waving.

"Why aren't they going after her?!" Taeyeon clenched her fist.

Seeing Tiffany in the middle of the deep pool, waving her hand hopelessly, triggered Taeyeon's memory of her own escape from the car that submerged into the river. Her feelings of guilt when she dared not look back to her mother who was trapped inside the car began to pour out of her vault of emotions.

"Tiffany!"

Taeyeon could no longer stand watching from afar. As much as she feared the waters, the fear of losing Tiffany was too much. Immediately she removed her shoes and dived into the blue pool. She wasn't even confident if she still knows how to swim. But nothing else mattered at the moment. Pure instinct was kicking in. She gasped for air before submerging her self deeper. She opened her eyes to look for Tiffany. She felt her and grabbed her. Taeyeon did not know how long Tiffany could stay underwater. She quickly went up to the surface and took in some air before going back to Tiffany. She placed her mouth over hers and breathed in some air into her, hoping it could make a difference. Taeyeon did not let go of her until she was sure they were safe.

"TaeTae..." She heard Tiffany's weak voice.

"I'm here." It was all the words that Taeyeon could say at the moment.

For years, she was eaten by the guilt of being able to survive the incident on the river. She never got the chance to do something to save her mother. But this time, she was fighting back the waters that dared take away her love.

She wasn't letting go of Tiffany.

Never.

End of Flashback.

"Noona! Wait up!" Minho ran on the beach and managed to walk in front of his sister.

"..."

"Noona... I'm sorry." Minho held his sister's arms and apologized.

"Why are you apologizing Turtle?" Taeyeon caressed her brother's gloomy face with her cold and shivering hands.

"I—It's my fault... Tiffany Noona... It was my fault... I'm sorry Noona..." Minho was close to tears.

"It wasn't your fault, you would've saved her on time too," Taeyeon softly told her brother.

"No Noona... You don't understand. I'm sorry. When you were out, I challenged Tiffany Noona. The last challenge was a swimming race... I... I didn't know what happened to her... I just wanted to protect you Noona... I don't want you to marry her..." Minho broke down and kneeled before Taeyeon.

Taeyeon hugged herself and took a deep breath to calm herself down. She tried to digest every word that Minho said.

"Why would you do that? Explain." Taeyeon's eyes looked emotionless. Her voice was cold as ice. She tightened her grip on her own arms.

"Noona... I'm very sorry. It's just that... I don't like her for you Noona... I mean, we barely even know her... And then Dad wants you to marry her? Noona... I was just trying to make sure that you won't get hurt... I just don't trust her..." Minho confessed.

"Get up. Go to her and apologize. You know your mistake." Taeyeon merely said those words harshly before taking a few steps away from Minho.

"Noona... I'm really sorry... Noona..." Minho cried out as he grabbed his sister's wrist, stopping her from taking another step.

He knows his sister better. Taeyeon was never one to scream at him or hit him whenever he does something wrong. Taeyeon never did that. Instead, she would give him the cold shoulder and ignore him until her anger subsides. And Minho hated it. It felt like the very person he cherished most just shut him out of her life.

"Minho. When we meet people who change us for the better, we don't let them go. I love her Minho. Can't you see it? For years, I've been scared of going near the waters. I've never swam again after the accident. But for her Minho, I did that. I did it because I love her more than my own life. For once, I want to live a better life. A life free from fears. She did that to me Minho. You have no idea how much she changed me. But despite that, I'm still the same sister you know. I love you my little brother. I'm just disappointed that you didn't trust me enough to know that no matter what happens, or whoever comes along, you and I will be brother and sister. Our bond will still be there forever Minho... Please don't be selfish..." Taeyeon knelt along Minho and hugged him gently. Despite her disappointment with her brother's actions, she softened up. She doesn't like seeing her brother cry like an abandoned kid.

"Noona... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Minho cried like a kid and hugged his sister tighter.

"Minho... What did I tell you? People are bound to get hurt. People are bound to suffer pain at some point of their lives. But that's because people make decisions. When it comes to love, you shouldn't be the one making decisions for them. It's their heart Minho. I've made my decision to love Tiffany. I love her. From that decision, I found myself happy. If you're scared that it means that I'm going to neglect you, please don't be. Changes may happen, but just like the blood that flows into our veins; your place in my heart will remain here forever." Taeyeon calmed her brother down.

"Noona... I love you... I'm sorry for not respecting you and Tiffany Noona. I promise I'll make it up to her... I'm really sorry." Minho sniffed, his sobs slowly retreating.

"Apologize to her. I forgive you. I know that you know what you need to do." Taeyeon gave Minho a gentle squeeze before standing up and walking away.

"Noona... Where are you going?" Minho asked.

"I need to be alone," Taeyeon told him. She looked back and gave him a forced smile.

Minho nodded and started to walk back to the hotel to look for Tiffany. His sister was right. It was her heart not his, and she already made a decision. All he could ever do is to respect that.

Royal Suite, Lotte Hotel

Tiffany got out of the shower already dressed in warm comfortable clothes. Her team and Taeyeon's team were waiting patiently for her on the living room area of the suite while filling in the events that recently transpired during the day.

"Miss Tiffany, are you okay?" Yoona asked with eyes full of concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine now. Where's Tae?" Tiffany directed her question to Hyoyeon.

"Uhm, Sunny?" Hyoyeon asked Sunny who was holding a pair of binoculars and on a lookout for her boss.

"She's just strolling on the beach. She hasn't changed her wet clothes though. I should fetch her now." Sunny laid down the binoculars and grabbed a jacket for her boss but Tiffany stopped her.

"I'll go. My dad will be here anytime soon. Uh, I think it's better if we keep everything among ourselves. I don't want Minho or Taeyeon to get into trouble." Tiffany ruffled her wet hair before taking the jacket from Sunny.

"Okay Miss Tiffany, but our Boss... She may not be feeling well. It's the first time she swam again after her accident. Please be careful with her... And please be patient... Just give us a call if anything happens." Yuri cautioned Tiffany.

"Okay. Don't worry." Tiffany gave them a warm smile before heading out the door.

Tiffany was already on her way towards the beach when someone gently pulled her into a corner. She was surprised to see Minho.

'M-minho?" Tiffany stuttered.

"Noona. I'm very sorry." Minho got down on his knees and kneeled with his head bowed down.

"What? Stand up..." Tiffany was shocked. Just a few hours ago he was acting like some spoiled brat wanting to get his toy back.

"Noona... C-can we talk?" Minho looked so helpless before Tiffany as he stood up and faced her.

"Yeah. Sure. But can we make it quick because your sister may be cold now..." Tiffany showed him the jacket that she's holding.

"Uhm... Okay... Uh... Noona. I'm sorry. I just want you to know that I regret my actions earlier... I misjudged you. Do you know the reason behind those tests? The cooking challenge was for me to see whether you could take care of my Noona. Food is basic to every human Noona. But my sister is a picky eater, not to mention her allergies. I just want to make sure that you can cook for her... It may sound shallow but yeah, I just don't want my sister to be hungry..." Minho tapped the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

"I need to enrol myself in a cooking course." Tiffany gulped, remembering how she won the challenge because of team and not her skills.

"And the rubiks cube Noona... My sister... She's smart, assertive and blunt but she can be moody sometimes. I just want to know how patient and determined you are. I wanted to make sure that you can handle her... That you won't give up on her easily whenever a problem comes between you and her..." Minho tapped the ground with the heel of his shoe.

"He has a point..." Tiffany reflected on how she easily gave up on the task and instead relied on her team to solve it.

"And the last thing Noona... Which I am deeply sorry for... The swimming challenge... Before what happened earlier, my sister doesn't swim... I just can't bring myself to accept that someone marrying her may be someone who can't even swim or save her at times when she needs saving... But I don't take your drowning against you... I... Uhm... It was me who screwed up... I'm sorry Noona... I'm really sorry. Please give me a chance to make it up to you..." Minho bowed to Tiffany.

"Minho... I just need you to know that I love her. I can't promise you anything but I want you to know that as long as I live, I'm going to love her and make her happy. Same goes to the people she loves. You, your dad, and even her team... You're all part of her life. I'm not going to take her away from you if that's what scares you. I'm willing to love you as my own brother too. I forgive you..." Tiffany gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Noona. Uhm... Err... I uhh..." Minho stuttered and fidgeted.

"Yes Minho? Do you have anything else to say?" Tiffany sweetly asked.

"C-can I hug you Noona?" Minho looked embarrassed after blurting it out.

"Hahaha. Silly. Come here little brother." Tiffany laughed at him before wrapping her arms on his waist.

"Thank you Tiffany Noona. You better go now. My sister needs you... Please take care of her." Minho secretly rubbed a tear drop from his eyes before gently pushing away Tiffany.

"You bet I will. So does this mean that I defeated you once and for all?" Tiffany asked playfully while walking away from him.

"Huh? I think we can have a rematch. But this time the challenge is who is going to look more awesome on your wedding day!" Minho yelled cheerfully.

"Prepare to lose again then!" Tiffany yelled back before happily running along to go to Taeyeon.

"Mom... I'm sorry. I should've seen it earlier how those two are meant to be together." Minho looked up to the sky and closed his eyes as he smiled to himself.


	67. Thank You, Honey

Beach, Jeju Island

The crashing of the waves has never sounded so pleasantly calm to Taeyeon. She inhaled and exhaled the scent of the sea. She was standing on the shoreline with the waves gently tickling her toes. She was so engrossed looking at the endless horizon before her. It was as if it was calling her, asking her to play with the sea and forget whatever grudges she had with the intimidating body of water.

"Umma, wherever you are... I want you to know that I've finally made peace with the past. I'm sorry I did not look back... I hope you've forgiven me as I have finally forgiven myself... I'm sorry Umma. But also, thank you... Thank you for letting me live that day... Thank you Umma..." Taeyeon was lost in her trance as she tried to walk further in the water.

Splash. Splash.

The waves gently rocked Taeyeon's body. Before she knew it the water level reached her waist. Instead of being scared, she walked on. It was a happy feeling to finally conquer her fear.

"Taeyeon!"

Splash.

"Tae!" Tiffany hugged Taeyeon, pulling her closer towards her body.

Tiffany was searching for Taeyeon along the beach when she saw her walking towards the deeper part of the sea. Tiffany flung the jacket on the sand and immediately struggled her way towards the battering seawater just to get to Taeyeon.

"Oh, Tiffany." Taeyeon smiled when she felt Tiffany hugging her from the back.

"Tae! What are you doing?! Do you want to drown yourself?!" Tiffany was yelling at Taeyeon as she dragged her back towards the shallow waters and back to the sandy beach.

Reaching the beach, Taeyeon just smiled at Tiffany. But Tiffany was already on the verge of crying. Seeing Taeyeon in the deep waters scared her. What if she wasn't there? Would Taeyeon drown herself? Tiffany hugged Taeyeon tightly and sobbed.

"Hey... Hey... Why are you crying?" Taeyeon caressed Tiffany's hair as she sobbed softly on her chest.

"Do you want to kill me?!" Tiffany looked up and stared at Taeyeon with her teary eyes.

"What? Why? No..." Taeyeon looked at her confusedly.

"Then what were you doing in the middle of the sea?! You know that I can't live without you!" Tiffany was yelling at Taeyeon again. It really scared her to lose Taeyeon.

"I wasn't planning to drown myself. I'm sorry. I just made peace with an old enemy, thanks to you. It actually feels good... It felt like I'm freed from my chains..." Taeyeon just hugged Tiffany and soothed her cries by rubbing her back up and down.

"It really scared me you know... Earlier when I was drowning, it really scared me... And just now... Just now... I can't... I don't want to lose you..." Tiffany's voice trailed off as she let out broken words through her sobs.

"You're not going to lose me. Come on. Stop crying. I'm okay. You're okay. We still have each other." Taeyeon brought her hands along Tiffany's face and lifted it up. The two looked at each other.

"You just helped me face my fear, and with that I'm thankful. I can now protect you without fearing anything... Or not. Because the only thing I am afraid of now is the thought of losing you..." Taeyeon placed her hands on Tiffany's waist and smiled at the sniffling girl in front of her.

Peck.

"I'm sorry." Taeyeon smiled some more after kissing Tiffany on the lips.

"You scared me." Tiffany pouted while letting Taeyeon wipe away her tears.

Peck.

"Stop crying." Taeyeon kissed her again.

"Just don't do that again okay. I don't want to be widowed before we even get to marry each other." Tiffany bowed down her head to hide her sadness.

Peck.

"I love you." Taeyeon used her finger to lift Tiffany's chin.

"Thank you for saving me back there at the pool... I really don't know what could've happened if you weren't there..." Tiffany stared at Taeyeon intensely.

Peck.

"I said I love you." Taeyeon frowned.

"I love you more Tae... I love you more than my own life..." Tiffany placed her hands on Taeyeon's neck and leaned in for a kiss.

The kiss was slow, sweet and gentle. It was just enough to let each other know how much they loved each other. Taeyeon held Tiffany closer towards her while they kissed. Taeyeon wanted to show Tiffany how thankful she was to have her in her life. Tiffany just wanted Taeyeon to know how much she loves her.

Swoooosh.

"Brrr... Fany, it's cold out here." Taeyeon muttered through her chattering teeth after they broke the kiss.

"Do you want me to strip right now?" Tiffany smirked at Taeyeon.

"Huh? Right now? As in here?" Taeyeon's eyes widened with shock at Tiffany's remark.

"Yeah, coz I'm hot. Then maybe you can just hug me so you'll feel hot too." Tiffany decided to tease Taeyeon and whispered in Taeyeon's ear making her lover blush.

"What... Uhm... Uh... Well... I-I don't know... I-its u-up t-to you..." Taeyeon stuttered. She felt her cheeks warming up.

"Seriously? You'd let me strip here on this public beach?" Tiffany folded her arms and shook her head disapprovingly.

"What? I thought you wanted to do it... You were the one who told me that... Aww... I'm sorry Fany." Taeyeon pouted and went closer to Tiffany.

"I can't believe you, letting me strip here when other people could see me too." Tiffany gave Taeyeon a disappointed look.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Taeyeon tugged on Tiffany's arm.

"Call me Honey then I will forgive you." Tiffany grinned.

"Uhm... Okay. Honey Fany." Taeyeon hesitated, still trying to get used to showing her affections to Tiffany.

"You're not sincere." Tiffany huffed and walked away, picking up the jacket she discarded earlier.

"Honey. Sorry." Taeyeon called out and followed Tiffany.

Tiffany turned her back on Taeyeon and just folded her arms. She was amused at how gullible Taeyeon can be. After everything that happened to them earlier with all the drowning, she hoped that teasing Taeyeon can lighten their moods up.

"Honey. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me." Taeyeon rested her chin on Tiffany's shoulder and rubbed Tiffany's arms. She was very apologetic.

"Hahaha. You're so silly TaeTae. Hahahahaha!" Tiffany couldn't help but laugh at how serious Taeyeon was for apologizing over something so petty.

"Are you making fun of me?" Taeyeon turned Tiffany to face her, but Tiffany was just laughing her heart out.

"N-no. Hahahaha. I wasn't. Hahahahaha. You're so cute. Hahaha. Just kidding. I was really making fun of you. Hahaha!" With that, Tiffany quickly flung the jacket on Taeyeon's shoulder and ran away like a mad dog. She stopped for a while to stick her tongue out to Taeyeon.

"Yah! Come back here!" Taeyeon finally realized that Tiffany was just teasing her so she broke into a ran to follow Tiffany back into the hotel.

Presidential Suite, Lotte Hotel

Everyone gathered around the table on the living room of the suite while having a meeting with Kim Min Jong and Hwang Jung Min. Before that, Minho, Taeyeon's team and Tiffany's all agreed to keep certain events away from the two patriarchs since everything has already been settled. They have all been discussing things while Taeyeon and Tiffany were still out to who knows where.

"Well, it's good to know that you've all been doing fine here. Especially you Minho." Min Jong smiled at everyone at the table.

"Yes Dad." Minho guiltily smiled while Tiffany's team shot him a combination of grenade glares and bullet stares which were enough to pierce through his conscience after all the challenges he gave to Tiffany.

"We have already talked to the wedding planners and told them that the wedding will take place after one week." Jung Min announced.

"But before that, Tiffany is set to move out from her home and live together with Taeyeon when we go back to Seoul. So, Sunny... I expect you to see through it that Tiffany's moving in with Taeyeon will have no problems." Min Jong said.

"Yes Sir." Sunny bit her lip knowing the implications of Tiffany's moving in. Yuri and Hyoyeon scratched their heads, thinking of the same thing.

"And Jessica, right?" Jung Min called Jessica. "I want you and your team to help Tiffany in moving out and moving in. And also, my ex-wife and my daughter Suzy will be coming here from the States. I hope you can assist them in any way possible." Jung Min ordered.

"Gladly Sir." Jessica nodded.

"Okay, that's it for today. Secretary Choi, you will be in charge of everything." Min Jong stood up, signalling the adjournment of their meeting.

"Yes Sir!" Secretary Choi replied enthusiastically as the teams dispersed.

Royal Suite, Lotte Hotel

The bathroom door closed as Tiffany got out from the shower and changed clothes. Taeyeon, who showered first and changed, just sat on the bed looking spaced out. Her hair was still left uncombed. Tiffany looked at her with a smile.

"Why do you have to be so cute and beautiful at the same time?" Tiffany could not help but admire Taeyeon who was playing with her unkempt locks.

"Babe... What are you thinking?" Tiffany went towards the dresser table and picked up a comb as she quickly combed her hair.

"Huh? Nothing. I'm sorry about what Minho did, I hope he already apologized to you."

"Hmn. That's okay. We already talked. He's really sweet you know," Tiffany replied while she stared at Taeyeon through the mirror of the dresser table.

"Yeah. Thanks for being understanding." Taeyeon smiled.

"Come here." Tiffany signalled Taeyeon to sit on the stool in front of the dresser table.

Taeyeon lazily got up from the bed and sat on the stool. Tiffany stood behind her while holding a comb. The two smiled at each other while looking at their reflections at the mirror.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Tiffany stroked Taeyeon's after-shower hair with her hands before brushing it with the comb.

"Mnn... I don't know. But I'd like to hear it Honey." Taeyeon closed her eyes, savouring the feeling of Tiffany gently combing her hair.

"You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Tiffany kissed the crown of Taeyeon's head before combing it again, slowly straightening her locks and fixing along a few strands. Tiffany giggled a bit after hearing Taeyeon call her 'Honey'.

"I could not even remember the last time someone combed my hair... This feels good." Taeyeon was loving every second of her hair being given attention by Tiffany.

"Thank you Honey... Same goes to me. I really find you beautiful, but what attracted me most is you inner beauty. The way you care for me, the way you just understand me, and most of all, the way you love me." Taeyeon opened her eyes and stared lovingly at Tiffany's concentrated look on the mirror's reflection.

"That sounds like an answer fit for a beauty pageant. But I'm glad to hear that from you." Tiffany chuckled while combing the last of Taeyeon's uncombed hair.

Taeyeon turned around and took the comb away from Tiffany's hand.

"Yes Tae?" Tiffany smiled at Taeyeon, admiring her beautiful face.

"Thank you for everything Honey." Taeyeon held on to Tiffany's hands and kissed them. Tiffany bent down to Taeyeon's level and kissed her on the lips.

"Anything for you Baby. But we better go now... Our dads are waiting." Tiffany broke their kiss and grabbed on to Taeyeon's hand as the two went out of their suite to meet their fathers.


	68. A Different Race

Parking Lot, Lotte Hotel, Jeju Island

"Boss, it's time." Sunny told her boss.

"Okay. Let's go." Taeyeon nodded and went on to follow her team towards the place where the Exo Team will pick them up.

After a long day of catching up with Min Jong and Jung Min, Taeyeon brewed up a story of how she is needed by the tenants of her building in Seoul, complaining about a leaking gas tank which needed immediate attention. Min Jong gave Taeyeon permission to leave ahead of the group. However, Tiffany was reluctant at first of being left behind. She wanted Taeyeon to take her along with her but Taeyeon did her best to make up excuses on why Tiffany should stay along with the rest to catch the flight back to Seoul the morning after.

27th Avenue, Seoul

Taeyeon and her team reached the racing grounds on time. However, a commotion was currently happening. There were more or less 100 people gathered around. Most of them were the racing patrons, the ones who bet while a handful of them were the racers. In the middle of thee commotion was a short, stubby guy named Psy, the race organizer.

"Sunny, check out what's going on." Yuri nudged Sunny after they got off Taeyeon's Hummer.

Sunny excused herself to Taeyeon before joining in the throngs of shouting men. Sunny did not need to push herself inside the circle formation of arguing guys to know what they were talking about.

"How could you change the racing venue on such a short notice?!"

"We weren't expecting this!"

"You are the organizer! You should have bribed the police!

"That road is dangerous!"

"IT'S EITHER YOU'RE IN THE RACE AND BET FOR YOUR RACER OR YOU GO HOME!" It was unmistakably Psy's voice overpowering the large group or grumbling and complaining people around him.

"What?! They changed the venue?!" Sunny exclaimed looking surprise.

"Yeah. The race won't take place in the highway like announced earlier. It's gonna be a race to the uphill slope." A man beside Sunny answered her.

"But that road is dangerous!" Sunny complained. The uphill slope was known for being a dangerous road. The road was located just above a cliff and had a dangerously uphill ascent and a steep descent.

"Psy said that the police were informed ahead that the race would take place tonight and that he couldn't risk anyone being caught again. You know, when police officers crashed into the party last time." The man said.

"Thanks." Sunny left the man and digested the new information about the racing venue. She remembered how the police suddenly appeared out of nowhere on the recent race. The venue change made sense; however, the new venue did not. It was a dangerous road and Taeyeon and the rest of the team were not prepared for it.

"What is it all about Sunny?" Taeyeon was revving up the engine of her bike which was delivered by her Exo Team when Sunny came back.

"Boss. The new venue for the race is on the uphill slope." Sunny said grimly.

Yuri and Hyoyeon who were just beside Taeyeon looked pale as ghosts. Their head shook vigorously with disapproval. They knew how dangerous that road is.

"Is there anything that Psy could do about it?" Taeyeon asked stoically.

"I'm afraid not Boss. Last time's police interruption left everyone with no choice. It's race or go home. I suggest that you don't participate Boss. We weren't expecting this." Sunny was almost begging Taeyeon.

"Hmmn..." Taeyeon closed her eyes for a moment to think. "Tell Psy I'm racing." Taeyeon revved her bike's engine. She refused to back down on any racing challenge.

"But Boss..." Yuri and Hyoyeon reacted immediately. Their faces showed fear.

"I'm racing. That's final." Taeyeon shot them a warning look.

"O-okay Boss. I'll place your name on the racer's list." Sunny walked away dragging her feet unwillingly.

Royal Suite, Lotte Hotel, Jeju Island

Tiffany tossed and turned on the bed alone. She checked the time on her phone. It was already 20 minutes past midnight. Her phone was barren of any notification of calls or messages from Taeyeon ever since the latter left ahead for Seoul. Tiffany reminded herself to get some sleep for their early flight from the island but she just could not shake off the feeling of dread that has been hounding her mind. It didn't help that Taeyeon and her team have been ignoring her calls.

"Tae... Why aren't you calling me or answering my calls?" Tiffany was worried.

Tiffany tried to shrug it off, but it was useless. It wasn't because Taeyeon is not with her for the night but she was worrying about something else, and it bothered Tiffany. To cheer herself up with Taeyeon's absence, she decided to watch the video Taeyeon recorded for her when she left.

"It's only been hours since you're gone. I hope you're okay. I miss you already." Tiffany kissed the screen of her phone showing a smiling Taeyeon. A single tear fell from her eye as she decided to just sleep her worries away.

Uphill Slope

"Boss. What's your status? Are you in the S-bend now?" Sunny barked through her mic.

Sunny, Yuri, and Hyoyeon all huddled up along with the Exo Team in their white van. The van was packed as usual. CCTV monitors, computer screens and headphones were around. But the change of racing venue made all their preparations useless. Taeyeon was racing on her own for 20 minutes now. It was going to be a long race. The uphill slope made the duration longer.

"Ugh. I can't get this moron off my tail!" Taeyeon annoyingly replied.

Taeyeon would usually be focused on nothing else but the wind, the road and her speed when racing. But tonight was different. Everything about this particular race felt different to her. It was almost alarming. For one, the change of venue came as a surprise. The highways were usually preferred by the patrons and racers alike. Second, she only knew 2 racers out of the 8 participants, CL and TOP, and those two were nowhere to be seen after Taeyeon took the lead early in the race. But the thing that bothered her most was what CL told her a few minutes before the race.

Flashback. 30 minutes ago.

"Taeng!"

Taeyeon turned her head to the origin of the voice. She removed her helmet when she saw CL approaching her. Taeyeon gave her a hostile look.

"Taeng, listen to me. I know you don't trust me after what happened on the last race. But please, don't join the race tonight. It's not safe for you." CL was glancing nervously around her as she talked to Taeyeon in a hushed voice.

"What do you mean?" Taeyeon was sceptical about CL.

"Taeng I-"

"Hello Taeng, CL. Both of you should prepare now. The race is about to start." Psy suddenly interrupted their conversation.

"Yeah. Be ready for me Taeng! I'm gonna beat you tonight! Prepare to lose! Remember my words Taeng. Remember them! Right Psy?" CL's attitude made a sudden change. She smiled smugly at Taeyeon and even gave her the dirty finger before walking away.

"She's really something right?" Psy turned to Taeyeon.

"Yeah." Taeyeon looked expressionless.

She wasn't sure how to make out of CL's words. She wasn't sure whether or not to trust her or to take it as a means of keeping her out of the race for CL to win it herself. She was confused. But the race was about to start and Taeyeon could only hope that CL was bluffing. Besides, her team will be there in case anything goes wrong.

End of Flashback.

Taeyeon clutched on her accelerator. She breathed heavily inside her helmet. She could feel her gloves being dampened by her sweaty palms. The cold midnight air could not even pacify the thoughts that lingered on her mind.

"Focus Taeyeon. Focus!" Taeyeon was scolding herself.

Vrroooomm.

A motorcycle overtook her and rode just a few feet ahead of her.

Vrroooooom. Vrrroooooom.

On Taeyeon's side mirror, she could see two more racers on her left and right. They weren't even trying to get past her. They drove steadily, just a few feet behind her.

"Sunny. I think we hve problem. Extract me here immediately!" Taeyeon spoke rapidly on her Bluetooth headset as the tension inside her began to build up. The actions of the other racers were very suspicious to her.

"Was this the thing that CL told me about?!" Taeyeon was silently cursing herself for not listening to CL earlier. If only her love for racing did not overshadow her need for safety, she wouldn't be driving in the middle of 3 suspicious and unknown racers.

Vroooooooom.

Taeyeon gripped on the handles of her bike as she prepared to accelerate. She could see the curved road ahead of her. Stepping on the cluth and gripping tightly on her accelerator, Taeyeon sped up, immediately overtaking the racer in front of her. The curve of the road loomed closer head. On her side-mirror she could see the 3 unknown racers gaining speed. Upon reaching the inside bend, Taeyeon sped up instead of hitting the brakes. It was a dangerous move to speed up, but Taeyeon managed to do it. With every second ticking she tried to gain more speed while hoping for Sunny to finally get her out.


	69. Who to Trust?

Who to Trust?

Helicopter, On Its Way to the Uphill Slope

"I still don't see her!" Luhan barked frustratingly as he released the binoculars from his hands and scanned the levelled area of the slope.

Sunny, Yuri, and Hyoyeon watched from the helicopter and immediately sensed the urgency of the situation.

"Is that them?!" Hyoyeon yelled as she saw tiny specks of 4 motorcycle headlights on the dark road forming a triangle formation while one was in the middle.

"Wait, I'll check the tracker device on her." Sunny quickly picked up her electronic tab and began to analyze the moving dot on the screen that was supposed to be Taeyeon.

Ring. Ring.

"Hello darling Sicababy? Why aren't you asleep yet?" Yuri answered her phone only to be greeted by her girlfriend. Sunny and Hyoyeon mouthed curses on Yuri for answering her girlfriend's call in an emergency situation.

"Yes! That's the spot! Hurry!" Sunny yelled after confirming Taeyeon's location. Chanyeol, the pilot, immediately veered the chopper towards the location that Sunny indicated.

"I miss you too darling... But now is not a really good time to call-"

"Yuri! Concentrate!" Sunny hissed as she saw the 3 bikes closing in on Taeyeon. Their chopper flew nearer below the ground.

"What? No. I'm not cheating on you. That was just Sunny darling." Yuri hastily replied while mouthing apologies to Sunny and Hyoyeon.

"Go down! Lower! Lower!" Hyoyeon yelled at Chanyeol who was handling the chopper. The chopper went down lower to get to Taeyeon who was 20 feet below them.

"Sicababy! I'm not cheating! It's not what you think." Yuri widened her eyes at Jessica's accusation.

"Faster! Faster! Hurry up! Oooohhh!" Sunny barked at her men to hurry up.

Sunny and Hyoyeon saw Taeyeon struggling to keep her pace along with the 3 racers who now drove on a straight line, trying to force Taeyeon on the side of the road where a cliff loomed with its jagged and rocky surface.

"Yuri!" Hyoyeon growled.

"Sica! I'm not cheating on you. I'm just busy and no. I'm not having sex! Call you later. Bye. I love you." Yuri sweetly talked to her girlfriend on the phone before hanging up and getting back to their mission.

"They're trying to lure her to the cliff! Go down to the cliff Chanyeol!" Sunny yelled. They were now near enough to see Taeyeon looking at them through her helmet.

Adrenaline was pumping through their veins as they gripped on anything as they watched their Boss unable to get out from being trapped by the 3 racers. Taeyeon was left with no choice but to drive on a straight line without being pushed on the road barrier or else risk herself of plunging to the deep cliff just below. Sunny, Yuri and Hyoyeon immediately tied themselves with a safety rope, ready to go down and get Taeyeon.

BANG! BANG!

"What the fuck is that?! Is everyone alright?" Sunny yelled after hearing gunshots. She strapped herself on a harness tightly.

"They're armed Sunny!" Hyoyeon screamed when she saw 2 of the racers pull out a gun from their jackets.

"Boys, bring the guns out!" Yuri's voice boomed on the chopper.

Luhan, Sehun and Tao who were with them immediately loaded up their tranquilizer machine guns and began to fire back at the 3 racers. But it was a tricky situation. The chopper hovered ahead of the racers and their boss just 10 feet away. The racers were trying to pin Taeyeon on the barriers while they saw one of them pointing a gun at her.

HONK! HONK! HONK!

Sunny was about to go down the chopper when a car appeared on the road, tailing behind Taeyeon and the 3 unknown racers.

Bang! Bang!

Yuri could only make out a gun sticking out of the car's window as shots were fired. Yuri was alarmed but felt relieved after realizing that the gunman from the car wasn't pointing at Taeyeon or them, but rather it was pointing at the 3 racers who were still trying to pin Taeyeon to the edge.

Bang!

The 3 racers immediately left Taeyeon alone when the straight road was now turning into a curve. At the rate of their speed, the 3 motorcycles immediately slowed down upon reaching the curve. Yuri, Sunny and Hyoyeon watched in horror as Taeyeon made a sharp turn with her bike. The bike turned sideways to the left, but Taeyeon was unable to control it as she reached the bend. The trio gasped when they saw Taeyeon and her bike hit the pavement of the road as Taeyeon let go of the bike that careened forward and hit the barrier, smashing it loudly. The car that fired shots at the 3 racers earlier immediately stopped just behind Taeyeon.

"Men go down!" Sunny yelled. Her head was throbbing with too much adrenaline and fear.

"Boss! We can't land here." Chanyeon pointed out the obvious. The road was just a two-way lane, on the other side was a deep cliff while on the other was a big chunk of mountainous land.

"Okay. We'll go down. Luhan!" Yuri yelled.

Sunny, Hyoyeon and Yuri who were already harnessed with the safety ropes immediately lowered themselves from the chopper as the Exo assisted them and Chanyeol made the chopped hover steadily.

Road on the Uphill Slope

The darkness of the night was slowly being replaced by the faint glimmers of sunrise. The wind was still blowing a cold, gentle breeze as Taeyeon lay on the ground facing the early morning sky with her body feeling numb. It was a good thing that Sunny made her wear extra-precautionary safety gears earlier. The shin guards, elbow pads and stuffy shoulder pads cushioned her fall when she lost control of her bike when she was caught unaware of the bend of the curve ahead of her. Taeyeon heard her team's chopper still hovering. She slowly and painstakingly removed her helmet.

"Taengoo!" It was a man's voice. A familiar voice.

Taeyeon did not bother to look at the person calling her. Her breathing grew ragged at every second. She could feel a stinging pain on her knee and ankle. But she was positive that no bone was broken on her frail and petite body. Taeyeon just laid there on the cold, hard pavement.

"Taengoo! Are you okay?!" Psy walked over and laid Taeyeon's head on his lap.

"Don't touch her Psy!" Sunny immediately rushed towards Taeyeon and scooped her boss from his lap.

"Boss... Are you okay?!" Sunny asked as she gently opened the buttons of Taeyeon's jacket to make her beathe properly.

Sunny looked at Taeyeon's eyes. It was open. Her Boss was awake, yet those eyes were unmoving, unblinking and unnerved. Sunny could not be mistaken. Taeyeon was again, traumatized. Shocked. Sunny took out a small needle from her breast pocket and injected a sedative on Taeyeon to calm her down.

"What were you doing here Psy?" Yuri asked.

"I—I heard that some racers were out to take down Taeyeon. So I rushed here immediately and found them trying to push Taeyeon off the cliff and about to shoot at her with their guns. If I'm not mistaken, they wanted her dead." Psy looked at Yuri with a concerned and scared expression as his face contorted along with his words.

"Who's behind this?!" Hyoyeon hissed as she helped Sunny inspect Taeyeon's possible injuries.

"I heard it was CL who plotted this." Psy's replied menacingly as his fist balled up.

"CL? What's happening? Who's out to get me?" Taeyeon breathed deeply.

Everything was spinning out of control. Taeyeon was confused. Suddenly, the word trust didn't seem to be so foreign to her until now.

"Who should I trust?" Taeyeon closed her eyes.

Hwang Jung Min's Private Jet, On it's Way to Seoul

The group were now on its way back to Seoul after their stint at the island. The jet zoomed past the ground below while rays of sunlight seeped through the windows.

"Daddy Kim?" Tiffany asked Min Jong.

"Yes Tiffany?" Min Jong carefully put down the business documents that he was reviewing while he listened to Tiffany.

"Did Taeyeon call you already?" Tiffany asked as she sighed deeply.

"Uhm. No, not yet. Why?" Min Jong asked.

"Oh. Nothing." Tiffany bowed her head and played again with her phone, hoping to get any news of Taeyeon.

"Noona misses her Dad." Minho who was sitting beside Tiffany grinned.

"Ah I see." Min Jong and Jung Min smiled.

"Hey." Tiffany blushed.

"It's okay Noona. Taeyeon Noona is really like that. She's a busy-body. She would sometimes forget to return calls and messages. Don't worry, I'll scold her for you when we see her." Minho smiled.

"Thanks little brother." Tiffany forced a smile back.

Meanwhile, at the back of the plane, Yoona and Seohyun were trying to calm Jessica down while Secretary Choi just slept in a corner.

"That Yuri! Cheating on me while she's away! She'll really get it from me!" Jessica whined. Invisible thunder clouds were circling above her head as she tried to control her anger.

"What's wrong Jess? Isn't it that Yuri is just with Sunny and Hyoyeon. How could she be cheating on you?" Yoona asked.

"You should've heard it! I called her earlier at dawn because I couldn't sleep and all I heard was 'That's the spot', 'Lower! Lower!' and 'Faster! Faster'. Now tell me, isn't it cheating?!" Jessica was boiling in rage.

"Huh? Maybe you're just overreacting." Yoona shrugged.

"Or maybe you're not and they're really doing something. Hehe." Seohyun smirked.

"Ugh!" Jessica flung her arms in surrender.

Ding.

The captain announced their safe arrival to Seoul. Everyone on the plane disembarked as the cool morning air welcomed them. Tiffany clutched tightly on her phone while still waiting for Taeyeon to contact her. While Jessica, well Jessica was clutching tightly on her smoke bomb, waiting to sneak it into Yuri's pants as she huffed with anger.


	70. Quit Racing?

Batcave 1, Taeyeon's Penthouse Building

Taeyeon's heavy breathing broke the silence of the room as Sunny attended to Taeyeon's injuries. She was lucky enough to survive earlier's event with only a badly bruised left knee and a sprained ankle. Taeyeon and her team immediately left the uphill slope after talking to Psy who promised to help them get behind the bottom of things.

"Ahh!" Taeyeon hissed after Sunny placed the last of the 5 ice packets on the contusion on Taeyeon's left knee down to her sprained ankle. Sunny then hurriedly went to get bandages and wrapped it around her boss's reddened and swelling ankle.

"Boss, the Exo Team are now on the move to look for CL and the 3 unknown racers who cornered you. The bullets they left on the scene are now being examined as well. We'll keep you updated again." Hyoyeon walked in and reported to Taeyeon about their investigation efforts.

"Ugh. Wait, call Yuri. There's something you guys need to know. Ugh..." Taeyeon gritted her teeth and occassionaly closed her eyes with every slight movement that her body made.

"Okay Boss." Hyoyeon left and called Yuri.

When the three gathered in front of Taeyeon, they listened to her as she narrated the conversation she had with CL earlier. The trio looked at each other puzzled. But the same question seems to linger on their mind. Why would CL warn Taeyeon beforehand if she was behind this?

"Uhm, Boss... Could Psy be lying to us?" Yuri asked softly.

"Why would he do that?" Taeyeon asked while still wincing in pain.

"I don't know Boss. If CL really warned you, it wouldn't make sense if she's behind this." Yuri answered hesitantly.

"But I've known Psy for years... He couldn't possibly do that. It wouldn't make sense... Besides, he did come to my rescue." Taeyeon placed a hand on her mouth, trying hard to think of reasons that would possibly make out Psy's involvement.

"Boss... Uhm... What if... Just what if... Uhm... What if you quit racing?" Sunny said as gently and as unimposing as possible.

"Quit racing? But I love racing. Racing gave me back my life..." Taeyeon sighed and just closed her eyes with Sunny's suggestion. Taeyeon thought about it deeply as old memories of how she got into the world of underground racing resurfaced into her mind.

Flashback, 5 years ago.

It was a cold winter night and a 17 year-old Taeyeon just turned into a dark alley in one of the streets of the city. It was the first time she was out on her own after running away from the nannies and bodyguards that her father hired for her. Being cooped up in the big mansion all the time and having strangers follow her around was suffocating Taeyeon.

Taeyeon panted and gasped for air while looking out for her bodyguards who must have been searching for her already. They were out shopping in one of the city's malls when Taeyeon decided to run away. It was one of those days were loneliness was becoming intolerable. Yuri, Sunny, and Hyoyeon were out on a week-long school trip, something she would never even experience. Her father was busy as usual with the company. Minho was too young to be even bothered by a lonely girl's problem.

Taeyeon closed her eyes.

"Free at last." A crooked smile appeared on Taeyeon's pale face.

Taeyeon walked some more into the city. For the 1st time it was good to feel alone and roam around. The colourful city lights amazed her. The bustling street and the smell of different street foods filled her senses. People from different walks of life that flocked the busy street awed Taeyeon. Years of being guarded, cooped up and watched over by random strangers made her miss out on a lot of things that a normal and healthy person would normally take for granted.

"Wow..." Taeyeon clutched tightly on her winter clothes as the cold wind blew. She walked some more, admiring everything around her.

Running away wasn't like her. Her fears would normally take over once she thinks of something bold. Fear of the unknown and the fear of the things that hurt her in the past would always get in the way of her choices in life. But this night was different. She just wanted to escape from the dull and monotonous prison she calls life. Before she knew it, it was already way past midnight and she found herself walking in an unfamiliar street.

Vrrroooom! Vrooom!

Taeyeon almost fell due to surprise upon hearing the loud roaring of motorcycle engines that sped past her. Her eyes followed the figures that rode out of her sight.

"Hey there little girl. You seemed lost?" A gentle and manly voice greeted her.

"..."

"Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you. Uh, my name is Psy." The man with his chubby cheeks and chinky eyes smiled at her as he stretched his palm towards her.

"..."

Vrrooooooom!

"What are you doing here at this hour? You know what, you shouldn't be here. You should go home." Psy said in a comforting tone.

Vrrrooooooom!

Taeyeon flinched and fidgeted. She was scared. She did not expect that the stranger would talk to her. She wanted to run away but her fear suddenly immobilized her. With each motorcycles passing by, Taeyeon's breathing sped up too.

"You seem interested in those motorcycles. Well, let me tell you a secret. They are racing bikes. Aren't they fast? But shhh. Don't tell that to the police okay." Psy grinned.

"R-racing?" Taeyeon had her gaze fixed on the road.

"Yes, racing." Psy replied.

"Isn't it dangerous?" Taeyeon asked softly.

"Dangerous if you're not hey. Even walking in the street is dangerous. One second you're walking peacefully and the next second a car may crash into you or a robber may stab you. You see, in racing, you control the bike. You get to control what happens in your life. You get to control your speed, where you want to go, where you're going to make a turn and when to step on the brakes." Psy said animatedly.

"Control?" Taeyeon asked aloud. It was a lovely word. A word that was elusive to her ever since the incident 10 years ago that robbed her a lot of life's joys.

"Yes. Control. In riding your bike to race you get to control things. Or maybe it's just an illusion. But whatever it is, racing gives you a deep satisfaction. It's being one with the wind and the road. Breaking boundaries, testing your limits and escaping from everything. Life is just like driving. There are pitstops, traffic lights, road blocks, and speed limits. In racing you forget all of that. You just focus on getting to your destination. It gives you the feeling of being invincible." Psy smiled at the seemingly dazed kid.

"I want to race." Taeyeon said like a child excited to go to school as her heart beat fluttered and blood rushed through her veins. She thought that maybe racing was what she needed in her life.

What started out as a simple conversation between Psy and the teenage Taeyeon turned out to be a bonding that can be likened to a mentor-student relationship. Psy never did question who Taeyeon was or where she got her bikes. Psy taught Taeyeon how to ride a bike after Taeyeon would sneak out of her house late at night. Yuri, Sunny, and Hyoyeon were the only ones Taeyeon allowed to know her secret. Who would've thought that a CEO's kid would be a drag racer? It was highly unlikely. But Taeyeon had her reasons. Racing became a big part of her life and Psy made it all happen. Racing has been imprinted on her very core, the thought of leaving it makes her feel miserable.

End of Flashback.

"If Psy is lying, why would he do that? It doesn't make sense to me. He's been there rooting for me in every race. He's been there giving me tips and taught me the tools of the trade. What's in it for him if he plotted this? But CL... She's been trying to defeat me ever since we raced together. But she warned me. It doesn't make sense too... What's happening? Should I really quit racing now?" Taeyeon was beyond frustrated as she clenched her fists.

"Quit? I'll think about that later... But for now, I want you to find out who's behind this. Please don't jump into conlusions quickly." Taeyeon said calmly.

"Okay Boss." The trio just nodded their heads in obedience.

"Boss! Miss Tiffany is at the lobby!" Suddenly, Kris barged in the room and informed them.

"What?! Why is she here?" Taeyeon suddenly grew alarmed. She couldn't let Tiffany know about her injuries, much more where and how she got them. What would Tiffany think of her?

"Oh no Boss. She's bringing along with her her bags and luggage! I think she's moving in on your penthouse today!" Sunny exclaimed. She too was alarmed. Tiffany might ask them questions, how are they supposed to answer them?

Ring. Ring.

"Boss, it's Miss Tiffany." Hyoyeon hurriedly gave her phone to Taeyeon who carefully placed it on her ear.

"Uhm... Hello Honey... Yes, uhm... Please don't shout at me. Yeah, I'm inside my building. Sorry... Uhm yes. I'm waiting for you. I'll send over Yuri to fetch you at the lobby. I love you..." Taeyeon sighed, still wincing in pain coming from her knee and ankle.

"Uh Boss? How are we going to explain this to her?" Yuri asked feeling hopeless with the situation.

"I don't know... If she asks, uhm... Just tell her I slipped in the shower?" Taeyeon raised an eyebrow.

"Oh okay Boss." Yuri said as she went to the lobby to fetch Tiffany while Sunny and Hyoyeon assisted Taeyeon back to her penthouse.


	71. Secrets

Secrets

Taeyeon's Penthouse

Hyoyeon opened the sliding glass pane of Taeyeon's living room to let the cool breeze in while Sunny busied herself preparing for some food for Taeyeon and Tiffany later on. The large penthouse apartment was quiet, just what Taeyeon wants and needs. Earlier, Sunny helped Taeyeon get dressed in a loose, silk pajama and a comfortable fitting white shirt. Sunny also got her a wheelchair so that she may roam around the apartment if she gets bored. Taeyeon's injured knee and ankle were giving her a hard time.

Click.

The door to the apartment opened and loud blabbering voices broke the silence.

"Hellooooooo! Miss Tiffany Hwang in the house! Oh yeaaaahhhh!" A loud voice that was unmistakably Yoona's echoed throughout the walls that made Hyoyeon and Sunny cover their ears.

POP!

Suddenly colourful pieces of confetti papers rained on the doorway showing Seohyun who was carrying large plastic bags.

"Housewarming parteeeyyyyy! We brought drinks! We brought food! Miss Tiffany is here, so we're all gooood! Uh-huh. Oh yeaaahhhh!" Seohyun walked in after Yoona acting like a badass rapper.

"Where are your girls Kwon Yuri?! Show them to me! You freakin cheated on meee! Show them so I may break their bones and cut their throats!" Jessica was like a maniac, struggling to break away from Yuri's arms.

"Jessica, I told you I wasn't cheating on you! We were just uhmm... Err... We were just playing a game!" Yuri made up her reasons while trying to control her warfreak girlfriend.

Taeyeon just sat on her wheelchair and wheeled herself towards the open balcony overlooking the city, away from the chaos. Deep inside she was starting to feel anxious. A lot of things were in her mind. What happened in the race. The unknown enemy or enemies. Tiffany moving in with her and the fact that she can't decide whether to tell Tiffany about it. Everything was scary for Taeyeon. The feeling of being scared and helpless was coming back again.

"Where's my Taeyeon?" Tiffany's soft voice rang in Taeyeon's ears.

"Uhm, Miss Tiffany? Should we arrange your luggage for you?" Sunny timidly asked.

"Yes please." Tiffany answered politely.

"You freaking traitor!" Jessica shrieked.

"Stop it Jessica! Just trust me will you! I love you enough to even hide anything from you! Trust me!" Yuri's voice rose up while still strangling her girlfriend to keep her from lighting her smoke bomb.

"Unnies! Let's parteeeyyyy!" Seohyun and Yoona were dancing to an imaginary club music.

"Girls please tone down your voices. Please." Hyoyeon was now begging Seohyun and Yoona who looked like they didn't give a single care in the world.

"Where's Taeyeon?" Tiffany asked Hyoyeon.

"You cheater! Let me go! I'm gonna kill those girls!" Jessica thrashed in Yuri's arms.

Taeyeon was slowly boiling in rage. It was an old habit of hers to release her pent up emotions through extreme means. If she can't solve her problems, then she'd rather get rid of the anxiety that comes with dealing with those problems.

"Hyoyeon. I repeat. Where. Is. Taeyeon." Tiffany asked this time. But it sounded like a snarl.

Hyoyeon reluctantly pointed to the figure sitting in the balcony and whose back was turned.

"Tae-" Before Tiffany could rush towards Taeyeon, Taeyeon turned her wheelchair around. Tiffany's jaw dropped at the sight of Taeyeon looking pale, sitting on a wheelchair and looking pale.

"Hey." Taeyeon tried to force a small smile.

"What happened to you?!" Tiffany was taken aback with what she was seeing.

"Uhm. Miss Tiffany..." Hyoyeon started.

"Miss Tiffany..." Yuri tried to speak after Jessica finally calmed down.

"Miss Tiffany..." Sunny then walked in back to the living room after arranging Tiffany's things in Taeyeon's room.

"What happened?" Tiffany glared at the trio as she stood there a few feet away from Taeyeon. She felt paralyzed. She felt pained to see her love in that condition.

"She..."

"Fell on the floor."

"Slipped while washing the car."

"Tripped while walking."

Yuri, Sunny and Hyoyeon cursed themselves silently as they all blurted out different reasons all at once. Now Tiffany was shooting them daggers through her fierce eyes because they obviously messed up their excuse. The whole room was silent. Taeyeon huffed in anger at her team's idiocy.

"Ohhhh. I get it! Chairman Kim was sexily washing the car with her hair tied in a messy bun, wearing only a hot red tank top and denim short when she was doing the catwalk while bending down to get another pail of water to wash the soap from the car when she tripped and fell on the floor!" Seohyun suddenly blurted out loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Oh! Genius Seob!" Yoona clapped her hands with glee.

"Is that true?!" Tiffany's were ablaze with anger and suspicion while looking at Taeyeon's tensed team.

"Everyone, except Tiffany. Get out. Now." Taeyeon wheeled herself back to the balcony after commanding them through her cold and hostile voice.

Taeyeon's team did not need to be told twice as they dragged Tiffany's team away from Taeyeon's penthouse. They secretly wished that their Boss could sort it out with Tiffany, or else their doom would appear just around the corner.

Swoosh.

The sound of a harsh wind blowing into the balcony and penetrated the living room interrupted the stillness of the surrounding after Taeyeon and Tiffany were left alone.

"Taeyeon. Let's go inside. You'll catch a cold if you stay here." Tiffany tried to suppress her negative emotions and walked towards the balcony and wheeled Taeyeon back inside the living room.

Taeyeon did not react at Tiffany's act. She heard the clicking and closing of the glass pane from behind her. Afterwards, she felt her wheelchair being moved around the living room and stopped in front of her leather sofa. Tiffany sat on the sofa and faced Taeyeon. A loud sigh escaped from Tiffany's lips.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to you? Or where you've been that you weren't able to give me even just a single message? Or how you ignored me despite the fact that I was so worried? And I thought that my worries were just nothing... And... And to see you like this... I..." Tiffany tried to talk as calmly as possible, a stark difference from her previous mood. One by one, her teardrops started to fall helplessly.

"Oh Tiffany... Why are you crying?" Taeyeon exhaled deeply. With every breath that she takes, her cchest seemed to get heavier and heavier by the minute as she watched Tiffany break down and cry.

"Tae-" Tiffany wanted to hug Taeyeon but her arm touched Taeyeon's left knee.

"Aghhhh!" Taeyeon jerked in pain when Tiffany's arm made contact with her bruised knee that was covered by the pajama that she was wearing.

"What's wrong?!" Tiffany looked at Taeyeon worriedly. No. Worried was an understatement as Tiffany's face contorted along with Taeyeon's anguished ones.

"Ahh... N-nothing." Taeyeon grimaced in pain. She was biting her hand hard to muffle her groans.

Tiffany would have none of it. Slowly she moved Taeyeon's wheelchair while she kneeled in front of it. Taeyeon wanted to move away but Tiffany glared at her. She held Taeyeon's chair in place with one hand while the other gently lifted up the hem of Taeyeon's pajama. And then she saw it. A dark red and blue bruise the size of her palm was etched on Taeyeon's milky white knee.

"What the fuck happened to you?!" Through her tears, Tiffany could no longer hold back as she cursed at the sight of Taeyeon's knee.

"Tiffany... Honey... Please... Don't ask..." Taeyeon almost whispered.

"What?! Don't Honey me Kim Taeyeon! You want me to just shut up and ignore the fact that you're hurting because of this?!" Tiffany stood up in front of Taeyeon and screamed at her while her hand pointed violently at Taeyeon's left leg to express her outrage.

"Yes." Taeyeon looked at Tiffany without breaking their eye contact.

"Why won't you tell me?! We're supposed to get married and you can't even trust me on how you got into this situation?! What are you trying to prove here Kim Taeyeon?!" Tiffany was losing it. It hurts enough to see her lover suffering in pain, but it hurts even more to know that Taeyeon doesn't want her to know.

"Marrying you doesn't automatically come with the privilege of me telling you everything about my life." Taeyeon answered, still looking at Tiffany with her steel gaze.

"Whatever happened to love and trust?" Tiffany gasped and said those words wearily.

"Trust me. I love you so much." Taeyeon said as she tried to reach out for Tiffany's hand.

"I love you enough to protect you. I want to solve my own problems first. I don't want to drag you in this Tiffany. I'm sorry if I hurt you..." Taeyeon caressed Tiffany's hand hoping it could soothe Tiffany's sobs.

"Trust? Are you sure you know what you're talking about?" Tiffany let go of Taeyeon's hand before backing away from her.

"Tiffany..." Taeyeon called out. Seeing Tiffany backing away from her triggered her fear of losing her.

Tiffany wiped away the tears from her eyes and took another step back while still facing Taeyeon. She couldn't understand why Taeyeon would not tell her about what happened. A lot of things were in her mind. As much as she wanted to be understanding of Taeyeon's need for privacy, she just can't.

"Am I not good enough for you to even trust me with this matter?" Tiffany asked softly and slowly.

"Tiffany... Please... Tiffany... Don't... Don't leave... Please..." Taeyeon was now sobbing uncontrollably. She lost the strength to even steer her chair forward.

Tiffany just stood there also crying. She felt tired as she sat on the floor. She cried thinking that Taeyeon must have thought that she couldn't be trusted with her secrets. She thought that after everything, Taeyeon was not the one that she needed. Taeyeon just sobbed with herself, thinking of nothing but the fear of Tiffany leaving her. She wanted to tell Tiffany what really happened. But for her, there was a right time for that. She didn't want Tiffany to be burdened by the mess she's entangled in. She just wanted to protect Tiffany.


	72. Party & Code Rainbow

Party and the Code Rainbow

Team Taeyeon's Communal Apartment, Penthouse Building

Located just below Taeyeon's penthouse apartment, is her team's apartment. After the team made a mad dash away from their Boss's place dragging along Tiffany's team, they decided to drag them to their nest. It was far from being called a humble apartment. It was equally large and spacious as Taeyeon's place but the stark difference was the outrageous decorations around. The interior design of the place was jaw-dropping. It was patterned to look like that of a club with a pole in a corner, a disco light for a living room light, tinted windows, walls made of LED blocks that glowed brightly, lush leather furnitures and a kitchen that looked like a food and wine lover's heaven.

"Kwon Yuri!" Jessica shrieked after being thrown roughly on their apartment's leather couch by an infuriarated Yuri.

"Oh Yoong, is your phone ready?" Seohyun whispered to Yoona who was holding out her phone with fingers ready to tap the video recorder.

"Yes Seob. This will surely be a hit if we post this on websites. Hehehe." Yoona grinned evilly while the two watched Yuri advancing on Jessica who lay helplessly on the couch.

Jessica gulped after seeing Yuri's blazing eyes. Her body was feeling hot, anticipating what was to come. Yuri crawled on top of Jessica on the couch like a lion crouching towards its prey.

"I told you I wasn't cheating." Yuri hissed. She pinned Jessica's wrists down the flat surface of the couch.

"Y-yes... B-but... I heard... I heard-" Jessica had to slurp down her saliva once in a while. A pissed Yuri was a very hot Yuri. Jessica was drooling. Blobs of saliva formed near the corner of her mouth.

"Oh la la. My girlfriend is so hot!" Jessica wiped her mouth.

"And you still refused to believe me." Yuri growled.

"I-I believe you now... I believe you now Yuri... S-sorry for not trusting you... So sorry..." Jessica closed her eyes. Yuri's face was just inches above her neck. Yuri's breath was tickling her.

"Come on! Kiss me Yuri... Kiss me! Kiss me like you mean it!" Jessica puckered her lips shamelessly, dying to be kissed.

"You better trust me Sica... Or else..." Yuri planted soft kisses on Jessica's neck before making out passionately, completely ignoring the fact that they were on the couch with two pervert maknaes watching them and holding out their phones recording every movement they make.

SMASH!

"Ouch! Unnie! My phone!" Yoona wailed and glared at Hyoyeon.

"Hey you two! Get a room! You have no decency! Making out on the couch! Ewww!" Hyoyeon pretended to cover her eyes while pointing at Jessica and Yuri who immediately sat up straight.

"Mood killer!" Jessica and Yuri frowned but fixed themselves.

"Huhuhuhu! My phone!" Yoona cried while cradling the damaged pieces of her phone which Hyoyeon smashed on the wall.

"Unnie You're so violent! Don't worry Yoong. I'm sure we can salvage the memory card of your phone." Seohyun stuck her tongue out at Hyoyeon before comforting Yoona.

"Yuri! Prepare yourself. Exo got a new lead on CL." Sunny walked in inside after taking a call from

"Okay. I'll just get my bag." Yuri rushed towards her room and went back with a bag hanging on her shoulder.

"Huh? Where do you think you're going?" Jessica asked Yuri.

"Sorry darling. Why don't you have fun with Seohyun and Yoona here while the three of us work on our Boss' orders? It's really important. There are foods and drinks inside the kitchen, and movies there on the television and other entertainment at your disposal. If you need anything, just call the receptionist at the lobby okay? Just stay here. We'll be back in no time." Yuri hurriedly placed a kiss on Jessica's lips before heading out towards the door.

"Hey you! Be careful not to touch anything in this apartment!" Sunny yelled at Seohyun and Yoona who nodded obediently.

"And don't bother our Boss okay!" Hyoyeon warned them before taking the car keys.

After the trio left, Seohyun and Yoona exchanged meaningful looks at each other. The invisible lighting bulb on the two's heads lit up. An imaginary sound of clicking seemed to be heard by the two.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Yoona smirked.

"You bet I do! We always think alike Yoong." Seohyun pressed her forehead closer to Yoona's.

"Time to paaaarteeeeeeeyyyy!" The two jumped up and down while Jessica just sat there gloomily, missing her Yuri already.

"Seriously? Did you two even check the time? It's still early in the morning you know. Who parties in this hour?" Jessica said, rolling her eyes on the two maknaes typing furiously on their phone.

"Uhm. People party from night until morning right? But we're not that kind of people. We party from morning until the next morning. It's a pity if this awesome and large apartment will just go to waste if we don't spice things up in here." Yoona defended.

"Yuri will get mad at me if we wreck this place!" Jessica whined.

Seohyun and Yoona wouldn't back down. A party is a party! The two talked alone in a hushed voice while ignoring Jessica's ranting about the evils of partying in the morning moreover, partying in her girlfriend's place without asking for permission and blah blah blah. Jessica paced to and fro the living room and failed to notice Yoona advancing in on her.

Smoooooch!

"Aaaahhhh! Yoong! Why did you kiss me?!" Jessica's eyes widened when Yoona kissed her fully on the lips. She hurriedly wiped her mouth off as if her lips just came in contact with a cucumber. The cursed cucumber.

"Did you get that? Did you get that?!" Yoona jumped excitedly and went over to Seohyun who nodded happily.

"What the heck was that all about?!" Jessica demanded from the two grinning maknaes who obviously had something fishy in mind.

"Now Yuri will surely get mad at you if she sees this! Ha! The "send" button is just a click away... Hmmm... While the party..." Yoona took Seohyun's phone and played the recorded video of them kissing. Jessica's jaw dropped so low on the floor.

"Now Unnie... About the party..." Seohyun clasped her fingers together and raised her eyebrow while waiting for Jessica to pick up her fallen jaw.

"Okay. Okay. Party all you want. But don't blame after this okay?" Jessica groaned in defeat. The maknaes just outwitted her in the blackmail-your-friend-so-you-can-party game.

In just no time, Seohyun rounded up all her friends in Facebook and announced the party. Yoona called up all her connections to bring out the costumes, decorations and party needs. Jessica, with nothing to do, trapped herself in a circle that she made on the floor through a rope that she found and muttered protective incantations within her circle just in case she'll need them if ever Yuri and the others would find out about their party.

White Van, Airport Parking Lot

"She left to Japan?!" Sunny burst out.

"Yes Boss. We couldn't stop her. She left in haste." Xiumin bowed his head down.

"But Boss, we found this. She left this on her seat while waiting for her plane to board." Lay handed Sunny a small pouch.

"Have you checked this already?" Hyoyeon suspiciously looked at the small black pouch.

"Fingerprints and anti-bacterial security checks were already made Boss. It's positive that it's hers." Lay answered.

"Okay then. Let's open it." Yuri slowly opened the pouch's zipper.

All eyes were on the small, black pouch as Yuri slowly took out a small piece of paper with something scribbled on it.

"Who's this? Are you sure C.L. left this?" Yuri asked skeptically after rummaging again to the contents of the pouch.

"What's written on that paper?" Hyoyeon asked.

"Here." Yuri showed her the piece of paper with a name written on it.

"Great. Whose name is this? Why did she left this? Does this mean that we have to look for this person?" Sunny sulked.

"I believe that's what you call, a clue Sunny." Hyoyeon offered.

"I know smart ass." Sunny scoffed.

"We can do a background check on different database Boss." Xiumin offered.

"You do just that. And what about the other suspects? And Psy? Anything on them?" Sunny asked her team.

"Apparently, no one at the race knew about those 3 hoodlums who cornered Boss Taeng. Witnesses claimed that CL immediately left the area right after the race started and Psy was called by some of the racers who noticed the suspicious hoodlums. So... I guess that's it Boss." Lay reported.

"Okay. Send someone over to Japan. Follow C.L. and corner her. We need to know who's behind this ASAP. And about Psy, I know we've known him for years. But now that I've thought of it, we only know so little about his background. Hmm." Sunny breathed deeply and thought of something.

"Sunny..." Hyoyeon spoke.

"I know. Wait; gather the whole team in Batcave 2. This is Code Rainbow. We need to use every resource we have, this is Armageddon. We need to exert every ounce of effort. Get your butts moving Exo Team. Yuri, Hyo, let's report first in the office. Emperor Kim might go looking for Boss. We have to cover up for her." Sunny said with authority to the people in the van.

"Aye aye Boss!" The Exo boys saluted and everyone went to their respective tasks.

Code Rainbow is now set in motion.


	73. Moving In

Moving In

Taeyeon's Penthouse

Tiffany weakly stood up from the floor and walked past Taeyeon who just quietely sobbed on her wheelchair. Tiffany went to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe normally. She washed her face through the running water before looking for the bedroom where Sunny placed her things.

"Did I overreact? So what if she won't tell me about what caused her injury? Ugh. No. No. I did not. And she thinks that trust is a privilege that should be granted whenever she wishes to do so? Ugh." Tiffany took a deep breath to vent out her dismay.

Tiffany walked over to her luggage trolley, still unpacked. She played with the handle of the luggage. Today was supposed to be her first day of moving in with Taeyeon. This day was supposed to be exciting, happy and memorable. Tiffany sighed. She was contemplating of going back to her dad's mansion and give Taeyeon space to think it all out. Tiffany went out of the bedroom and took a peek at Taeyeon whose sobs have now subsided into faint hiccups. Tiffany's heart felt like being squeezed. Taeyeon's head was bent down low, covered by her hands. Her back heaved up and down. Her hiccups sounded like the soft whimpers of an injured puppy.

"She's injured..." Tiffany suddenly remembered Taeyeon's present condition.

"Tae...?" Tiffany's heart softened at once. She bent over in front of Taeyeon's wheelchair and peeled off the hands that covered her fragile-looking face.

"..."

"Tae... Just tell me please... What happened to you?" Tiffany asked again in a soft and gentle tone. She badly needed to know what happened to her.

"I-I just got into an accident... I'm sorry..." Taeyeon finally spoke sadly.

A little while earlier, she decided to tell Tiffany the truth. Or rather bits and pieces of the truth. She will still keep hidden the critical parts of the story like the men who attacked her when she was out racing. No. Taeyeon wasn't going to tell Tiffany that. Not yet.

"H-how? Why?" Tiffany felt relieved because finally she knows, but at the same time she felt anxious and upset thinking of whoever caused this to her lover.

"Uhm... Just an accident when I was out driving on my bike..." Taeyeon told Tiffany. She looked elsewhere, not wanting to make an eye contact hoping to ease the guilt of lying to her fiancée.

"Tae. Why don't you use a car? Please stop riding on bikes. Please. Motorbikes are definitely not safe. Accident rates with bikes are more frequent than car accidents. I'll get you a car tomorrow. It's mo-" Tiffany stood up and lectured Taeyeon like a concerned mom, until Taeyeon interrupted her.

Tiffany's thoughts suddenly jumped to a conclusion that Taeyeon was hurting because of her bike accident, therefore, bikes won't be safe for Taeyeon to use. She felt worried and bothered. What if it happens again? What if Taeyeon gets hurt again? It wasn't enough that Tiffany had to see Taeyeon wincing every now and then from the pain that her bruised knee and bandaged ankle brought her. Tiffany sure did not want to see Taeyeon ever again in that condition.

"Fany. It was just an accident. It won't happen again. I'll be more careful next time. I promise!" Taeyeon blurted out immediately. She was a bit surprised with Tiffany's suggestion of her not to ride a bike again.

"But Tae! It's dangerous okay. Just stop riding bikes again. It's for your safety. Look at you... You're stuck in a wheelchair because of a bike. Please. Just listen to me." Tiffany was aggressively trying to convince Taeyeon much to the dislike of the latter.

"Fany. I-I don't want to argue. But once I'm healed I'll be back riding my bikes." Taeyeon breathed raggedly with irritation. It was one of the reasons why she wouldn't tell anyone except her team about her racing activities. People would want her to stop because it's dangerous. To her defense, she has never been involved in an accident prior to the attack.

"I love you Tiffany. I do. But I love my bikes too. You won't understand... You can't make me stop. If I'm going to stop, I'll stop because I decided to. Not because you asked me to." Taeyeon disliked the idea of not being in control with her decisions. She had a lot of experiences of not being in control and she's tired of it. Just like how she can't even control her wheelchair properly as she wheeled it away from Tiffany and headed out towards the kitchen. She felt her throat becoming parched.

Tiffany kept quiet and followed Taeyeon with her gaze until her wheelchair disappeared into the partition between the living room and the kitchen. Tiffany's fists balled up.

"First, it was you not trusting me. Now, you don't want to listen to me even if what I'm asking is for your best interest." Tiffany was becoming frustrated at Taeyeon. She wanted to lash out to her and prove her point.

Tiffany went after Taeyeon in the kitchen, wanting to argue again.

SMASH!

"Aaaaarrgh!" Taeyeon uttered a loud cry of annoyance when she dropped the glass that she desperately wanted to reach on top of the kitchen counter.

Tiffany stood behind Taeyeon and witnessed how Taeyeon tried to get up from her chair only to have her movements be limited by her injuries. Tiffany saw how Taeyeon stretched her arm as far as possible in order to reach for the glass. Tiffany saw how Taeyeon flinched and instead of grabbing the glass, tipped it over as it came crashing down the floor.

"Ugghhhhn." Taeyeon winced in pain when she accidentally hit her ankle on the counter when she was about to turn her wheelchair around.

"Fuck! Stupid Taeyeon! Useless Taeyeon!" Taeyeon's tears steamed down.

Being stuck in a wheelchair was like a remembrance of her bitter past when after being comatosed; she had to undergo physical rehabilitation to get back the use of her legs. In Taeyeon's mind, lots of painful memories came rushing back. She was stuck in a wheelchair again because someone was out to hurt her. Was she that worst of a person for someone to hate her that bad? No one understands her. No one knows how tired she is of suffering. Even Tiffany whom she loved and claimed to love her couldn't give her the understanding that she wanted.

Taeyeon cried her heart out. Pain was all over her body, her mind, and even her soul.

"Tae..." Tiffany almost whispered. Her throat constricted.

Seeing Taeyeon cry felt like a knife was buried deep within her heart. Her lover was suffering. All the arguments that she made up in her mind were washed away. The sound of Taeyeon's cries told her a lot. Tiffany was sure that there's more to the accident that Taeyeon wouldn't tell her. Tiffany bit her lip. She thought for a while as she slowly approached Taeyeon who looked like an emotional wreck.

"Fany... I'm sorry. I'm such... I'm such an awful person... I don't deserve you... I don't deserve to live... I'm sorry..." Taeyeon looked up to her with tears in her eyes which. Insecurities, fears and sorrow are back again in Taeyeon's life.

"Tae... I love you..." Tiffany initially wanted to scold Taeyeon again, to argue again, and to remind her again about trust and other so called relationship values. Tiffany wanted to do that. They were getting married soon. Tiffany wanted their relationship to be smooth sailing, to be flaw-free, to be as perfect as the story-book tales. But looking at Taeyeon in that condition, she knew it was going to be different. Their story was going to be different. Tiffany's heart melted.

"Fany... Don't leave me..." Taeyeon sobbed.

Tiffany went behind Taeyeon's chair and wheeled her out of the kitchen. She silently helped Taeyeon rest in the bed. Tiffany cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and went back to the bedroom with a glass of water.

"Tae... Drink.." Tiffany cooed softly to Taeyeon who was sitting upright in the bed with her back leaning on the headboard.

"Thanks..." Taeyeon muttered.

"Do you need pain killers? Do you need to go to the bathroom? Do you want food? Watch television? Anything?" Tiffany sat beside Taeyeon and wiped her tear stained face with a wet towel while asking her questions.

"No... Thank you Fany..." Taeyeon grabbed Tiffany's hand and held on to it.

"Tae... I hope you could just tell me about what's bothering you or what's going on with you. I don't want to impose, but we need to be honest with each other if we need to make this work. But no rush, I'm willing to wait when you're ready." Tiffany gently said, not wanting their conversation to turn into an argument again.

"I got into an accident with my bike, for some reason that I couldn't tell you right now... I hope you could wait while I sort it out... I'm sorry Fany... And about quitting my bikes, I'm sorry too... I don't think I can do that... Those bikes... They gave me life. Please... I hope you understand..." Taeyeon looked away but still caressing Tiffany's hand.

"Okay. If that's what you want." Tiffany leaned in and kissed Taeyeon's lips gently.

"Really?" Taeyeon was surprised.

"No. But there's a different time to get my point across. Now is not the time for that. I just want you to be safe all the time Tae. Is that too much to ask for? But right now, I will take care of you no matter what. I'm taking care of you." Tiffany caressed Taeyeon's worn out face.

"I love you. I'll be right beside you Tae. We may disagree on things, you may still feel uncomfortable about sharing things with me. But I love you... And I'm going to do everything to work things out between the two of us. I hope you feel the same way too." Tiffany said.

"I love you too. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry... Just give me time please. I love you so much..." Taeyeon hung her head low.

Tiffany scooted beside Taeyeon and enveloped her into a warm hug. After all the drama, Taeyeon felt tired. She drifted into sleep while Tiffany held on to her like she was a fragile porcelain doll that should be treated only with delicacy and sensitivity. Tiffany would take things one at a time with Taeyeon. After all, they'll have the rest of their lifetime sorting things out with each other. Tiffany stroked Taeyeon's hair lovingly. She vowed to take care of her and not let their arguments affect her love. No, she won't let anything get in the way between them. Looking back at everything that transpired, Tiffany managed a bitter smile. Moving in was memorable after all.


	74. Nightmares & Halloween

Nightmares and Halloween

Taeyeon's Office, KHFG Building

Stacks of overdued papers piled up on Taeyeon's desk. The incessant ringing of the telephone and the sounds of the computer printer filled the busy office while Sunny, Yuri and Hyoyeon went to work. It was a working lunch for all of them while they tried to sort out the workload that accumulated during their island vacation.

Sigh.

"I'm done with the bank contracts and the annual marketing strategy." Yuri placed her share of work on the desk along with other accomplished documents.

"Done with the payroll reviews and tax billings." Hyoyeon followed after a while.

"Just give me some more time and I'll be done with this level." Sunny absent-mindedly blurted out while facing her laptop.

"Level? What level?" Hyoyeon asked curiously.

"Huh? What level? Uh, I'll just drop by Secretary Choi's office. Be back later." Sunny gulped and closed her laptop immediately before scurrying outside the door.

Hyoyeon opened Sunny's laptop when she left and found herself being greeted by a slashing animated warrior and a command prompt on the screen, "Level 10 Complete. Proceed to next level?"

"Sunnyyyy!"

Kim Min Jong's Office

Knock. Knock.

"Come in." Secretary Choi took off her reading glasses and peered at the door entrance.

"Hey there Secretary Choi. How's work?" Sunny greeted warmly.

"Oh, hi there Miss Lee. Have a seat. I'm so bummed here." Secretary Choi got off from her desk and sat on the couch. She motioned for Sunny to join her.

"I got you coffee and muffins." Sunny handed her a paper bag and a cup of warm coffee.

"Really? Oh my. You're an answered prayer! Thanks Miss Lee." Secretary Choi excitedly grabbed the treats from Sunny's hands.

"Sunny. Just call me Sunny Secretary Choi." Sunny chuckled at the hardworking secretary slash foodie who obnoxiously munched a muffin in just one gulp.

"Choorong. Call me Choorong." Secretary Choi spoke with her mouth still full of muffins.

"Choorong? Is that your nickname Secretary Choi?" Sunny asked.

"What? Sorry. I should've listened to my mom, don't talk when your mouth is full. Hehe. It's Sooyoung. C'mon. We know each other for a year now since I've been hired as CEO Kim's secretary. We should've dropped the formalities earlier." Secretary Choi grinned.

"I know right Sooyoung. Hehe. Never thought you'd be someone likable." Sunny smiled while recalling their moments in the island.

"Oh. Uhm. Your name fits you well. Sunny. You sure did brighten up my day with these." Secretary Choi blushed and showed her the coffee.

"I don't mind dropping by here everyday. It feels good just to get away from all the stress in our office once in a while." Sunny rested her head on the couch.

"I agree. Working would be less stressful if a lovely friend like you would drop by my office everyday." Secretary Choi smiled sheepishly after taking a sip from her coffee.

Sunny had to blush at that. Her eyes were secretly sparkling. Her ears were playing some sort of cheesy song that she once heard on the radio. Her heart just had to be touched by Secretary Choi's words. It was refreshing from the troubles that their team were currently facing.

"Uhm... By the way, what's keeping you busy here Sec—I mean, Sooyoung?" Sunny changed the topic.

"Oh. Just working on organizing and transferring past takeover documents and placing them in the computer archives. Didn't know that the company had done a lot of takeovers in the past." Secretary Choi went over her desk and showed Sunny some of the takeover documentations.

"Yeah. The elder Kim, CEO's dad, was really into takeovers at that time." Sunny flipped a few pages of the files.

"Not to mention most of them involved more hostile takeovers than friendly ones. But that's how it goes in business right. It's a dog eats dog world." Secretary Choi sighed.

"Wait a minute... C-can I borrow this file Sooyoung?" Sunny gasped when something caught her eye in one of the files. She clutched the folder tightly.

"Wait, let me see. Oh... I'm done with that. Sure, you can keep it." Secretary Choi agreed with a smile.

"Thanks. Well, I better get going now Soo. I already took up a lot of your time." Sunny stood up from the couch with the file folder in hand.

"W-wait. Thanks Sunny." Secretary Choi hesitantly grabbed Sunny's wrist and placed a shy kiss on her cheek.

Sunny had to blush at that again. She gave the secretary a shy smile before leaving. Her thoughts were now partitioned into a possible brewing office romance and her new discovery that could be the solution to their problems.

Taeyeon's Penthouse

"Do you have it in blue? Can I see it personally tomorrow? Yes. Okay. Thank you very much." Tiffany hung up the phone.

It has been her 7th call with a car dealer for the last 30 minutes while Taeyeon slept peacefully in bed. She was determined to get Taeyeon a car herself, not that Taeyeon couldn't afford it, but Tiffany wanted to make sure that the car she's getting is the best of its kind in terms of safety and comfortability. At first , Tiffany thought that Taeyeon driving a bike was hot, especially when she recalled seeing her take off her helmet and her gorgeous hair flowed out gracefully. Seeing Taeyeon injured changed Tiffany's mind. She's willing to get Taeyeon a bullet-proof car. A crash-proof car. A child-friendly car. A hot car to match her Taeyeon's hotness. But whatever. Tiffany wanted Taeyeon to be safe.

"Just wait Baby. I'll have my way soon." Tiffany had a sly grin on her face while opening another car dealer website and continue her hunt for the perfect car.

"Aaaaahh! Stop! Don't! Noooooooo! Stay away from her! Help!" The sound of screaming from the bedroom surprised Tiffany. She hurriedly closed her laptop and immediately dashed into the bedroom.

"Taeyeon! Babe... Shhhh... I'm right here. I'm just right here..." Tiffany hugged Taeyeon tightly and comforted her.

"T-tiffany?" Taeyeon opened er eyes slowly when she recognized the comforting presence of Tiffany.

"Tae. What happened? Did you have a nightmare?" Tiffany kissed Taeyeon's forehead repeatedly, hoping to soothe her.

"A nightmare? It felt so real. They were out to get me. They want to kill me. They got me... I couldn't move... I saw it happening. They pushed me... I fell on the cliff. Then they pushed you... We were both falling down the cliff... I couldn't do a thing... It felt so real... It felt so real..." Taeyeon rocked her body back and forth. Her eyes stared blankly at her feet.

"Tae... Please talk to me..." Tiffany looked worried seeing Taeyeon looking distraught and lost.

"..."

"Babe... It's just a nightmare okay. Whatever it is, I'm just right here by your side. Okay. Don't worry. I'm just right here. I love you." Tiffany tried to shake Taeeyon who looked like she didn't hear a thing that Tiffany said.

"They're out to get me... They'll hurt me... They'll hurt Tiffany too." Tears unconsciously filled Taeyeon's eyes as she hugged herself. Her leg started to hurt again, but nothing hurts more than the fear that enveloped her heart and mind.

Tiffany was starting to grow really scared at the sight of Taeyeon looking disoriented. Her Taeyeon was starting to lose herself again. She was thinking whether or not to call Min Jong or Taeyeon's team. Tiffany stood up from the bed and paced back and forth. She decided against it though. Tiffany looked at Taeyeon.

"We're going to stay together for a very long time. We're going to grow old together. I should get used to this. I should know how to help her. I can do this!" Tiffany breathed deeply and went over to Taeyeon's side again.

Peck.

"Tae. Babe? Talk to me." Tiffany kissed Taeyeon's tears away.

"..."

Peck.

"Babe... Don't be scared... It's just a dream. I'm right here... This is reality..." Tiffany kissed Taeyeon's cheek.

"..."

"Don't cry... Please don't cry." Tiffany kissed the corners of Taeyeon's eyes. Her heart hurts to see her Taeyeon cry. If only she could take away those tears, she'd gladly do it.

"..."

"I love you... I love you..." Tiffany didn't know what else to do. Taeyeon was just spacing out, never blinking an eye, tears still streaming down from her face.

"I love you too." Taeyeon blinked and snapped from her daze.

"Tae... You scared me..." Tiffany controlled herself from crying. She kissed Taeyeon gently on the lips.

"They're going to get me... No... I won't let them. I'll get them first. I'll get them first before they hurt me or my Tiffany." Taeyeon forced herself to get rid of her negative thoughts. It was an effort when a strong force was pushing those unwanted thoughts in her brain, but she had to fight it. Fight for Tiffany.

"I'm sorry. I'm hungry Fany... Can we eat now?" Taeyeon wiped her tears away and hugged her loving fiancée. She kissed her cheek before pulling away.

Taeyeon took a long look at Tiffany's worried face. How could she be stupid to give in to those negative thoughts when someone like Tiffany was rallying behind her, giving her all the love she ever wanted and helping her forget those bothersome nightmares?

"Are you okay now?" Tiffany wanted to make sure.

"Yes. As long as you're with me..." Taeyeon sincerely smiled. She meant every word she said.

Tiffany smiled back. Tiffany and Taeyeon spent the rest of the day together in the apartment. Tiffany did her best to take care of her future hubby like a good wife does. Taeyeon was more than thankful; she forced herself to shove all her problems at the back of her mind. The two seemingly had an unspoken agreement to just enjoy each other's company for the rest of the day and ignore everything else, including the blaring noise coming from the party that was happening just below their floor.

Team Taeyeon's Communal Apartment, Penthouse Building

After a long day at the office, Sunny, Yuri and Hyoyeon decided to go back to their apartment for an early dinner and perhaps a few hours of rest before they started working on Sunny's new discovery. However, when they reached the hallway to their apartment floor, they were greeted by police officers with unusually shorter uniforms.

"Hi officer. Good evening. Is there anything wrong?" Hyoyeon asked the lady police officer nervously, wondering which of her past crimes have finally caught up on her.

"Hey there sexy. Wanna be handcuffed tonight?" The lady officer winked at her and unbuttoned her blouse slowly.

"Whoa. Whoa. Hold it! I need my lawyer. I have the right to remain silent! Whatever I say may be used against me!" Hyoyeon lightly pushed the lady officer away. She looked at Sunny and Yuri, only to be shocked to see them flocked over by three zombies.

"Oh my god! The Walking Dead just got real! And they've invaded our apartment! Where's my phone! I should tweet this! I should warn the world!" Hyoyeon frantically searched her phone but her hands were suddenly handcuffed behind her back.

"Hey!" Hyoyeon yelped but she was already dragged to their apartment door by the lady officer. Sunny and Yuri were right behind her, being pushed by the zombies.

Everything suddenly became clear to the trio when they were thrown inside their apartment.

Disco lights. Party music. Fake spider webs on the ceiling. Small bat cutouts lined up the walls. Plastic pumpkin patches were all over the floor. The smell of booze and body sweat was everywhere.

Frankenstein was on the couch making out with Wonder Woman. Harry Potter was dancing along with Bella and Wolverine. The Hulk was chatting happily with Superman and the rest of the Justice League. Sadako was shaking her booty off along with Chuckie Doll. Amazon women were huddled in a corner. Iron Man, some zombies and vampires just exited the kitchen with food and bottles of beer in hand.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Yuri screamed at the top of her lungs. Add a Hulk costume and she's good to go.

"Darling! Hi! Don't come near me please, my protective charms are still working. I can't let my shield down. I should've told you earlier about this but I'm afraid that you'll get mad. So uhm... Talk to you later?" People cleared up an area on the living room and revealed Jessica who was sitting on a yoga position with small candles and incense smoke encircling her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR APARTMENT?!" Sunny was enraged.

"Happy Halloween Unnies!" Seohyun and Yoona showed up together with their matching keroro and alligator costumes. Both were oblivious to Sunny and Yuri's foul mood.

Sunny and Yuri were gathering up energy to release their frightful roars once again while Hyoyeon just looked at everything and everyone amusedly.

Happy Halloween indeed.


	75. Thriller Night

Thriller Night

Team Taeyeon's Communal Apartment, Penthouse Building

'Cause this is thriller

Thriller at night

And no one's gonna save you

From the beast about to strike

You know it's thriller

Thriller at night

You're fighting for your life

Inside a killer

Thriller tonight, yeah

The music coming from the surround sound system suddenly blared throughout the apartment as the party DJ began putting in retro mixes. The sudden change of song interrupted Sunny and Yuri's advances on the two grinning maknaes who did not have a care in the world except to enjoy the night with the presence of vampires, zombies, werewolves, superheroes and even unknown ghastly characters. Jessica stood up from her witch circle and tiptoed her way beside Hyoyeon who just giggled behind the enraged Sunny and Yuri.

"Hey Sunny, Yuri. Wear these for a more dramatic effect." Hyoyeon smiled mischievously and handed them two devil horn headbands that she took from a costume basket that she found.

Sunny and Yuri just looked at each other in an odd way. As if the two formed a silent agreement in just a matter of seconds, they rushed towards Hyoyeon and took the headbands and placed it on.

'Cause this is thriller

Thriller at night

And no one's gonna save you

From the beast about to strike

"Oh right. We should at least look beastly or scary!" Yuri gritted her teeth, snatching stolen glares at Keroro Seohyun and Alligator Yoona who were doing the moonwalk in the center of the living room, the two still unaware of the burning desires of Sunny and Yuri to have them strangled.

"Moonwalk on Thriller? Really? When did Michael Jackson do the moonwalk on Thriller? Can someone please enlighten me coz as far as I'm concerned of, moonwalk was Michael's signature dance move in Billie Jean." Hyoyeon mused interestingly.

"Dance move Nazi. Who cares? I just want to throw them to the moon and never see their faces again." Sunny said while cracking her knuckles and hand joints loudly.

"Darling, I'm really sorry about this. Those two blackmailed me into agreeing with this party. I know it's wrong since it's your place and we did not ask permission. I'm very sorry..." Jessica nuzzled her way into Yuri's shoulder.

Yuri looked at Jessica who was just wearing her casual clothes. Yuri decided that Jessica was telling the truth, or else she would be dressed up in a costume too. Well, Yuri thought that if her girlfriend would dress up, a Tinkerbell costume would suit her.

"My darling, Tinkerbell. Wait, Tinkerbell is a small fairy. And she's a character from a children's fairytale. I feel like a pedo. No. My darling would look better in a Catwoman costume! Yes. That's hot with all the leather and whip. Jessicatwoman! Oh, those claws digging into my back while I kiss her-" Yuri did not realize it but she was already zoning out in her own fantasy until Jessica pinched her waist.

"Oww. What was that for?" Yuri rubbed her waist.

"Sorry. You were spacing out. I'm sorry again." Jessica bowed her head down.

"It's okay. You're forgiven my Jessicatwoman!" Yuri giggled, still imagining Jessica as Catwoman.

"What did you just call me?" Jessica asked, looking surprise.

"Uh. Nothing. Hey Sunny. C'mon. We should kick those two already." Yuri asked Sunny who was busy doing something with Hyoyeon.

"Wait. Just a sec. I need to look evil since I'm feeling evil right now." Sunny's back was facing Yuri. After a few minutes, she looked around and grinned widely.

"Aaaaaaahhhh! Little devil midget!" Yuri loudly exclaimed frightfully with eyes wide open, jaw dropped, and hand on her mouth.

"I see. Thanks Hyoyeon. We've accomplished the expected effect. Bwahahahahaha!" Sunny grinned and laughed maniacally, channelling her inner Satanette.

"What did you do to your face?" Yuri asked with mouth wide open.

"Hah. See? Imagine what a simple lipstick can do." Hyoyeon grinned smugly.

Sunny's face looked it's been covered with tomato paste. The sticky lipstick was smudged all over her face to her neck. The dark red lipstick made her look like the devil. With the devil horn headband on her head, and her pearly white teeth showing through the slew of red on her face, Sunny was ready to strike.

"Bwahahahahahahaha!" Sunny laughed out loud in her most evil, fear-inducing, hair-raising and attention-grabbing way.

"Oh wait, for a finishing touch..." Jessica took out a small cylindrical object from her pocket and took out its lid.

POOOOFFFFFF!

Darkness falls across the land

The midnight hour is close at hand

Creatures crawl in search of blood

To terrorize y'alls neighborhood

And whosoever shall be found

Without the soul for getting down

Must stand and face the hounds of hell

And rot inside a corpse's shell

I'm gonna thrill you tonight

(Thriller, thriller)

I'm gonna thrill you tonight

(Thriller night, thriller))

I'm gonna thrill you tonight

Ooh, babe, I'm gonna thrill you tonight

Thriller at night, babe

The song kept on going, but so did the red, thick and billowy smoke that came out from one of Jessica's smokescreen. Sunny eyed another partygoer who had a pitchfork in hand and snatched it from him. Sunny was really into it already. She looked possessed as she fixed her gaze on Keroro and the Alligator whose attention finally diverted to her. Yuri just stood beside Jessica and Hyoyeon, feeling like being an audience would be better this time.

"Seohyun! Yoona!" Sunny yelled across the room. Everyone turned their heads to Sunny.

"U-unnie Sunny? Is that you?" Seohyun asked and bobbed her head up and down, as if making sure that her eyes were not deceiving her. She took a step forward to approach Sunny only to be stopped by Yoona.

"Seob. Don't. That's not Sunny. Look, her face is all red. She's got horns in her head and a pitchfork in hand. She...She... Oh my gosh! She's standing right in place of a red smoke! Holy cow! She's the Little Red Midget Goblin!" Yoona's alligator head costume bobbed too, as if her realization of the situation was very overwhelming.

"Huh?!" Seohyun looked aghast upon hearing Yoona's words.

"Hey you two! Who told you to make our apartment into some kind of Halloween club?!" Sunny was now closing the distance between them while walking on the floor filled with red smoke.

"Stay away from us you Little Red Midget Goblin or else I'll eat you alive! Rawwrrr!" Yoona opened her aliigator head mascot and held its mouth open and closed them shut.

"Yes! Stay away from us or else I'll throw you energy balls! Sergeant Keroro is here to protect the Earth from being invaded by Little Red Midget Goblins like you!" Seohyun screamed with all her might. She was trying to be really brave despite being frightened by the little red goblin's appearance behind the thick blanket of red smoke.

Meanwhile, Sunny did not know whether to laugh or get mad at the two. But she decided to do the former.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe the two of you." Sunny laughed her heart out. Being amused with the two was an understatement. She felt her anger being washed away by the actions of the two brats.

"Yoong. Why is she laughing?" Seohyun whispered cautiously, scared that the little goblin might hear them.

"She's gone mad. We should leave this place Seob. It's no longer safe for us here! Come on!" Yoona took Seohyun's hand and made a mad dash towards the door, away from the apartment and away from the Little Red Midget Goblin.

"Hahahahahaha!" Sunny was still laughing her heart out upon seeing the look of fear on the faces of the two troublesome girls who left without bothering to say anything to anyone in the room.

Hyoyeon and Yuri couldn't help but laugh too. They were sincerely amused at how the two got scared by Sunny's makeshift and impromptu Halloween costume.

"Are your friends really like that?" Yuri asked Jessica, still smiling at the recent events.

"You mean, them being troublesome? Or them being easily scared by someone who looked like a little red goblin?" Jessica smiled.

"Uh. That and them being childish, unpredictable and weird." Yuri teased Jessica, as if insinuating that her choice of friends was bad.

"Oh. Childish, yes. They're just like that. Either you love them or hate them. But I love them just how they are." Jessica's tone softened as she talked with adoration.

"Wow. I'm jealous here." Yuri faked a frown.

"Don't be. You know I love you more than those Keroro and Alligator." Jessica kissed Yuri on the lips.

"Thanks darling. I love you too! Too bad you're not in a costume though." Yuri said.

"Oh. If only this was a properly organized Halloween party, I would've worn my Catwoman costume." Jessica winked at Yuri. And that's when Yuri spaced out again, lost in her secret fantasies of her Jessicatwoman.

"Sunnnyyyyyyyyy!" Hyoyeon's loud scream was suddenly heard.

Yuri, Jessica and Sunny immediately went over to where Hyoyeon was. She was arguing with someone who looks like a police officer.

"What's the matter Hyo?" Sunny asked.

"This guy here is telling me that he is a police officer. A real police officer. Like duh." Hyoyeon explained.

"Good evening Ma'am. I'm afraid we have to break your party. We received complaints from the other tenants of this building regarding noise disturbance. It's already past midnight, I think we should break this up." The man in his police uniform informed them.

"See? He's so good at pretending. Wow. We should really have more of these parties. We get to meet good costume actors." Hyoyeon grinned.

"Ma'am, I'm a real police officer and not a partygoer wearing a police officer costume." The man showed them his badge. He looked irritated already.

"Wow! He even had a custom made badge to back up his act!" Hyoyeon looked genuinely amazed.

"Uhm... Hyo..." Sunny wanted to tell Hyoyeon that the guy was indeed a real police officer after she got a glimpse of the badge.

"Wow. Look at his gun. It really looks real!" Hyoyeon playfully poked the gun on the man's holster.

"Ma'am please don't do that." The man bit his lip, trying to exert patience.

"Hyo..." Yuri took Hyoyeon's hands away from the officer, she too knew that the guy was the real deal.

"Yuri! Yuri! Look! He's got a real police radio!" Hyoyeon pointed out like a kid.

"Ma'am. Please, just cooperate with us." The man was now clearly unamused.

"Sunny, Yuri! Look-" Hyoyeon wanted to point out more about the man but she was stopped.

"Kim Hyoeyeon! Stop it! He's a real police officer so stop it!" Sunny was annoyed.

"Oh. Sorry." Hyoyeon kept quiet and looked apologetic.

"It's okay." The man smiled and tapped Hyoeyeon's shoulder thoughtfully. Just then, his radio gave out a sound as operation transmissions were heard.

Yuri, Sunny, and Hyoyeon looked at the radio in the hands of the officer. They heard the transmission. Something caught their interest. They knew they heard it right. 3 dead bodies and 3 abandoned motorbikes found in the uphill slope. The hairs on their backs rose up as they shuddered at the thoughts of those three anonymous attackers during the race. Fear, excitement, anxiety. The minds of the three suddenly worked up double time, thinking about the possibilities.

The trio let the officer break the party up as, altogether, everyone in the room left. Yuri, Sunny and Hyoyeon looked at each other. They didn't even need their TSL to know what the other was thinking. Jessica just stood there, clueless.

"Darling? Do you mind if you stay here for the night? We have some business to attend to." Yuri hugged Jessica warmly, feeling guilty about not spending quality time with her.

"Why? Where are you going?" Jessica asked through the hug.

"Uhhm." Yuri started, but she couldn't find the words to explain the situation. She didn't want to lie and make up excuses to her girlfriend either.

"It's okay. I know it's important. Besides, I have to go clean up your apartment as a means of apologizing in behalf of the two." Jessica held Yuri securely in her arms before letting her go.

"Do you know how lucky I am to have you?" Yuri smiled sweetly at Jessica. She really appreciated Jessica being understanding. She felt really happy and lucky at the same time.

"I ask myself that question too. Now go before they leave you." Jessica smiled back. The way Yuri held her made her give her trust on her.

"I'll make it up to you someday." With one last kiss, Yuri disheartenedly left Jessica in their apartment and went off along with Sunny and Hyoyeon.

The trio discreetly followed the police officer to the uphill slope where, if their guess was right, either the answer or another question to the mystery of their Boss' unknown enemy lies. The thrill of solving it rushed through their veins. The enemy must be far greater and evil than they thought.


	76. The Bath

Taeyeon's Penthouse Building

After a long night, eyebags and all, Yuri, Sunny and Hyoyeon finally arrived back at their surprisingly, clean and tidy apartment where they found the sleeping Jessica on the couch. Yuri cautiously tiptoed towards her Jessica and smiled upon seeing her.

"She looks like Sleeping Beauty." Yuri planted a sweet kiss on Jessica's forehead as gentle as she could, not wanting to wake her up.

"Hey Yul. Good thing your girlfriend cleaned up the mess that those two brats created." Sunny smiled when her eyes scanned their spick and span apartment.

"I'm so tired guys. I'll go ahead. Good night." Hyoyeon yawned and went to her own room.

"More like good morning. Don't wake up my Sica okay? I'll just get a blanket for her then I'll hit the sack. Good nigh-morning Sunny." Yuri went to her bedroom to get Jessica a comfortable blanket before retreating to her own room.

"Guess I better take a rest too. Tomorrow will be a long day. I need to talk to Boss Taeyeon." Sunny started walking towards her room when she heard her phone ring.

Ring. Ring.

"Hello?" Sunny wondered who the unknown caller is. It was way past bedtime.

"Ah. I'm sorry to call at this hour, but is this Ms. Lee?" The voice sounds familiar.

"Yes, speaking. Secretary Choi, I mean Sooyoung?" Sunny raised her eyebrow.

"Oh. You're still awake? Uhhmm. I uhh... Sorry got your phone number from the company files... And uhmm-"

"Can't sleep and you were hoping that I'm still awake so that you could talk to me?" Sunny smiled while talking, suppressing her giggles.

"Uhmm... I uhhm... Sorry."

"Hahaha. Why are you apologizing Sooyoung? It's okay. It feels great to hear your voice on the phone." Sunny blushed but then regretted what she just said.

"I did not just say that! Oh my. But her voice really sounds nice." Sunny held her breath while waiting for the other speaker on the phone.

"Well... Same here. I-it feels great to hear you voice too... But better w-when I hear it personally. Oh well. Uhm... What am I doing? Uhhmm... This is so embarrassing." Secretary Choi was stuttering cutely.

"Haha. I know right. What are we doing? Hehe." Sunny then yawned.

"Ooops. I guess you better rest. Uhm... I'll be seeing Chairman Kim at her home later in the morning since I heard she's sick. I'm not sure if Mr. Kim and Mr. Hwang will be coming along. Will I see you there?" Secretary Choi asked softly.

"Sure. I'll be there. So uhm... Let's call it a day Sooyoung?" Sunny said. As much as she wanted to talk more, her eyelids were already drooping.

"Okay Sunny. Thank you for answering my call. I'm looking forward to a very sunny day tomorrow. Hehe. Good night." Secretary Choi chuckled on the phone.

"Good night." Sunny hung up but the big smile on her face was still there when she went towards her room.

TSKK. TSKK.

Sunny was about to sleep on her bed when she heard a faint commotion going on inside her closet. She turned on the light on her table lamp. Thoughts about rat infestation went to her mind. She hated rats. She got a taser that was kept under her pillow and went snooping. Rats had to be tasered, she thought. Silently, Sunny walked over towards the closet and yanked it open immediately, prepared to stun any rat.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

"Oh. Rats." Sunny held on to her taser and crossed her arms.

"Oh. It's just you Unnie. H-hi?" Seohyun rubbed her chest to calm herself down.

"And what are you two doing here inside my closet?" Sunny raised an eyebrow at Seohyun and Yoona who smiled nervously at her.

"Uhm... We wanted to surprise you-yeah. Surprise!" Yoona tried to sound convincing.

"Seriously? Tell me the truth or I'll use this on you." Sunny held up the taser and turned it on. A loud cackling sound was heard as if small lighting bolts just exploded.

"Okay. Okay. Calm down. We were just here to apologize. Jessica scolded us and we swear to not party again without your permission. We're truly sorry." Yoona cautiously held Sunny's hand that was holding the taser and put it down.

"We even helped Jessica clean up your place Unnie. We're sorry." Seohyun bowed her head down.

"Okay. Fine. You're forgiven. Now go away, I'm going to sleep now." Sunny walked towards her bed and placed her taser beneath her pillow.

"Uhm... about that. Unnie?" Seohyun went towards the other side of the bed while Yoona on the other.

"Mmm?" Sunny's eyes were now closed.

"C-can we sleep here with you? We're quiet tired and sleepy too..." Seohyun spoke in a soft, pleading, and pitiful voice.

"Please?" Yoona begged.

"Okay. Okay. Sleep here. Just don't bother me again." Sunny gave up at the two.

As soon as Sunny gave them the signal, Seohyun slept on Sunny's left side of the bed while Yoona jumped up on the right side. Sunny wanted to complain but she felt her heart melt when the two hugged her gently and snuggled close to her like she was a teddy bear. She glanced over at the two girls who sandwiched her. It wouldn't hurt to have them there just for a night, she thought. And the rest of them drifted off to sleep with smiles on their tired faces.

Taeyeon's Penthouse

It was a sunny morning when Tiffany woke up with Taeyeon beside her. Yesterday, the two had fun playing with themselves and talking about random things after that argument over Taeyeon's injury. Tiffany wanted to know more, but she felt that she had to make Taeyeon feel comfortable about opening up to her.

"Mmnn..." Taeyeon stirred. She blinked and opened her eyes a bit only to see her lovely fiancée staring at her.

"Good morning TaeTae." Tiffany kissed Taeyeon on the cheek.

"Good morning Fany..." Taeyeon smiled, her face showed a tint of pink on her cheeks. Kisses from Tiffany still had her blushing.

Taeyeon tried to get up slowly, wincing every now and then with the pain coming from her injured leg. Tiffany immediately assisted her and made her rest her torso on the headboard.

"Would you like me to cook breakfast now?" Tiffany asked.

"Uhm. It's okay, Sunny will be over here in a while. She cooks breakfast for me." Taeyeon smiled.

"Oh. What do you want? Do you want me to get you some water?" Tiffany asked as she stroked Taeyeon's arm.

"I think I'd like to take a bath first. I feel sticky." Taeyeon casually answered.

"Okay... But. But how are you going to take a bath? I mean, can you do it yourself?" Tiffany reluctantly asked, her face felt hot as blood came rushing in just at the possibility of her helping the injured Taeyeon showering.

"I was hoping you could help me..." Taeyeon said softly while making an eye-contact with the blushing Tiffany.

"You what?" Tiffany's eyes widened.

"Help Taeyeon take a bath. Help Taeyeon take a bath. See her naked. Naked. Naaaakeeed!" Tiffany's mind completely shut down.

"Fany? Are you okay? It's fine if you don't want to. I'll just wait for Yuri and Hyoyeon." Taeyeon squeezed Tiffany's hand after seeing her space out on her request.

"What?! No. No of course I'll do it. Only I can see you naked! Okay?!" Tiffany burst out.

"But they've seen me naked... I don't mind. I had doctors and nurses see me naked before. I mean, it's no big deal. Should it be a big deal?" Taeyeon asked innocently.

"What? Of course it should be! Only people who you feel intimate to should see you naked!" Tiffany was perplexed. Her thoughts wandered, thinking how many people had seen her TaeTae naked.

"They saw her naked?! And I didn't?! Oh what the hell. I'm so freaking jealous of them!" Tiffany was breathing fire at her thoughts.

"Uhm. So... Are you gonna help me shower?" Taeyeon asked again, snapping her fingers at Tiffany who got lost in her own thoughts.

"Oh. Yeah, sure. I will. Just a minute, I'll prepare the tub for you. Would you like to sit on your wheelchair first?" Tiffany asked. Taeyeon nodded, so she gently assisted her to her chair.

Tiffany then went inside the spacious bathroom with marble walls and indigo tiles. She turned on the bathtub faucet as streams of warm water flowed down. She paced back and forth inside the room while thoughts of her bathing Taeyeon kept on bothering her.

"I can do this. I can do this. I'm just going to help her take a bath right? It's not like we're going to do something? Right? Right?" Tiffany bit her nails.

"Fany?" Taeyeon called out from outside.

Tiffany rushed outside and went to get Taeyeon. She wheeled Taeyeon in and went out of the bathroom again to get some clean clothes which include underwears to which she blushed a lot. When she got back inside the bathroom, she clumsily prepared the shampoo, soap, washcloth and the towels. A stool was positioned beside the bathroom counter so Tiffany hurriedly got it and placed it near the bathtub. Taeyeon just sat there on her wheelchair feeling amused at Tiffany looking all nervous.

"What could she be nervous about? Hehe." Taeyeon smiled while looking at Tiffany whose forehead was now damped with sweat.

"Fany? Are you okay?" Taeyeon asked.

"Huh? Y-yes. I-I'm okay." Tiffany smiled nervously.

"I think I should brush my teeth first." Taeyeon said.

"Oh. Okay." Tiffany dashed towards the bathroom cupboard and got what looked like Taeyeon's toothbrush, toothpaste, and a clean glass of water. She wheeled Taeyeon in front of the sink and handed her the things that she just got.

"You sure you're okay?" Taeyeon asked again, seeing Tiffany look so uneasy.

"I am." Tiffany shrugged Taeyeon's question as she helped her with brushing her teeth.

After brushing their teeth, Taeyeon went back to her chair. Tiffany fidgeted.

"Come now, you should take a bath." Tiffany had her hands on Taeyeon's waist and gently helped her sit on the stool near the bathtub.

"Aren't you going to help me undress first?" Taeyeon asked innocently.

"What? Oh yes. Undress you first. Okay." Tiffany's hands trembled as she placed her hands on the hem of Taeyeon's shirt.

"It's bothering you, isn't it?" Taeyeon chuckled.

"No, it doesn't bother me that I'm going to see you naked-oops." Tiffany covered her mouth after realizing what she just admitted.

"Ha! I thought so! Why would you be bothered? Do you think that I'd look ugly when naked?" Taeyeon pouted.

"No. It's not that..."

"Then what?"

"I don't know. Awkward, I guess." Tiffany looked down on her feet, as if she just saw millions of ants crawling down there.

"We're getting married, right? Then we'll get to see each other naked more often. Don't worry, you're just going to help me take a bath. I'm sure you won't take advantage of me. Because... Uhm... I want to... Uhm... I'd like to save it for the wedding night so that it would be special." Taeyeon almost whispered the last sentence. She felt shy after what she just said. She felt awkward, but she wanted to be honest.

"Uhm. I'm sorry Tae... Okay. I promise not to take advantage of you. Thank you TaeTae. I love you so much!" Tiffany couldn't resist the sight of her she and red as a tomato fiancée, so she cupped her cheeks and kissed her fully on the lips.

"I love you too." Taeyeon grinned, showing her toothy smile and chin dimple.

"Now, let's get rid of your clothes." Tiffany turned and smirk at her.

"Yah!" Taeyeon blushed and covered her body with her hands. She just became conscious of herself.

"Promise! I won't do anything perverted. You wish. Hahaha." Tiffany felt comfortable with the thought of bathing Taeyeon. The two exchanged smiles before going back to business.

Lobby, Taeyeon's Penthouse Building

The lobby looked like a congregation was held inside the building. Kim Min Jong, Minho, Hwang Jung Min, his ex-wife, Suzy, Secretary Choi, the F(X) wedding planners, Tiffany's team and Taeyeon's team all gathered together.

"Well, so much for everyone's introduction. Now that we all know each other, why don't we go now to the two brides?" Hwang Jung Min said aloud at everyone after formal introductions were given.

"Yes, why don't we go now? I'm excited to see my daughter and give her my advance wedding gift!" Tiffany's mom added.

"Okay. Now let's go. Sunny, lead the way please." Kim Min Jong interrupted the conversation between Sunny and Secretary Choi as Sunny obediently led them to the elevator, towards Taeyeon's penthouse.

"I wonder why those two are not answering my calls." Jung Min asked no one in particular when the group got to the elevator.

"Morning quickie!" Seohyun blurted out, only to be elbowed by Yuri.

The Kim and Hwang family stared at her looking shocked while Secretary Choi just looked frozen in her place.

"Knowing the history of those two, I'm sure anything is possible! At least if I witness again another of their scandalous acts, I won't be alone. Yes. I won't be alone." Secretary Choi closed her eyes, refreshing her mind and preparing for what's yet to come.


	77. The Morning Quickie

Bathroom, Taeyeon's Penthouse

Splash! Splash!

"TaeTae! Now you got me wet!" Tiffany frowned while holding up her wet shirt after Taeyeon splashed water on her.

"Hahaha. Sorry. You look funny. You're like the nurse who once assisted me back then when I was young. So serious looking, so concentrated, so focused." Taeyeon grinned after successfully breaking Tiffany's serious mood.

"I was making sure you're all clean okay? And I'm seriously trying hard not to focus on your sexy body but rather on my task in helping you bathe!" Tiffany stomped her feet in irritation. She glared at Taeyeon who was lounging on the bathtub in front of her.

When she saw Taeyeon in all her naked glory, she immediately drooled. She had to lock up her thoughts of touching, caressing and squeezing Taeyeon. Thoughts of her slowly running down her fingers on those milky white skin, drawing circles on that fine tummy, tracing that sexy back and perhaps use her lips and tongue to massage those-

"Umff!" Tifany closed her eyes and groaned in frustration. Her soon to be wife was too hot to handle. So instead of encouraging her perverted thoughts, she concentrated hard on washing Taeyeon's body with soap and helping her shampoo her hair as if Taeyeon just lost the use of her hands too.

"Sorry. Now that I got you wet, why don't you join me here?" Taeyeon smiled mischievously and pointed at the tub.

"You got me real wet. As in wet. Ugh. Oh what the heck! Damn you Kim Taeyeon." Tiffany bit her lip hard.

"Well... Err..." Tiffany blushed.

"Why don't you be fair? You've seen me naked, why don't you let me see you naked too?" Taeyeon asked as calmly as she could, hoping to hide the eagerness and excitement in her voice.

"What? Well..." Tiffany fidgeted.

Splash!

"There! No excuses Honey Fany. Come, join me or else you'll get sick. Hehe." Taeyeon grinned after throwing a handful of water on Tiffany's hair. She had nothing else in mind except to see Tiffany naked too. She was just curious. That's all, she thought. That's just it, curiousity. See her Tiffany naked. Nothing else. Only naked Tiffany.

"Okay fine. But just so you know, I don't want you to take advantage of me. Okay?" Tiffany said. But the truth was, she was the one who wanted to take advantage of the situation.

The bathtub was large and spacious enough for two people. Tiffany stood up from bending on the bathtub and slowly stripped her clothes. She started with taking of her shirt and her pajamas. Taeyeon, whose body was submerged on the bathtub filled with bubbles and water, had her eyes widened as she concentrated on the show in front of her. Tiffany was so sexy for her. Tiffany smiled with pleasure at the sight of Taeyeon enjoying her view. Tiffany then unclasped her bra then removed her underwear. Now she stood in front of Taeyeon naked. Naked and obviously feeling hot.

Splash!

"Join me now. The water is getting cold." Taeyeon splashed Tiffany some water after seeing Tiffany's predator eyes on her.

Tiffany carefully went inside the bathtub and positioned herself opposite Taeyeon. She was careful not to make unnecessary movements so as not to hurt Taeyeon's injured leg.

"My, my, my... What a hot and sexy wife do I have here... Oh wait. Since when did I start thinking like this, and what is this funny and tingling feeling?" Taeyeon's jaw hung wide open. It somehow felt very difficult to close it back. The feelings that she's having was making her feel uncomfortable.

"Tae?" Tiffany pretended not to be bothered at all by their legs, thighs and feet touching beneath the surface while she shampooed and soap up herself.

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon whose jaw was left hanging open. She chuckled softly and slowly leaned her body forward, moving closer to Taeyeon. Her hands gripped the edges of the tub. Her chest was basically flaunting itself in front of Taeyeon's face. Taeyeon already stopped blinking a moment ago. She lost every known reaction the moment the naked Tiffany joined her in the bathtub. So, when Tiffany bent over closely to Taeyeon, she just locked her gaze robotically on Tiffany's desire filled ones.

"Control yourself Taeyeon. Control. That fine body. Ohh. But we have to wait until we get married right? I'm old school, traditional, and... and... and seriously drooling over Tiffany's body..." Taeyeon gulped.

"Geez. Whatever happens, don't take advantage of her Tiffany. Don't. Don't. Just don't... don't hold back... don't stop yourself... you know you want it Tiffany." Tiffany moved closer and closer to Taeyeon.

"F-fany..." Taeyeon stuttered breathlessly.

The two felt like they were bathing in a hot spring. Their combined body heat was just too much. It was reaching beyond the boiling point.

"Tae..." Tiffany would have straddled on Taeyeon if the latter wasn't injured. So as uncomfortable as it is, Tiffany kneeled on the tub, near Taeyeon's uninjured leg. Time was ticking, but as soon as Taeyeon gave room to Tiffany, the latter engaged her in a frenzied kiss, with her hands at the edges of the tub behind Taeyeon. Their lips and tongues were locked together. They kissed like they've never kissed before. Hands roamed around each other's bodies without shame. Perhaps, too much mouth-watering visual flesh appetizer sent the two longing for the satisfaction of the desires that built up inside of them. The two were caught up in their heated moment.

"Uhhm... Aaahhh... Fany... You're so hot..." Taeyeon managed to mutter and moan while Tiffany fervently kissed her reddened earlobe down to her neck.

"Uhhhn... You're so fucking sexyyy yourself babe..." Tiffany closed her eyes when she felt Taeyeon's hands caressing her spine down to her butt.

The two delved on each other's mouths again, sloppily kissing each other as their hands ached for warm skin to touch. The sound of trickling water mixed with pleasurable moans and sharp intakes of air while the two tried to breathe were heard inside the bathroom. They were about to take it to the next level, the ultimate level, the peak of the moment when-

"Tiffany! Sweetie!" Tiffany's mom went into her walking megaphone mode as she looked for her dear daughter after Sunny opened the entrance door to Taeyeon's penthouse.

"Shit." Tiffany cursed as she broke away from Taeyeon's kiss and Taeyeon's grasp.

"Ouch! Dammit." Taeyeon yelped in pain when Tiffany accidentally placed her hand on Taeyeon's injured knee. But Taeyeon cursed because of the interruption. It took a moment for her to simmer down.

"Sorry TaeTae. But I think that's my mom. Ugh! What a perfect timing! Guess we better fix ourselves." Tiffany pecked on Taeyeon's lips as an apology then hurriedly finished her and Taeyeon's bath.

Living Room of Taeyeon's Penthouse

"Taengoo?" Kim Min Jong called out from the living room.

"They must still be sleeping." Jung Min said as he made himself at home and sat on the couch.

"But I heard the sound of water coming from that room." Tiffany's mom said apprehensively.

"Minyoung darling, why don't you calm down eh. You must be tired from your flight. Why don't you sit here beside me so that I can massage you while we wait for our precious daughter." Jung Min smiled cheekily at his ex-wife and patted the empty space on the couch.

"In your dreams, you big flirt." Minyoung scoffed at her ex-husband.

"Hey! I'm precious too!" Suzy who was looking over the balcony whined when she heard what her father said.

"Yes you are Suzy darling. Both of you are precious to me. Now why don't you play or make out with Minho or something." Jung Min carelessly blabbered to which Suzy and Minho blushed.

"Don't you dare pimp out Suzy just like what you did to Tiffany!" Minyoung went over to Jung Min and knocked his head with her knuckles.

"Ow! But Tiffany loves Taeyeon, right Min Jong?" Jung Min looked at his best friend as if asking for back up.

"Hmm... I'll just go and check our breakfast. Hehe." Min Jong smiled and went over the kitchen where the two teams were. On his way there, he shoved Minho infront of Suzy causing the two to stumble together.

"Ooops. Sorry." Minho caught Suzy with his strong hands. Their position was likened to that of a final tango stance.

"Get off me!" Suzy huffed in annoyance and went over to sit beside her dad.

"What did I do?" Minho frowned.

Meanwhile, the F(X) wedding planners positioned themselves on another part of the living room, laying out stacks of folded clothes and bringing out dozens of materials for the wedding. Victoria led Krystal, Amber, Sulli and Luna into organizing things to be presented to their employers later on. The schedule for the day was dress fitting for everyone, presentation of the wedding invitations and other wedding details. It's been a rushed work from the group. But given the amount of money that the Kim and Hwangs paid them, their wedding organizing task was no less than perfect.

"Breakfast everyone!" Min Jong then came bursting out of the kitchen with a tray of delicious looking pastries while Taeyeon and Tiffany's team followed behind each with their own trays of pastries, coffees and hot chocolates.

"Yey! Food!" Secretary Choi excitedly stood up from her corner and went over to greet the food carrying girls. She went over near Sunny who was giving out coffee to the F(X) girls, but instead of just getting her share of coffee, she gently took the tray from Sunny's hands.

"Sooyoung?" Sunny asked surprised.

"Let me help you Sunny." Secretary Choi smiled warmly.

"Oh. Okay. Thank you." Sunny smiled back, her eyes twinkling and sparkling at Secretary Choi's gesture.

Click.

Everyone were busy eating and drinking their food to notice that the main bedroom in Taeyeon's penthouse opened. Two figures slowly took a peek at their surroundings and made their way across the living room stealthily, until someone with a sharp eye noticed them.

"Miss Tiffany! Chairman Kim! How's the morning quickie?" Seohyun's voice thundered on the large living room. Echoes were even heard as the sound of her question bounced back and forth the very walls of the living room.

Gasp.

Spit.

Splash.

Thud.

"Uh... Good morning everyone?" Tiffany shyly greeted the people in the living room as she blushed deeply from her face down to her neck when she felt everyone's eyes on hers.

"H-hello..." Taeyeon meekly greeted the wedding planners who gasped, Suzy and Minho who accidentally spat out their drinks at each other, Minyoung who was so shocked that she dropped her coffee on the floor, and Secretary Choi who made a last minute decision of not fainting so instead she just dropped her tray. Min Jong and Jung Min just exchanged knowing glances. Taeyeon's team were just trying hard to suppress their giggles while Tiffany's team were winking at each other, exchanging flirty and suggestive faces. Especially Seohyun. Seohyun who repeatedly raised a thumbs up to Tiffany and Taeyeon.

Silence engulfed the room. No one moved a muscle.

"I knew this was going to happen! I knew it! Oh my god! Are those hickeys?! Oh my god!" Secretary Choi broke the silence and was pointing at the necks and collarbones of Tiffany and Taeyeon. She was frantically yelling and screaming as if a divine prediction of hers just came true.

"Aaaw man. How do we explain this?" Both Tiffany and Taeyeon just held each other's hands tightly and gulped as their parents narrowed their eyes on them.


	78. Frustrated

Frustrated

Living Room of Taeyeon's Penthouse

"Taeyeon."

"Tiffany."

Kim Min Jong and Hwang Jung Min stepped forward from the center of the living room and moved closer to where Taeyeon and Tiffany were. Naughty smirks were on their faces as they folded their arms on their chests.

"Explain." The two men said all at once while the rest of the audience gaped.

"Uhm..." Tiffany kept her eyes on the floor while holding on to Taeyeon's hand.

"Hickeys. Hickeys. Those have to be hickeys." Secretary Choi kept on repeating with her eyes closed. Images of Tiffany on top of Taeyeon hungrily sucking her fiancee's neck like a vampire deprived of blood for years were running all over her mind.

"What happened to you Noona? Why are you in a wheelchair?" It was Minho who spoke up worriedly and it was only then that the group noticed that Taeyeon was stuck in a wheelchair.

"Come to think of it, we saw her yesterday in a wheelchair but we didn't get to ask what happened." Yoona mulled over and turned to Seohyun.

"Hmmm... I have a theory though." Seohyun rubbed her chin with her thumb and thought deeply.

"Taengoo? What happened to you?" Kim Min Jong hurried to his daughter and kneeled in front of her wheelchair. Taeyeon was about to open her mouth to tell him about her excuse when Seohyun beat her to it.

"Miss Tiffany. You're so naughty and wild! I bet you were so rough with Chairman Taeyeon that she could barely walk after. Whoa. You're such a beast in be-" Seohyun clapped and giggled excitedly, however she didn't get to finish her words when Sunny shoved a muffin on Seohyun's loud mouth.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Yoona instinctively grabbed a water for the choking Seohyun.

"Shhhh! You're making things worst!" Hyoyeon shushed the two while nervously eyeing her flustered boss.

But the damage has already been done.

Everyone in the living room heard Seohyun loud and clear. Minyoung's face contorted violently with the thought of her daughter doing things-wild, rough, and perverted things to her fiancée. Her daughter whom she fondly remembers as the kid who loved pink Barbie toys, liked sweet lollipops, liked Disney's princesses and liked playing around the swing and seesaw sets on the park was now playing with something else-playing with someone else with games that she used to play with her ex-husband. She gasped.

Sniff. Sniff.

"Huhuhuhu. My daughter. You're really all grown up now. Huhuhuhu. I remember changing your diapers when you were still a baby, I remember cuddling you when you couldn't sleep, I remember feeding you when you were sick with the flu... And now... Huhuhu. Now, you're getting naked with your Taeyeon, you're now feeding each other with God knows what and you're off cuddling or possibly doing more than cuddling with her on your bed. You're no longer a baby! Huhuhuhuhu!" Minyoung cried dramatically over Suzy's shoulders while holding her chest and flailing her arms toward the sky.

"I knew it! They're getting it on! Oh gosh. Eeeewwww!" Secretary Choi's ears perked up. She instantly conjured images of an army disinfecting lewd and perverted thoughts on her brain.

"Mommy! It's not like that! Oh my gosh! How could you! We haven't done it yet." Tiffany's face turned red after hearing her mother.

"Baby, we totally understand. Both of you are going to get married, you just moved in and you have feelings for one another. We totally get it that you can't help yourselves from doing things with each other. It's normal. No need to be shy." Jung Min went over and gave Tiffany a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"But-" Taeyeon wanted to object too but she was interrupted by her father who now stood up from his kneeling position and faced Jung Min who was behind Tiffany.

"I understand that both of you want each other and want to express your love through 'actions' but Tiffany, Taeyeon will always be my baby girl. Can you please tone down the rough and wild bed games?" Min Jong cautiously suggested in a not so discreet voice that not only the four of them could hear.

That was it. Taeyeon felt herself being torn apart with embarrassment when she noticed the wedding planners looking at her with wide eyes, Secretary Choi who eyed her with judging eyes, her brother and Tiffany's sister cringing everytime they look at her. Taeyeon was annoyed.

"Oh my god, Appa! We haven't played bedroom games yet! I tripped okay. I tripped so I had my ankle sprained. This is ridiculuous! This is embarrassing! This is so wrong! You guys are our parents and you're all insinuating that we've done... we've done things! Oh no! I can't believe this! Where is my honor?! My dignity?! And you guys have to shamelessly insinuate that in front of my baby brother and the wedding planners and your secretary and my team! You're embarrassing me!" Taeyeon yelled so loud that Min Jong and Jung Min backed away fearfully with hands on top of their heads as a form of surrender. Her face was blushing furiously, either by anger or embarrassment. But it could be both.

"Boss. Calm down. Let's get you some water." Sunny took that chance to steal Taeyeon away from the cringing and shocked audience. Yuri and Hyoyeon also signalled each other to follow Sunny.

"Sunny, wait! Where are you taking Taeyeon?" Tiffany asked when Sunny took over Taeyeon's wheelchair and wheeled her away from the living room.

"I'll just check on her bandages on our quarters." Sunny said without blinking, though the truth is hse had to get her boss away so she could talk to her privately.

"It's okay Fany. I'll be back. I'll be back after my father is done chastising himself for his perverted thoughts!" Taeyeon yelled the last sentence and with that, Sunny wheeled her away. They were followed behind by Yuri and Hyoyeon who giggled with the sight of Kim Min Jong looking embarrassed.

After Taeyeon and her team left, Tiffany sat on a chair and sulked.

"Tiffany, darling. Won't you hug your mommy?" Minyoung cooed.

"No." Tiffany stubbornly replied.

"Oh baby. I understand. Really. It's normal." Minyoung grinned while Tiffany just rolled her eyes.

"Unnie! You really did that to her?" Suzy hugged Tiffany tightly before going to her sister's side excitedly, as if waiting for the juiciest gossip to be shared to her.

"Did what?' Tiffany looked at Suzy with a confused look.

"Uhm. You know. Bed. Rough. Can't walk. Wheelchair?" Suzy asked in a low and shy tone.

"Oh come on! You too?! I did not. And you know that I don't keep secrets from you!" Tiffany complained.

"Oh. Okay. How about the morning quickie? Hickeys?" Suzy's eyes lit up while she asked her sister.

"What?!" Tiffany did not want to answer her sister's question so instead she stood up from her chair and walked over to Minho and dragged him, making him sit in her place.

"So, sweetie... How do you feel about being engaged? Must be good right? Imagine, you already had an early honeymoon." Tiffany's mom was teasing her.

"Mommy! Can we not?" Tiffany gritted her teeth, feeling upset after being embarrassed by the morning's events.

"Okay. Okay. Now come here Sweetie. Your wedding planners are here. You're going to fit your wedding gown today. And the wedding invitations are almost done. They're going to show us later the venue and let us try out samples for the reception banquet. Okay? So come here and hug me so we can get your wedding running in no time." Minyoung smiled and held her hand for the grumpy Tiffany.

"Miss Tiffany, why are you so moody? I thought you already got some this morning. Shouldn't you be happy?" Seohyun snickered.

"What?! We haven't done anything okay! We did not have a morning quickie! I mean, we were about to but you guys decided to show up, so stop with the teasing and the assumptions! Just stop!" Tiffany screamed at the ceiling, feeling stressed with everyone ganging up on her.

"Oh." Yoona sighed and looked at Seohyun in the eye.

"I know." Seohyun asnwered gloomily.

"She's-" Jessica started.

"Sexually frustrated." Minyoung, Min Jong and Jung Min finished for her as they sighed in agreement.

"Shut up!" Tiffany stomped her feet and went over to the balcony to calm herself down.

Batcave 1

After leaving the living room, Taeyeon's team immediately whisked their boss away and led her to their headquarters beneath the building. They needed privacy for the subject of their discussion that was very confidential in nature.

"Boss. We need to talk to you." Sunny started after giving Taeyeon pain killers for her still aching and swelling ankle.

"Yes. Yes. What it is it about?" Taeyeon asked.

"It's about the attack on you during the race Boss." Yuri answered and took out a thick envelope from a briefcase.

"Oh. You guys are done investigating?" Taeyeon asked with pursed lips and balled up fists.

"Yes Boss. Uhm. Shall we discuss the results of our investigation or shall we leave it for you to look over?" Sunny carefully asked.

"Leave it to me. Why is it that there are a lot of people on my penthouse today?" Taeyeon caressed the thick envelope on her lap and asked her team. Her face showing annoyance and irritation.

"Uh, your wedding planners are finalizing things Boss. Wedding gown fitting. Sampling. And other pre-wedding arrangements for your big day next week." Sunny answered.

"Wait. How am I supposed to get married while on a wheelchair?!" Taeyeon was now agitated and panicking. She breathed deeply. Being stuck in a wheelchair with an upcoming wedding was not part of her life's goals. She eyed Sunny expectantly.

"Well..." Sunny tried to answer but she couldn't think of a good idea.

Taeyeon then turned her head towards Yuri. Cold eyes penetrated Yuri's skin as Taeyeon awaited for an answer.

"Uhhhmmm..." Yuri just hummed and looked at her feet.

"Oh please don't ask me Boss coz I honestly have no idea. Please Boss. Please!" Hyoyeon did not wait for Taeyeon to interrogate her so she shamelessly kneeled and begged in front of her boss' wheelchair.

"Get me to my own quarters and stack up my plates." Taeyeon closed her eyes frustratingly and answered in a low growl.

Her team need not be told twice as they rushed to accommodate their Boss' wishes.


	79. The Parents

Batcave 1

A thick folder indicating a proxy fight between Kim Financial Group and Park Banking Corporation 15 years ago sat on top of Taeyeon's oak desk. She rummaged through the files again. Park Jin Young was the CEO of Park Banking Corporation. A photocopy of a police report mentioning Park Jin Young as one of the possible suspects of the death of Taeyeon's mother caught her eye. Taeyeon leaned in closer and picked out a newspaper clipping, a news article of Park Jin Young committing suicide after Kim Financial Group took over his company and before the investigation of Taeyeon's mother's murder was completed. The news article stated that he was survived by his brother, Park Jae Sang who, at that time, was serving time in prison for his involvement in illegal street racing.

"Park Jae Sang and Park Jin Young... 15 years ago... I was 7 years old... I need to to talk to Appa." Taeyeon sighed and closed the folder. She held her chest and tried to calm down her racing heart beat.

Taeyeon wheeled her chair towards her "Taeyeon Wall" and grabbed 2 plates. Her eyebrows formed a triangular arch. Her hands trembled. Small beads of sweat trickled down from her forehead and down to her neck. Her breathing hitched. She was seething with anger. Anger and relief.

CRASH!

Living Room, Taeyeon's Penthouse

"Sweetie, the dress looks good on you!" Minyoung exclaimed with glee after Tiffany tried out her wedding dress.

"Thanks Mommy, I know I'm really pretty." Tiffany gave her eyesmile to her excited mother.

"There, there. You know you got your good looks from me." Hwang Jung Min smugly stated and gave Tiffany a loving pat on the head.

"Ha! Don't be too assuming. Tiffany certainly inherited her goddess-like beauty from me!" Minyoung folded her arms and lifted her chin up high and scoffed at Jung Min.

"Oh really-"

"Daddy! Mommy! Stop it. You're both wrong. Unnie Tiffany got her good looks from me, you know." Suzy said with a huge air of confidence. Her parents, Tiffany and other people in the room looked at her with disbelief.

"Honey. I love you so I'm going to ignore your ridiculous comment. So where are we now?" Minyoung blew air kisses to a frowning Suzy and turned towards Victoria who was fixing Tiffany's gown.

"Madam, everything is set for Miss Tiffany. We just need to have Miss Taeyeon fit hers... Though I'm not sure on how we're going to do it since she's on a wheel chair..." Victoria scratched her head lightly.

"Yes. Yes. About that matter, what are we going to do now?" Min Jong asked the wedding organizers.

"The wedding is about to take place in just a few days. And I doubt that whatever her injury is won't heal in time for the wedding." Jung Min frowned.

"But I want to walk my Taeyeon to the aisle..." Min Jong whined like a kid to Minho who consoled his father.

"Well sir, we have other options... Like, let's say... Postpone the wedding until Miss Taeyeon is okay?" Secretary Choi offered with a lopsided smile on her face.

Tiffany and Min Jong's expression suddenly changed upon hearing Secretary Choi. Secretary Choi's smile vanished in a blink upon seeing the grim look on her boss' faces. She gestured a 'mouth zipped' movement and pretended to stare at the interesting ceiling.

"No. I want to get married as soon as possible." Tiffany glared at everyone and held on to her wedding gown tightly.

"No. I've been waiting for this my whole life." Min Jong raised his voice, his fist and his chin with utmost determination.

"Okay. Okay. Calm down..." Jung Min gestured at Tiffany and Min Jong who never looked this desperate for something to happen. "Perhaps you guys can do something about the matter?" Jung Min half-pleaded with the F(X) girls.

"Aha! I have an idea!" Amber blurted out.

"Oh! Oh! Me too!" Krystal joined her.

"Me three!" Luna grinned and placed her hand in front of her and made an eye contact with Amber and Krystal who followed suit and joined their hands together in a triangle formation.

"It's thinking time!" The three girls chorused excitedly.

"Our thinking time would require us about 4 hours before we could present the final plan to you. I hope you're all okay with giving us some time. We assure you that this wedding will push through by hook or by crook." Victoria announced after seeing the look on her members' faces.

"Alright. But please hurry up." Min Jong gave up. He was willing to wait as long as the wedding will push through according to planned.

"4 hours is good enough."

Everyone turned their heads around and saw Taeyeon being wheeled back again into the living room by Sunny who was followed behind by Yuri and Hyoyeon.

"Baby!" Tiffany suddenly yanked away her wedding gown that she just removed from her body before throwing herself to Taeyeon and enveloping her in a tight hug.

"Mnnn?" Taeyeon gave Tiffany a sad and small smile.

"TaeTae, what's wrong? Where have you been?" Tiffany asked her worriedly.

"Appa, Daddy Hwang, Mommy Hwang, can I borrow Tiffany while the wedding planners discuss about how they're going to make a beautiful wedding out of a crippled bride?" Taeyeon asked politely, but she wasn't smiling.

"Why? Where are you going?" Jung Min asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Ehem. Qui-" Seohyun was about to interrupt but Sunny was quick enough to shot her a warning glare.

"Somewhere." Taeyeon answered him nonchalantly. Tiffany eyed her fiancé curiously, but Taeyeon just squeezed Tiffany's hand.

"Okay. But don't stay out long. As your parents and parents-in-law, we still need to give you two 'The Marriage Talk'. So be back here after 4 hours." Minyoung looked at the two brides sternly.

"Yes Mommy. We promise to be back soon." Tiffany nodded obediently.

"Okay. You better go now. Is your team going with you?" Min Jong asked.

"No. Only Tiffany and I will be going." Taeyeon answered much to the surprise of Yuri, Sunny and Hyoyeon.

"But Boss?" Hyoyeon asked.

"Don't worry. Tiffany can drive us to the place that I'm taking her. Right, Tiffany?" Taeyeon asked while Tiffany nodded and smiled. "Shall we then?" Taeyeon asked and then Tiffany waved good bye to everyone and wheeled Taeyeon outside of the room and outside the penthouse.

After the two brides left, the wedding planners huddled together and started deviating from their original plan to accommodate Taeyeon's wheel chair problem. The team started brainstorming about the possible changes in the wedding venue which involved the concepts of flying goddess, harness, safety ropes, wings and butterflies which seemed odd to Secretary Choi who overheard them talking. But Secretary Choi just shrugged it off.

"Seohyun?" Minyoung then called out Seohyun who busied herself playing Truth or Dare with Yoona.

"Yes Ma'am?" Seohyun stopped braiding the hairs of her eyebrows, a dare that Yoona gave her, and went immediately to Minyoung who was now seated at the dining room along with Jung Min and Min Jong.

"I- I mean, we have a favour to ask from you and your team since you seem to be... Uhm... How do I put it?" Minyoung looked at Jung Min as if asking for help.

"Well... We're asking you a simple favour as a part of our 'parent talk' to both Tiffany and Taeyeon since we're great parents and want only the best for our kids and we don't want to disregard anything that could make them happy and make their marriage successful..." Jung Min started and stared intently at Seohyun with his hands clasped together and his elbows resting on top of the table.

"When the two get back here, we want you to teach them the basics and even the advance course of you know... Uhm..." Minyoung continued with a flustered face and fidgety shoulders.

"Love-making." Min Jong did not flinch when he mentioned those words.

Seohyun swore to the Great Spirit that it was her luckiest day upon hearing the small favour from their boss' parents.

"At last! I can now legitimately share my extensive knowledge about the Idiot's Guide to Lesbian Sex to the world! I knew that this time would come! All those sleepless night studying and mastering the art of making love to a woman can finally be justified! I'm a genius!" To say that Seohyun's perverted and over-confident face was disturbing was a great understatement. Her smirk was turned into a sly smile. Seohyun's eyes were practically rolling with pleasure upon the thought of teaching Taeyeon and Tiffany everything that she knows.

"Uhm... Seohyun? Are you okay? If you or your team are uncomfortable doing it, we would understand... Just imagining me teaching my daughter or even talking to her about it makes me cringe... But parenting rules, never let your child go into battle empty handed... So uhmm?" Minyoung's graciously aging face turned into a frown.

"Yes, if you're uncomfortable, we can ask Sunny?" Min Jong offered.

"No! No! Me and my team are up to the task! We promise you that Miss Taeyeon and Miss Tiffany's marriage will have a 100% success rate with no margin of error! And yeah... Did I mention that we deliver promising and orgasmic results to the couples that should subject themselves to our tutorial? Bwahahahahaha!" Seohyun grinned, smirked and laughed like a mad woman before bowing to the three stunned parents and leaving them to inform Jessica and Yoona about their new task.

"Did we do the right thing?" Jung Min finally recovered after Seohyun's speech.

"I think the question is, did we ask the right person to do the task?" Min Jong rubbed the back of his neck to force his goose bumps to subside.

Minyoung on the other hand looked as red as a tomato.

"Orgasmic results? Dang. Maybe I can join Seohyun's tutorial? Oh what am I thinking. Eww. I'm too old for that! At least I'm being a supportive parent... Mnnn. Yeah... But really, can't I join?" Minyoung pondered, her eyes transfixed on her ex-husband who looked creeped out with the maniacal stare that Minyoung was giving him.


	80. Like A River

Batcave 1

Beep. Beep. Buzz.

The continous sounds coming from the different computers lined up in front of Taeyeon's team kept on disrupting the silence of the room. Taeyeon's team managed to escape the people in their Boss' living room without much difficulty.

On the other hand, those who were left in the living room were in a world of their own. Secretary Choi was busy judging the flying fairies sketches of the wedding organizers, Suzy and Minho were preoccupied with asking each other about what does the fox say, Tiffany and Taeyeon's parents were busy deciding whether or not they should suggest adoption or artificial insemination for their future grandchildren because as they decided earlier that one little kid is not enough for them, while Yoona, Jessica and Seohyun were busy grinning like idiots while exploring the world wide web looking for more 'illustrations' and 'audio-visual presentations' for their task that they dubbed as The Tutorial of the Century ( A Crash Course on Making Your Lover Scream Out Your Name in Ecstacy).

Beep. Beep. Tap. Tap.

"Will they be okay?" Yuri asked Sunny who was busy typing away commands to her Exo Security Team whom they sent after to follow Taeyeon and Tiffany and act as their stealth body guards.

"Dookong is secured. 50-mile radius covered. Eagle is flying. Paintballs are ready to fire." – EXO

"Yes. The boys can handle it if ever something goes wrong." Sunny answered confidently after reading the encrypted message that her security team sent her.

"Sunny, what's the latest update about CL and Park Jae Sang?" Hyoyeon came up and joined her two team mates in front of the computer control room.

"You mean, Psy? Some of our boys have already gathered enough evidence to send him to jail again for organizing illegal street racing. We're still quite at loss on how to pin him on the attack on the uphill slope and the murdered attackers, though somehow, I'm sure he's involved in it in one way or another." Sunny stretched out her legs. She clicked on a CCTV footage of Taeyeon's living room and zoomed it, showing Secretary Choi's grinning face.

"Am I the only person here who doesn't have a love life?" Hyoyeon complained.

"Huh?" Sunny and Yuri asked altogether.

"Yeah. Me. Yuri, you have Jessica. And you Sunny, you're obviously crushing on Secretary Chopstick. Hmmpphh." Hyoyeon pouted at her two friends.

"Hey, watch your mouth Princess Fiona!" Sunny glared at Hyoyeon.

"Awww. Sunny is mad because of Secretary Chopstick... Bleh!" Hyoyeon stuck her tongue out at Sunny.

"She has a name! Her name is Sooyoung!" Sunny was about to smack Hyoyeon but Hyoyeon got away from her. Yuri just rolled her eyes at the two who ran around the room, chasing each other. Yuri focused on the reports of the Exo Security Team stating that her boss took Tiffany to the riverside where Taeyeon's mother died. Yuri sighed and wondered how her boss is doing.

River Bank, Somewhere Out There

"Tae, we're here... Are you okay?" Tiffany stopped the car and parked it on the side of the road to where Taeyeon asked her to bring her.

"Yeah. I am. It's just that I'm not used to being driven by anyone else aside from Hyoyeon." Taeyeon forced out a smile and squeezed Tiffany's hand.

"I'm sorry. But you really have to get used to me being your personal driver from now on." Tiffany helped Taeyeon unbuckle her seatbelt and stealing a kiss on her cheek in the process. Taeyeon lit up like a juicy, red tomato.

"Err... Uhm... Yeah... Okay..." Taeyeon looked down and played with her fingers.

"You're so cute Baby. Let's go?" Tiffany asked Taeyeon and left her side of the car and rushed towards Taeyeon's side on the passenger seat.

Like a dutiful future wife that she is, Tiffany took out Taeyeon's wheelchair from the car's trunk and laid it out in front of Taeyeon. Taeyeon hopped and skipped into her wheelchair with the assistance of Tiffany and together, they made their way to a part where that held a view of the long and winding river.

"Where are we Tae?" Tiffany asked, feeling the gentle breeze move past her. A few trees were lined up along the river bank and the water was streaming steadily and calmly. Tiffany placed a hand on Taeyeon's shoulder, rubbing it lightly.

"Fany, I want you to meet my Umma." Taeyeon looked up to Tiffany and smiled at her. Taeyeon pointed at the vast space in front of her, directing her finger to the blue green water.

"Y-your Umma?" Tiffany asked carefully. Then suddenly Tiffany remembered the story of Taeyeon's past and understood that this might be the place where it happened.

"Yes, Umma. I think it's about time you meet her."

"But I've already met her when we were kids Tae, I guess you forgot about that..." Tiffany narrated to Taeyeon who had a sad smile on her face.

"Oh... Well, that was a long time ago. And this time, you're meeting her as my future wife." Taeyeon's sad smile turned into an excited one.

"Aaaw. Thank you Tae." Tiffany bent down and kissed Taeyeon's cheek. "Hello Auntie. Uhm... I hope you don't mind if I call you Umma from now on. I am Taeyeon's future wife and I promise to take care of her and love her as long as I live."

Tiffany bowed as a sign of respect to Taeyeon's mother who was represented by the flowing river and green trees along its banks.

"Umma, I promise to love this girl beside me... And Umma... Thank you for saving me that day... I wouldn't have met her if it weren't for you..." Taeyeon's tears were slowly forming in her eyes. Tiffany bent down and hugged her gently before wiping away the tears.

"Fany..." Taeyeon called out softly.

"Yes Tae?" Tiffany faced Taeyeon. She sat on her knees in front of Taeyeon and took her fiancee's hand while looking at her eyes.

"I have something to tell you... About my injuries... About everything..." Taeyeon started out slowly.

"Okay..." Tiffany just nodded and bit her lip, preparing to hear the worst.

"I've been joining underground motorbike races since I was a teen." Taeyeon paused to gauge Tiffany's reaction before speaking up again, "It was a time when I desperately wanted to turn my life around. I felt the need to just prove that I can do something well. To my surprise, I was good at it. I was good at racing. I was happy doing it... It gave me happiness, the speed, the competition, the feeling of being invincible... It felt really good."

"Was it the reason why you hurt yourself?" Tiffany looked at Taeyeon worriedly.

"Yes, and no. I was racing when someone attacked me... I haven't been in an accident as worst as this in the past."

"Are you telling me this because you just want me to know?"

"Uhm yes?"

"Why are you telling me all of these?" Tiffany's arms were folded across her chest. She stood in front of Taeyeon, blocking the girl's view. Taeyeon lifted her head to face Tiffany. She looked at her worriedly, Tiffany did not look amused.

"I-I uhm... I thought you should know?" Taeyeon pouted and played with her fingers.

"You thought that I should know?! How long have we been together Kim Taeyeon? And how much longer until we get married?! Just a few days, right?! And you only told me about it just now?!" Tiffany was fuming mad.

"Errr... Honey Fany, I'm sorry..."

"Don't give me those puppy eyes Taeyeon."

"Sorreeeyyyy..."

"Promise me that you'll stop racing! Do you know why I'm mad right now?! Well, aside from the fact that you failed to disclose this vital piece of information during the early stages of our relationship... I am mad because what you're doing, though it makes you happy, will make me lose my mind worrying about your safety!"

"I'm supposed to be super mad or annoyed at her right now! Did she just mention motorbike racing?! She's still a girl, a petite girl! And the bikes that she's driving are no joke! What if she gets into an accident worse than what she got into? Oh wait... She said she was attacked?! Seeeee... It's very dangerous!" Tiffany thought to herself.

"Sorreeeyyyy... I promise I'll stop racing..."

"Stop pouting. What else can you promise me?"

Taeyeon exhaled. She bit her lip. Well, what else can she promise her soon to be wife to appease her anger? Tiffany was raising her eyebrows at Taeyeon. Taeyeon was just twitching her mouth and rubbing her chin with her thumb.

"Uhm... I promise to refrain from using my bikes?"

"Not good enough Taeyeon."

"I promise to stop hiding things from you?"

"Still not good enough. Will you stop pouting?!"

"What? Why? What's wrong with me pouting?" And Taeyeon puffed her cheeks and pouted at Tiffany again.

"Ugh!" Tiffany turned around. Her back was facing Taeyeon.

"How can I stay mad if she keeps on pouting! Like whenever my gaze drops at her cute, luscious and kissable lips, I just ugh! And to think that I haven't gotten over what happened or what almost happened this morning... Oh gosh." Tiffany continued to sulk, ignoring Taeyeon behind her.

"Honey... What's wrong with you?" Taeyeon wanted to move her wheelchair to face the grumbling Tiffany. But she couldn't. Taeyeon had no choice but to face Tiffany's back, or rather, given her seated position, she was facing Tiffany's butt.

"Ohhh... My Honey's butt! Honey butty... Wait, what is this feeling? Umma, I'm sorry to feel these things here in your resting place... But Umma, you must know how I feel right? Umma... Help... I can't stop myself anymore... Can't... stop... BUTT!" With one eye closed and the other open, Taeyeon grabbed Tiffany's butt fully with both hands.

"Aahh!" Tiffany let out a short scream of surprise when she felt hands squeezing her butt roughly. She quickly turned around to see a pouting Taeyeon.

"I'm sorreeeeyyy Fany. I didn't know what came over me... You looked like you were mad and then when you turned around, I just... Your butt was talking to me..." Taeyeon pouted.

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you." Tiffany's eyes sparked invisible jolts of current when she locked her gaze at Taeyeon's lips.

Taeyeon saw the look in Tiffany's eyes. That look. The look that would be followed by a-

"Ooompph." Taeyeon was a bit caught off guard. Tiffany trapped Taeyeon's face in between her hands and kissed her passionately on the lips, their tongues dancing with each other, their mouths feeling each other's and their breaths were mingling with each other's. It took a while for them to part. If only they weren't in such an uncomfortable position and a very open place, the kiss might have gone on to who knows what. But the two decided against it, with heavy hearts and unfulfilled desires.

"Fany, I'm really sorry for not telling you earlier. And about the one who attacked me, don't worry. He'll be caught soon." Taeyeon made Tiffany sit on her uninjured knee and caressed her face.

"Are you sure Tae? I just want us to focus on the wedding now." Tiffany stated seriously.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to Appa. He'll handle everything, though I'll probably get scolded. And about my promise. Here, in front of my Umma, I promise to be honest with you, to protect you all the time, to love you until my last breath and to take care of you for as long as I can."

"Tae... I love you. I just don't want anything to happen to you. I can't imagine a day without having you near me..."

The two stared at each other lovingly, both caressing each other's hand and leaning on each other's forehead. The wind blew gently on their faces. The water from the river flowed uninterruptedly. Just like the water from the river, the two just let the love flow from their hearts.

"So, am I forgiven?" Taeyeon asked with a smile.

"I just said I love you, of course you are forgiven." Tiffany gave Taeyeon a sweet smile and another soft peck on the lips.

"Urghh..." Taeyeon winced.

"What's wrong Tae?" Tiffany got off Taeyeon's lap and asked her worriedly.

"My ankle is throbbing in pain again. I guess we should go back, I need pain killers." Taeyeon stated and Tiffany just nodded. The two went back to Taeyeon's penthouse after saying goodbye again to Taeyeon's mother who they assumed was just watching them from above.


	81. The Presentation

Study Room, Taeyeon's Penthouse

"Jung Min!" Kim Min Jong yelled out loud, so loud that everyone in the living room turned their heads to the room where the thunderous voice came from.

Hwang Jung Min immediately rushed to see what seems to be his best friend's problem. Ever since Taeyeon and Tiffany got back from who-knows-where, Taeyeon then asked some private time alone with her father while Tiffany did all the work for their wedding preparations. Unbeknownst to everyone, Taeyeon confessed everything to her father, from the time she first met Psy, to the time where she first started racing and to the recent events that endangered her life and Psy's connection to everything that has happened.

Taeyeon told her father that Psy is the brother of Park Jin Young, the guy who killed her mother and caused the accident. Park Jin Young was an embittered businessman who was left with nothing after the Kim Financial Group took over his company years ago, and that, as Taeyeon guessed, Psy was seeking out revenge for their company and his brother who later on committed suicide after the horrendous crime.

"What is it buddy?" Jung Min asked breathlessly after seeing Min Jong seething with anger.

"Call the freaking mafia! We're going to Gangnam and get that Psy! I know he's there!" Min Jong shouted, his saliva sprinkling all over Taeyeon who sat on her wheelchair looking like an apologetic child. Jung Min got his phone and dialled something.

"I'm sorry Appa..." Taeyeon meekly stated.

Min Jong calmed himself.

"No, no darling. You don't have to be sorry about anything. If there's someone who should be sorry, it should be me. I've been a bad father. If only I paid more attention to you than my work, you wouldn't have sought comfort from anyone else, from a devil for that matter. Don't worry Taengo. I'll get him. I'll get him!" Min Jong patted Taeyeon's head.

"What are you going to do with him Appa?" Taeyeon asked.

"I'm going to kill him!" Min Jong cracked his knuckles to emphasize his anger.

"But you'll go to jail Appa... I still need you to be present on my wedding day."

"Oh right. How about I send him to jail?"

"Better." Taeyeon smiled at his father. A mistake must be corrected not by another mistake, Taeyeon thought.

"Hey Min Jong, I've contacted the mafia, they're asking me about why we want them," Jung Min called out to his best friend.

"Ooops. Sorry about that. Tell them sorry for bothering, and ask their leader if he wants to be present at my Taeyeon's wedding." Ming Jong waved his hand dismissively at Jung Min who then hung up on their mafia friend.

"I didn't know you have connections with the mafia Appa." Taeyeon looked at her father in an awed manner.

"I didn't even know that you're a bike racer my child." Min Jong smiled slyly.

"Hmmn..." Taeyeon merely hummed.

"Ok, I guess it's time I pay a visit to my former classmate, the Chief of Police." Min Jong brushed himself off and kissed Taeyeon's cheek.

"But Appa, if you tell the police about everything, I might be sent to jail too for illegal racing." There was a hint of worry all over Taeyeon's face.

"Don't worry child. I heard that the Chief of Police needs someone to help him with his house mortgage. You know the phrase 'money talks'." Min Jong grinned and rubbed his palms.

"Okay. I trust you Appa." Taeyeon smiled, feeling relieved that her father is going to take care of her mess.

"And I trust you not to misbehave again or else I won't be there to help you."

"I love you Appa. You're the best!" Taeyeon wheeled herself towards her father to give him a hug.

Min Jong then grabbed Jung Min and together they went out of the penthouse to take care of Psy. The moment the two left Taeyeon alone, Seohyun, Yoona and Jessica along with Tiffany entered the study room. The trio locked the door, closed the curtains and hurriedly set up their laptop and projector.

"Uh, what's going on girls?" Tiffany asked and sat on the large couch near the window on the spacious study room. Taeyeon was just right beside her, still sitting on her wheelchair and looking dumbfounded with what was happening around her.

Taeyeon and Tiffany stared amusingly at the three girls in front of them. Yoona sat on the executive chair, while Seohyun got rid of everything on the study table and sat on top of it. Yoona had a perfect view of Seohyun's back. Jessica on the other hand went in front of the wall right across the study table and pointed a stick on the white light that their projector emitted.

"Miss Tiffany... Chairman Kim..." Jessica purred. Slowly, she unbuttoned her shirt, just stopping so that the valley on her chest peeked out teasingly.

"Mnnn..." Seohyun, who was now dressed up in an above-the-knee skirt moaned with her eyes closed.

"Hi there..." Yoona spoke so soft and so gentle. She looked at Taeyeon and Tiffany who were trying hard to suppress their giggles at the sight of the trio who they thought looked constipated. Yoona just ignored them, instead, she bit her lip and moaned again. "Mmnnn..."

Suddenly the projector blinked and Jessica snapped her stick on the wall as she pointed at what was flashed in front. It was just a simple word or letters with an underscore in the middle that read out:

"S _ X"

"Now, Miss Tiffany, Chairman Kim... Can you tell us what the missing letter is? Or what this word is?" Jessica purred again like a cat waiting for its mate.

Taeyeon hesitantly looked at Tiffany who looked at her shyly.

"It couldn't be the word SEX, right? But if I blurt that out loud, what will Tiffany think of me? That I've been thinking about it ever since that bathtub smoochies and touchies?" Taeyeon gulped.

"Uhm... I think the word is..." Taeyeon looked at Tiffany with her head bowed down slightly. She looked up to Jessica and was about to finish her sentence when she abruptly closed her mouth.

"Come on now Chairman Kim... Don't be shy..." Seohyun slowly stretched her legs on the table.

Tiffany who saw Seohyun's sexy act and most especially and ironically, Seohyun's Keroro printed panties. Tiffany quickly covered Taeyeon's eyes.

"Hey! You're not allowed to seduce my TaeTae." Tiffany grumbled while struggling to keep her hands on Taeyeon's eyes.

"Oh... Sorry Miss Tiffany. I was just trying to give Chairman Kim a visual hint," Seohyun said and immediately adjusted herself so that she was no longer facing Taeyeon and Tiffany but instead, she was already facing Yoona who was sitting on the study table's chair.

Tiffany let go of her hands and glared at Seohyun. But Taeyeon smiled seeing Tiffany looking jealous so she grabbed Tiffany's soft hands and kissed them sweetly.

"Okay, okay. Enough of that. Both of you focus." Jessica irritatingly snapped her pointing stick at the wall that still showed the word with the missing letter. "What is this word?" Jessica asked again.

"Uhm... It's SAX." Taeyeon answered quietly while holding on to Tiffany's hands on her lap.

"What was that Chairman Kim?" Yoona asked while gently stroking Seohyun's exposed leg.

"SAX?" Taeyeon answered again, earning a discreet giggle from Tiffany.

"SAX?" Jessica stared at Taeyeon as if Taeyeon just answered her with a scientific theory to a mathematical problem.

"Yes, as in, saxophone the musical instrument?" Taeyeon said seriously.

"Ohh. You're so smart TaeTae!" Tiffany kissed Taeyeon on the cheek. Tiffany was laughing internally at Taeyeon's answer when she herself knew well what the word really was.

"There! There!" Jessica exclaimed causing Taeyeon and Tiffany to look at her.

"Huh?" Both lovers said.

"What is it that two people do after kissing?" Jessica asked frustratingly.

"Uh, they..." Taeyeon looked into Tiffany's eyes before continuing her answer, "...look into each other's eyes and tell them that they love them?"

Tiffany stared lovingly into Taeyeon's eyes. "I love you TaeTae..." And the two kissed again, this time on the lips. It was a sweet, loving and long kiss. The two completely forgot that they have three upset girls as their audience.

"Unnies... Are they that dense?" Yoona asked while her hands travelled from Seohyun's legs up to the younger girl's waist.

"Or dumb?" Seohyun added.

"Or just purposely avoiding this topic," Jessica muttered.

"Hey Miss Tiffany and Chairman Kim! You two can't have sex here! At least not after we teach you the basics okay?!" Yoona yelled out after noticing that Tiffany was now sitting on Taeyeon's uninjured leg and devotedly made out with her soon to be wife or husband or whatever.

Taeyeon and Tiffany suddenly pulled out. But Tiffany still sat on Taeyeon's lap. "Uh, sorry."

"Now. Today, we'll be teaching you what you need to know about SEX. Okay? SEX. Not SAX." Jessica glared at Taeyeon who didn't care at all because her eyes were busy preying on Tiffany's chest that was right across her face.

"Sex?" Tiffany asked hesitantly. She looked at the powerpoint presentation that was projected on the wall where the S_X word was now replaced by a bold, blatant and shameless display of the word SEX.

"Yes. Sex Miss Tiffany. Chairman Kim, eyes on the board please and not on Miss Tiffany's cleavage." Seohyun sternly reprimanded Taeyeon who bashfully looked away from Tiffany's chest and focused instead on the powerpoint presentation of the trio.

"TaeTae..." Tiffany too scolded Taeyeon. But she was just faking it. The truth was, Tiffany loved whatever attention Taeyeon was giving her, whether it be attention given to her whole being or just her boobs.

"Hey. Okay. Good. Now that I have both of your attention. I will start with the objective of this presentation. Since both of you will be married to each other soon, it will be inevitable that both of you will soon engage in sexual activities," Jessica started lecturing as if she was a university professor discussing a very serious history lesson.

"Sex is done to satisfy your partner or lover physically. It is an activity purely physical in nature. Well, you two must know how babies are made right? Nope. Not through storks or random cabbages, but through sex. But that is, between a man and a woman. In your case, since both of you are women, it shall be a different experience. It will be a very hands on experience." Seohyun ended. She smirked at Taeyeon and Tiffany who were paying attention to every word that she said.

Seohyun bent over to her laptop that was just lying beside her on the desk and began to click on it. All at once, the presentation on the wall began to play a montage of various images all related to the topic that they were discussing.

Taeyeon and Tiffany gasped. Not the shocked kind of gasp, but the amazed and awed kind of gasp.

"Those women in the pictures... That's how they do sex? Can TaeTae and I do that?" Tiffany thought to herself. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead and different parts of her body.

Seohyun then clicked some more on her laptop and this time, different videos from different websites or more like pornsites played on.

Taeyeon and Tiffany gasped again, this time surprised. The two looked at the presentation but never at each other's eyes for fear that the other could see what the other was thinking. Though both of them were just thinking of the same thing- doing what they're seeing to each other.

"Whaaaat is thaaaaatt? Is that really sex. Oh gosh. They are moaning! They sound a lot like Tiffany when... when... The touchies... The smoochies... Oh... Wow." Taeyeon could feel herself getting red. Her ears were red. She felt herself feeling warm. Somewhere down there, somewhere hidden beneath her jeans, she was feeling something hot and funny and arousing.

Seohyun was about to click again when they heard a knock from the door. Seohyun and the other girls were about to ignore it but knocking became increasingly louder and louder.

"Who could it be?" The trio asked in unison.


	82. Minyoung & Yoona & Seohyun

Study Room, Taeyeon's Penthouse

Knock. Knock. Knock!

Seohyun got off the table much to Yoona's disappointment. Seohyun grumpily opened the door a little and was surprised to see Tiffany's mother, Minyoung, beaming at her.

"Hi there Seohyun. I was wondering what you guys are doing?" Minyoung asked shyly which made Seohyun cringe.

"Mrs.-I mean, Ex-Mrs. Hwang. We're uhm..." Seohyun stopped Minyoung from walking inside the room further. She blocked the entrance and abruptly turned her head to Yoona and contorted her face signalling to stop the illicit video that was playing in their presentation. Seohyun turned her attention back to Minyoung and gave her a fake smile. "Ex-Mrs. Hwang, we're in the middle of discussing the wedding preparations."

"But-But, the wedding organizers already left. So did Secretary Choi. Taeyeon's assistants escorted her outside," Minyoung said. After everyone, including Suzy who decided to ask Minho to tour her around the city left her, Minyoung got bored. She knew that Seohyun and her team were about to give their tutorial about love-making to Taeyeon and her daughter.

"Uhm, Ma'am, what we're doing right now is actually private." Seohyun was trying her best to patiently explain to Minyoung that their presentation is not suitable for oldies. Unless, they want things to be awkward, but they wouldn't want that.

"Oh okay." Minyoung backed away from the door and thought of another plan to get inside.

By the time Seohyun closed the door, she was surprised to see that her prepared presentation was now shut off, Jessica now sitting on the executive chair and Yoona standing in front of Taeyeon and Tiffany who were nodding solemnly at what she was saying.

"What's happening Unnie? I thought we're going to let them watch the different positions and techniques and the different 'toys' that they can use?" Seohyun asked Jessica who was now on the phone with Yuri who was chilling with Hyoyeon while Sunny and Secretary Choi went on to a quick coffee-shop date.

"Why don't you go there and listen to your girlfriend Seob." Jessica quickly and irritatingly pointed to Yoona who was standing in front of the two soon to be married girls. Jessica then laughed loudly went back to giggling and saying 'I love yous' to Yuri.

Seohyun sighed at the love-struck Jessica and went behind Yoona after mumbling out that Yoona is not her girlfriend.

"Yoong?" Seohyun asked in a whisper, immediately cutting off Yoona's speech to Taeyeon and Tiffany.

"Oh Seob... I was just telling Miss Tiffany and Chairman Kim what making love is all about." Yoona casually answered. She then ignored Seohyun and continued her speech.

Seohyun crossed her arms and did not expect Yoona to act that way. They already agreed beforehand that Seohyun would give out the presentation and that Yoona would not be participating in it.

"As I was saying," Yoona started out with a loud voice, "making love is not just a physical act. It is an emotional act. An expression of love. It is an act that involves intimacy, vulnerability, acceptance and trust. You only feel intimate with the person you love. When making love, you feel vulnerable because you strip yourself bare. You don't let other people see you naked, you only allow the person you love to see you like that. You show your naked self to that someone who you know accepts you, accepts your body for what it is, accepts you for who you are or how you look. Making love is all about trust. You trust the person you love to satisfy you, to make you happy, to let you experience new things. Making love is something that you shouldn't take for granted. Sex is different. You can have sex with anyone, but you can only make love to that one person who you love, who you accept, and who you trust," Yoona said and smiled at Taeyeon and Tiffany who looked at each other with shy smiles.

"Yoong..." Seohyun couldn't believe that she just heard all of those words from Yoona. Yoona, the girl she knows for a long time, the girl who made her experience things, but now, the girl who made her feel something more, something like love. Seohyun didn't know that Yoona's words could have that effect on her.

Yoona looked at Seohyun with a piercing glare. No words were exchanged between the two of them.

Taeyeon and Tiffany looked at the two and felt the tension in the air rise.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

This time, it was Jessica who opened the door and a bubbly Minyoung with a tray of food in hand came in.

"Hi girls! I was thinking that you could be hungry." Minyoung dropped the tray of food on the table. She was hoping to hear about what the girls could be teaching her daughter, and maybe, apply those teachings to herself too.

"Yoong, what's going on? What happened to our planned presentation?" Seohyun asked softly, reaching out to Yoona's arm.

"Presentation?! You call that a presentation? A presentation about pornographic images?! That's not just what making love is all about. Or was it really more like a reflection of what we are, of what we have. Just sex?" Yoona's voice was loud and quivering as she spoke back to Seohyun.

The room went still and quiet.

"Honey, are they fighting?" Taeyeon whispered to Tiffany's ear.

Tiffany exhaled deeply when she felt Taeyeon's warm breath on her sensitive ear. "I think so Baby..."

"But Yoong..." Seohyun tugged on Yoona's arm.

"After I saw you doing that, after knowing that you only think of sex as sex and something as a mere physical act between two people, I realized that I was wrong about you Seob." Yoona shrugged away Seohyun's hand from her arm.

"Okay. What's going on?" Minyoung asked.

"Oh. I think the two have let their personal lives interfere with their professional ones. Apparently, Yoona here is affected with Seohyun's view about sex." Jessica answered.

"Really? Why so?" Minyoung asked Jessica who helped herself with the food that Minyoung brought.

"Well, Seohyun thinks that sex is just sex and nothing more. While Yoona here thinks that sex shouldn't be called sex, instead it should be called as making love and that you need love to be doing that. You get what I mean?" Jessica replied.

Minyoung nodded.

"I-I don't know what to say Yoong..." Seohyun said softly.

"You don't know? Does that mean that after everything that we did, you just think of me as your sexual partner and not as someone you love?" Yoona's voice was filled with painful emotions.

Taeyeon and Tiffany gasped.

"Hey. I'm your boss and yet I didn't know that you two are a couple!" Tiffany exclaimed.

Yoona glared at Seohyun, while Seohyun bowed her head down. The two ignored Tiffany.

"So, are you two a couple?" This time, it was Taeyeon who asked.

"NO!"

"YES!"

Yoona stared at Seohyun who answered 'Yes' while Seohyun's jaw dropped when Yoona answered 'No'.

"So, wait. Let me get this straight, you two are uhm... having sex and yet you're both not sure if you're a couple?" Tiffany clarified.

"How can we be a couple if Seohyun here doesn't even tell me that she loves me! We only have... have sex. But I don't want that!" Yoona was almost crying.

"If you don't want to do it, then why did you do it with me?!" Seohyun was now crying, feeling hurt by Yoona's revelations.

"I did it because I love you Seob! I love you! But I don't want to just have sex with you. I want to make love to you!" Yoona cried out.

Amidst all the drama between Yoona and Seohyun, Jessica took the initiative to get some of the chips brought by Minyoung and sat on the couch, beside Taeyeon's wheelchair and in front of the two arguing maknaes. She handed a bag of chips to Tiffany who was still sitting on Taeyeon's lap.

"Sorry, couldn't get popcorns Miss Tiffany. But this will do. This live drama is so good to watch." Jessica made herself comfortable in the couch and watched her two teammates who were in the verge of tears.

Minyoung joined Jessica on the couch too, and the four of them watched the two girls crying in front of them.

"I'm sorry Yoong. I'm so sorry... I thought that if I satisfy you in bed then it would mean that I will make you happy too..." Seohyun sobbed.

"You are making me happy Seob... But... there are some things that I need. I need your love Seob. I just don't want to feel it in bed. I also want to feel it every time we're together. I need to feel it... I need to hear it... Is it too much to ask to hear you say that you love me too? I want you to be sensitive of my feelings too because I'm willing to do anything for you!" Yoona bawled out.

Meanwhile, Jessica got her hanky and passed it around the four of them.

"My, my... I may be old but young love is really something..." Minyoung wiped a tear from her eyes feeling touched by the drama unfolding before her eyes.

"TaeTae... You love me right?" Tiffany asked her Taeyeon.

"I do Tiffany, I love you and I will never get tired of saying those words to you..." Taeyeon smiled as she wiped away the tears from Tiffany's eyes.

"Thank you, and I will always show my love for you." To demonstrate her words, she kissed Taeyeon passionately.

"Hey! No making out in front of your mother Tiffany." Minyoung scolded her daughter.

"Sorry Mom." Tiffany pulled back from the kiss and she and Taeyeon bent their heads down in embarrassment.

"And besides, the drama here is not yet over. Hey you two, Seohyun and Yoona! Can you just kiss and give us a happy ending?" Minyoung impatiently threw the bag of chips that Jessica has been munching on the two crying maknaes in front.

"But Mom! Don't you think they should talk it out first instead of kissing their problems and misunderstandings away?" Tiffany asked her mother while eating some chips that Taeyeon was now feeding her.

"But dear, sometimes you should just kiss and make up. That's it. No point delaying things." Minyoung answered back.

"Is that why you and Dad broke up because you refused to talk things out?" Tiffany asked while now feeding Taeyeon with chips.

"Oh. Your Dad and I are different. He won't change his ways so I see no point in talking it out. But really, if you love someone, you should be willing to make changes and adjustments not just for the sake of your partner but for the relationship to work." Minyoung told Tiffany.

Minyoung smiled when she saw Yoona and Seohyun looking at her. "Now, going back here to Seohyun and Yoona, it's obvious that they are not completely honest with each other. They have certain things that they would want from each other like how Yoona here wants Seohyun to voice out her feelings and make her feel special when they uhm... when they have sex... Okay, that's really awkward, uhm okay..."

Minyoung continued on, this time feeling pleased when she saw that all the girls in the room were looking at her and listening attentively. "So, as someone older than all of you girls, I'm going to give you an unsolicited advice. You should be conscious of what your partner needs, not just in bed but in your relationship as a whole. You should all try to listen to your partners and make compromises. Relationship takes a lot of work for it to succeed. I know that I may not be the most credible person to give you this advice, but being in a failed relationship made me realize that relationships are not something to be taken for granted. Treat each other with love and care all the time."

Silence followed after Minyoung's words of wisdom.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

"Wow ! That was moving and touching and straight to the core amazing! Can I write a book about that? Relationships 101!" It was Jessica who stood up and gave Minyoung a standing ovation.

"Thank you for those words Auntie. No wonder I love Tiffany. She learned from the best." Taeyeon gave a sincere smile after she thanked her soon to be mother-in-law.

"And I hope that you really listened to my words and make your relationship work. And please, call me Mom too Taeyeon." Minyoung grinned at Taeyeon.

"Thanks Mom." Taeyeon responded happily knowing that she gained a new mother. Tiffany just hugged her.

"Okay, now, for these two." Minyoung sat up from the couch and went over to Yoona and Seohyun who were still sobbing, "I want you to go on a date, go somewhere, talk things out, make it work whatever it is that you have. And if in the end it doesn't work out well, at least both of you can say that you tried." Minyoung dragged the two of them by their ears towards the doorway.

"So, I guess we'll all be leaving you Miss Tiffany and Chairman Kim," Jessica followed Minyoung who was dragging out Seohyun and Yoona outside the room, "and by the way, I'm going to lock this door! So... Apply everything that you've learned today!" Jessica locked the door and winked at Taeyeon and Tiffany before closing it and disappearing from their sight.

When everyone left, Tiffany looked at Taeyeon's eyes.

"So, Baby... Did you remember Yoona's words?" Tiffany asked with her sultry voice.

"Yeah... Well... Don't you think that you sitting on my lap feels so intimate?" Taeyeon half whispered. Her gaze locked on Tiffany's blushing face.

"Yeah... I feel so vulnerable." Tiffany replied shyly.

"Don't worry Honey... I accept you for who you are, what you are, how you look, everything..." Taeyeon slowly moved her face closer to Tiffany's.

"You know that I trust you, right?" And with that Tiffany closed the gap and latched her lips on Taeyeon's. When Taeyeon responded hungrily to the kiss, Tiffany smiled, knowing that they both want the same thing.


End file.
